The Hobbit : An other story
by Aschen
Summary: Il est des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas aller. Le destin, par exemple. Reconquérir Erebor, c'est le destin de Thorïn. Aimer Thorïn, c'est le destin de Daenerys. Et il ne sera pas dit qu'elle l'aura laissé courir à la mort sans rien faire. Mauvais résumé, as usual... Thorïn/OC. Dark fantasy : du sang et du sexe (mais pas tout de suite...).
1. Chapter 1 : Rencontre fortuite

THE HOBBIT

**Disclaimer**: En plus de le savoir, il faut aussi que je le verbalise... Bon, très bien. Rien ne m'appartient et je ne fais aucun bénéfices sur cette fanfiction. Voilà, z'êtes contents ?

Bon, ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose de correct (et mes dernières fictions sur **ce** site ne l'étaient **pas**). Et mon niveau a vachement baissé. Cela dit, c'est comme le vélo, ca ne s'oublie pas. Suffit de travailler... Pas vrai ? J'espère malgré tout que, bien que la plupart des gens ne soit pas fan des OC, cette chose que j'ose qualifier de fanfiction sera lue. C'est un peu une sorte de baptême du feu. Enfin, un deuxième. Soyez indulgents, critiquez et puis... bonne lecture ?

* * *

- Je m'en vais rechercher la compagnie du seul être sensé ici ! La mienne !

Thorïn regarda le mage Gandalf quitter la masure en ruine d'un pas furieux. Grand bien lui fasse ! Son petit coup de colère ne le ferait pas revenir sur sa décision. Il n'irait pas chez les Elfes. Thorïn détestait les Elfes, comme la plupart des Nains, mais lui avait au moins le mérite d'avoir une bonne raison à cette haine. Une fois déjà il s'était abaissé à leur demandé de l'aide, et eux les avait abandonné à leur sort, sans remords ni regrets. Une fois déjà il avait mis son orgueil de Nain - _son orgueil de Prince_ ! - de côté et ce, sans résultat. Une fois, mais pas deux. Jamais plus il ne demanderait quoi que ce soit aux Elfes. Jamais.

Il regarda donc Gandalf s'en aller précipitamment, délaissant son petit protégé Hobbit, sans rien faire pour le retenir. Les autres Nains tournèrent leurs regards vers lui, cherchant des réponses à leurs interrogations quant à cette dispute. Gandalf partit au triple galop et lui préféra demander à Bombur de se dépêcher, prétextant une faim qu'il ne ressentait pas. Il se détourna du campement et partit explorer les environs. Quelques instants de solitude parviendraient peut-être à l'apaiser.

Il n'était plus en colère, de fait, et la bonne odeur de nourriture l'y avait grandement aidé, plus que la solitude. Il revint donc d'un pas plus léger au campement, pour voir Bilbo Baggins détaler, deux bols à la main. Balin lui en tendit un, et il remercia son vieil ami d'un hochement de tête. Une fois leur repas avalé, Bofur entama une mélodie à la flûte qui dérida rapidement ses compagnons. Tous se mirent à chanter et à rire.

Pas Thorïn. Etait-il donc le seul à avoir remarqué que le jeune Monsieur Baggins n'était pas revenu ? Etait-il le seul à noter l'absence de ses neveux ? Il glissa un regard à Balin, qui semblait soucieux lui aussi. Délaissant une nouvelle fois ses compagnons, Thorïn s'éloigna de nouveau du campement sur les traces de Bilbon.

Au détour d'un arbre, alors que sa mauvaise humeur commençait à revenir à grands pas, Fili le percuta violemment, les envoyant rouler tout deux au sol.

- Mais fais attention ! Où étiez-vous passés, par Durin ?

Son neveu ne prit même pas la peine de répondre tant il était effrayé. Il expliqua brièvement à son oncle que des Trolls s'étaient emparés de six de leurs poneys, désignant se faisant une direction assez vague de la main, et que Bilbo Baggins s'était fait attrapé en essayant de les leur reprendre.

- Fili, où est ton frère ?

Le jeune Nain aux cheveux blonds regarda derrière lui, et se rendit enfin compte que son petit frère ne le suivait pas. Au loin, Thorïn voyait rougeoyer le feu du camp des trolls. Ne perdant pas de temps, il ordonna à son neveu de courir chercher les autres. Il retrouva son second neveu, le plus jeune et le plus impulsif, aux abords du camp ennemi. Il avait encoché une flèche et s'apprêtait à bondir au milieu des trois trolls quand son oncle le tira en arrière, le faisait tomber sur les fesses à ses pieds. Il était trop tôt pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il regarda donc les Trolls débattre de ce qu'était le pauvre M. Baggins, retenant Kili d'une main. Enfin, il entendit le bruit provoqué par la course de ses compagnons. Thorïn demanda à Kili de faire diversion avant de le pousser dans le camp. Quand il vit enfin Fili apparaître, il dégaina son épée et, profitant de la surprise des Trolls, se jeta dans la mêlée. Si seulement Bilbo s'était écarté du combat, plutôt que de resté prostré au sol, ils les auraient massacrés…

* * *

La Naine marchait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et était proprement épuisée. De plus, la nuit était en train de tomber. L'obscurité rendrait certes son objectif plus visible, mais elle n'avait aucune assurance que les Nains qu'elle cherchait se trouvaient près d'elle (la notion de "près", d'ailleurs, lui semblait un peu trop vague). Elle se trouva une petite clairière et s'affala sur un tronc d'arbre qui s'était judicieusement couché là. Elle pouvait entendre la rumeur d'une rivière non loin d'elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle prendre un bain ? Oh, un bain ! Et puis, elle pourrait enfin quitter son armure, après tout ce temps.

La voix de son Commandant lui revint en mémoire, claquant aussi sèchement que s'il avait était à côté d'elle. « Un Légionnaire ne quitte jamais son armure. Elle le suit jusque dans son tombeau. Alors garde ton masque, gamine ! ».

Avec le temps, elle avait du convenir que ce n'était guère prudent, en effet. Beaucoup de « nouveaux » étaient morts parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de conserver leur amure. Elle soupira donc et se décida plutôt à chasser son repas du soir. Dégainant une dague, elle se remit en marche.

Le petit lapin rôtissait lentement au-dessus de son feu de camp. Après une inspection minutieuse des lieux, elle avait choisi de défier son Commandant absent et avait enlevé son masque. Juste son masque. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle n'avait pas à craindre qu'on l'attaque dans le dos. Et puis, elle était attentive. Peut-être irait-elle prendre un bain, après son repas, finalement.

Mais toute sa vigilance ne lui permit pas d'entendre arriver Gandalf. Rapidement et sans bruit, il se glissa derrière elle et leva son bâton pour l'abattre sur la tête de la naine.

Ce fut son instinct qui la prévint du danger. D'un mouvement souple, elle dégaina une de ses deux épées et para le coup de Gandalf. D'un bond, elle passa au-dessus du feu de camp et s'éloigna de lui. Sa seconde épée apparut dans sa main libre, sans un bruit.

Gandalf se redressa de toute sa haute taille et remit son chapeau en place. Souriant, il frappa du bâton au sol et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

- Bien, bien. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous trouver à temps. Je vous salue, Daenerys, fille de Naïn, dit-il d'un ton jovial.

Daenerys, car c'était bien là son nom, se rendit alors compte de l'identité de son agresseur.

- C'est bien vous, Gandalf Maison Grise ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, enfin, de m'attaquer comme ça ? Je vous croyais un ami de mon peuple !

- Et je le suis, jeune dame, je le suis. Je ne souhaitais que m'assurer de vos compétences avant de vous mener à mes compagnons. Mes excuses.

- Mes compétences ? Vous doutez de moi et de mes capacités ?

- Une armée aurait été préférable, mais vous satisferait amplement, jeune dame.

- J'ignore s'il s'agit d'un compliment, mage…

- Prenez-le comme tel. En revanche, je m'étonne que Daïn ait décidé de vous envoyer, vous entre tous, pour aider Thorïn Oakenshield.

La jeune Naine rougit subitement et ne parvint pas à fournir une explication convenable au mage, qui la regardait se démener en souriant. Il éclata franchement de rire au bout de quelques instants et s'assit sans douceur sur le tronc d'arbre qu'elle avait quitté.

- Ainsi, ce n'est pas votre royal frère qui a ordonné votre présence ici ?

- Mon frère refusait d'aider Thorïn dans sa quête. Il disait que cela ne le regardait pas. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Que si Thorïn voulait mourir sous les crocs de Smaug, c'était son problème et non le sien. Je n'étais pas d'accord.

- Alors vous voilà partie seule sur les routes pour participer à une cause que vous croyez juste ? Voilà qui est bien téméraire, jeune dame.

- Telle que vous me voyez maintenant, je ne suis pas une dame, Gandalf.

Les dames portaient généralement des robes, sauf si elles étaient de trop basses extractions et devaient travailler aux mines. Les dames ne s'habillaient pas et ne se comportaient pas, comme des guerriers. _Elle _se comportait comme un guerrier, était vêtue comme un guerrier, et aucune trace de féminité ne paraissait sous ses vêtements sombres et sans attraits. De fait, un plastron de cuir, placé sur une chemise de lin, recouvrait son buste et aplatissait la poitrine, lui donnant toute l'allure d'un homme. Des gantelets de cuir rehaussés de fines plaques de métal protégeaient ses bras depuis la saignée du coude jusqu'au dos de la main, et se prolongeaient en mitaines de laine sur ses doigts afin qu'ils restent libres de leurs mouvements. Elle ne portait pas de jambières, cependant, et leur préférait des bottes montantes, en cuir souple mais épais, qui la couvraient jusqu'aux genoux, sur un pantalon fait de cuir, lui aussi. Ce type d'armure légère lui offrait une protection certes sommaire mais néanmoins bien suffisante et lui permettait de se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible sans l'entraver dans ses mouvements, comme l'aurait fait une armure de métal, plus protectrice, plus résistante, mais aussi bien plus lourde et bien moins pratique pour les tâches qu'elle accomplissait. Le masque, posé sur l'herbe près du tronc couché, était assez singulier. Fait de métal et de cuir, formant le visage désséché d'un squelette, il était gravé de runes enchantées qui lui permettaient de se mouler parfaitement sur le visage de son porteur, le cachant dans sa totalité et rendant parfaitement anonyme le guerrier qui le portait. Il descendait également sur la gorge et la nuque, les enserrant de métal pour prévenir toute attaque sur ces zones d'ordinaire mal protégées. Il recouvrait également le crâne du porteur, ce qui rabattait les cheveux vers l'arrière et prémunisait le guerrier de blessures à la tête qui, bien souvent, étaient mortelles. La tenue officielle de la Légion des Morts se complétait d'un long manteau marqué du symbole des Morts, trois serpents qui se mordent la queue en formant un cercle parfait, muni d'un capuchon. Généralement, les Légionnaires des Morts le gardaient rabattu sur la tête par commodité ou effet de style mais, dans le cas de Daenerys, il était salutaire car il empêchait qu'on la reconnaisse à la couleur de ses cheveux. Le tout était teint du noir le plus profond.

En vérité, lorsqu'elle était vêtue de pied en cape de son armure, rien ne pouvait trahir sa condition de femme. Elle n'était qu'un Légionnaire parmi d'autres.

Mais Gandalf la voyait sans son masque, et pouvait aisément constater son rang et sa condition à son visage, imberbe et lisse, et à ses cheveux. Si les Naines de basse extraction se laissaient pousser la barbe pour ressembler à des hommes et se coupaient les cheveux, souvent beaucoup trop longs, ce n'était pas le cas des naines de haut rang, qui étaient bien plus coquettes et plus apprêtées. Elle-même avait beau avoir vécu quelques années avec la Légion des Morts, elle n'oubliait pas qui elle était ni d'où elle venait, c'est pourquoi elle avait catégoriquement refusé de se couper les cheveux. D'une blancheur éclatante, ils étaient attachés en une multitude de tresses fines qui descendaient jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Elle prenait particulièrement soin de sa chevelure, malgré leur haïssable couleur, mais les trouvait parfois beaucoup trop encombrants. Quant à la barbe... Disons que les coutumes de la Légion des Morts ne l'avaient pas trop dépaysée.

Le mage lui sourit avec gentillesse et hocha négativement la tête.

- Vous serez toujours une dame, Daenerys fille de Naïn, peu importe les atours que vous revêtez. La Légion ne s'y est pas trompée et il ne s'y trompera pas non plus.

La jeune Naine remit ses épées au fourreau et vint s'assoir près du mage gris. Le lapin était rôti à point. Elle l'ôta de la broche et la tendit à son compagnon, qui refusa poliment.

- Personne n'a jamais su que Daenerys, fille de Naïn et princesse des Monts de Fer, avait fait partie de la Légion des Morts. Mon père m'y a envoyée sous un faux nom. Enfin, pas grand monde. Et lui non plus ne devra pas le savoir, Gandalf, ou je vous le ferai payer cher.

- Quel était ce faux nom, je vous prie ? demanda le mage sans relever la menace.

- Tali.

- Tali comment ?

- Tali-sans-père, déclara la jeune naine non sans humour.

- Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas être au courant de qui chevauche à son côté ?

- Il me renverrait aux Monts de Fer immédiatement, et sans discussion.

- Aux Monts de Fer, peut-être pas. Ils sont trop loin. Autant l'accompagner à Erebor et attendre patiemment que votre frère vienne vous chercher. Peut-être dans une des rares cités naines des Monts Brumeux, et encore… Mais dans tous les cas, il aurait raison, ne croyez-vous pas, jeune dame ? Cette quête n'est pas pour vos mains délicates de princesse. Les naines sont trop précieuses.

Les yeux verts, jusque là francs et chaleureux, de la jeune femme devinrent alors durs et glacés, foudroyant Gandalf. Le visage de la naine se tordit dans une expression de colère.

- Je ne suis pas une Elfe fragile ou une faible Humaine, Gandalf Maison-Grise ! Je suis une Naine de la lignée de Durin ! tonna-t-elle. Et je vaux plus que les meilleurs guerriers de mon frère !

- Bien, bien. Je le sais, jeune dame. Mais ne croyez-vous pas que votre frère s'est lancé à votre recherche dès l'annonce de votre disparition ? Les naines sont trop rares pour les laisser vagabonder à leur gré. Il doit vous talonner.

La colère qui animait la jeune Naine sembla refluer mais ne s'effaça pas totalement. Cette expression glacée lui donnait un air singulièrement plus vieux.

- J'ai quitté les Clans, réunis aux Montagnes Grises, quelques jours après Thorïn. Daïn et moi étions sensés rentrés ensemble aux Monts de Fer. Il fera ce que je lui ai dit de faire dans mon message, s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui, et rentrera à la maison réunir son armée pour nous prêter main forte. Outre son trône, il me doit aussi la vie. Il sera là où je lui ai dit d'être, au moment voulu, s'il tient à ma vie. Et il y tient.

Gandalf hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il voyait parfaitement les desseins qu'avaient ourdi la jeune naine et, en lui-même, appréciait la clairvoyance dont elle avait fait preuve. Ils allaient en avoir grand besoin, tout au long de cette quête, et le pauvre Bilbo Baggins serait insuffisant à la tâche. Cette jeune naine, espérait Gandalf, serait un renfort suffisant, bien qu'il n'en soit pas certain, au vu de son caractère.

Il la laissa manger un peu avant de se lever difficilement, comme le vieillard qu'il semblait être. Remettant son chapeau droit, il lui dédia un sourire éclatant.

- Alors, en avant, Tali-sans-père. Je vais vous mener à Thorïn Oakenshield.

* * *

Voilà, voilà...

Serait-ce trop demander que d'avoir un petite review ? Même minuscule, hein. Histoire que je sache si je dois définitivement abandonner ou si, peut-être, il me reste une chance.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, le prénom de la naine est sorti tout droit de Game of Thrones. J'aime assez les noms utilisés dans cet univers. Daenerys, Syrio, Cersei, Tywin, Tyrion... C'pas mal, j'trouve. Sauf Rickard. Quoi que, ca irait à un nain... =) Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, la Légion des Morts sort tout droit de Dragon Age. Enfin... Le nom et le concept me plaisent. J'ai modifié. Grandement.  
Voilà, voilà...

*puppy eyes ON*


	2. Chapter 2 : Entrée fracassante

**Je tiens avant tout à remercier Queen-Mebd, Silriadys, Guest, Chupa14, chouquette14 et Roselia001 pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez envoyé.**  
**Merci beaucoup =)**  
**J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.**

**Je tiens également à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes disséminées de-ci de-là. J'ai beau relire mes textes, y en a toujours quelques unes qui échappent à ma vigilance.**

**Maintenant, un peu d'action. Ca ne peut pas faire de mal (enfin, pas à nous).**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Entrée fracassante

Ils cheminèrent plusieurs heures, malgré la fatigue de la Naine. Quand, enfin, ils arrivèrent au campement de la compagnie, il n'y avait plus personne. Daenerys s'approcha du foyer. Le feu était éteint mais les cendres étaient encore chaudes. Et toutes les affaires des Nains étaient encore disposées ca-et-là.

- Ils étaient ici il y a peu de temps. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, dit-elle.

Gandalf hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivant les traces laissés par ses petits compagnons. Après un petit moment, ils virent le camp des Trolls, qui riaient à gorge déployées et s'appliquaient à faire tourner une énorme broche à laquelle étaient attachés plusieurs Nains. Le regard acéré de la jeune Naine parcourut le camp et vit, non loin de leur position, le reste de la troupe ficelée dans de gros sacs. Un soulagement sans bornes la balaya quand elle se rendit compte que Thorïn était encore sauf. Fili aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle se donna une magistrale claque mentale, se reprochant de ne pas s'être d'abord intéressée au pauvre Fili. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et coula un regard vers Gandalf. Au même moment, un être plus petit encore qu'elle (et elle n'était déjà pas bien grande) se leva et sautilla jusqu'au feu où rôtissait lentement la moitié des Nains.

- C'est votre Hobbit, Gandalf. Il essaye de gagner du temps. Nous devrions en profiter.

Le mage hocha la tête et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune Naine. Puis il disparut.

Le plan était simple. Attendre que la ruse de Bilbo Baggins s'épuise, puis utiliser le bon effet de surprise dont elle disposait pour se jeter sur les Trolls et les attirer sur elle le plus longtemps possible. L'aube n'était pas loin. Elle devait juste tenir le temps que Gandalf puisse utiliser sa magie. Juste quelques minutes. De très longues minutes. A l'abri derrière ses fourrés, elle regarda le pauvre Hobbit se démener pour tenter de convaincre les Trolls que ses amis n'étaient pas bons à manger. Stupides comme ils étaient, les Trolls le crurent, de prime abord, mais la ruse ne tarda pas à être éventée. Juste avant l'aube, qu'ils soient maudits. Ils tentèrent alors de s'en prendre au Hobbit sans défense.

* * *

Thorïn vit avec horreur William le Troll se pencher sur Bilbo, près à le gober vivant comme il avait voulu gober Bombur. Bilbo hurla de terreur et manqua de s'évanouir. La main ne se referma jamais sur lui. Une forme jaillit des fourrés près d'eux, une lame courte dans chaque main, et se jeta sur le Troll penché vers le Hobbit. D'un bond spectaculaire, cet allié providentiel se propulsa sur la tête de son ennemi et, ramenant ses deux lames pour n'en former qu'une, perfora l'œil droit du Troll. Il hurla, plus fort que Bilbo, et se rejeta en arrière, fou de douleur et de rage. Le Nain (car ce devait être un Nain, vu la taille) dégagea une de ses épées ensanglantées afin de transpercer l'autre œil du Troll, achevant son œuvre.

Il s'arracha aux orbites désormais vides de son adversaire, qui alla s'effondrer plus loin en hurlant toujours, et retomba sur le sol, prêt au combat, ses épées dégoutant un sang épais et visqueux sur l'herbe. Tom accourut auprès de son camarade agonisant tandis que Bert se précipitait sur l'impertinent qui les empêchait de se nourrir. Le Nain esquiva le Troll en bondissant sur le côté, de justesse.

Il roula un peu sur l'herbe et se redressa pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Tom. Celui-ci s'était saisi de sa lame recourbée et envisageait sérieusement l'idée de découper leur nouvel en-cas en petits morceaux. En-cas qui évita l'attaque une nouvelle fois et, passant sous le Troll, caressa de ses lames les jambes découvertes, tailladant au passage les talons d'Achille. Bert revint à la charge tandis que son camarade s'effondrait à terre. Le Nain esquiva l'attaque en se jetant entre ses jambes. Et le violent coup de lame que portait le Troll atteint Tom, son camarade à terre, plutôt que le Nain. Rugissant de colère, Bert, unique Troll encore debout, se retourna et chargea de toute sa masse. Réduit encore à l'esquive, le Nain se propulsa sur le côté. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fit qu'esquiver, rouler au sol, sauter entre les flammes et la broche. Tenter de gagner du temps, en somme, et de sauver sa peau. La panique et la fatigue commençaient à se faire sentir. Le Nain esquiva une nouvelle attaque de Bert en effectuant un salto arrière qui manquait de force et de précision. Il trébucha sur une pierre et tomba au sol. Où l'attendait la main ouverte de Tom.

* * *

Thorïn avait vu ce qui se tramait et hurla une mise en garde, couvrant les cris d'encouragements de ses compagnons, mais trop tard. Le Nain tomba dans la main tendue du Troll, qui referma son poing avec un cri de victoire. Il se redressa difficilement, ignorant la douleur qui émanait de ses chevilles. Le Nain pendait la tête en bas, retenu par une jambe. Levant sa main bien haute, Tom montra sa capture aux Nains étendus au sol, riant toujours de leurs maigres espoirs. William aux yeux crevés rampa comme il put vers le feu. C'est à sa lumière que Thorïn reconnu le symbole ornant le manteau du Nain providentiel.

La Légion des Morts.

Rien d'étonnant alors qu'il n'ait pas pu voir une parcelle de son visage. Les Légionnaires allaient masqués, anonymes, car ils n'étaient _personne_. Et personne ne les pleurait s'ils mourraient et tout le monde les honorait pour leur sacrifice. On les méprisait car ils étaient généralement des Nains condamnés à la mort ou qui avaient perdu leur honneur, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi tous les Légionnaires, qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles, se devaient d'être imberbes. On les honorait car n'importe qui pouvait les rejoindre, peu importe son rang, peu importe son métier. Importait seule la volonté de protéger les siens et son peuple des menaces souterraines. Ceux qui revenaient, anonymes, étaient honorés car encore vivants. Et ne revenaient vivants que les meilleurs.

Les Clans lui avaient envoyé là un allié de poids, à défaut d'une armée.

Quel dommage, donc, qu'ils dussent tous mourir ici. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas dignes d'affronter Smaug pour reconquérir leur royaume perdu, finalement…

Tandis que le Légionnaire se débattait en vain, Thorïn sentit son faible espoir vaciller.

* * *

La voix du Nain nouvellement arrivé explosa alors, recouvrant les rires gras des Trolls.

- Maintenant, Gandalf !

En fait de Nain, c'était une Naine.

Et Thorïn la connaissait, il en était sûr. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix purement féminine, rendue aigue et tranchante par la panique et l'imminence de la mort. Bien longtemps auparavant. Quand son père était encore Roi sous la Montagne. Mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur cette voix. S'il avait fait plus attention à ses compagnons, il aurait vu que son neveu Fili s'était soudainement figé. Lui aussi avait reconnu la voix de la Naine, plus précisément que son oncle. Il n'attendait plus que la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà.

Gandalf se présenta sur un gros rocher à l'appel de la Naine. Il leva son bâton bien haut.

- Que l'aube vous saisisse !

Et l'abattit brutalement sur la pierre, qui se fractura en deux.

Les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent alors dans les cieux, caressant les Nains et pétrifiant les Trolls. Ceux-ci poussèrent des cris de terreur et de douleur mêlées. Tom, dans un élan de fureur, frappa le sol du poing où il tenait la Naine enfermée.  
Une fois.  
Deux fois.  
Elle cria une fois, une seule.

De sinistres craquements d'os qui se brisent accompagnaient les hurlements d'agonie des Trolls. A la troisième frappe, la douleur provoquée par le soleil étant trop intense, Tom préféra la lançer au sol et elle rebondit violemment sur la terre meuble avant de rouler non loin des Nains empaquetés. Le corps brisé, sa vie s'enfuyant en rigoles sanglantes dans l'herbe sèche, elle ne se releva pas.

Tandis que le soleil achevait de se lever, les Trolls se muèrent en pierre.

Gandalf sauta de son rocher et courut auprès de la Naine étendue au sol. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et marmonna des propos que Thorïn n'entendit pas, une de ses mains voyageant sur le visage masqué de sa patiente. Cela dura quelques minutes, ou bien des heures. On n'aurait su le dire. Il se redressa enfin, aidant la Naine à faire de même. Adressant une révérence à Gandalf en guise de remerciement, elle s'en alla ramasser, vacillante, ses épées perdues dans l'herbe là où elle avait été prise au piège. Gandalf, lui, préféra aller s'occuper de Bilbo qui, sous le choc, était prostré au sol. Il le rassura et le sortit de son sac avec soin.

C'est à ce moment là que Thorïn perdit patience.

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ NOUS DETACHER, BON SANG ?

Ce que la Naine s'empressa de faire.

* * *

Gandalf réunit tout ses Nains autour de lui et les compta brièvement. Thorïn commençait d'ailleurs à en avoir positivement marre de cette manie du mage – d'autant qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné sa défection suite à leur pseudo dispute. Néanmoins, la présence de la Naine, debout auprès de l'Istari, l'empêchait de lui en vouloir totalement.

Kili s'empressa de raconter leurs mésaventures au mage gris, d'un ton qui laissait entendre que ca n'avait pas du tout était une mésaventure dangereuse à son sens. Etonnamment, Fili ne parlait pas, se contentant de fixer la Naine masquée, de même que son oncle.

Lorsque le récit de Kili fut enfin terminé, Gandalf salua le courage de Bilbo et Thorïn ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que ce n'était certainement pas grâce au Hobbit qu'ils en étaient sortis vivants. Ce a quoi Gandalf répondit que ce n'était pas lui, non plus, qui avait eu l'idée de gagner du temps. Cela clôtura la dispute avant qu'elle n'éclate et le mage se tourna vers la Naine masquée, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.

- Mes amis, je vous présente Tali, venue nous apporter son aide à la demande des… autorités des Monts de Fer.

La jeune Naine s'inclina en murmurant l'habituelle formule de politesse « Tali, pour vous servir », et ne vit pas le froncement de sourcils de Thorïn, qui avait entendu l'hésitation de Gandalf et ne s'en trouvait que plus méfiant. Fili eut un sourire de bienheureux, auquel la jeune Naine répondit bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Evidemment, il l'avait reconnue à son pseudonyme. Fili était le seul à savoir la vérité, hormis Gandalf. « Et il doit le rester » pensa-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Thorïn, qui l'observait sans aucune retenue.

Le vert de ses yeux rencontra le bleu des siens.

Ce fut exactement comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing en plein ventre. Son souffle se coupa instantanément tandis que de violents frissons lui parcouraient l'échine. C'aurait pu être à cause du froid, ou de la peur rétrospective de son combat avec les Trolls. Mais seul le regard de Thorïn pouvait la faire frémir ainsi. Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle l'avait pourtant croisé, ou plutôt aperçu de loin, lors de la réunion des Clans, son cher frère lui ayant interdit d'aller le voir. Le savoir si près et en même temps si loin avait été une torture des plus abjectes. Et enfin, elle le retrouvait...

Ses yeux la détaillaient de haut en bas, glissant sur son visage masqué, effleurant sa poitrine, qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas voir, caressant son ventre et ses jambes avant de revenir brutalement à ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient beaucoup trop sèches. Elle les humidifia d'un lent coup de langue, tic nerveux hérité de son enfance, malgré le tissu du masque. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester immobile et stoïque, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas (comment l'aurait-il pu ?) et ignorant délibérément la chaleur importune qui s'était déployée dans sa poitrine.

Finalement, elle détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter son regard plus longtemps sans manquer de se trahir.

Thorïn détourna les siens immédiatement après, frustré de n'avoir pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait chez la jeune Naine. Il la connaissait, c'était sûr et certain. Restait à savoir d'où. Foutu masque.

Gandalf n'avait rien perdu de cet échange silencieux.

Fili non plus.

- Etes-vous satisfait, Thorïn Oakenshield ? demanda Daenerys d'une voix calme quoiqu'un peu tremblante, sans jamais le regarder.

Il s'abstint de répondre et se mit en devoir de trouver la caverne des Trolls.

* * *

Quand ils en ressortirent, Gandalf arborait à son côté une lame que les elfes nommaient Glamdring, le Marteau-à-Ennemis, épée réputée s'il en est, presque autant que Orcrist, le Fendoir à Gobelins, que portait Thorïn. Les autres Nains préférèrent enterrer un coffre plein d'or, prétextant faire là un dépôt à long terme pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de leur chef et de leur mage, ou aller récupérer leurs affaires. Même le petit Bilbo reçu un présent des mains de Gandalf. Une petite lame qui devait être une dague elfique mais qui, pour lui, servirait d'épée. Il commença par refuser le présent, arguant qu'il ne savait pas se servir d'une arme. Ce qui était logique, les Hobbits n'étant pas un peuple belliqueux. Gandalf la lui donna quand même, annonçant de la voix sybilline de celui qui savait mais ne voulait rien dire, que le véritable courage consistait à savoir quand épargner une vie, et non quand en prendre une. Laissant le Hobbit, il partit rejoindre les Nains. Bilbo dégaina lentement la belle épée elfique et admira les gravures qui l'ornaient.

- Je vous apprendrai à vous en servir, si vous le désirez, Maître Bilbo… proposa gentiment la Naine nouvellement arrivée en observant la lame.

Et l'éclat de son regard était si doux qu'il ne put refuser.

* * *

Arriva alors Radagast le Brun, cousin de Gandalf, avec son cortège de mauvaises nouvelles et sa terreur du Nécromancien.

- Au voleur ! Au feu ! A l'assassin !

Puis se furent les Wargs éclaireurs qui fondirent sur eux et ils durent fuir au travers de la plaine. Radagast, dont le traîneau était tiré par des lapins de Rhosgobel plus rapides que le vent, offrit de servir de diversion, et y réussit à merveille. Mais Bifur et Dwalin, en tuant un Warg et son cavalier, manquèrent de discrétion, et bientôt toute la bande d'orcs fut sur eux, les poursuivant sans relâche.

Heureusement, Gandalf connaissait la région mieux que ces créatures. Tandis qu'un clairon d'argent raisonnait au loin, il fit descendre les Nains un à un dans une crevasse qu'il savait sûre. Kili, bon dernier car trop occupé à cribler leurs poursuivants de flèches, sauta tête la première et aurait du être suivi de Thorïn, s'il n'avait manqué d'être transpercé d'une flèche orque. Le chef de la compagnie n'eut la vie sauve que par l'intervention de Daenerys, qui plongea sur lui pour le plaquer au sol avant qu'ils ne dévalent la pente escarpée de la crevasse et n'atterrissent, pêle-mêle, aux pieds de leurs compagnons. Un Orc, la gorge transpercée d'une flèche d'argent, les rejoignit bientôt. Thorïn l'y arrache et l'observa très attentivement. Une flèche d'Elfe. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La grotte s'enfonçait loin et, bien qu'ils ignorassent où elle les menerait, ils la suivirent. Les Nains débouchèrent bientôt sur un promontoire de pierre naturel, au-dessus d'une vallée cachée de tous.

La dernière Maison Simple de l'Ouest, demeure du seigneur Elrond, s'élevait sur un aplomb rocheux de belle taille. Les arches de pierre blanche et les coupoles de verre miroitantes concurrencaient les hauts arbres centenaires. Des rivières d'eau pure serpentaient placidement au coeur de la magnifique cité avant de cascader, reflétant les rayons du soleil aussi bien que le diamant, dans le vide brumeux qui entourait le pic.

La Vallée d'Imladris, où rien de mauvais ne pouvait pénétrer. Fondcombe.

* * *

**Vouala.**  
**J'espère que ca vous a plu. Enfin, autant que possible.**

**Prochain chapitre, rencontre avec Elrond et problèmes équestres. Un peu d'humour, après tant de violence. **

**A la revoyure !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Maudits équidés

**Bien le bonjour ! Je tiens à vous remercier vous vos reviews, ca fait chaud au cœur ! =)**

**Pour répondre aux questions, je poste tous les mardi (généralement en soirée ou dans la nuit) mais je ferai un effort pour poster dans la journée, dorénavant. Daenerys n'a pas 16 ans, comme dans Game of Thrones, rassurez-vous, puisque ce n'est pas le même personnage. Nous ne pratiquons pas le détournement de mineur, tout va bien ! =) Elle a le même âge que Fili, soit 80 ans et quelques poussières (je ne me souviens plus nombre exact).**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Maudits équidés

Gandalf l'avait fait exprès. Forcément. Le mage n'appréciait pas qu'on lui dise non, alors il lui avait forcé la main. Thorïn n'avait plus guère le choix, maintenant : il devait avancer s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face. Mais l'extase qui se lisait sur le visage du Hobbit ne l'aidait _pas du tout_ à faire le pas décisif. L'empressement de Ori, qui « n'avait encore jamais vu d'Elfes ! », encore moins. Par Durin, qu'il détestait les Elfes…

Balïn posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa légèrement, pensant qu'une petite impulsion suffirait à le mettre en marche. Erreur. Il avait l'intime impression que ses pieds s'étaient solidarisés avec le sol pierreux (et trop blanc) du promontoire pas-si-naturel. Il était tout bonnement incapable de faire le moindre pas.

- Il n'y a ici nulle autre animosité que celle que vous avez amenée avec vous.

Thorïn éprouva l'indicible envie de lui faire avaler son bâton, à ce foutu mage. Et son chapeau avec. Et sa _barbe_ aussi, puisse-t-elle tomber par poignées entières !

- Il faudra ici de la politesse, du respect et une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi _je_ parlerai avec le seigneur Elrond.

- Autant quitter les lieux immédiatement, alors, les négociations vont échouer : vous avez autant de charme qu'une pelle.

Thorïn tourna un regard étonné vers la Naine, qui venait de parler d'un ton si calme et si sincère que même Gandalf se stoppa net, interpelé par la méchanceté sous-entendue dans les propos de Daenerys. L'éclat de rire qu'elle laissa échapper ensuite suffit à faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Mais Gandalf ne semblait pas convaincu.

- C'est bon, Gandalf. Je plaisantais. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve coincée dans la même pièce que votre seigneur Elrond, je risquerai de lui coller un coup de hache dans la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas de hache, mademoiselle Tali… fit remarquer Ori.

- Et bien, j'emprunterai celle de Gloïn, s'il est d'accord !

Et Gloïn s'empara de sa redoutable hache pour la tendre à leur nouveau compagnon.

- Par pitié, taisez-vous, Naine, j'ai déjà assez d'un Nain récalcitrant sans que vous y mettiez votre grain de sel ! lança le mage d'un ton sec.

En effet, Thorïn devait littéralement être traîné par Dwalïn pour avancer, bien que le trait d'esprit de la naine l'ait détendu. C'est donc avec un peu plus de dynamisme qu'il se détacha de géant au crâne tatoué et avança jusqu'à Gandalf et Bilbo. Tali, elle, ralentit le pas le temps que Fili arrive à sa hauteur. Le salut qu'ils échangèrent fut si complice que personne ne pouvait douter de la profonde affection qu'ils se vouaient. Et Kili, qui ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence de cette naine, fut blessé de constater que son frère préférait sa compagnie à la sienne.

* * *

Un Elfe élancé, aux cheveux bruns, nommé Lindir descendit les escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres, pour les accueillir. Il dialogua quelques instants en elfique avec Gandalf, ou Mithrandir comme ces oreilles-pointues préféraient l'appeler, si bien que les Nains ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait. Puis, ils entendirent raisonner derrière eux le même son clair d'une trompette d'argent qui les avait poursuivis dans la plaine et ils se retournèrent tous d'un bloc pour voir arriver des cavaliers en armure. Aussitôt, Nori et Bofur se saisirent du Hobbit pour le placer derrière eux et Bilbo se retrouva bientôt entouré de 13 Nains en armes. Il commença à paniquer quand les chevaux leur tournèrent autour, jusqu'à ce que le bras fin de Daenerys se glisse sous le sien. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qui le fit légèrement rire, malgré la voix tremblante avec laquelle la plaisanterie avait été lancée. Bilbo se tourna franchement vers elle, constatant que les yeux de la naine brillaient d'effroi. Elle avait des yeux verts, très clairs et cerclés de rouge, de la nuance exacte de la rivière qui serpentait non loin de son trou tant chéri, en plein été quand le soleil brillait sans partage. Il chercha un moyen de la détendre, peiné de la savoir si effrayée, elle qui avait pourtant affronté trois trolls avec courage pour le sauver, mais un cheval se mit à hennir derrière eux, et elle se tendit comme un arc. Finalement, elle le lâcha et préféra changer de position, prête à bondir au-dessus de ses compatriotes nains et à s'enfuir en courant. C'est ce moment que choisi le Seigneur Elrond, l'air foncièrement heureux de les voir là, pour descendre de sa monture, celle-là même qui avait fait si peur à la jeune Naine. Il enlaça Gandalf, comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient, avant de discuter vivement dans sa langue musicale. Puis, il se tourna vers les Nains et leur lança quelques mots en souriant.

Daenerys était trop occupée à surveiller les chevaux pour s'intéresser au roi elfique, de même que Thorïn, qui envisageait sérieusement l'idée de tout abandonner et de s'en retourner dans les Montagnes Bleues, là où il serait tranquille, et loin - _très loin_ - des Elfes.

Un cheval hennit une nouvelle fois, sûrement pour réclamer à manger, et Daenerys recula précipitamment, heurtant Thorïn au passage. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir droite et éviter qu'elle s'effondre aux pieds des Elfes, soucieux de lui éviter une telle humiliation, mais son contact sembla la crisper plus encore que les destriers elfiques. Elle s'arracha à lui et murmura de vagues excuses pour sa couardise avant de rougir et de se détourner, les épaules basses et l'air misérable. Avant qu'il puisse réagir (d'ailleurs, il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir envie d'intervenir), Gloïn avança d'un pas, tout en restant dans le cercle de ses camarades nanesques – courageux mais pas téméraire, ce cher Gloïn.

- Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? éructa-t-il en brandissant sa hache.

- Le seigneur Elrond vient de vous inviter en sa demeure… marmonna Gandalf.

Chose étonnante, et qui nécessita tout un conciliabule de Nains avant qu'une décision ne soit rendue. Ce fut encore Gloïn qui se dévoua pour annoncer qu'ils acceptaient l'invitation, très naturellement, comme s'il n'avait pas menacé un grand Seigneur de sa hache.

Elrond se détourna d'eux et s'en alla d'un pas léger, suivi par Gandalf, Bilbo (qui avait réussi à s'extirper du barrage formé par Dori et Bifur) et les autres Nains. Malheureusement, pour suivre le roi elfique, il fallait accepter de passer entre les chevaux.

Daenerys en était incapable.

- Je… Je préfère rester là, si ca ne vous dérange pas…

Thorïn, qui avait déjà monté quelques marches, se retourna vers elle et la fixa sans rien dire, aussi impassible que d'habitude. Ce furent Fili et Kili qui durent prendre chacun un bras de la jeune naine pour la faire avancer. Elle se dégagea violemment et recula.

- Je ne m'approcherai pas de ces sales bestioles !

- Vous n'aimez pas les chevaux, Tali ? demanda Fili avec malice, sachant très bien que Daenerys _haïssait_ les équidés et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait de près ou de loin.

- Ils sont dangereux aux deux bouts et fourbes au milieu ! J'ai dit non !

Encore un effet de déjà-vu. Ou de déjà-entendu, pour le coup. Comment diable se faisait-il qu'il n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur un simple souvenir ? Thorïn abandonna l'idée de faire plier sa mémoire et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Il redescendit calmement les marches et s'approcha de la jeune naine et de ses neveux. Sans mot dire, il se baissa, la saisit au niveau des genoux et la hissa sur son épaule avant de poursuivre sa route comme si de rien n'était. Elle poussa un cri strident.

C'eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Fili et Kili.

- THORÏN ! LACHE MOI !

Ses hurlements se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le haut des marches.

* * *

Bon d'accord, il devait avouer qu'il aurait _pu_ la lâcher bien plus tôt. Mais c'était bien plus drôle de la laisser s'égosiller en vain. Ca lui rappelait sa jeunesse et les cris d'orffraies poussés par Dis ou Cersei. Ses neveux riaient encore à gorges déployées quand ils retrouvèrent leurs compagnons, effarés tant par l'hilarité des deux jeunes nains que par le comportement de Tali et l'action de leur chef. Thorïn la déposa calmement, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, un sourire imperceptible jouant sur ses lèvres.

Peut-être était-ce le rire de Fili, l'air d'incompréhension de Bilbo, les sourires figés d'Elrond et de Gandalf, le visible amusement des autres nains, sa propre humiliation ou bien la terreur rétrospective d'avoir dû passer si près des chevaux, mais Daenerys perdit tout simplement le contrôle de ses nerfs.

La gifle qu'elle assena à Thorïn raisonna clairement et instaura un silence tendu.

La main toujours levée, la Naine se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Oh, par Durin… Je suis désolée !

Il aurait pu hurler, la gifler en retour. N'importe quoi. Elle l'avait mérité.

Il lui saisit le poignet avec force et la tira violemment jusqu'à lui pour murmurer à son oreille des paroles que les autres n'entendirent pas mais qui la firent frissonner. Il la relâcha brutalement et elle trébucha en arrière. Elle dut se retenir à la rembarde de pierre pour ne pas dévaler tête la première les escaliers qu'ils venaient de gravir. Il se contenta de la regarder avec un tel mépris dans les yeux qu'elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Se détournant d'elle, toute trace de bonne humeur disparue de son visage, il suivit Elrond sans un mot.

Elle le regarda partir sans rien faire, incapable du moindre geste ou de la moindre parole, le poignet douloureux, les oreilles encore brûlantes des menaces qu'il lui avait craché à la figure.

Il fallut toute la persuasion de Fili et la douceur de Bilbo pour la décider à avancer.

* * *

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tali. Il ne vous en voudra pas trop longtemps. Fili et moi lui avons fait bien pire, et il n'a encore jamais essayé de nous dépecer vivants.

Kili essayait visiblement de la détendre, et elle lui en savait gré, mais c'était inutile. Assise entre les deux frères, elle farfouillait dans son assiette, jouant avec les feuilles de salades, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. L'air navré d'Ori, qui n'aimait pas « la verdure » ou celui, terriblement choqué, de Dwalïn (qui lui ne trouvait pas un seul morceau de viande dans son assiette malgré des recherches attentives) ne l'avaient même pas fait sourire, alors qu'elle était plutôt du genre à se moquer allégrement de ce genre de situation. Son regard vert restait fixé sur le chef de la compagnie, assis auprès de Gandalf et Elrond, l'air maussade et ennuyé. Le roi elfique lui rendit sa nouvelle épée puis examina celle du mage, exalté de retrouver des lames forgées par les membres de son clan. Thorïn ne tourna pas une seule fois le regard vers elle, malgré l'insistance avec laquelle elle le fixait. Daenerys se saisit de son petit verre et avala d'un trait le vin qui y stagnait depuis le début du repas. Elle tendit le bras et, presque comme par magie, un bel elfe aux traits fins et gracieux lui en resservit de bonnes grâces. Elle but son verre cul-sec et le tendit une troisième fois, bien déterminée à s'enivrer le plus vite possible et oublier toute cette regrettable histoire.

Sous la table, Fili lui prit la main et serra ses doigts entre les siens.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, une fois son taux d'alcool redescendu, Daenerys se décida à trouver Fili pour lui parler. Ici, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, tant qu'elle faisait preuve de discrétion.

Elle le trouva dans les jardins de Fondcombe, assis à l'ombre d'un grand arbre avec son frère (comme toujours, semblait-il), occupés à se constituer un stock de vin et d'eau-de-vie. A son approche, Fili chuchota quelque chose à son frère et Kili se leva d'un coup, prétextant le besoin urgent de trouver encore quelques bouteilles de vin pour parachever leur réserve. Il s'en fut au pas de course.

- Ton frère n'est pas très crédible…

- Il n'est pas très malin, non plus !

- Tu n'as pas grand-chose à dire sur ce sujet, mon cher.

Le nain aux cheveux blonds éclata de rire et tapota l'herbe près de lui, l'invitant à s'assoir près de lui. Elle obéit sans rechigner et ôta capuchon et masque, désireuse d'offrir son visage échauffé à l'air libre. Il faisait chaud, là-dessous.

- Ca te va bien, comment tu appelles ca, déjà ?

- Des dreadlocks. C'est à la mode aux Monts de Fer. Et ce n'est pas fait pour faire joli, mais pour être pratique.

- Oui, si tu le dis. Alors, Dany, que fais-tu là ?

- Je recherche la compagnie d'un ami après la matinée exécrable que je viens de passer. Ca semble si incroyable que ça ?

- Je voulais dire… ici, avec nous. Dans cette quête.

Daenerys ramena ses genoux contre son front et les entoura de ses bras.

- Je voulais juste aider un peu. J'ai pensé qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de moi.

- Peut-être qu'il aurait besoin du soutien de Daenerys, mais tu t'es présentée comme étant Tali la Légionnaire.

- Il m'aurait renvoyée illico, sinon.

- Sûr et certain. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il agisse avec toi comme il agirait avec… toi. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle tourna son visage vers Fili, souriant enfin pour la première fois depuis l'incident.

- Tu es tellement gentil, Fili…

- Je sais, c'est là mon fardeau, souffla-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

- Tu me donnes envie de pleurer.

- Oh, non ! Avec le mal qu'on se donne pour te faire sourire, tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à pleurer ! Tu veux à boire ?

Elle émit un rire sec avant de jeter ses bras autour de Fili, nichant son visage contre son épaule. Il la serra contre lui quelques instants en lui caressant les cheveux.

- C'est de toi dont je devrais être amoureuse.

- Ca oui, tu n'imagines pas ce que tu perds.

Elle lui colla un coup de tête dans l'épaule. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, savourant la présence de l'autre après les années qu'ils avaient passé séparés. Fili, les yeux fermés, plongea son nez dans les cheveux blancs de son amie et respira leur parfum, s'enivrant des douces senteurs. C'était assez étrange, mais elle lui faisait un peu penser à sa mère. Dis et Daenerys avaient le même parfum de fleur, qui pointait obstinément sous les fragrances de cuir, mais diffus, presque évaporé. Quelle fleur, par contre, il n'aurait pas su le dire. C'était du domaine d'Ori, ça. Daenerys, les yeux à demi-clos, puisait un peu de force dans celle de Fili et regardait les rayons du soleil jouer sur le tronc noueux de l'arbre à travers le feuillage. Son ami lui avait manqué, énormément mais, en cet instant, ce n'était pas de ses bras dont elle avait besoin, et ce constat lui serra le cœur. Malheureusement, Thorïn était inaccessible pour le moment, elle en avait elle-même décidé ainsi en revêtant son masque et son armure, cachant Daenerys pour ne laisser que Tali. Elle perçut un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision et se redressa.

- Kili revient, je ferais mieux de m'en aller.

Elle se leva et remit son masque en place, cachant ses cheveux blancs en rabattant son capuchon sur sa tête. Elle adressa un vague signe à Fili avant de s'éloigner. Il lui prit la main et la ramena près de lui, soudain beaucoup plus sérieux que durant leur discussion.

- Je vais trouver une solution pour annuler tout ça, Dany, je te le jure. Fais-moi confiance. Nous serons bientôt libres, tous les deux.

- Je te fais confiance. On... On se voit plus tard, d'accord ? Je vais aller explorer un peu.

- D'accord. Hey ! l'interpella-t-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Faites attention à vous, mademoiselle-ma-fiancée ! Je n'aimerais pas devoir tuer un Elfe qui aurait attenté à votre vertu ! lança-t-il en retrouvant son éternel sourire.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête avant de se décider à rentrer dans son jeu.

- Et vous, ne videz pas la réserve d'alcool du Seigneur Elrond, monsieur-mon-fiancé. Je n'aimerais pas devoir me battre avec lui pour le dernier verre de vin.

Il eut un air outré qui aurait pu être convaincant, si son sourire ne s'était pas élargi un peu plus. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas lourd.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, fin du chapitre 3 !**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu.**

**Le prochain se déroulera encore à Fondcombe, mais du point de vue de Thorïn ce coup-ci.**

***puppy eyes ON* Une tite review, siouplé ? *puppy eyes OFF***


	4. Chapter 4 : Pas l'habitude d'avoir tort

**Nouveau chapitre, assez court. Des excuses au programme. Et un Kili peut-être un petit peu jaloux. **

**Merci encore pour les reviews, je dois dire que ca donne toujours un bon coup de boost autant au moral qu'à la motivation.**

**En espérant que ca vous plaise toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Pas l'habitude d'avoir tort

Était-il réellement obligé de supporter ça ?

En plus, lui non plus n'aimait pas la verdure. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, il se serait taillé un bon steak dans un de ces fameux destriers elfiques. Comme ca, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il avait de la viande à manger et ca serait une bonne vengeance, certes mesquine et puérile mais ô combien satisfaisante. Il paierait cher pour voir la tête d'Elrond, lui qui semblait si fier de ses chevaux.

Thorïn n'aimait pas les chevaux, principalement parce qu'ils étaient diablement plus grands que lui. Même si ca ne confinait pas à la terreur, comme pour Tali. Il glissa un regard vers la table où elle était assise, en compagnie de ses neveux. Elle semblait bien misérable, voire pathétique, c'était visible rien qu'à sa posture et au pli maussade de sa bouche, visible malgré le masque. Non pas qu'il regardait sa bouche plus que cela. Tali s'en voulait, de toute évidence.

Bon, s'il avait été honnête, il aurait dû avouer qu'il n'avait pas à faire cela. Du moins, qu'il n'aurait pas dû la porter jusqu'en haut des marches, mais plutôt la lâcher au cours de l'ascension, comme elle l'en avait supplié. Mais voilà, il était Roi sous la Montagne (sans Montagne pour le moment, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps) et un Roi n'était aucunement obligé d'être honnête. Du moins, son grand-père et son père ne l'avaient pas souvent été, eux. Alors, pourquoi devrait-il l'être, lui ?

Mais tous ses beaux arguments n'empêchaient pas une pointe de culpabilité de venir titiller sa conscience.

* * *

Une fois le repas fini, Thorïn se dépêcha de disparaître avant que Gandalf n'aie encore une idée horrible, comme l'enfermer dans une pièce pour discuter du voyage avec le Seigneur Elrond. C'était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces. Se montrer un minimum respectueux avec le roi Elfe, alors qu'il brûlait de lui passer Orcrist en travers du corps, l'avait épuisé, pour commencer. Et puis, il n'était pas d'humeur à ça. Il fallait qu'il trouve la Naine, Tali, qui lui semblait si familière alors que ni son nom ni sa voix ne lui disait quelque chose (quoi que, sa voix était trop rauque pour être naturelle, Tali devait la forcer). Parce que finalement, il était foncièrement honnête. Et qu'il devait s'excuser.

Il erra donc dans les chemins ensoleillés de Fondcombe à la recherche de la jeune femme. Au détour d'un couloir, il vit Kili, assit seul sur un banc de pierre, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux, fixant le jardin devant lui. Son neveu avait l'air sombre, ce qui était étonnant en soit. Et inquiétant. Kili n'était jamais sombre. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Kili ? Ta mère te manque ?

Le jeune Nain sursauta et chercha des yeux son interlocuteur avant de se fixer sur son oncle. Un sourire joyeux se peignit sur son visage à sa vue.

- Oh non, mon oncle. Je suis très content d'être ici avec toi. Pourquoi penserais-je à ma mère, alors que je vis une aventure si palpitante ?

Le visage de Thorïn était éloquent et le sourire de Kili se fana légèrement.

- Bon, c'est vrai que je pense souvent à elle. J'espère simplement qu'elle va bien.

- Elle n'a plus à passer derrière ton frère et toi pour réparer vos bêtises, ni à me supporter. Alors oui, je pense qu'elle va bien.

Le jeune Nain secoua la tête en pouffant, mais ne se dérida pas pour autant.

- Kili, elle va bien, cesse de t'en faire pour elle. C'est une grande fille.

- Oui, tu as raison…

Thorïn vint s'assoir près de son neveu, et regarda dans la même direction que lui, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans ce jardin pour capter l'attention du jeune Nain aussi longtemps. Il ne vit qu'un arbre, assez loin, et les silhouettes imprécises de deux personnes assises à son ombre pour discuter.

- Si tu me dis qu'une Elfe t'a tapé dans l'œil, je te préviens, je te frappe.

Kili éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

- Par Durin, non ! Rassures toi oncle Thorïn. Elles sont trop grandes. Et trop maigres.

- Alors que regardes-tu avec autant d'insistance ?

Son neveu ne répondit pas immédiatement, fronçant les sourcils avec un air d'indécision.

- Fili et Tali. Ce sont eux, là-bas. Ils ont l'air de s'entendre à merveille.

- En effet.

Sous l'arbre, une des silhouettes enlaça l'autre.

- Un peu trop pour des gens qui viennent juste de se rencontrer. Non ?

- Si, marmonna Thorïn à qui la scène ne plaisait pas du tout sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

- Je vais retourner auprès de Fili. Il va devoir s'expliquer, ou je ne m'appelle plus Kili.

Et Kili, déterminé à obtenir des réponses quant aux nouvelles relations de son frère, s'éloigna d'un pas assuré après avoir fait un signe à son oncle. Thorïn le regarda s'approcher des silhouettes. Quand elles se rendirent compte de son arrivée, il les vit se lever ensemble. Quelques secondes après, l'une d'elles s'éloignait et croisait Kili, cheminant lentement vers sa propre position. Les deux jeunes Nains ne s'adressèrent pas la moindre parole. Un instant plus tard, la silhouette solitaire, qui se trouvait être Tali, se pétrifia en l'apercevant.

Thorïn poussa un profond soupir. Déjà que s'excuser était difficile pour lui (il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des torts, et donc de devoir les reconnaître – à moins que personne, jusqu'à Tali, n'aie osé les lui montrer ?) alors si en plus elle réagissait comme ça dès qu'il se trouvait à moins de 50 mètres d'elle, la suite de l'aventure allait être impossible.

La jeune Naine baissa la tête, marmonna de vagues excuses pour l'avoir dérangé (comment ça, dérangé ?) et s'enfuit par un couloir latéral. Allons bon, voilà qu'il allait devoir la poursuivre, maintenant. Cette histoire l'agaçait de plus en plus.

Il se leva malgré tout et partit à sa suite.

* * *

- Tali, attendez.

Elle se figea une fraction de seconde, comme si elle hésitait entre s'arrêter et courir, puis choisit de continuer, en marchant un peu plus rapidement. Il grinça des dents devant sa réaction. En trois enjambées, il la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras. N'ayant pas prévu cela, elle dérapa et se retrouva projetée contre Thorïn, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-il d'un ton trop sec à son goût.

Elle balbutia une réponse inaudible et baissa la tête. Cette attitude docile et effacée ne lui plaisait guère. Pour un peu, il se serait vexé.

- Vous êtes étrange, Tali. Après m'avoir giflé comme un enfant, voilà que vous vous enfuyez en courant – enfin presque – à mon approche. Quel revirement, ironisa-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle baissa un peu plus la tête, si c'était possible, et il crut entendre un vague « désolée ».

- Arrêtez de vous excuser.

Elle releva la tête brusquement, étonnée, et marmonna un nouveau « désolée » avant de se mordre la lèvre, contrite d'avoir contrevenu à ses ordres.

Un sourire fendit le visage sévère de Thorïn sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Elle lui arracha son bras et mit les poings sur les hanches.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, je vous prie ?

- Vous, répondit-il sincèrement.

Elle eut l'air outrée devant une réponse aussi directe. Avant qu'elle puisse lui assener une nouvelle gifle (parce qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à réitérer l'expérience), il la prit par les épaules et l'assit sur un banc de pierre près d'eux.

- Je tenais à m'excuser.

Cela eut le mérite de la laisser si estomaquée qu'elle ne pensa pas à répondre.

- Je me suis mal conduit avec vous, et la gifle était méritée. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça alors inutile de vous enfuir dès que vous me voyez. Voilà…

Ce fut à elle de rire, et elle ne s'en priva pas, tant les excuses étaient maladroites.

- Vous n'avez guère l'habitude de devoir vous excuser, pas vrai ?

- En effet. Si vous pouviez les accepter, vous me rendriez service, et on pourrait oublier toute cette histoire. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

- Excuses acceptées.

- Merci. Bonne journée.

Il s'inclina brièvement et s'éloigna aussi vite que sa dignité malmenée le lui permettait. Une bonne chose de faite.

Malheureusement pour lui, au bout du couloir l'attendaient Gandalf, Elrond, Balin et Bilbo.

* * *

La journée s'écoula sans plus de heurts et, une fois le soir venu, Thorïn se rendit aux cascades pour déchiffrer la carte laissée par son père. Les runes lunaires qui la recouvraient indiquaient qu'ils devaient être devant la fameuse porte dérobée aux dernières lueurs du Jour de Durin, soit le nouvel an Nain, s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de pénétrer dans la montagne. L'idée ne sembla pas plaire à Elrond, qui ne se priva pas de le dire. Thorïn l'aurait bien envoyé se faire pendre si Gandalf n'était pas intervenu pour désamorcer le conflit naissant. Le mage gris entraina le chef de la compagnie avec lui et lui expliqua qu'un Conseil Blanc serait réuni dans la nuit pour décider si cette quête était viable ou pas selon les Gardiens de la Terre du Milieu. Evidemment, cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Gandalf lui expliqua donc que sa seule présence, demandée par ailleurs, au conseil servirait de diversion, et que lui devait quitter Fondcombe à l'aube avec les autres. Sur un signe de tête, Thorïn rejoignit Balïn et Bilbo et les traîna derrière lui, pressé d'aller informer ses compagnons.

* * *

Où était-elle passée ? N'aurait-elle pas pu rester avec les autres ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle aille vagabonder dans les couloirs à une telle heure, alors qu'il avait une nouvelle importante à leur dire ? Chargeant Balïn d'expliquer aux autres de quoi il retournait, Thorïn partit à la recherche de Tali. Il chercha longtemps, trop à son goût, mais finit par la trouver, allongée entre les racines du même arbre sous lequel elle avait discuté avec Fili. Il put donc constater que même endormis, les Légionnaires ne quittaient pas leur masque. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui, désireuse de garder son identité secrète, préférait le conserver ?

Thorïn était d'un naturel méfiant et suspicieux, voire paranoïaque, depuis qu'il avait dû fuir Erebor après l'attaque de Smaug, et la Moria après la mort de son grand-père et de son frère. Il se posait donc de nombreuses questions sur cette jeune Naine qui se faisait appeler Tali.

Il avait cette impression de familiarité sans qu'il puisse remettre la main sur un souvenir concret.

Et cette complicité avec Fili alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis une journée seulement.

Cette façon de réagir face à lui, oscillant entre la familiarité la plus totale, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes, et la timidité la plus extrême.

Ce tic nerveux qu'elle avait eu après le fâcheux épisode des Trolls. Il avait déjà vu quelqu'un se lécher les lèvres de cette manière, il en avait même un souvenir très _précis_.

Cette terreur des chevaux, aussi incroyable soit-elle chez un Légionnaire sensé n'avoir peur de rien.

Et puis, quand il l'avait prise par la taille ce matin-là, il s'était souvenu, sans crier gare, d'une scène similaire, dans les Montagnes Bleues. Avec une autre femme.

Thorïn secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire une seule seconde. Tali ne _pouvait pas_ être Daenerys. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Tali faisait partie de la Légion des Morts (comme le prouvait son uniforme, spécifique à la Légion et impossible à contrefaire) et que Daenerys, fille de Naïn, ne pouvait _pas_ être ou avoir été Légionnaire. C'était impossible.

Et puis, il l'avait vue, lors de la réunion des Clans. De loin. Il avait clairement dit à Daïn de la tenir éloignée de lui, qu'elle ne devait surtout pas interférer dans cette histoire.

Belle, si belle Daenerys… Qui appartenait de plein droit à Fili, son neveu, son héritier légitime. Il s'était pourtant opposé à ces fiançailles, à l'époque, arguant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir un rôle à jouer dans les magouilles politiques des Clans. En vain.

Thorïn secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, refusant d'y penser plus longtemps. Il s'accroupit auprès de Tali et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

- Réveillez-vous, Ta…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, la jeune Naine au-dessus de lui, une lame placée contre la gorge. Les réflexes de la petite étaient aiguisés, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment (ni l'endroit d'ailleurs), pour lui faire un coup pareil, alors que l'image de Daenerys flottait encore dans son esprit. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux, c'était indéniable. Des iris verts, aussi clairs et lumineux que du jade, cerclés d'un rouge écarlate. Des yeux étirés sur les tempes comme ceux d'un chat. Le dessin de la bouche était semblable, lui aussi. Ses lèvres seraient-elles aussi douces ? Ses mains le démangeaient. Il avait diablement envie de la prendre par les hanches pour la coucher sous lui. Daenerys l'aurait enlacé et embrassé en réponse, riant de son empressement sans masquer le sien. Puis il se serait brutalement souvenu de ce qu'elle était, de _qui_ elle était, et aurait stoppé les choses avant qu'elles ne commencent. Sauf que ce n'était pas Daenerys, et que Tali l'égorgerait purement et simplement s'il se permettait un tel acte. Ou bien n'était-ce que son imagination, parce que Daenerys lui manquait – elle lui avait toujours manqué, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne -, et qu'il inventait toutes ces ressemblances ? Cela ne fit que rajouter à son trouble. Il fallait qu'elle s'écarte. Tout de suite.

- Décidément, vous m'en voulez beaucoup. D'abord la gifle et maintenant ca ?

Elle s'écarta immédiatement de lui, rougissant sous son masque, et rangea son épée. Puis, à genoux au sol, elle s'inclina en s'excusant, véritablement désolée par la situation.

- Je vous assure que c'était un réflexe, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je…

- Peu importe, l'interrompit-il. Suivez-moi.

Il se releva vivement, remettant ses interrogations à plus tard, et lui tendit la main. Elle s'en saisit puis, une fois debout, il la lâcha précipitamment. Inutile d'en rajouter. Se mettant en marche, il lui expliqua calmement la suite du plan, masquant sans difficulté les doutes qui l'assaillaient.

A l'aube, ils avaient quitté Fondcombe.

* * *

**Voilà. Court, je vous l'avez dit.**

**Je crois que le prochain sera un peu plus long.**

**Où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur la Légion des Morts, où est expliqué comment diable Bilbo arrive à se défendre aussi bien face au Gobelin qui l'agresse dans Goblin-Town (avant de tomber misérablement rejoindre Gollum - on peut pas être bon partout).**

**Merci encore de m'avoir suivi jusque là, et en espérant vous revoir bientôt.**

**Je vous fais un bon gros bisou, parce que vous en méritez bien un =)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Entraînement, M Baggins

**Merci pour les reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir =)**

**Nos nains favoris quittent Fondcombe et se baladent dans les Monts Brumeux.**

**Chapitre un peu plus long, où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur la Légion des Morts. Et où on apprend enfin comment Bilbo sait se battre à l'épée, lui qui n'a jamais tenu une lame de sa vie.**

**En espérant que ca ne vous ennuie pas trop. Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Entraînement, M. Baggins

Bilbo n'appréciait pas le fait d'abandonner Gandalf chez les Elfes. En fait, il n'appréciait pas le simple fait de repartir. S'en aller, seuls, dans les Monts Brumeux ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée _du tout_. Et plus ils avançaient, plus Bilbo se refermait sur lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fallait dire que le petit Hobbit était bien seul, dans cette compagnie, unique membre d'une race pacifique et tranquille, sans personne de connaissance et sans personne à qui parler. Et puis la Comté lui manquait. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, cela s'entendait dans la moindre de ses paroles, qui se faisaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus rares. Cela se sentait dans le moindre de ses gestes. Bilbo Baggins aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retourner chez lui.

Daenerys, sensible à son mal-être, passa la plus grande partie de la journée à l'observer. Puis, laissant Fili et Kili discuter entre eux, elle accéléra le pas, dépassant les autres nains, pour atteindre le niveau de Bilbo (qui se faisait quand même un devoir de ne pas être à la traîne, et suivait Thorïn et Balin comme leur ombre). Le hobbit tourna un regard étonné vers elle, surpris de la voir près de lui. Elle lui dédia un salut chaleureux et amical, auquel il répondit timidement.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, Maître Baggins.

- Non, non, je vais très bien ! assura-t-il avec un petit rire forcé.

La jeune Naine secoua la tête et se pencha légèrement vers lui, comme pour lui confier un secret, mais parlant assez fort pour que les autres entendent.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Bilbo. Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte. Je ne dirai rien à Thorïn. Vous vous ennuyez à mourir, pas vrai ? Moi aussi.

Aussitôt, le serviable Bofur entama une chanson fort joyeuse destinée à distraire ses camarades. La plupart le suivirent. Mais Bilbo, s'il se permit un sourire, ne se dérida pas. Au contraire, la chanson sembla le plonger dans une mélancolie plus profonde encore. La joie des autres n'était pas communicative.

Daenerys passa un bras sous le sien et leur fit presser le pas pour s'éloigner du joyeux bordel qu'elle avait provoqué, se rapprochant de Thorïn et Balin. Le vieux Nain chantonnait tout bas, tandis que le Roi sans Montagne semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lui aussi. Décidément, était-ce bien à elle de dérider tout ce beau monde ?

- Parlez moi de la Comté, Bilbo. Comment est-ce ? Je n'y suis jamais allée.

D'abord sceptique, le cambrioleur entama son récit, décrivant avec beaucoup de détails et anecdotes (qui devaient être croustillantes pour lui et les Hobbits en général) les paysages magnifiques de son pays, le caractère de son peuple, sa petite maison, sa famille. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il était à moitié Took par sa mère, que les Took étaient réputés pour être aventureux et filous (ces deux adjectifs semblaient peu agréables, voir insultants, dans sa bouche) et que c'était cette fameuse moitié Took qui l'avait poussé à se lancer dans cette aventure-ci, alors que son côté Baggins ne cessait de lui reprocher son impulsivité.

- Et vous, mademoiselle Tali, d'où venez-vous ?

- Et bien, à l'origine, je viens des Monts de Fer, loin à l'Est. Cela ne doit pas beaucoup vous parler, vous qui n'avez jamais quitté votre chère Comté. Sachez simplement qu'il s'agit d'un regroupement de petites montagnes, qui doivent leur nom aux filons de fer qui les parcourent, où nous avons élus domicile après la chute d'Erebor. Maintenant, je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans les souterrains, sous la Terre du Milieu.

- Vous avez connu Erebor ?

- Non. Je n'étais pas encore née, à cette époque-là.

- Ah bon ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

Daenerys éclata d'un rire frais tandis que Bilbo rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, comprenant enfin quelle indélicatesse avait été la sienne.

- Apprenez monsieur Baggins qu'il ne faut jamais demander l'âge d'une femme, quelle que soit la race dont elle est issue, le sermonna le vieux Balin. Cela ne se fait pas, et risque de la vexer.

- Je ne te savais pas expert en psychologie féminine, Balin, marmonna Thorïn.

- Je vous surprendrais, mes petits. Cessez de rire, Tali !

Mais l'hilarité de la naine ne se calma pas et bientôt, Bilbo se joignit à elle, riant de lui-même et du vieux Balin qui s'imaginait lui donner des leçons en matière de femme.

* * *

La fin de la journée s'écoula donc de manière plus joyeuse. Ils avaient bien avancé et étaient désormais environnés de rocs et de pierres, où que se portât leur regard. Fili et Kili trouvèrent une grotte assez vaste où passer la nuit et la petite routine du camp s'installa rapidement. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Sauf Daenerys, bien sûr, qui se contenta de prêter main forte à Fili et Kili.

Les nains discutèrent de tout et de rien, de la suite du voyage, des épreuves qui les attendaient encore, des Elfes (le visage de Thorïn s'assombrit à la seule mention de ces êtres détestés) et de Gandalf qui ne venait toujours pas.

Assise dans un coin, Daenerys observait le chef de la compagnie aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait. Ses doigts la brûlaient de le toucher. Passer ses mains dans les cheveux noirs veinés d'argent, caresser son visage, mordre ses lèvres. C'était à la fois incroyable et terrible d'être si proches et en même temps si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Si seulement elle n'avait pas de masque pour cacher son visage. Si seulement elle pouvait être sûre qu'il l'accepterait auprès de lui. Si seulement...

_Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !_

Thorïn releva la tête et croisa le regard de Daenerys, comme en réponse à ses prières. Son souffle se coupa net tandis que son ventre se contractait. Elle dût serrer ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour s'empêcher de les tendre vers lui, avide de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Heureusement qu'elle était masquée, finalement, il ne pouvait pas voir la rougeur qui se peignit sur son visage. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Maintenant.

Non loin d'elle, Bilbo ramassa sa petite épée et la dégaina dans un doux chuintement pour en observer la lame. Daenerys se leva immédiatement et marcha vers lui à grands pas. N'avait-elle pas promis de lui apprendre à s'en servir, de cette épée ?

- Debout, monsieur Baggins ! Votre apprentissage commence aujourd'hui !

- Co... Comment ?

- Je vous ai bien promis de vous apprendre à vous servir de cette lame, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, levez-vous.

- Vous étiez sérieuse ? Je... je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer...

- Vous ne m'ennuyez pas. Aller, on se lève.

Mais le Hobbit ne bougea pas et préféra interroger, du regard, ses compagnons. Bofur haussa les épaules, Fili et Kili ricanèrent sans méchanceté dans leur coin et Balin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un Légionnaire comme maître d'arme, monsieur Baggins. Vous devriez en profiter, dit Dori d'un ton calme.

- C'est vrai, mon gars ! On veut voir ça ! ajouta Dwalin de sa voix de stentor.

Le petit Hobbit n'eut d'autres choix que de se lever, sans noter le plaisir qu'avait provoqué chez sa préceptrice l'intervention de Dori.

* * *

Debout à l'entrée de la grotte, sous les yeux des autres Nains qui s'étaient tous rencognés au fond de la caverne pour se soustraire au maximum du froid, Bilbo se mit en garde devant une Daenerys qui se mit à lui tourner autour.

- La première chose à faire, c'est d'apprendre à tirer profit de ses capacités naturelles. Que savons-nous de vous, monsieur Baggins ? Quelles sont vos caractéristiques ? Vos talents ?

- Je... euh... Je suis un Hobbit ?

- Certes. Vous avez le don d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes, mon cher ! s'esclaffa la naine en s'arrêtant face à lui avant de reprendre sa marche.

- Je suis petit ? Donc euh... rapide ? Ou agile ?

- Les nains aussi sont petits, monsieur Baggins. Et nous ne sommes pas tous rapides et agiles. Diriez-vous de Bombur ou Dwalin qu'ils sont _rapides _et _agiles _? demanda le professeur d'un air atterré.

Le hobbit tourna un regard sceptique vers les deux susnommés, qui ne semblèrent même pas offensés par la remarque de Daenerys.

- Euh... Non ?

- Non, en effet. Bombur est trop gros pour être l'un ou l'autre. En revanche, sa masse est un atout de poids - sans mauvais jeu de mot - lors d'un affrontement au corps à corps. Dwalin, lui, est une force de la nature. Parmi les Nains, c'est un colosse. Ces caractéristiques permettent à l'un comme à l'autre de manier des armes très lourdes, comme un marteau de guerre ou une hache double. Ou une poêle, dans le cas de Bombur...

Le gros cuisinier menaça la naine de sa fameuse poêle en riant.

- Bien sûr, certaines capacités ne doivent rien au physique et sont tout simplement innées. L'ambidextrie naturelle de Fili, qui lui permet de manier deux armes sans difficultés par exemple, ou la précision de Kili, grâce à laquelle il tire à l'arc aussi bien qu'un elfe.

- Vous aussi, vous utilisez deux armes. Vous êtes ambidextre ? demanda Bilbo.

La naine s'arrêta de nouveau face à lui, sans rien dire. Les secondes s'égrenèrent rapidement, et Bilbo se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas offensée. Un sourire cynique se peignit sur les lèvres de la naine, tandis qu'un rire grinçant brisait le silence.

- Non, je ne suis pas ambidextre. Du moins, pas naturellement. Il m'a fallu apprendre, monsieur Baggins, très vite, et dans des conditions... difficiles. Revenons à notre sujet principal.

Mais la curiosité du hobbit était piquée, maintenant, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser d'autres questions. Combien de temps, dans quelles circonstances ? Pourquoi cet air maussade à l'évocation de cet apprentissage ? Elle n'offrit aucune réponse.

- Vous n'êtes pas un Nain, monsieur Baggins, et vous ne posséderez jamais la force inhérente à notre peuple, déclara Daenerys d'un ton sans réplique, coupant court à l'interrogatoire que lui faisait subir son élève. Ce n'est pas sur ce tableau que nous devons jouer. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous êtes un Hobbit. Et cela vous rend, en effet, plus rapide et plus agile, plus discret aussi, que nous ne le serons jamais. C'est dans votre sang. C'est cela que nous allons travailler. Mettez-vous en garde, voulez-vous ?

Aussitôt, Bilbo saisit à deux mains le manche de son épée et la pointa vers la naine. Daenerys le contourna et, s'approchant de lui par la droite, le bouscula avec force. Le Hobbit trébucha et s'effondra lamentablement au milieu du demi-cercle formé par ses compagnons Nains. Il s'agenouilla au sol, frottant ses genoux douloureux et sa veste poussiéreuse, grimaçant sans comprendre les agissements de sa préceptrice.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tombé, Bilbo ? demanda-t-elle gentiment en l'aidant à se relever. Je ne vous ai pas poussé bien fort, pourtant.

Il secoua la tête, humilié par le rire des Nains.

- Il était plus raide qu'une planche, voilà pourquoi ! s'esclaffa Gloïn sans aucun tact, indifférent à la honte du cambrioleur.

- Tout à fait. Vous étiez beaucoup trop raide, Bilbo. Il faut vous détendre.

- C'est que... Je n'ai jamais combattu personne...

- Et ce n'est que moi. Nous n'allons pas combattre, pas vraiment. Le secret, c'est de rester calme et maître de soi, détendu. Ainsi, vous aurez une meilleure perception de la situation et de meilleurs réflexes. Cela peut vous sauver la vie.

- Il aurait fini décapité, si ca avait été un Gobelin ! continua le nain roux en riant. Et **pan**, plus de Hobbit !

- Merci, Gloïn, ca ira. Bon, j'ai parfaitement conscience que rester "détendu" et "maître de soi" en situation réelle est une pure utopie pour un novice comme vous. Mais ca, c'est comme l'ambidextrie, ca se travaille. On reprend ?

Bilbo revint se placer devant l'entrée, indécis. Il se remit en garde.

- Commencez par fléchir un peu les genoux. Relaxez vos appuis. Ne vous transformez pas en guimauve, non plus. Le juste milieu, vous connaissez ?

* * *

L'entraînement continua, ponctué par les commentaires ou les rires des Nains. Daenerys lui apprit quelques attaques de base, comment parer (bien que ce soit déconseillé avec sa petite épée) et comment esquiver. Finalement, voyant bien qu'il était épuisé, elle mit fin à la séance et lui donna à boire. S'accroupissant à côté de lui, elle lui sourit avec gentillesse, et passa une main dans les cheveux bouclés, collés par la sueur, du Hobbit. Bilbo était cependant trop fatigué pour noter la familiarité du geste.

- Vous vous en sortez bien, Bilbo. C'est rare, vous savez, pour un complet novice dans votre genre.

- J'ai bien peur de ne jamais atteindre le niveau de guerriers comme Thorïn...

- Bilbo, Thorïn est une exception. Vous avez tout deux des styles totalement différents, et il ne faut pas essayer de le suivre dans sa voie, vous y trouveriez la mort, et rapidement qui plus est.

Ces paroles nettes et sans fioritures attirèrent l'attention du chef de la compagnie, qui fronça les sourcils. Les autres nains, qui se préparaient à dormir, se turent et s'immobilisèrent, désireux de connaître la suite de la conversation.

- Comment ça ? demanda Bilbo d'une toute petite voix, persuadé d'avoir fâché sa toute nouvelle amie.

- Et bien... Comment expliquer ? Si vous faisiez partie de la Légion des Morts, Dwalin, par exemple, ferait partie des Berserkers. Du moins, son chef l'y aura envoyé qu'il le veuille ou non. Les Berserkers foncent droit sur l'ennemi, sans se soucier du danger, profitant de leur force et de leur carrure généralement imposante pour faire un maximum de dommages. Ceux-là ne connaissent ni la douleur ni la peur, et la mort les indiffère. Ils sont littéralement pris de folie. La soif de sang et de meurtre qui les habite les rend extrêmement dangereux, et difficilement contrôlables.

- Et bah... ca ne rigole pas tous les jours, dans la Légion des Morts... marmonna ledit Dwalin, que la perspective d'être un Berserker n'enchantait guère.

- Non, en effet. Thorïn, lui, ferait sûrement parti des Danseurs de Guerre. Ceux-là sont polyvalents et capables de combattre seul contre une dizaine d'adversaires sans faillir. Ils sont en première ligne, eux aussi, car c'est à eux que revient la lourde tâche de motiver les troupes et de les mener au combat. La plupart des Commandants sont des Danseurs de Guerre. Sachez que la Légion des Morts est très clairsemée. Nous sommes maintenant à 1 contre 10. La plupart de ceux qui partent au combat savent qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Dans ces conditions, comment en vouloir à quelqu'un qui refuse de bouger ? Les Danseurs de Guerres reviennent presque toujours, eux. Ce sont des chefs et des guerriers d'exception. Orcs et Gobelins tremblent face à un Danseur de Guerre de la Légion des Morts. C'est pourquoi on leur accorde un grade élevé. Leur réputation les précède.

Elle bailla, profitant du silence qui s'était instauré, avant de reprendre.

- Puis, il y a les Fantômes. Assassins plus que guerriers, leur travail est de repérer le terrain et préparer les voies d'extraction, de poser des pièges, d'éliminer les menaces isolées. Bref, d'effectuer toutes les manœuvres de préparation en vue des batailles. Vous en feriez partie, Bilbo.

- Dans quelle catégorie vous classez-vous, Tali ? demanda Kili.

- Danseur de Guerre. Vu ses prouesses face aux trolls, c'est forcément une Danseuse, affirma Fili avec conviction. Il hésita une seconde. Non ?

Daenerys se roula en boule entre Fili et Bilbo, s'emmitouflant dans sa cape, sans quitter Thorïn des yeux, le visage bien caché par son masque. La foi dont Fili faisait preuve à son égard était touchante, mais déplacée. Elle ne la méritait sûrement pas.

- J'ai été sous les ordres directs d'un des seuls Commandants à _ne pas être_ un Danseur de Guerre, et il m'a appris quelques techniques habituellement réservées à son corps d'armée, parce qu'il m'avait pris en affection. Cela devrait me classer dans la même catégorie que lui, je suppose. Ce qui ne m'a empêché d'observer les Danseurs, et d'apprendre en regardant leurs entraînements. Mais je n'en ai pas usé face aux Trolls, navrée. Devant eux, je n'ai songé qu'à survivre assez longtemps, voilà tout. Ca ne fait pas de moi un Danseur de Guerre. Je n'ai ni l'endurance ni le charisme nécessaire. Parce qu'il faut beaucoup de charisme pour obliger une cohorte à combattre. Je ferai un bien piètre Commandant, en vérité, marmonna-t-elle avant de bailler.

- Vous êtes quoi, alors ? s'étonna Ori, qui avait retranscrit tout ça dans son carnet, soucieux de préserver ce témoignage. Il était fort rare de trouver un Légionnaire qui veuille bien parler de la Légion.

- Je n'avais pas de poste fixe. J'avais cependant un penchant plus affirmé pour le travail des Fantômes, leur côté solitaire me plaisait, et il s'est rapidement avéré que je n'étais pas mauvaise, dans ce domaine. On m'a souvent chargée d'aller égorger un roi dans sa ruche, et de ramener sa tête en guise de trophée. Ou bien de l'exposer sur une pique pour que ses sujets comprennent bien le message. C'est assez dissuasif. Bref, l'essentiel et que le roi ne voit pas le coup venir, mais que tout le monde sache qui a fait ça. C'était un travail assez gratifiant, en soi.

Le silence se fit dans la grotte. Daenerys, les yeux fermés, ne vit pas les mines méprisantes ou indignées qui s'étalèrent sur les visages de certains nains. Bilbo, près d'elle, était plus tendu qu'un arc, et l'observait comme si il lui était poussée une 2ème tête.

- Les égorger ? Planter leur tête sur une pique ? murmura-t-il, choqué de comprendre que la naine si gentille qui lui avait témoigné de l'attention était une tueuse de sang-froid, et qui aimait cela de toutes évidences.

- Ce sont des pratiques d'Orcs, ça... Pas très honorable… marmonna Dori.

- C'est carrément méprisable, assena Kili d'un ton sans réplique. Vous devriez avoir honte, vous autres de la Légion, d'agir comme ces monstres.

Daenerys se redressa brusquement, tirant une de ses lames dans le même mouvement, et plaça la pointe de son épée contre la gorge du jeune nain. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs de fureur. Kili, bloqué par la paroi de la grotte, ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Et personne ne bougerait pour l'aider. Pas même Fili.

- Tu es bien naïf, Kili. Dans les Tréfonds, et face aux Orcs et aux Gobelins en général, l'honneur est bon pour les imbéciles, dit calmement Thorïn, que la déclaration de Daenerys n'avait pas perturbé outre mesure.

- Pour les imbéciles ou pour les morts, cracha la naine d'un ton grinçant.

Quand bien même l'intervention de Thorïn avait apaisé son esprit, Daenerys n'était pas calmée pour autant. Le mépris suintant des paroles de Kili avait enflammé sa colère et son indignation. Qui était-il pour parler ainsi ? Personne n'insultait la Légion en sa présence, jamais.

- Sais-tu seulement que, si tu as vécu jusqu'ici une existence protégée et sans grands dangers, sale petit bâtard, c'est principalement grâce aux Fantômes, si peu honorables, de la Légion ? Les Fantômes et les Légionnaires qui risquent leur vie pour que TU puisses dormir sur tes deux oreilles ! Car oui, pauvre abruti, ce n'est pas avec de _l'honneur _qu'on gagne des batailles !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'égorger proprement, comme elle brûlait de le faire, une main se referma sur son poignet et écarta la lame. Qui osait intervenir dans cette affaire ? Elle ne tolérerait pas qu'on insulte la Légion des ! Sa seconde lame apparut dans sa main, sans un bruit. Mais son opposant avait vu le coup venir, et s'empara de son autre poignet. Il le lui tordit brutalement, juste assez pour qu'elle lâche son épée, avant de le lui plaquer dans le dos. Retenant un cri de rage, elle se débattit avec virulence, et envoya un bon coup de tête à celui qui osait l'empêcher de punir l'autre imbécile. Elle espéra mesquinement que le métal du masque qui recouvrait son crâne ferait très mal.

- Ca suffit !

La voix grondante de Thorïn claqua durement à ses oreilles. Elle se sentit un court instant comme une petite fille prise en faute. Sauf que ce n'était pas elle qui avait commis une faute grave. Daenerys se figea, haletante, et finit par baisser la tête, dans une attitude de contrition qu'elle était pourtant loin de ressentir.

- Pardonnez moi... marmonna-t-elle avec l'intime impression que ces paroles lui lacéraient la langue. Veuillez excuser mes paroles, Kili...

Oh, elle n'y survivrait pas, c'était sûr. Devoir s'excuser auprès de cet abruti avait porté un coup fatal à son orgueil. Thorïn la relâcha et s'écarta d'elle. Cependant, elle eut le plaisir de voir Fili frapper violemment son petit frère avant de lui ordonner de s'excuser à son tour. Les excuses de Kili furent aussi peu sincères que les siennes. Elle n'en voulait pas et ne les acceptait pas, d'ailleurs.

Fusillant le jeune nain du regard, elle se leva et épousseta ses vêtements.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde.

Sans un mot, elle sortit de la grotte d'une démarche furieuse, préférant affronter le vent et le froid plutôt que de rester un instant de plus avec eux.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**C'est plus long, comme chapitre, non ?**

**Le prochain se déroulera encore dans les Monts Brumeux, avec orage de pierres, tentative de fuite, et tout et tout.**

**Ces deux chapitres sont ceux que j'aime le moins. Mais bon, j'peux pas les téléporter directement à Goblin-Town, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bref. En espérant que ca vous ait plu, je vous dit à la revoyure.**


	6. Chapter 6 : L'orage de pierre

**Ah que coucou.**

**Merci pour ta 'tite review, Chupa14 (j'aime bien les chupas au coca, d'ailleurs, ca me fait penser qu'il faudrait que j'en achète). Non ca va pas aller entre Kili et Tali. C't'une idée étrange, quand on me connaît, d'ailleurs ! XD**

**Nouveau chapitre, toujours transitoire, celui-là encore.**

**Nous avons ici un orage de pierre et une petite tentative de fuite d'un Hobbit récalcitrant.**

**Bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : L'orage de pierre

Plus personne n'avait envie ni de rire ni de chanter. Daenerys marchait derrière Thorïn et Balïn, tête basse, sur l'étroit sentier de pierre. Quand le soleil avait dardé ses premiers rayons de soleil, elle était rentrée dans la caverne pour réveiller les autres. Un coup de pied bien placé avait violemment tiré Kili de son profond sommeil et lui avait fait pousser un cri étranglé. C'était une vengeance mesquine, très mesquine. Mais délicieuse, et si légère comparée à l'exécution propre et nette qu'elle lui avait prévu au départ. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à être gentille, c'est pourquoi Fili et Bilbo n'eurent pas droit à plus de douceur de sa part, ni personne d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, parce qu'elle lui en voulait aussi, elle n'eut pas le loisir de réveiller Thorïn, qui semblait ne dormir que d'un seul œil. Ce sale type. Il lui avait fait mal au bras.

* * *

Elle, contrairement à d'autres, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle aurait pu, il lui aurait suffit de confier le deuxième tour de garde à quelqu'un, au beau milieu de la nuit de préférence, elle aurait ainsi eu une période de sommeil correcte. Mais non. Elle était trop en colère pour être raisonnable.

La journée avançait, et la fatigue se faisait plus pesante à mesure que le soleil déclinait. Elle avait marché toute la journée de la veille et n'avait pas fermé l'œil un seul instant la nuit précédente. Pas un seul. Elle connaissait ca, le manque de sommeil, car elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de faire une nuit complète dans la Légion, et même après être revenue aux Monts de Fer, mais les insomnies, très peu pour elle. Elle se frotta les yeux et secoua la tête avant d'avancer d'un pas plus allongé, dispersant la somnolence envahissante qui tentait de s'emparer d'elle.

* * *

Comme la veille, Fili et Kili partir en exploration leur trouver un abri pour la nuit. En passant près d'elle, le nain aux cheveux blonds effleura la main de Daenerys, sûrement pour l'apaiser et la réconforter. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être apaisée ou réconfortée. Elle préférait ruminer ses sombres pensées dans son coin. Au moins, ca lui tenait compagnie. Elle attendit que tous les nains soient entrés dans la grotte pour s'assoir à l'entrée, sur l'étroite bande pierreuse qui servait de chemin dans les Monts Brumeux. Elle posa la tête contre la paroi de la montagne et soupira. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus vif. Une tempête se préparait, elle le sentait jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon pour eux.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune Ori sortit de la grotte à petits pas, tenant un bol entre ses mains gantées. Il s'accroupit posément près d'elle et le lui tendit, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres fines. Ori était un garçon gentil, trop pour son propre bien. Elle prit le bol et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

- Vous devriez rentrer, Mademoiselle Tali... Vous serez mieux au chaud, près du feu... Il ne fait pas bon rester au-dehors par un temps pareil.

Daenerys eut un léger rire, et ce fut la première fois qu'elle ouvrit la bouche de la journée ; sa voix s'en trouva éraillée et peu agréable à l'oreille.

- Merci, Ori, vous êtes gentil. Mais je préfère rester encore un peu ici.

- Alors, je reste avec vous.

Elle aurait voulu protester, mais elle avait mal à la gorge de n'avoir rien bu depuis le matin. Ori lui tendit une outre de vin, à laquelle elle but longuement. Il resta près d'elle, sans rien dire, se contentant de sourire. Sa présence silencieuse était apaisante, bien plus que les gestes tendres de Fili, à son grand désarroi.

- C'était vraiment très bon. Dites le à Bombur de ma part, s'il vous plait.

- Je le lui dirai, Mademoiselle Tali.

- Je croyais vous avoir déjà dit de m'appeler simplement par mon nom...

- Je sais, Mademoiselle Tali.

Il lui reprit le bol désormais vide et, souriant toujours de cet air doux et confiant qui lui était propre, s'inclina légèrement. Puis le gentil Ori la laissa seule.

* * *

Le sommeil étendit ses serres sur son esprit, déterminé à l'attirer dans ses rets. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle dorme. Les autres étaient encore éveillés. Il faisait nuit noire, déjà. Aucun signe de Gandalf. Mine de rien, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Retourner en arrière, essayer de trouver le mage ? Continuer un peu en avant, repérer les lieux ? Alors qu'elle se remettait difficilement sur ses jambes, secouant la tête pour se réveiller, elle entendit un vrai remue-ménage dans la grotte. Quand elle y glissa un coup d'œil, ce fut pour voir ses compagnons Nains assis en arc-de-cercle dans le fond de la grotte et Bilbo, devant elle, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à sortir la chercher. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Est-ce... est-ce qu'on peut reprendre là où on s'est arrêté hier ? demanda timidement le petit Hobbit en tendant sa courte épée devant lui pour appuyer sa requête.

Daenerys fronça les sourcils, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir à cause du masque, et croisa les bras sur son plastron.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Euh... Non ?

- Vous n'avez pas peur de perdre votre précieux honneur et de devenir aussi méprisable que les miens et moi-même ? cracha-t-elle ironiquement, sans se soucier du fait que le Hobbit n'avait jamais rien dit de désagréable à son encontre. Mais elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Bilbo pâlit, blessé, et recula d'un pas devant la colère que charriait ses paroles.

- Je... je ne vous trouve pas méprisable, Tali...

- Tiens donc ! Première nouvelle !

Le semi-homme aux cheveux auburn la regarda une seconde avec un air si désolé et si anxieux qu'elle s'en voulut de lui parler si mal. Un peu. Il inspira à fond et se redressa de toute sa taille avant de faire un pas dans sa direction. Quand il se tenait droit, et non pas timidement voûté, il faisait la même taille qu'elle. Daenerys se sentit ridiculement petite. Il prit un air sévère qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Vos manières ne sont peut-être pas celles dont on est en droit de s'attendre de la part d'une femme, et vous n'agissez certainement pas comme les guerriers _honorables_ dont mes livres sont remplis, c'est un fait, mais en attendant...

Il s'arrêta une seconde, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et se redressa encore un peu, cherchant à se faire plus majestueux qu'il ne l'était, pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. C'en était ridicule. "Et presque mignon" songea-t-elle narquoisement.

- En attendant, vous êtes la seule à avoir voulu m'enseigner le maniement des armes pour que je ne sois pas en difficultés quand les choses tourneront mal.

Il sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon et c'est la tête basse qu'il poursuivit, reprenant son attitude habituelle.

- Vous êtes visiblement la seule à vouloir me voir vivre assez longtemps pour atteindre la Montagne Solitaire...

Daenerys le fixa de ses yeux verts cerclés de rouge, impassible, sans dire un mot ni faire un geste. Elle resta immobile un long moment, si bien qu'il finit par abandonner l'idée. Il secoua la tête et se retourna pour rejoindre les nains, qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? En garde, Baggins !

Il n'eut que le temps de lever son épée pour parer son attaque. Il voulait apprendre à combattre ? Très bien. Plus de cadeaux.

* * *

La séance fut plus longue et beaucoup plus éprouvante que celle de la veille. Les Nains lui prodiguaient conseils et recommandations, parfois mal avisés mais toujours donnés dans de bonnes intentions, et Daenerys faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop l'abîmer malgré la hargne qu'elle mettait à le malmener. Elle finit par se dégeler et se remit à sourire devant la détermination de Bilbo et ses lacunes. Mais la fatigue la rattrapait vite et exigeait qu'elle dorme. Bilbo, qui s'était enhardi, feinta sur la gauche avant de lui assener un revers qui aurait pu être redoutable s'il n'avait pas hésité au dernier moment. Elle esquiva l'attaque de son élève en tournoyant sur elle-même et, souhaitant mettre un terme à l'entraînement, glissa sur le sol comme sur de la glace pour se placer derrière lui. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille fine du Hobbit et appliqua sa lame contre la gorge pâle, offerte et vulnérable.

- Ca suffit pour ce soir, Maître Baggins.

- Ah bon ? Mais vous... vous ne m'avez pas expliqué comment... tirer partie de mes capacités naturelles, lors d'un combat... haleta-t-il difficilement.

Elle le relâcha en grinçant des dents et le regarda regagner sa place près du gentil Ori.

- Votre honneur m'est plus précieux que le mien, Bilbo Baggins. Tâchez seulement de vous faire oublier, et ne vous servez de cette épée qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Il rangea sa courte lame avec mille précautions et s'affala littéralement sur son couchage, en hochant la tête. Cette solution là lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Les nains le félicitèrent pour ses progrès et lui assenèrent maintes claques dans le dos. Thorïn se contentait de fixer la naine. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, les yeux accrochés, bleu suspicieux contre vert-rouge coupable, sans dire un mot. Un frisson parcourut Daenerys et elle se retourna avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde.

- Non, je m'en charge, déclara Nori, qui s'était fait oublier jusqu'à présent, d'un ton sans appel.

Il la dépassa et lui adressa un bref signe de la tête avant de sortir dans le noir de la nuit. Fili, assis en tailleur près de son frère, tapota le sol de pierre à côté de lui, en souriant. Elle finit par venir se rouler en boule près de son ami et s'endormit rapidement, sans accorder un regard au jeune nain brun qui la couvait d'un regard hargneux.

A l'autre bout de la grotte, Thorïn la fixait toujours.

* * *

La journée du lendemain aurait pu être meilleure. Daenerys acceptait de parler à Bilbo et Fili, ainsi qu'à Ori, mais restait encore à distance des autres et surtout de Kili. Bilbo parlait de sa Comté, Fili de son enfance dans les Monts Bleus et Ori de ses dessins. Car Ori dessinait bien, très bien même. Ses œuvres étaient frappantes de réalisme, comme elle put le découvrir dans la matinée lorsqu'il lui montra un croquis de Bilbo et d'elle-même, fait la veille au soir, durant l'entraînement. Il avait remarquablement su rendre l'air concentré mais épuisé de Bilbo, les mouvements précis mais saccadés. De la même manière, il avait réussi à transcrire toute la fatigue accumulée dans son seul regard, auquel il avait donné un éclat particulièrement intense. C'était très beau à regarder, même pour une profane de son genre. Elle l'avait remercié pour sa confiance, et il lui avait offert le croquis. Depuis, elle le gardait précieusement dans une poche intérieure de son manteau.

* * *

Puis l'orage avait éclaté. Les Géants de pierre étaient de sortie. Un moment, Thorïn crut bien avoir perdu la moitié de ses amis, dont Kili et Tali. Heureusement, les six nains qui avaient manqué de peu d'être écrasés par un des Géants étaient saufs. Secoués, mais saufs. Ils avaient eu la peur de leur vie, mais n'avaient pas souffert de blessures graves. Thorïn, rejoint par Fili, regardait la scène, le soulagement combattant la stupéfaction sur son visage. Tali avait plaqué Kili au sol et le couvrait de son corps. A moitié assommée par les nombreuses pierres qu'elle avait reçues sur le crâne à la place du garçon, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Kili semblait effaré, ou bien furieux, c'était difficile à dire. Il lui crachait des propos que l'oncle et le frère n'entendirent pas, mais qui firent violemment réagir Daenerys. Le tonnerre empêchait quiconque de comprendre leurs propos incendiaires. Quand la dispute s'apaisa, la naine s'assit sur ses talons en grimaçant et épousseta les débris qui parsemaient son manteau. Finalement, se relevant, elle jeta un regard assassin au jeune nain.

- Et bien, Kili, vous serez ravi d'apprendre que la méprisable Légionnaire qui monopolise votre frère vient de vous sauver la vie, lui cracha-t-elle au visage avant de lui tourner le dos.

Fili écarquilla les yeux, très déçu de la tournure des choses. Kili se releva tout seul, ignorant la main tendue de Gloïn, et éclata d'un rire grinçant.

- Je suppose que j'ai une dette envers vous, Légionnaire. Je m'en acquitterai le moment venu.

- Il ne paie jamais ses dettes ! intervint Oïn d'un air rancunier.

- Hé, où est Bilbo ? demanda Bofur, soudainement inquiet.

* * *

Où était Bilbo, en effet ?

Bilbo était suspendu à une deuxième corniche, quelques centimètres sous la leur. Et il glissait. Terrorisé, il hurla à l'aide. Aussitôt, Tali, Bofur et Bifur se jetèrent à plat ventre, tentant de l'atteindre pour se saisir de ses doigts glissants. Ils étaient trop hauts, et lui trop bas. Il lâcha une main.

Thorïn se suspendit à leur corniche d'une main et attrapa le gilet de Bilbo de l'autre. Il le souleva avec force, ce qui permit à son neveu de s'en saisir. Mais il glissa à son tour, et seule la poigne de Dwalin parvint à le ramener sur la corniche.

Bilbo tremblait comme une feuille, pâle comme un linceul, et regardait Thorïn avec des yeux hagards, ne comprenant pas comment le roi déchu avait bien pu faire fi de sa sécurité pour le sauver, lui, le misérable Hobbit incapable de marcher droit sans trébucher. Les propos furieux que tenaient Thorïn ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. Bilbo jeta un regard en contrebas, évaluant la chute vertigineuse qui l'aurait attendue sans l'intervention du roi. Il venait de frôler la mort de très près. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent.

* * *

Le Hobbit attendit que ses camarades s'endorment pour se redresser. Il en avait assez de ce danger omniprésent, des Nains en général et du mépris de Thorïn plus particulièrement. Dans le silence le plus total, il emballa toutes ses affaires et attacha son épée à sa ceinture. Il ne jeta pas un regard du côté des plus jeunes Nains, qui s'étaient tous regroupés pour dormir malgré l'hostilité croissante qui régnait entre Kili et Tali. Il ne devait pas s'attendrir sur eux. Surtout pas. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il rejoigne Fondcombe et de là sa chère Comté. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien.

Il enjamba les Nains endormis avec aisance, priant pour qu'aucun ne se réveille. Mais il avait oublié Bofur, qui montait la garde.

- Hé, où allez-vous ?

Pris en flagrant délit de fuite. Inspirant à fond, le Hobbit se retourna vers le creux, dans le mur, où Bofur était caché.

- A Fondcombe, marmonna Bilbo dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir, vous faites partie des nôtres !

- Ah mais non, justement !

Il s'avança vers le Nain, furieux, et déversa toute sa rancœur sur lui. Se faisant, il ne vit pas les yeux bleus de Thorïn s'ouvrir, brillants dans l'obscurité, et le fixer avec insistance. Bofur ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, le besoin que lui avait de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver sa maison. Ils n'avaient pas de maison, eux ! Le visage de Bofur s'assombrit à ses paroles, mais Bilbo ne souhaitait pas les reprendre. Cela n'empêcha pas la compréhension sincère du nain, ses encouragements, de lui lacérer le cœur. Il se détourna, prêt au départ.

C'est alors que Thorïn aperçut la poussière de la grotte s'enfoncer lentement dans des interstices jusque là invisibles. Il se redressa brusquement, criant aux autres de se réveiller. Malheureusement trop tard.

Le sol s'ouvrit sous eux et ils furent catapultés dans les souterrains des Monts Brumeux.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**En espérant que ça vous a plu, quand même.**

**Le prochain sera mieux, c'est promis.**

**Il y aura un mort, d'ailleurs. Ca rigole pas, c't'histoire.**

**A la prochaine !**

**Aschen**


	7. Chapter 7 : Bye my lover, bye my friend

**RAR ZONE**

Ayuki : Durincest ? Tu as dis... Durincest ? Je t'ai déjà répondu (puisque je peux, pour toi) mais je te reparle quand même ici. Durincest, donc. J't'ai pas attendue pour ça, ma jolie ! Parce que je n'aime pas que mon petit Fili soit seul... Ca commence un peu à se voir, d'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre. Uniquement aux yeux des lecteurs, bien sûr. Manquerait plus que les autres s'en rendent compte ! O.O J'espère que ca te plaira, ce chapitre. Ca devrait être assez dégradé pour toi =)

Chouquette14 : Ouais, j'te laisse en suspens avec la révélation qu'il va y avoir un mort. Ouais, je suis comme ça, moi. Je passe au level supérieur : après avoir fait beaucoup souffrir ces pauvres personnages, je passe aux gens normaux, maintenant XD Cela dit, tu peux toujours essayer de m'acheter d'un chapitre à l'autre avec des sucettes au coca. Ou des malabars tutti fruiti. Ou des carambars fruits. Qui sait, ca pourrait marcher XD J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour la brièveté du chapitre, et que ca te plaira quand même.

Chupacoca14 : Tiens donc ! Tu es goût coca, maintenant ? Est-ce une manière de t'attirer ma bienveillance ? XD Pas Thorïn (ca va pas, non ?), pas Fili (je répète : ca va pas non ?), pas Ori (en chœur, s'il vous plaît : CA VA PAS NON ?) et Bilbo... Bah écoute on le voit pas trop Bilbo. On parle trop de lui dans le film, j'estime qu'on peut parler de quelqu'un d'autre ici XD Bref. Rassurée, petite sucette ? C'est en effet un sale petit con, Kili, mais rends-toi compte : y a une pétasse masquée qui essaye de lui voler son frère ! C't'impardonnable ! Ca mérite bien qu'il joue aux connards, non ? Rassure toi, cependant, il est mieux dans ce chapitre, même si tu ne le verras que le temps d'une ligne. Ca devrait te rassurer sur son compte =)

* * *

**Ah que coucou. Nouveau chapitre.**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent, quelqu'un va mourir. Et vous me traiterez de folle.**

**Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend

La chute fut longue et l'arrivée douloureuse.

Ils n'eurent guère le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Les ricanements stridents, caractéristiques des Gobelins, retentirent rapidement à leurs oreilles. Ils tentèrent bien de se battre, mais leurs ennemis étant trop nombreux, ils furent rapidement dépassés. On leur arracha leurs armes, on leur attrapa les bras et on les tira brutalement sur d'étroits ponts de bois, ricanant toujours, chantant d'horribles chansons de torture.

Bilbo paniquait. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Il voulait mourir dans la Comté, dans son lit, très vieux. Par écartelé par une bande de Gobelins en mal de sensations fortes. Non, certainement pas.

_« Tâchez seulement de vous faire oublier ». _

Bilbo s'arracha à la poigne du gobelin, qui n'essaya même pas de le rattraper, et se roula en boule au sol. Les autres monstres traînèrent ses compagnons Nains sans le voir et bientôt, il fut seul. Des nains, seul Nori vit la manœuvre du Hobbit, et il espéra de tout cœur qu'il s'en sorte mieux qu'eux. Les gobelins le poussèrent derrière un gros rocher à coups de pied, jugeant sans doute qu'il n'avançait pas assez vite, et il perdit Bilbo de vue.

* * *

Traînée par trois horribles gobelins, qui bavaient sur elle en chantant les sévices qu'ils comptaient lui faire subir, Daenerys n'en menait pas large. Dans un sursaut de vaillance, elle dégagea un de ses bras et assena une droite bien placée à une des créature. Aussitôt, une pluie de coups s'abattit sur elle, qu'elle rendit immédiatement en se débattant avec plus de virulence encore, mais un coup de pied crochu en plein ventre la plia en deux et elle abandonna l'idée de fuir pour le moment.

* * *

Ils furent amenés au Roi Gobelin.

Immense et énorme, presque autant qu'un Troll obèse, avec des yeux jaunâtres injectés de sang, il était assis sur un trône fait de bois, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait en tout cas. A la main, il tenait une redoutable massue, fabriquée avec un crâne, mais il était difficile de dire de quel animal venait le morceau de squelette. Thorïn fut littéralement propulsé devant lui, tandis qu'on jetait leurs armes au sol, comme un butin chèrement acquis.

- Regardez qui voilà… Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror… Le Roi sous la Montagne, énonça le Roi Gobelin avec un sourire satisfait plein de dents pourries. Ah, mais j'oubliais… Vous n'avez plus de montagne ! railla-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire aigu, repris par la multitude de gobelins qui observaient la scène depuis les parois de la caverne. Je connais quelqu'un qui paierait cher pour avoir votre tête… Vous voyez de qui je parle, hein ?

Le monstre se ménagea un petit temps, savourant son petit effet, persuadé d'effrayer les nains massés à ses pieds. Il se pencha sur le roi déchu, son sourire victorieux s'agrandissant à chaque seconde qui passait.

- Un Orc pâle, qui chevauche un Warg blanc… expliqua-t-il à voix basse, comme si la description seule de la créature suffisait à l'invoquer.

- Azog le Profanateur est mort de ses blessures, il y a de ça des lustres… marmonna Thorïn d'une voix sourde.

- Vous voulez dire que le temps où il profanait n'est plus ?

Et il repartit dans un rire dérangeant qui, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, fit douter Thorïn. Le Roi ordonna à une espèce de Gobelin rabougri d'apporter la bonne nouvelle de leur capture à Azog, l'orc pâle, avant de descendre de son trône, guilleret, tout jouant avec sa massue.

* * *

Daenerys essayait de se faire discrète. Un représentant de la Légion des Morts, en ces lieux, ne pouvait espérer mourir rapidement. On s'assurerait qu'elle souffre avant de trépasser. Un écartélement, peut-être. Ou alors une éviscération en bonne et due forme. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de rester ici pour voir ce qu'on lui réservait. Elle tenta de reculer lentement, précautionneusement. Malheureusement, elle marcha sur le pied d'Ori, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur, ce qui ramena immédiatement l'attention des Gobelins alentour sur elle. Elle reçut un coup à l'arrière du crâne, et le choc fit résonner une note métallique quand l'objet heurta la protection du masque. Se retournant, elle envoya un bon coup de pied dans les parties génitales de la créatures, qui se plia en deux, offrant la possibilité à Daenerys de lui assener un coup de genoux dans les dents. Les craquements qui résultèrent de cette attaque la firent sourire, mais ce n'était pas l'heure de se réjouir. A peine son adversaire s'était-il effondré à ses pieds que deux autres Gobelins se saisissaient de ses bras et la tiraient vers le Roi Gobelin, dont les yeux, en se posant sur elle, s'arrondirent.

Un rictus de pure méchanceté étira ses lèvres quasi inexistantes tandis qu'un rire profond imprimait de petites vaguelettes sur la graisse de son menton. Un éclat de cruauté traversa ses yeux jaunâtres, et Daenerys su, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle allait souffrir, beaucoup, avant d'expirer. Sous les yeux de Thorïn. Elle le ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. C'était une certitude. Elle allait mourir ici et n'avait même pas dit au revoir correctement à son frère. Elle allait mourir ici et n'avait pas libérer Fili de son engagement auprès d'elle, si c'était encore possible. Elle allait mourir ici et n'avait pas dit la vérité à Thorïn sur son identité. Elle allait mourir ici, anonyme, comme Tali la Légionnaire quand elle brûlait, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'abandonner son masque et d'être pleinement Daenerys des Monts de Fer.

- La Légion des Morts… murmura le monstre en baissant le regard sur elle.

Le Roi s'approcha d'elle à petits pas et se pencha presque à 90° pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de la naine.

- Vous avez tué beaucoup de Gobelins et d'Orcs, Légionnaire, murmura-t-il doucement sans la quitter des yeux, un des battoirs qui lui servaient de mains effleurant sa capuche noire. Ne vous en faites, on fera en sorte que les vôtres retrouvent votre cadavre, et qu'ils sachent d'où vous venez.

Il se redressa, aussi majestueusement qu'il était possible pour une créature de cette envergure.

- Je me chargerai personnellement de vous. Vous allez payer pour tous les Légionnaires ! éructa-t-il, pris de fureur. Commençons d'abord par enlever ce masque repoussant.

* * *

Le Roi se redressa de toute sa hauteur et souleva sa masse au-dessus de sa tête. Daenerys essaya désespérément de se dégager de l'étreinte douloureuse des Gobelins, mais ils la tenaient bien. Les Nains, derrière elle, tentèrent de lui venir en aide, mais eux aussi étaient sous bonne garde, et même Thorïn ne put pas se dégager pour l'aider.

La naine regarda la masse s'élever. Un éclair de terreur traversa ses yeux vert-rouge, fixés sur le crâne du marteau. Le Roi l'abattit de toutes ses forces, en riant, sur sa tête. Daenerys fut arrachée aux gobelins et projetée au sol, à moitié assommée.

Le masque tenait bon.

Le Roi éleva sa massue et la frappa une nouvelle fois au visage, avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever. Riant toujours, il frappa une troisième fois, et le métal du masque se fissura en son milieu. Daenerys parvint à esquiver le quatrième coup en roulant sur le côté, mais un puissant revers la propulsa en arrière. Elle s'effondra aux pieds de ses camarades, qui redoublèrent d'efforts pour se libérer et reçurent plusieurs coups de fouet en châtiment. Elle ne put que relever la tête, juste à temps pour voir la masse s'élever au-dessus d'elle une sixième fois.

Elle ne poussa pas un cri.

Le masque vola en éclats.

Aussitôt, mue par l'énergie du désespoir, elle se releva et se précipita vers le Roi Gobelin, déterminée à lui arracher les yeux avec les ongles, en une dernière action qu'elle savait pourtant vaine et futile.

Il éclata d'un rire glacé et la saisit à la gorge. La souleva sans peine. Un air surprise très mal joué s'étala sur son visage graisseux tandis qu'il observait celui, découvert et vulnérable, de la jeune femme qui, suspendue au-dessus du sol, commençait à s'étouffer.

- Tiens, ils acceptent les femmes dans la Légion ? Met avis que vous ne servez sûrement pas à guerroyer ! railla-t-il avec un sourire grivois.

Des éclairs noirs dansaient devant les yeux exorbités de Daenerys. Ses poumons vides d'air menaçaient d'imploser. Ses mains crispées sur le poignets de la créature commencèrent à desserrer leur emprise, ses ongles cessèrent de griffer la peau purulente. Sa nuque grinça.

Il la lâcha soudainement et la regarda, à genoux, tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il riait toujours, et son rire grinçant suffisait maintenant à distiller une peur abjecte dans l'esprit de la jeune naine. Il ne désirait pas la tuer, pas encore. Il voulait jouer, d'abord. Levant une main, il lui administra trois gifles puissantes.

Le dernier revers fendit en diagonal les lèvres de Daenerys, fit craquer horriblement son nez et brisa son arcade sourcilière gauche. Elle bascula en arrière et son crâne, qui n'était plus protégé par le masque de métal, heurta durement le sol, la propulsant dans l'inconscience.

Aux pieds de Thorïn.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis le fâcheux épisode des Trolls, il put voir son visage. Et il ne lui suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour la reconnaître.

Les yeux, trop grands pour son petit visage, étirés sur les tempes. Des yeux de chat aux iris très clairs, cerclés de rouge, plus verts que les pierres de jade qu'il avait taillé et offert à sa petite sœur, autrefois, à Erebor, désormais révulsés dans l'inconscience.  
Le nez, fin et trop long pour une femme.  
Les pommettes saillantes, bleuissantes des hématomes qui marbraient sa peau d'une extrême pâleur, dans un visage rond et ouvert.  
Les lèvres pleines, au dessin sensuel, déchiquetées et couvertes de sang. Il avait tellement aimé embrasser cette jolie bouche que la voir aussi abîmée lui serrait le cœur.  
Les cheveux, plus blancs que les neiges éternelles des Monts Brumeux, qu'il savait doux, soyeux et épais, désormais sales et emmêlés.  
Ces traits ne faisaient clairement pas d'elle une beauté et sa condition d'albinos la rendant laide aux yeux de la plupart des hommes. Mais malgré cela, même ainsi, elle restait belle à ses yeux. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, que personne ne pourrait lui ressembler, jamais, qu'elle était unique. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était elle, depuis le début.

- Ô Aulë… Daenerys !

Son murmure étranglé parvint aux oreilles de Fili, qui ferma les yeux et se mit à prier les Valar avec ferveur pour que son amie soit encore en vie, que leur calvaire s'arrête, que quelqu'un les sauve. Les autres Nains se pétrifièrent. Tous reconnaissaient la jeune Naine étendue devant eux, malgré le sang. Kili étouffa un exclamation et s'empara de la main de son frère, mêlant leurs doigts, qu'il serra avec force.

Le Roi Gobelin aussi avait entendu. Son rire aigu redoubla tandis qu'il se penchait vers le Roi déchu qui, choqué, ne réagit pas à son approche.

- Oh, vous la connaissez, Oakenshield ?

Et il frappa du pied le corps inconscient de Daenerys, le cueillant au ventre. Cela suffit à la réveiller.

Elle roula plus loin et tenta de se redresser en gémissant de douleur. Un liquide chaud dégoulinait de son arcade, rendant sa vision floue et terriblement rouge. Son nez l'élançait, et elle ne douta pas un instant qu'il soit cassé. Le goût métallique du sang, dans sa bouche, lui donna la nausée et réveilla, au fond de son esprit, quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré laissé endormi. Le Roi la rejoignit en une enjambée.

La vision effroyable de sa propre mort incarnée par cette monstrueuse créature, cumulée à la douleur et la peur qui lui tordait le ventre lui fit perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. Elle hurla de terreur et recula vivement, échouant au milieu des armes abandonnées. Elle eut le temps de se saisir de ses deux fourreaux d'une main. Le Roi l'attrapa par le col de son manteau et la souleva, comme si elle ne pesait rien, avant de la secouer violemment. Le capuchon tomba, entraînant les vestiges du masque, et ses cheveux blancs tâchés de rouge, dénattés par la violence des attaques subies, dégringolèrent dans son dos. L'immense Gobelin la lança au sol, où elle retomba mal, sa cheville gauche craquant désagréablement, et roula au bord du plateau de bois. Le Roi s'approcha calmement et, jetant un regard de triomphe à Thorïn, plaça son énorme pied sur le ventre de la Naine. D'une légère pression, il commença à pousser.

Elle tenta de s'accrocher au rebord, ses ongles courts griffant le bois, se brisant jusqu'au sang. Une fraction de seconde, son regard accrocha celui de Thorïn. Vert-rouge terrifié sur bleu horrifié. Elle hurla son nom, sa voix se brisant sur la dernière note, et il s'arracha à ses geôliers pour courir vers elle. Un mur de gobelins l'empêcha de la rejoindre. La créature titanesque qui s'amusait à la faire souffrir emplit son champ de vision et son rire grinçant annihilant le reste du monde. Elle n'entendait plus que lui, et son propre souffle erratique, ne voyait plus que lui, et ses propres mains qui glissaient toujours plus sur le sang qui maculait le bois. Un pied énorme s'abattit sur une de ses mains, et elle sentit, vaguement, deux de ses doigts se briser. Elle lâcha et glissa, inexorablement, vers le vide qui s'ouvrait, béant, en dessous d'elle.

Elle cria une dernière fois le nom de son amour, de son amant, de son Roi.

Ses yeux accrochèrent, une dernière fois, ceux de Fili.

Elle bascula dans le vide.

* * *

**Voilà, terminé.**

**Ce texte est très court, j'en conviens, mais je préfère m'arrêter là pour le moment. Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, pour compenser. Plus bizarre aussi, mais c'est nécessaire. **

**Excusez moi encore pour la brièveté de ce septième chapitre. je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort.**

**Aschen**

**P.S. : J'ai abandonné l'idée de réussir à répondre aux reviews directement, alors je le ferai en début de chapitre, maintenant (je sais, la révélation arrive tard, mais que voulez-vous, je suis une éternelle optimiste XD). Comme aujourd'hui.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Ours is fury

**RAR ZONE**

Ayuki : Non, là, il peut difficilement douter de son identité. Pour Fili et Kili, tu en sauras légèrement plus dans ce chapitre. Où elle va se retrouver ? Hin hin... Surprise, surprise. Pas avec Bilbo, en tout cas, pour le moment XD Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé, très chère =)

Silriadys : *rouge comme une tomate* Oh, merci... J'espère que la suite comblera tes attentes =)

Chupa14lovcoca : Pourquoi ce rire mauvais ? XD Elle est encore à peu près vivante._ A peu près_. Arf, elle a été modifiée, quand même. C'est rarement jolie, une vraie albinos. Et encore, j'lui ai pas collé les yeux rouges, j'ai pensé que ca ferait trop, pour le coup. Mais bon, c'est vrai que moi aussi je préfère la visualiser comme notre Khaleessi préférée =) Bisous, et merci !

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre.**

**L'est bien moche, ce Roi Gobelin, quand même.**

**Comme dit à Chupa, elle est pas _tout à fait_ décédée.**

**J'espère que ca vous plaira, quand même.**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Ours is fury

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut pas d'autres bruits que les rires des gobelins, au-dessus d'eux, autour d'eux, au-dessous d'eux.  
Partout, des Gobelins.  
Puis, dans un élan de fureur, les Nains se dégagèrent de leurs geôliers et s'appliquèrent à venger leur compagne. Cela fit rire les gobelins, encore plus. Le Roi reprit son horrible chanson tandis que, non loin, d'autres gobelins poussaient de lourds instruments de torture.

_Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung ! _

_You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung !_

_You will die down here and never be found !_

_Down in the deep of Goblin-Town !_

* * *

Un gobelin, debout près du Roi, tenait Orcrist dans ses mains griffues. Intrigué - car il avait beau être stupide, il savait reconnaître une arme elfique quand il en voyait une, et le fait qu'elle ait été en possession d'un Nain, tout roi fut-il, n'était pas normal – il la dégaina lentement. Immédiatement, une brusque douleur remonta son bras et brûla sa rétine. Il lança la lame, légèrement dégainée, au sol.

Le Roi Gobelin, prit de panique, se recula vivement.

- Je la reconnais, c'est le Fendoir à Gobelins !

Une petite dizaine de gobelins, furieux, se jetèrent sur Thorïn. Ils s'appliquèrent à le fouetter et à le battre consciencieusement. Le Roi nain, qui n'entendait pas se laisser faire sans réagir, rendit coup pour coup et parvint à balancer un gobelin dans le vide. Mais le nombre croissant d'assaillants le fit chanceler et tomber à genoux. Ils le plaquèrent au sol.

- Ramenez-moi sa tête ! hurla le gros Gobelin.

Aussitôt, l'un de ses subordonnés appliqua sa lame sur la gorge de Thorïn. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus.

* * *

Une intense lumière blanche, accompagnée d'un souffle puissant, balaya les gobelins et propulsa tout le monde au sol.

La silhouette élancée d'un homme s'avança, et les contours imprécis d'un chapeau pointu se dessinèrent. Il avança encore un peu, jusqu'à pénétrer dans le cercle de lumière diffusé par les torches des gobelins. Gandalf, le Gris.

- Saisissez vous de vos armes. Battez-vous !

Quelques Nains se redressèrent lentement, sonnés. Quelques Gobelins aussi.

- Battez-vous !

La deuxième injonction fut la bonne. Les Nains s'emparèrent de leurs armes, jetées pêle-mêle au sol, et attaquèrent les gobelins. Thorïn ramassa vivement Orcrist et s'appliqua à massacrer ceux de ses assaillants qui lui avaient donné des coups de fouet, ceux-là même qui empêchaient Daenerys de bouger avant que son masque ne soit brisé.

Le Roi Gobelin hurlait de peur, décrivant Glamdring, le Marteau-à-Ennemis, et ordonnait à ses subalternes d'abattre le mage en premier. Mais Gandalf tuait tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de lui. Se décidant à agir, le Roi se redressa et, affirmant sa prise sur sa masse, prit le parti d'éliminer le mage lui-même. Et pour l'atteindre, il fallait d'abord tuer le Roi sans Montagne. Il courut vers Thorïn, levant sa masse au-dessus de sa tête.

Kili, qui acheva son adversaire promptement, vit toute la manœuvre. Il hurla le nom de son oncle, juste à temps. Thorïn se retourna et frappa la massue osseuse de toutes ses forces. Le pouvoir d'Orcrist faisant le reste, le roi Gobelin fut repoussé, trop fort pour que seule la force de Thorïn soit entrée en ligne de compte, et, trébuchant avec un air d'incompréhension sur son hideux visage, s'effondra sur son trône de bois, qui se brisa net et le fit basculer dans le vide.

* * *

S'engagea alors une course poursuite mémorable. Courant sur les ponts de bois, les Nains s'enfuirent à travers Gobelin Town, s'aidant de roc pour écraser leurs ennemis, créant des béliers pour nettoyer les ponts, se balançant au-dessus du vide, taillant et tranchant.  
Il pleuvait des gobelins à Gobelin-Town.

Ils devaient sortir d'ici. Le plus vite possible. Guidés par Gandalf, ils virent leur salut se profiler. Puis, le pont explosa littéralement, vomissant le Roi Gobelin et quelques uns de ses sujets les plus furieux. L'énorme créature se redressa, sa lourde massue toujours en main, et s'avança d'un pas vers le mage vacillant. Un sourire hideux fendit son gros visage, dévoilant une rangée de dents noirâtres.

- Alors, que va-t-il faire maintenant, le magicien ?

* * *

_Dans un autre espace, dans un autre temps_

* * *

Blanc.

Où diable était-elle ?

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et papillonna des paupières. La lumière du feu était trop faible et l'obscurité la blessait. Elle était restée trop longtemps dans ce voile blanc qui recouvrait son esprit.

- Tu es réveillée, Dany ?

- La gamine dort comme une souche, t'as rêvé, vieillard.

Oh, elle reconnaissait ces voix. Syrio. Ohgren.

Les deux nains continuaient leur dispute, à voix basse, pour ne pas la déranger. Oh, cela lui avait tellement manqué. La voix calme et musicale de Syrio, les insultes bourrues d'Ohgren. Ils lui avaient tellement manqué, tous les deux ! Elle se redressa vivement. Elle n'avait mal nulle part. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle dû avoir mal ? Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir… Les deux nains cessèrent leur dispute. Ils la regardaient. Syrio, les cheveux bruns et bouclés parcourut de mèches blanches coupés court, les yeux bruns chaleureux et amicaux, souriait avec une douceur qu'elle lui avait souvent vue malgré leur condition. Ohgren, près de lui, les cheveux rouges comme des flammes, les yeux bleus injectés de sang, porta le goulot d'une bouteille à sa bouche en agitant une main dédaigneuse à l'encontre de son ami. Il émit un rot puissant en guise de salut avant de boire encore. Daenerys observa les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool vides qui entouraient sa position en songeant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Souriant à son tour, elle tendit la main et il lui donna la bouteille de bonne grâce.

Comme avant, elle avala une lampée qui lui brûla la gorge et la fit tousser. La seconde passa bien mieux, et la réchauffa de l'intérieur. Comme avant, Syrio hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Comme avant, Ohgren se mit à rire, crachant un peu d'alcool devant lui.

Comme avant. Enfin, de retour à la maison.

- Que fais-tu là, Dany ? demanda doucement Syrio.

Elle ne comprenait pas la question.

- Je bois un coup. Pourquoi ?

- Réponds à la question, gamine, marmonna Ohgren

Elle aurait bien voulu, mais elle ne comprenait pas. S'ils étaient là, réunis autour d'un feu de camp, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Sûrement d'ordre militaire. Quoique. Ni Syrio ni Ohgren ne portait son masque. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle ne sentait pas la sensation familière du métal contre sa peau.. C'était pourtant le nain aux cheveux rouges qui lui avait ordonné de ne jamais quitter son masque et, a fortiori, son armure. Ce qui ajouta à son trouble. Elle essaya de se souvenir. Que faisait-elle là ?

Elle réfléchit pendant de nombreuses minutes, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa mémoire récente n'était qu'un néant. Brusquement, des flash d'yeux très bleus et d'une longue chute lui revinrent et disparurent presque immédiatement.

- Que fais-tu là, Dany ? insista Syrio.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Essayons autrement. Que faisons-nous là ? demanda le nain aux cheveux bruns en désignant son camarade et lui-même.

* * *

La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus…

Il y avait eu une grande bataille. Et ils la perdaient. Les Gobelins et les Orcs étaient trop nombreux. Ils avaient des Trolls. La Légion se faisait tailler en pièce. Que s'était-il passé, ensuite ? Que s'était-il passé avant ?

Elle se souvint d'un parchemin, d'un message. On la rappelait chez elle, loin d'ici. Mais chez elle, c'était avec la Légion. Elle avait refusé de partir.

_« Pour la bataille qui s'annonce, vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide possible. Je rentrerai après, ne vous en faites pas. »_

La bataille avait mal tourné. Elle se souvint avoir pensé qu'elle ne rentrerait pas, finalement, comme son père lui en avait pourtant donné l'ordre. Elle ne reverrait pas son frère, non plus. Son cher frère, qu'elle aimait tant, et pour lequel elle avait accepté de descendre dans les Tréfonds prêter main forte à la Légion des Morts. A sa place.

Daïn avait toujours été d'un naturel impulsif, c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait, et peu importait les conséquences. Mais Daïn avait commis une erreur. Il avait touché une femme qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une femme mariée. Le mari jaloux avait exigé réparation. Oui, de ça elle se souvenait bien. Il y avait eu beaucoup de négociations. Au final, il avait été convenu que l'enfant de Naïn, Roi des Monts de Fer, irait rejoindre la Légion des Morts en rétribution du crime qui avait été commis, pendant une durée de 10 ans. S'il survivait, il serait libre de rentrer aux Monts de Fer pour reprendre sa place. Naïn avait accepté cela. Et Naïn était retors, pour un Nain. Il faut toujours faire attention aux termes d'un contrat avant de le signer, mais le mari jaloux, satisfait de voir sa requête aboutir, ne prit pas garde. Car enfin, il n'avait jamais été spécifié que ce serait à Daïn de descendre dans les Tréfonds. Et le Roi des Monts de Fer ne pouvait pas décemment laisser partir, _laisser mourir_, son fils, son unique fils, son héritier. N'est-ce pas ? Sa dernière fille, en revanche… Qu'importait sa vie, après tout. Il lui restait encore l'aînée. Daïn n'avait pas voulu. Elle, elle avait accepté, sans rechigner. Si cela pouvait sauver son frère du déshonneur, elle voulait bien mourir sous les coups des Gobelins. Ca ne la dérangeait pas.

Mais elle avait trouvé une véritable famille dans la Légion des Morts. Ils l'avaient éduquée au maniement des armes, ils lui avaient donné des frères et des sœurs qui la respectaient pour elle et non pas pour son sang. C'était avant son retour. C'était avant Thorïn.

Que faisait-elle là ?

Elle avait combattu. De toutes ses forces. Elle avait regardé ses amis, ses frères et ses sœurs, se faire massacrer. Elle avait eu peur, mais n'avait pas reculé. Elle était Légionnaire. Elle mourrait avec les siens. Elle avait cru que c'était écrit. Que c'était là son destin.

Elle se trompait. Syrio en avait décidé autrement.

Syrio, qui avait été un ami de son frère avant de s'engager, librement, dans la Légion. Danseur de Guerre et Commandant, il avait ordonné à sa troupe, le peu qu'il en restait, de monter à l'assaut. Elle avait vu Ohgren, son Commandant, à elle, qu'elle considérait comme le père que Naïn n'avait jamais été, celui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, celui qui l'avait _forgée_, réunir le reste de sa troupe décimée et courir au combat, lançant vers le ciel de pierre un chant guerrier plein de rage. Pris de fureur, rendu fou par le sang qui battait à ses oreilles, par celui qui s'écoulait en flots bouillonnants de ses blessures, par celui de ses ennemis qui l'aspergeait à chaque coup porté, Ohgren avança, désespérément.

Il avança droit vers sa mort, sans crainte, pour lui laisser le temps de fuir.

Car Syrio l'avait empêché de se joindre à Ohgren. Il l'avait traînée derrière lui, laissant sa propre troupe se faire exterminer pour la mettre en lieu sûr. Il l'avait frappé pour lui interdire de rejoindre son Commandant. Il l'avait hissée sur son épaule, et avait couru loin de la bataille. Hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, Daenerys avait vu Ohgren combattre férocement trois Orcs deux fois plus grands que lui après avoir abattu un Troll, se relever couvert de sang et chanter. Toujours plus fort. Puis sa voix s'était tue. Il avait continué à se battre. Elle avait compris alors qu'Ohgren était déjà parti mais que rien n'empêchait un Berserker de tuer. Pas même la mort. Et elle avait pleuré.

Syrio l'avait emmenée loin de la bataille, mais cela ne l'avait pas sauvée. Quand il avait jugé qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés des combats, il l'avait remise sur ses pieds. Ils avaient couru de nombreuses lieues, sans s'arrêter. Poursuivis. La troupe d'Orcs leur était tombée dessus au moment où ils avaient pensé en avoir réchappé. Ils avaient couru encore puis, acculés, avaient dansé des heures durant. Et quand la danse meurtrière s'était achevée, les 50 Orcs étaient morts. Syrio également. Et elle, elle sombrait dans le noir, grelottant sous l'effet du froid glacial qui se diffusait lentement dans ses veines.

Elle s'était réveillée sur un brancard de bois, tiré par des Nains en armure. Une petite troupe, menée par un grand nain aux cheveux blonds lumineux. Une petite troupe menée par Daïn, dont l'armure scintillante était souillée de sang.

- Nous avons remporté la victoire, princesse.

Que faisait-elle là ?

_Que faisait-elle là ?_

* * *

- Je ne suis pas morte, ce jour-là, murmura Daenerys.

- Non, en effet… approuva Syrio.

- Souviens-toi, gamine, c'est important, intervint Ohgren avant de boire encore.

Elle était rentrée au Monts de Fer. Elle avait repris sa place de princesse. Et elle avait pleuré, pour Ohgren, pour Syrio, pour ses frères et sœurs morts loin d'elle. Elle avait vieilli, et les blessures de son âme s'étaient apaisées. Elle avait rencontré celui qu'on lui avait choisi pour fiancé, un beau jeune homme appelé Fili. Il lui faisait penser à Daïn, avec ses cheveux blonds et son sourire éclatant, si bien qu'elle pensa pouvoir être heureuse avec lui, bien qu'elle ne l'aimât pas comme on devait normalement aimer son mari. Il était toujours d'une bonne humeur contagieuse, et il la faisait rire. Puis il lui avait présenté sa famille : sa mère, gentille mais revêche, son petit frère adorable et souriant, et son oncle qu'il considérait comme son père. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Thorïn.

La pièce manquante du puzzle complexe qu'était sa vie s'était alors emboîtée parfaitement à l'ensemble, et elle avait compris que jamais, _jamais_, elle ne pourrait appartenir Fili, puisqu'elle était née pour Thorïn. C'était ça, son destin.

Mais le contrat était déjà signé, et un nain ne revient jamais sur sa parole. Cette fois-là, elle n'avait pas accepté les arrangements ourdis par son père. Elle avait hurlé, tempêté, menacé, mais rien n'y fit. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées ainsi.

Elle avait fait mine d'accepter, et avait fréquenté Fili aussi souvent que possible. Mais l'un comme l'autre, honnêtes et s'appréciant trop pour se cacher des choses aussi importantes, savaient très bien que, si elle faisait le voyage jusqu'aux Monts Bleus, c'était uniquement pour voir Thorïn. Cela avait duré plusieurs années, sans que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Fili et elle parlait beaucoup, nouant des liens d'amitié sincères et profonds. Si bien qu'un jour il s'ouvrit à elle de son plus grand secret. Il lui parla de son petit frère, il lui parla de Kili. Des petits gestes quasi invisibles, des petites attentions agréables, des regards complices, des baisers volés, des caresses échangées. Fili lui racontait ses liaisons brèves et chaotiques et sa jalousie à l'encontre des femmes et des hommes que fréquentait son petit frère, qu'il aimait trop, beaucoup trop, pour que ce soit normal. Elle avait trouvé cela dégoûtant et immoral. Ils s'étaient disputés, violemment. Ils étaient restés longtemps sans se voir, sans s'écrire. Elle avait regretté ses paroles et, un beau jour, avait décidé de lui rendre visite. Elle avait traversé la Terre du Milieu pour s'excuser. Et Fili, avec un sourire lumineux, lui avait pardonné. Il lui parla de Kili. Le temps reprit son cours. Et elle lui parla de Thorïn. Elle lui racontait, au fil des années qui défilaient, quel plan elle avait mis en place pour le séduire, ses échecs répétés et ses petites victoires, comment elle était parvenue, après maints efforts et stratégies, à percer la muraille d'acier qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur, combien elle l'aimait, combien _il_ l'aimait. La frustration, aussi, de l'avoir près d'elle sans pouvoir caresser son visage, embrasser ses lèvres, respirer son odeur. Car Thorïn refusait tout net de la toucher.

Thorïn avait un peu trop d'honneur au goût de Daenerys.

Une nuit, Fili avait décidé, après avoir trop bu, de rendre une visite nocturne à Kili. Elle aussi avait trop bu (on n'oublie pas les bonnes habitudes de la Légion aussi facilement) et elle avait fait de même avec Thorïn. Elle l'avait attendu dans ses appartements, seule dans le noir. Elle s'était déshabillée, décoiffée, et avait attendu. Quand enfin il était rentré, elle s'était levée du lit et l'avait embrassé, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Il avait refusé et lui avait ordonné de partir. Elle avait ri et l'avait embrassé encore. Elle savait qu'il ne mettrait jamais à exécution les menaces dont il l'abreuvait. Et elle avait gagné cette bataille-là avec brio. Ca avait prit du temps, une bonne partie de la nuit, mais elle avait remporté la victoire. Vaincu, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et portée jusqu'au lit, l'avait couchée sous lui en l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Elle avait ri, et lui avait rendu son baiser. Il lui avait fait l'amour, plusieurs fois, avec tendresse et avec passion. Avec amour et désespoir. Au matin, elle s'était éveillée dans ses bras, plus heureuse que jamais, et s'était dit que c'était là sa place.

Ce fut la seule nuit qu'ils partagèrent.

Le lendemain, elle repartait aux Monts de Fer. Rentrée chez elle, son père lui avait administré une raclée dont elle se souvenait encore. Quelqu'un savait pour Thorïn et elle, et l'avait trahi. Elle était restée enfermée pendant des jours, des semaines. Des mois. Puis Naïn était mort, enfin, et Daïn avait pris sa place. Plus tard, elle avait appris que Thraïn, le père de Thorïn, était porté disparu. Les voyages aux Montagnes Bleues cessèrent.

Elle ne revit pas Fili, mais ils entretinrent une correspondance assidue.

Elle ne revit pas Thorïn, et sentit son cœur se fissurer à chaque jour passé loin de lui. Jusqu'à la réunion des Clans, où son frère s'était rendu en personne. Ce jour-là, elle s'était disputée avec Daïn, et s'était enfuie retrouver Thorïn.

Que s'était-il passé ensuite ?

* * *

Ensuite...

Les trois Trolls. Le froid familier de la mort. La lumière et Gandalf. Fondcombe. Les Géants de pierre. Les Gobelins. Le Roi. La peur. La douleur. Les yeux bleus. La chute. Et puis le voile blanc.

- Je suis tombée…

- Tu as basculé dans le vide, gamine.

- Tu as basculé dans l'Ombre.

- Donc, je suis morte.

- Pas encore, gamine. Pas tout à fait.

- Tu peux encore rentrer. Il suffit que tu te souviennes.

- Que je me souvienne de quoi ? cria-t-elle.

De quoi devait-elle se souvenir, à la fin ? Elle venait de revivre toute sa vie. Car sa vie, à son sens, avait commencé avec la Légion des Morts. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

- Tu y es presque, gamine.

- Mais tu fais fausse route, sur un point.

- Cherche encore. Et plus vite que ça.

* * *

Daenerys ne comprenait pas. Elle était fatiguée. Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes.

Elle chercha, longtemps. De quoi devait-elle se souvenir ? Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ? Elle commença à vaciller. De quoi devait-elle se souvenir ? _De quoi devait-elle se souvenir_ ? Elle tomba sur le côté. Sa tête était lourde. Elle avait tant sommeil… Elle réfléchirait plus tard. Elle voulait juste dormir un peu, rien qu'un peu.

- Pas encore, Dany. Pas maintenant. Tu y es presque ! intervint Syrio.

- Aidez-moi…

Et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure tandis qu'un voile blanc glissait sur son esprit.

- Hey, gamine... Comment peux-tu parler de vie quand tu marches avec les Morts ?

La voix bourrue d'Ohgren repoussa le blanc.

- Quoi ? Les Morts ?

- Les Morts, oui. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris, gamine ?

- A combattre. A survivre. A tuer.

- Bien. Que sommes-nous, gamine ?

* * *

Un souvenir insistant tentait de remonter à la surface de sa mémoire. Le chant d'Ohgren. Le cri de guerre. Les Légionnaires, qui le reprenaient ensemble, et leurs voix qui s'envolaient vers le ciel de pierre.

- Que sommes-nous, gamine ?

- Je… Je ne sais plus…

- Chante.

- Nous sommes… Ténèbres ? Ou vengeance…

- Ce sont les Fantômes et les Danseurs. Chante, gamine. Chante pour moi.

- Ténèbres, oui, les Fantômes. Et puis Vengeance, les Danseurs…

* * *

Ah oui. C'était donc ça. Le cri de guerre d'Ohgren. _Ours is fury_. Le cri des Morts. Des siens, du moins. Pas des deux autres corps d'armée. _Nous sommes ténèbres, vengeance et furie. Et nous ne pouvons mourir, car on ne peut tuer les morts._

- Le noir n'est pas ton ennemi, petite Daenerys, murmura Syrio en caressant les cheveux blancs de la jeune naine. Mais méfies-toi de la lumière.

- Tu as encore des choses à faire gamine. Ton destin n'est pas de mourir ici. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de remonter, et de tous les massacrer, comme je te l'ai appris. Comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tu _dois _te venger de ce monstre qui t'a balancé dans le vide. C'est un ordre, lieutenant. N'aie pas peur du noir. Et puisse la fureur de tes frères et de tes sœurs morts au combat t'accompagner.

- C'est ca, mon destin ? Tuer, encore et encore ? C'est triste, un destin pareil... murmura-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

- Ce serait triste si tu y prenais plaisir. Nous sommes des Berserkers, gamine, nous ne savons rien faire d'autre. Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aimer ça. Souviens t'en. Cela dit, non, ce n'est pas ça ton destin. Tu as la mémoire courte, gamine, marmonna Ohgren en finissant sa bouteille.

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- Tu le sais déjà. Il faut que tu y retournes, et que tu tues, oui, tous les ennemis qui se dresseront en travers de _son_ chemin. Il faut que tu restes près de lui, que vous retrouviez notre maison. Là, et là seulement, ton destin sera accompli.

- Syrio... Mon histoire se finit bien ?

Il lui offrit un sourire doux et triste à la fois. Il secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas.

- Montre leurs qui tu es, Dany. Montre leurs qui nous sommes.

Elle sourit, épuisée.

- Vous restez avec moi ?

- Toujours, répondirent-ils ensemble.

Elle se rendormit sans crainte. Et chanta._ Nous sommes ténèbres, vengeance et furie. Et nous ne pouvons mourir, car on ne peut tuer les Morts._

Ours is fury.

Noir.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 8.**

**En espérant que ca vous a plu, malgré tout.**

**Bisous, et à la prochaine.**

**Aschen**


	9. Chapter 9 : Les égarés

**RAR ZONE**

Silriadys : Oh ! *rougit de plus belle* Merci ! Bon, aujourd'hui, on reprend un peu d'action. Si tu as aimé les souvenirs de Daenerys, le prochain chapitre devrait te plaire, lui aussi. Il sera beaucoup plus long, en revanche (j'espère que ca ne te fait pas peur). Merci encore pour ta review ! J'espère que ca te plaira =)

Chupa14 : Tiens, tu n'aimes plus le coca ? Merci beaucoup, pourtant j'avais peur que ca soit chiant XD Je suis content que ca t'ait plu, petite sucette =) Peut-être que, comme Silriadys, tu apprécieras le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, qui lui sera plutôt centré sur Thorïn. Parce que lui aussi a droit à son petit passage aux portes de la Mort. Ce serait pas juste, sinon =) Bisous, et merci de me lire. J'espère que ca va te plaire, ce chapitre. Daenerys va _enfin_ friter quelques Orcs plutôt que de se faire taper dessus -_-

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai failli oublier de le poster, en plus.**

**Il se trouve que j'ai repris le travail, et que c'est duuuur. J'ai moins de temps pour écrire, mais je posterai quand même chaque mardi ! Cela dit, on se rapproche dangereusement de mon dernier chapitre en date, peut-être que j'espacerai les publications à ce moment-là. Mais on n'y est pas encore.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Les égarés

Noir.

Tout était noir.

Est-elle tombée si loin sous Gobelin-Town pour que la lumière des flammes ne lui parvienne même plus ? Ou bien sont-ce simplement ses yeux qui refusent de voir ?

Sous ses doigts, la pierre. Sous sa tête, le bois.

Du _bois_. Elle n'est donc pas tombée si bas que cela. Elle est encore dans la ville. Elle peut remonter, sortir d'ici. Rejoindre Thorïn.

Elle tente de se relever. En vain. Son corps ne réagit plus.

Elle attend. Ouvre les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Du feu. De la lumière.

Elle soulève les paupières une nouvelle fois et laisse à sa vision le temps de s'acclimater.

Quand elle se redresse enfin, une effroyable douleur remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle bouge tous ses membres, jusqu'aux plus petits orteils. Elle accueille avec bonheur les vagues de souffrance qui tentent de la noyer. Si elle souffre, c'est qu'elle n'est pas infirme.

Souffrir, c'était vivre.

Ses mains effleurent un fourreau de cuir. Près d'elle, ses épées. Un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres déchiquetées, transformant son visage abîmé en un masque de folie diabolique. Elle ramasse ses épées et se lève.

Elle inspire à fond, gorgeant ses poumons d'air, _à en hurler de douleur_. Renifle l'odeur du sang.

Et se met en chasse.

* * *

- Alors que va-t-il faire, maintenant, le magicien ?

Gandalf, aidé des Nains, se redressa et fit face au Roi Gobelin. Il fit un pas et enfonça son bâton dans l'œil gauche du colosse avant de frapper de sa lame, lacérant son énorme ventre. Le Roi tomba à genoux en tenant son bourrelet.

- Je m'incline, dit-il dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement.

Gandalf, secouant la tête d'un air méprisant, l'égorgea proprement d'un large mouvement. Le Roi s'effondra au sol, aux pieds de l'Istari, et son sang noirâtre se répandit lentement, silencieusement, jusqu'à ses sbires. Le chahut que provoquèrent les Gobelins alentour à la mort de leur chef fit trembler le pont de bois. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le pont céda et la compagnie dévala la pente d'une crevasse, sombrant dans les profondeurs. Les Gobelins les poursuivirent, furieux, courant le long des murs tels d'effroyables araignées malingres. La Compagnie s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans les Tréfonds. La lumière seule pouvait les sauver, maintenant.

* * *

Il y a de nombreuses créatures, dans les Tréfonds des montagnes. Pas seulement des Gobelins. Pas seulement des Orcs.

Y règnent des créatures de cauchemar, faites d'ombres et de haine. Les lacs souterrains sont traîtres et recèlent plus de monstres que ceux de la surface. Des monstres tout recouverts d'écailles noires, aux crocs plus tranchants que la lame elfique la mieux affutée. Certains sont aveugles, et attaquent sans voir. Leur cécité les rend agressifs et meurtriers. D'autres voient parfaitement dans le noir absolu, et prennent plaisir à traquer leurs proies lorsqu'elles ont le malheur de pénétrer dans leur domaine aqueux.

Dans les grottes privées de lumières, les araignées géantes, vestiges d'un autre temps, tissent leur toile et attendent les pauvres égarés pour les dévorer vivants, sans qu'ils comprennent ce qui leur arrive. Et puis, il y a les créatures douées de raison. Des les plus sombres niveaux des Tréfonds, il est des créatures plus cruelles que les Gobelins, plus fortes que les Orcs. D'effroyables hommes-rats. Ceux-là craignent la lumière du jour, qui leur est fatale, et n'apprécient pas le feu. Ils craignent les Gobelins, ils craignent les Orcs qui, même s'ils n'apprécient guère la première, maîtrisent bien le second. Et cette peur les rend vicieux et infiniment plus dangereux.

Et puis, il y a l'abomination nommée Gollum, qui se nourrit de poissons carnassiers, de Gobelins égarés, et qui ne rechignerait pas à croquer du Hobbit. Gollum qui, bien que contre son gré, aide ce pauvre Bilbo à trouver la sortie, et son salut. Et puis il y a la Légion des Morts, bien sûr, qui traque ces créatures malfaisantes sans relâche pour pacifier les Tréfonds de leurs influences néfastes.

Et puis il y a ceux qui sont perdus, mais pas égarés. Ceux qui ont perdu le peu de raison qui leur restait, ceux qui sont guidés par le sang et qui l'appelle de leurs vœux. Ceux qui aiment le noir et s'en nourrisse, ceux qui tuent non pas par plaisir mais par _besoin_. Comme moi.

* * *

Les Nains jaillirent du tunnel et coururent de toutes leurs forces jusqu'au couvert des arbres. Le soleil brillait encore un peu, et cela les sauva. Ils coururent et finirent par déboucher dans une clairière large et bien éclairée. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle.

Ils étaient encore en vie. Ils étaient saufs.

- Où est Bilbo ? Où est notre Hobbit ? demanda Gandalf d'un ton apeuré.

Certains Nains regardèrent autour d'eux, s'étonnant de ne pas voir le Semi-Homme assis par terre. D'autres ne réagirent même pas. Ils avaient plus important à songer.

- Et où est Tali ? s'inquiéta le mage.

Personne ne répondit. Thorïn fixait la bordure des arbres d'où ils étaient arrivés, mais ses yeux vides regardaient autre chose. Le visage brisé de Daenerys flottait devant ses yeux. S'y superposait celui d'une jeune femme souriante, seulement vêtue de ses longs cheveux blancs. Il pouvait presque entendre son rire clair, immédiatement suivi de son cri d'effroi, lorsqu'elle avait basculé. Il pouvait encore voir ses yeux de vert de jade cerclés de rouge aux pupilles dilatées de plaisir, aux pupilles dilatées de terreur. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le manche d'Orcrist, plantée dans le sol pour le soutenir. La douleur lui martelait le cœur. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Fili serrait et desserrait les poings alternativement, la respiration erratique, les yeux brûlants de larmes difficilement contenues. Kili, près de lui, avait passé un bras sous le sien et tenait ses mains entre les siennes, apaisant leur contraction rythmique de lentes caresses. Il regardait son frère avec tristesse, une peine sourde poignant son cœur.

- Où sont Bilbo et Tali ? redemanda Gandalf avec force.

- Daenerys est morte… murmura Fili, les yeux baissés, puisque son oncle n'arrivait pas à le dire.

- Morte ? s'exclama Gandalf, les yeux écarquillés, sans relever l'usage du véritable prénom de la naine. Et Bilbo ?

- Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand on nous a capturés, se rappela Nori.

- Je vais vous dire où il est, votre Bilbo ! Il rentré chez lui. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il n'est pas des nôtres ! Et il doit être loin à l'heure qu'il est ! cracha Thorïn avec hargne.

Ce foutu mage n'avait que son foutu Hobbit à la bouche. Il n'avait rien à faire que Daenerys soit morte, que lui-même n'ait rien pu faire pour la sauver, ou pour alléger ses souffrances. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'eux, tant que son précieux Hobbit était sauf. Peut-être Thorïn aurait-il dû l'égorger, ce foutu Semi-Homme, comme ça Gandalf aurait compris l'effet que ca faisait de perdre un être cher. Oui, bonne idée.

- Non, pas si loin.

Les Nains se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Bilbo Baggins qui, soudainement, était apparu derrière eux. Souriant fièrement, il s'approcha à petits pas. Il éluda les questions des Nains et glissa quelque chose dans sa poche en y fourrant ses pouces, mais cela n'échappa pas au Mage Gris. Bilbo se tourna vers Thorïn et, faisant pour une fois preuve de cran face au chef de la compagnie, lui assura qu'il restait avec eux pour les aider à reconquérir le foyer qu'on leur avait volé, justement parce qu'il était lui-même terriblement nostalgique de sa maison. Ses paroles parvinrent difficilement à percer le brouillard de douleur et de chagrin qui embrumé l'esprit de Thorïn, mais celui-ci finit par hocher la tête. Cette scène aurait pu être touchante si le soleil ne s'était pas éteint à l'horizon, et si le cri des Wargs n'avait pas vrillé leurs oreilles.

- Après la peste…

- Le choléra. Fuyons !

* * *

Et ils repartirent en courant. Droit vers la falaise. Bientôt, ils furent pris au piège, le vide devant eux et les Wargs derrière eux. Sur une injonction de Gandalf, ils grimpèrent aux arbres jusqu'aux branches les plus hautes, s'éloignant du danger le plus possible. Bilbo s'y hissa de justesse. Mais les Wargs les avaient vus, ou les avaient sentis, et ils se postèrent sous chacun des arbres où un Nain était caché.

Thorïn, debout sur une épaisse branche, jeta un regard en arrière et se figea. Il écarta le feuillage d'une main et fixa leurs nouveaux ennemis d'un air effaré.

_« Non, c'est impossible »._

- La sentez-vous ? L'odeur de la peur ?

Mais la voix rocailleuse d'Azog le Profanateur était inimitable. Son pire ennemi était en vie. Et la peur, en effet, s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines. Ils étaient pris au piège. Où que leur regard se portât, ils ne voyaient que la mort.

- Elle imprègne l'air… Je me souviens que ton père empestait la peur.

Son père. Thraïn. Non content d'avoir décapité Thror, il avait aussi tué son père. L'honneur de Thorïn et son sens du devoir lui hurlèrent de courir éliminer l'assassin de ses parents, quitte à y laisser la vie. Mais la peur le tenait fermement dans ses rets. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Les Wargs passèrent à l'attaque. Ils grimpèrent aux arbres, arrachant les branches sur leur passage en tentant d'atteindre les nains. Bientôt, les sapins se déracinèrent et tombèrent, les uns après les autres. Les nains sautèrent, comme ils le purent, jusqu'au dernier arbre debout, celui qui se trouvait au bord de la falaise. Gandalf, en son sommet, marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles. Les Wargs les encerclaient.

- Ramenez-moi celui-ci. Tuez les autres.

Les créatures se mirent en mouvement. Soudain, une boule de feu tomba au sol et enflamma l'herbe sèche. Deux Wargs reculèrent vivement. Plusieurs autres boules de feu volèrent, lancés par Gandalf et Bilbo d'abord, puis par les Nains les plus proches d'eux, traçant un cercle de flammes protecteur. Malheureusement, quelques loups plus courageux que les autres s'élancèrent au-dessus du feu et s'attaquèrent à l'unique arbre encore debout. Et le renversèrent. Le sapin tint bon, encore retenu au sol par quelques racines solides bien qu'il penchât dangereusement dans le vide. Ori perdit prise et se rattrapa au pied de son frère Dori, qui lui-même tomba en arrière. In extremis, le plus vieux des deux frères attrapa le bâton tendu de Gandalf. Ils restèrent ainsi suspendus au-dessus du vide, hurlant de terreur et suppliant le mage de faire quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire, lui, qu'il n'avait déjà fait ?

La nuit défilait à toute vitesse.

En Thorïn, la peur laissa lentement place à l'envie. Pourquoi devrait-il peur de mourir ? Daenerys était morte, sous ses yeux, et jamais plus il ne pourra la voir, l'entendre, respirer son odeur. Avant - l'année dernière, le siècle dernier, une _éternité _auparavant - il parvenait à vivre parce qu'il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'elle était là, quelque part, vivante et en sécurité. Maintenant, il allait devoir vivre avec le souvenir cuisant de son visage détruit et la présence désormais encombrante de son coeur mort, fracassé au sol de Gobelin-Town avec Daenerys. Pourquoi devrait-il supporter ça ? Pour sa soeur ? Pour ses neveux ? Pour Erebor ? Non. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Alors, Thorïn marcha vers son destin.

* * *

La créature rachitique nommée Gollum s'effondre assommée au sol après le coup de pommeau que je lui applique sur le crâne. Je l'aurais bien tué, comme j'ai tué la petite cohorte de Gobelins s'en revenant vers leur cité, comme j'ai tué le lézard géant et carnassier qui a essayé de me croquer la jambe près du lac, mais la lumière pâle des étoiles m'attire trop. Je n'ai plus le temps pour ça. J'y suis presque. L'odeur se fait plus forte. L'odeur du sang, bien sûr. Et puis une autre odeur que je connais très bien, mais dont je ne me rappelle pas. Elles sont alléchantes. Terriblement excitantes, l'une comme l'autre, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres tant la perspective de les mêler me rend fébrile. La créature n'a plus aucun intérêt pour moi. Je dois sortir.

Enfin, l'air libre. Le soleil, au loin, disparait derrière l'horizon. Tant mieux. Je suis plus à l'aise dans la nuit que sous les feux de l'astre diurne. Je marche. Puis je cours. La trace est fraîche, toute proche. Et proprement délicieuse, distillant dans mon ventre la chaleur caractéristique du désir. Je cours, encore plus vite, toujours plus vite. La nuit défile. J'ai soif, si soif. De sang, de mort. Si soif… Plus loin devant moi, des flammes rouges s'élèvent. J'y suis presque. Je sens l'odeur nauséabonde des Loups de Gundabad (j'ai encore la présence d'esprit de m'en rappeler) et celle d'Orcs. Oh oui, il y a beaucoup de loups et beaucoup d'Orcs. Un festin en perspective. Un bain de sang.

J'entends le fracas des armes, le rugissement d'un Warg, le rire d'un Orc.

Je coupe les jarrets du premier loup, égorge son cavalier et plante ma lame entre les yeux de la monture. Le deuxième subit le même sort. J'en élimine 4 autres ainsi. C'est presque trop facile. Puis, j'émerge des arbres sur un promontoire de pierre et la scène qui s'étend sous mes yeux fait rugir mon sang dans mes veines.

Un Orc pâle se dresse face à un tout petit Hobbit, qui protège un Nain aux cheveux noirs étendu sur un rocher. Inconscient. Peut-être mort. L'odeur inconnue me mène jusqu'à lui. Une parcelle de conscience se fraye un chemin dans mon esprit embrouillé d'une brume sanglante.

J'ignore pourquoi, et je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir, mais la vision de cet homme blessé me met dans une rage folle, me plonge dans une folie furieuse. Le chant de la Légion résonne dans mon esprit, comme une incitation à la guerre. Je lance vers le ciel le cri de mon Commandant et me jette au combat.

_Ours is fury_.

* * *

Fili courait vers le rocher, ignorant les appels de ses camarades. Il savait que Kili le suivait. Kili le suivait toujours, et le suivrait toujours, où qu'il aille. Même droit dans la gueule des loups. Il leva les yeux tandis qu'une femme aux cheveux blancs apparaissait sur l'aiguille rocheuse qui surplombait le théâtre de leur inéluctable défaite. Fili se figea dans sa course. Daenerys. Couverte de sang. Autour d'elle, des cadavres de Loups et d'Orcs. Un instant, en voyant son amie les épées à la main, il eut envie de crier de joie, de danser et de la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il vit ses yeux se poser sur le corps de Thorïn. Il vit ses yeux verts s'écarquiller et devenir noirs. Il vit la rage déformer ses traits. Il vit la soif de sang, la soif de meurtre, qui émanaient d'elle. Il entendit son cri et la regarda bondir sur Azog.

Daenerys était vivante, mais ce n'était pas vraiment Daenerys.

C'était une créature sans conscience, avide de meurtre. Bien loin de sa douce et chère, si chère, amie.

C'était un Berserker.

Le Warg blanc la repoussa d'un coup de patte, l'envoyant rouler près d'un autre loup, qui tenta de la mordre. Elle le frappa de sa lame, découpant la parte inférieure de la mâchoire, qui tomba au sol. L'Orc qui le montait chuta brutalement et n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Elle se jucha sur lui et le massacra. Quand elle se redressa, il n'en restait qu'un tas de chairs sanguinolentes. Un grognement animal émana de sa gorge et elle avança, d'une démarche féline que Fili ne lui avait jamais vue, vers l'Orc pâle.

* * *

Fili se remit en marche quand Kili le dépassa. Ils affrontèrent les autres Wargs montés, tandis que Bilbo, se dressant toujours entre Azog et Thorïn, regardait la Naine se battre avec fureur, massacrant tout ceux qui entravaient sa route. Quand l'Orc pâle s'approcha de lui avec l'intention évidente de le tuer, il redressa sa petite lame et s'apprêta à faire face bravement à sa mort.

Un cri aigu retentit au-dessus de lui, immédiatement suivi par les hurlements de Dori et Ori. D'autres cris résonnèrent et une forme immense plongea vers les Wargs que combattaient les deux jeunes nains. Au même moment, un fort courant d'air le bouscula vers l'avant, et il se retourna pour voir un aigle géant s'emparer du corps de Thorïn et d'Orcrist avant de s'envoler. L'écorce de chêne qui constituait le bouclier du Roi déchu tomba sur le rocher.

Bilbo regarda le ballet des aigles, éberlué. Le rugissement d'Azog, qui voyait s'envoler sa proie, le ramena sur terre. Juste à temps pour voir Daenerys bondir sur le Warg blanc et frapper son cavalier à la tête. Il chuta au sol. Elle fut désarçonnée par le loup, mais se redressa bien vite. Elle courut jusqu'à son ennemi, les cheveux autrefois blancs, désormais rouges, volant dans son dos. Bilbo ne reconnaissait pas son amie. Et il avait peur.

Un aigle l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'Orc Pâle. Il l'emporta loin du combat, ignorant ses insultes et ses cris de rage. Ou de désespoir. Bilbo ne savait pas trop.

Et il n'eut guère le loisir d'y réfléchir, car un autre aigle l'enferma dans ses serres avant de s'envoler. Dans les airs, il le lâcha, et Bilbo sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Mais l'aigle réapparut sous lui, quelques mètres plus bas, et Bilbo referma ses doigts autour des plumes épaisses de sa tête.

Regardant tout autour de lui, il compta mentalement les Nains, reprenant la sale manie de Gandalf, et fut rassuré de les savoir tous hors de portée d'Azog. Gandalf aussi, qui était assis sur l'aigle de tête.

Au loin, derrière eux, résonna le hurlement de rage de l'Orc Pâle.

* * *

Ils volèrent le reste de la nuit.

Tandis que le soleil dardait ses pâles rayons à l'horizon, les Aigles obliquèrent vers une éminence rocheuse, dont la forme faisait étonnament pensé à un visage torturé. Ils volèrent en cercles concentriques au-dessus du sommet, descendant petit à petit.

L'aigle qui les tenait prisonniers de ses serres déposa doucement Thorïn et Orcrist au sol. Aussitôt, Gandalf sauta de sa monture pour se précipiter vers lui.

Les autres Nains ne tardèrent pas à suivre et à s'agglutiner autour du Roi déchu. Bilbo resta légèrement en retrait, un peu effrayé quant à l'état de Thorïn, qui n'avait pas repris conscience une seule fois durant le trajet (il avait vérifié).

Le dernier aigle déposa Daenerys au sol avant de repartir avec ses compagnons ailés loin du pic rocheux. La jeune Naine resta à genoux au sol, tentant désespérément de reprendre conscience, elle aussi. Le voile rouge qui recouvrait sa vision ne s'était pas tout à fait levé, et l'attrait du sang, la rage de meurtre, étaient encore vifs en elle, ruant dans ses veines. Elle serra les poings sur la roche, abîmant un peu plus ses ongles et ses mains, et ferma les yeux, repoussant de toutes ses forces les voix, dans sa tête, qui lui hurlaient de tous les massacrer. A commencer par le gros roux qui lui bloquait l'accès jusqu'au Nain aux cheveux noirs. Le désir de s'approcher de lui, malgré son inconscience, et de lui lacérer la gorge à coup de dents, de prendre sa vie et de boire son sang était atroce.

Elle se recroquevilla au sol en gémissant, son front heurtant violemment la pierre.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Ca a été ?**

**Prochain chapitre : petite plongée dans l'entre-deux mondes perso de Thorïn.**

**J'espère vous y retrouver.**

**En attendant, je vous embrasse.**

**Aschen**


	10. Chapter 10 : Paradis blanc

**RAR ZONE**

Chupa14 : Holà, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste avant la Fin ! Nan, je parlais du dernier chapitre en date que j'ai écrit (ils sont dans la Forêt Noire, pour info). T'inquiète pas, je travaille à rattraper mon retard malgré le manque de temps et la fatigue. Je vaincrai ! Pourquoi elle est horrible, Daenerys ? Elle est pas trop belle, couverte de sang et à moitié folle ? XD pauvre Sméagol, pauvre Sméagol... Il essaye de bouffer Bilbo, à la base ! _"Un couteau ! Oh mais TAIS TOI !"_. J'avoue, les yeux bleus de Thorïn sont irremplaçables. Pour le warg, moi aussi, j'ai eu super mal pour lui. Ca doit faire mal, des crocs de warg... O.O Chérie, l'édition collector, je l'avais carrément PRE-COMMANDEE. Blu-ray + DVD, steel pack avec Gandalf dessus (j'ai looooonguement hésité à prendre celui de Gollum). Et je l'ai reçu la veille de la sortie nationale. Niark, niark, niark... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, petite sucette.

Lily : Comme la maman du petit pote Potter ? Le personnage est issu du trône de Fer. Mais c'est pas la même. Nan, celle-ci ne peut pas plonger dans un bûcher et en ressortir intacte avec trois dragons comme bébés de substitution. C'est dommage, cela dit. elle aurait pu charmer Smaug vite fait bien fait. Mais y aurait plus d'histoire. Merci pour tous tes compliment, Lily, ca fait plaisir =) J'espère que cette suite comblera tes attentes. Bisous à toi !

* * *

**Ah que coucou.**

**J'ai encore failli oublier de poster ce chapitre.**

**Ce travail aura ma peau. C'est sûr.**

**A la base, je voulais couper ce chapitre en deux, puis ca m'a rapidement soûlé et j'ai décidé de vous livrer toutes les pérégrinations de Thorïn d'un coup d'un seul ! Contents ? C'est Noël avant l'heure ! Deux en un, formule miracle. Bref.**

**Ce truc-là fait plus de 9000 mots, j'avais jamais écrit autant pour un chapitre O.O**

**En espérant que la longueur du texte ne vous rebute pas trop, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Paradis blanc

Thorïn dérivait dans un océan de béatitude. Il était bien, si bien. Plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus de devoir.  
Plus d'Azog.  
Plus d'Erebor.  
Enfin, il pouvait être lui-même, sans ce masque de Roi. Enfin, il pouvait respirer.

Le bonheur.

La liberté.

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, et ne vit rien que du blanc, partout. Plus de ciel, plus de terre, plus d'endroit ni d'envers. Même l'eau dans laquelle il dérivait était blanche, laiteuse. Chaude et bienfaisante. Mais pas tout à fait. Il pouvait voir, loin au-dessous de lui, que l'eau blanche s'obscurcissait, devenait de plus en plus noire, de plus en plus opaque. Quand bien même il n'avait aucun désir de quitter cet endroit merveilleux, ces eaux sombres l'attiraient étrangement.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa couler.

Tandis qu'il sombrait, son corps se faisait paradoxalement plus léger. Oui, il se sentait si bien en cet instant. Puis une main se saisit de son poignet et le tira à la surface, l'arrachant à la douceur de l'eau et de l'obscurité. Les doigts noirs des abysses se retirent lentement, comme à regret.

Thorïn rouvrit les yeux, déçu.

Bleu contre ambre.

Frerin.

* * *

Son cher, si cher petit frère. Frerin, mort à Azanulbizar, dans une vaine tentative pour reprendre la Moria. Son cher, si cher petit frère, mort pour rien.

Thorïn se rendit compte, en le détaillant de haut en bas, qu'ils se tenaient debout sur l'eau blanche, affleurant la surface sans y couler. Il ne trouvait même pas ça étrange.

Frerin n'avait pas changé. Légèrement plus petit que lui, plus trapu aussi. Des yeux ambrés, rieurs et sereins. Des cheveux plus blonds que les blés, longs et bouclés, retenus en queue-de-cheval. Une peau halée, des mains calleuses d'avoir trop manié l'épée, qui retenaient les siennes avec force. Une barbe courte, soigneusement taillée. Il se rendit compte que Fili était son vivant portrait. _Qui était Fili ?_

- Fili, c'est un de tes neveux. L'aîné.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le fils de Dis. Et le deuxième s'appelle Kili.

- Ils ont une relation étrange, ces deux-là, d'ailleurs.

Etrange ? Il ne se rappelait pas.

- Ou alors, tu te voiles la face, comme d'habitude. Marche avec moi, tu veux ?

Frerin fit quelques pas avant de revenir près de lui quand il comprit que Thorïn ne le suivait pas. Il se saisit de la main de son frère et le tira derrière lui. Ils cheminèrent en silence, un silence confortable. Thorïn essayait de comprendre en quoi les relations de Fili et Kili étaient étranges.

- Deux frères ne sont pas sensés s'embrasser comme ça.

Comment, "comme ça" ? De quelle manière ? Il croisa le regard de Frerin et un flash, criant de réalisme, lui revint en mémoire. Il avait fait appeler Fili pour une affaire quelconque dont il ne se souvenait pas, mais il était en retard. Il avait pressé le pas pour ne pas faire trop attendre son neveu, et avait tourné à l'angle du couloir où se situait son bureau. Fili était déjà là, avec Kili. Aucun ne l'avait vu. Lui s'était figé devant la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Kili, à peine plus grand que son frère aîné, était légèrement penché sur lui et l'embrassait avec douceur, les mains perdues dans les cheveux blonds de Fili. L'aîné avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et le pressait contre lui. Thorïn avait fait demi-tour, sans bruit, et avait attendu quelques minutes, appuyé contre le mur, à quelques pas de l'embranchement. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour signaler son arrivée, que ses neveux aient le temps de se séparer convenablement, et avait jeté un vague coup d'oeil au meuble, près de lui, couvert de babioles sans intérêts (lubie de sa soeur). Pris d'une idée subite, il avait fait tomber l'échafaudage précaire d'un coup de pied et avait poussé un juron sonore. Shootant dans une sorte de sphère de métal gravée de symboles sans signification (dont il ignorait l'usage et, à dire vrai, n'en avait pas grand chose à faire), mimant la colère avec perfection, il était entré dans le couloir, un air furieux tout à fait convaincant plaqué sur le visage. A son grand soulagement intérieur, les deux frères s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et le regardaient venir avec une angoisse mal dissimulée.  
Il en aurait ri, si le rôle qu'il s'était imposé ne l'en avait pas empêché. La suite n'avait pas d'importance.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Dis.

- Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? demanda le Nain aux cheveux blonds comme s'il avait lu dans les pensée de son frère.

- Parce que ca ne la regarde pas ? tenta Thorïn d'un ton peu convaincu.

- Il s'agit de ses fils.

- Il s'agit de leur vie privée.

- Et alors ?

- Une vie _privée _est sensée rester _privée_, Frerin.

Ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse. Quelques secondes.

- Il n'y a pas de vie privée qui tienne avec sa mère.

- Tu ne racontais pas tout à maman, si je me souviens bien.

- Encore heureux, la pauvre aurait été choquée ! s'exclama Frerin, une grimace comique peinte sur le visage.

- Si tu estimes normal de cacher certaines choses à maman, pourquoi Fili et Kili devraient-ils tout dire à la leur ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Leur mère, c'est Dis.

- Et alors ? En quoi Dis était-elle différente de maman ?

Frerin ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer son frère aîné avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est Dis !

- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes.

Thorïn décréta intérieurement que ce débat l'ennuyait et reprit sa marche, laissant son frère à ses réflexions étranges et inutiles. Frerin le rattrapa rapidement.

- Je rectifie. Ce sont deux hommes ! avança-t-il d'un air outré.

- Pitié, Frerin, ne joues pas les innocents. Ce genre de chose est accepté sinon commun dans notre société. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Et tu es très mal placé pour parler là-dessus, qui plus est.

- D'accord. Je rectifie. Ils sont frères !

- Oui, là, je ne peux que te rejoindre.

- Cela dit, je suis encore mal placé pour parler de ça.

- Tout à fait, approuva l'aîné en hochant la tête. Pardon ?

Thorïn se stoppa net et regarda son frère, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage. Frerin haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et partit devant. Thorïn décida qu'il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir aux paroles semi-sibyllines de son frère et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

Ils continuèrent à marcher tandis que le silence s'étendait entre eux. Mais le silence ne dura pas. Frerin avait toujours été trop bavard.

- Tu réagis bien, tu sais ?

- Je réagis bien à quoi ?

- A ca, répondit Frerin en tournant sur lui-même, désignant et tout et rien à la fois, les bras ouverts. A nous.

Thorïn l'observa quelques secondes, sans mot dire.

- Comment devrais-je réagir, selon toi ?

- Mal, répondit Frerin du tac-au-tac, les yeux arrondis de stupeur.

- Pourquoi devrais-je mal réagir ?

- Thorïn, je suis mort !

* * *

Oui, ca il s'en rappelait. Très bien même. La bataille d'Azanulbizar était gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il revoyait encore les siens se faire tailler en pièce, son grand-père affronter Azog. Il revoyait encore, distinctement, l'Orc Pâle décapiter le Roi Nain et brandir la tête comme un trophée. Il se rappelait, comme si la bataille s'était déroulée la veille. Il se souvenait de la rage qui l'avait envahi à cette vision infamante. Il se rappelait s'être, littéralement, jeté sur Azog, et s'être, littéralement, fait massacrer. Il se rappelait le morceau d'écorce de chêne qui l'avait protégé des coups de l'Orc et lui avait donné son nom, et le coup d'épée qui avait privé le Profanateur de son bras. Oui, il se souvenait très bien. Il se souvenait aussi avoir laissé l'Orc ramper jusqu'à la Moria, et avoir cherché son frère. Désespérément.

Son cher, si cher petit frère. Aux yeux de Thorïn aux cheveux noirs, si sombre et taciturne, Frerin était fait de lumière. Il avait cette prestance, ce regard si particuliers. Tout en lui brillait. Frerin avait cette capacité extraordinaire d'être aimé de manière inconditionnelle et de convaincre n'importe qui d'un simple sourire. Même Thorïn, si froid et si intimidant, son exacte opposé. Surtout Thorïn. Entre de mauvaises mains, ce genre de capacité aurait pu être terrible. Mais Frerin avait une conscience aigue du bien et du mal, et une notion de la justice irréprochable. Frerin était fait pour régner. C'était inscrit en lui, depuis l'éclat de ses yeux jusqu'à sa démarche toute princière. Il avait tout d'un Roi, sans jamais pouvoir l'être, puisqu'il était né en second. Frerin aurait dû naître le premier, tout aurait été beaucoup mieux. Et Thorïn aurait été heureux de servir un tel Roi, plutôt que d'en être un lui-même. En vérité, Thorïn aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son petit frère. Il lui aurait cédé sa place sans hésiter une seule seconde, et avec bonheur. Il aurait été heureux, puisque Frerin aurait été heureux. Tout simplement. Mais Frerin n'avait jamais voulu du titre d'héritier. Il n'avait jamais voulu être plus que ce qu'il n'était, et assurait qu'il serait pour son frère le plus loyal des sujets. S'il avait vécu, Thorïn ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il l'aurait effectivement été. Et avec Frerin à ses côtés, nul doute non plus qu'il n'aurait pas commis autant d'erreurs. Pour commencer, Thraïn, leur père, ne serait pas parti seul reconquérir Erebor, et il ne se serait lui-même jamais lancé dans cette quête sans une préparation optimale. Et puis, Frerin l'aurait accompagné, de toutes manières. Cela aurait suffit pour lui donner courage et foi. Et ils auraient réussi, ensemble.

Balin avait dit un jour qu'à eux deux ils pourraient réussir l'impossible.

Peut-être était-ce la simple présence, si lumineuse et si chaleureuse, de Frerin qui insufflait à Thorïn l'énergie et le désir de se battre pour des causes justes. Peut-être était-ce la force de Thorïn et sa volonté d'acier qui permettaient à Frerin de ne jamais abandonner et de toujours se relever. Peut-être. Combien d'attaques de Gobelins avaient-il essuyé ensemble sans une égratignure ? Combien de tournois et de combats avaient-ils remportés ?

De fait, ensemble, ils étaient invaincus, et s'étaient crus invincibles.

Mais le jour de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

* * *

Thorïn avait affronté Azog seul et avait failli y rester.

Frerin avait affronté un Troll seul, et en était mort.

Thorïn se souvenait très bien, lorsqu'il avait couru jusqu'à Azog pour lui faire la peau, avoir entendu la voix de son frère lui hurler de n'en rien faire. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Il avait oublié, alors, qu'ils devaient être ensemble pour être invincibles. Il l'avait laissé derrière lui, obnubilé par la vengeance. Une erreur parmi tant d'autres, mais celle-là lui avait coûté son frère. Et Frerin était mort.

* * *

Il l'avait cherché. Désespérément. Il avait parcouru le champ de bataille en courant, appelant son frère de toute la puissance de sa voix. Il avait vu Dwalïn écraser la tête d'un Orc d'un seul coup de son puissant marteau de guerre. Il avait vu Balïn ferrailler dur contre deux ennemis à la fois. Gloïn assenait coups de hache sur coups de hache, et Oïn se débattait de son mieux, armé de son long bâton de combat.

Mais pas de trace de Frerin.

Il avait fini par le trouver, au milieu d'un cercle de Gobelins et de Nains morts. Face à un Troll gigantesque.  
Désarmé. Blessé. Pris au piège.

Thorïn avait couru, de toutes ses forces, à bout de souffle et terrifié. Il avait vu le Troll attraper Frerin alors que celui-ci courait vers son frère, appelant à l'aide. Il avait vu le Troll le soulever dans les airs et, d'une torsion de ses poignets, briser le Nain en deux. Il avait vu Frerin tomber, la nuque cédant sous le choc de la chute et la colonne vertébrale brisée net. Dwalïn avait combattu le monstre, ignorant ses propres blessures, et l'avait réduit à néant. Lui, pendant ce temps, était resté agenouillé, en larmes pour la première fois de sa vie d'homme, près de son petit frère.

Son cher, si cher petit frère, dont les yeux vides fixaient les siens sans les voir.

* * *

- Ne ressasses pas tout ça, grand frère... murmura Frerin d'une voix douce.

Thorïn regarda son frère sans rien dire, la vision du Troll flottant devant ses yeux.

- Ecoute... Tout va bien. D'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. En vérité, je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de combattre ce Troll tout seul. C'était une folie, que j'ai payé de ma vie. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. C'est compris ?

Thorïn ne répondit pas.

- C'est compris ? Je te parle, Thorïn !

L'aîné des deux hommes finit enfin par hocher la tête, imperceptiblement. Frerin décida que cela lui suffisait ; de toutes façons, son frère n'était pas capable de plus.

- Bon, que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ce que je veux faire ? Je ne comprend pas.

- Et bien, je suis mort et de fait, si on est réunis ici, c'est que tu l'es aussi.

- Je suis mort ? Je me disais bien que tout ça n'était pas normal.

L'expression effarée de Frerin était si drôle que Thorïn ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Je plaisante.

- Ah, tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu étais devenu stupide, siffla le cadet.

- Ne sois pas mesquin.

- Je suis mesquin si je veux.

- Quel âge as-tu, rappelle moi ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! explosa Frerin en fourrant ses mains dans ses tresses blondes d'un air exaspéré. Nous étions en train de déterminer ce que tu voulais faire, si je ne m'abuse.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- On est bien avancés...

- Ce n'est pas ton rôle ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose, affirma Thorïn d'un ton catégorique. Soit tu es là pour me rappeler les épisodes les plus douloureux de ma vie et me faire culpabiliser un peu plus, ce que tu fais à merveille, rassure toi, soit tu es là pour me guider.

- Te guider ? Mais où ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Bon, laisse tomber.

Thorïn laissa son frère et partit vivement, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches pour éviter d'étrangler Frerin, ce qui serait fâcheux.

Au bout de quelques pas, son cadet se matérialisa soudaiement devant lui et le saisit par les épaules pour le stopper.

- Tu n'es pas mort.

- Plaît-il ?

- J'ai dit : tu n'es pas mort. Pas encore. Mais presque, cela dit.

- Voilà qui est rassurant.

- C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être loquace avec moi alors que tu adresses à peine la parole à ceux qui t'accompagnent. Ca a toujours été comme ça, d'ailleurs. Moi et Dis. Maman et papa, un peu. Les autres, c'est à peine s'ils avaient droit à un regard. Même Cersei.

- Qui est Cersei ?

* * *

Frerin recula d'un pas sous le coup du choc. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et, soudainement, ressembla tellement à Fili que Thorïn sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il préférait Fili à son frère. Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas Kili, loin de là, ce sale gosse était diablement attachant. Mais il avait toujours eu une préférence pour l'aîné. C'était donc pour ça. Il ressemblait trop à Frerin pour que Thorïn restât insensible. Secouant la tête, le Nain aux cheveux noirs se recentra sur la conversation actuelle. Il ne comprenait pas l'air outragé de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu... Tu ne te rappelles pas de Cersei ?

- Non. Je devrais ?

Sans crier gare, le cadet assena un coup de poing dans le ventre de son frère, ce qui le plia en deux. Grimaçant, Thorïn se redressa en se massant le ventre.

- Ca ne va vraiment pas bien, dans ta tête...

- Tu ne te souviens même pas de ta femme ? s'écria le Nain blond.

Sa femme ? Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires, encore ?

- Je n'ai pas de femme.

- Mais si !

- Mais non.

- Mais si !

- Ecoute, je crois que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais eu une femme !

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimée, mais quand même ! Le fait qu'elle soit morte ne t'autorise pas à l'oublier !

Silence. Frerin se dit confusément qu'il aurait _pu_ être plus délicat dans son annonce.

- Elle serait triste de voir que tu ne te rappelles pas d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas triste, messire, intervint une voix douce.

* * *

Thorïn se retourna lentement, oubliant totalement son frère.

* * *

Ah oui. En effet. Ca lui revenait, progressivement. Une "brillante idée" de sa mère. Les paroles qu'elle avait tenu remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire avec clarté, maintenant. _"Tu es prince, mon chéri, et l'héritier en titre du trône d'Erebor. Un jour, tu seras Roi, et cela t'oblige à certaines choses. A prendre une femme, par exemple, et à engendrer des héritiers. Au moins un. Est-ce trop te demander ?"_. Ces paroles avaient mis en relief des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas à l'époque. Il était jeune, cela dit, on ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir. Sa mère en tout cas ne lui en avait pas voulu. La loi dit que les mariages, chez eux, sont indissolubles. Dans son esprit d'enfant puis de jeune homme, cela voulait surtout dire qu'il fallait choisir son conjoint avec beaucoup de soin, et que l'amour tenait une part importante dans ce choix, si on ne voulait pas se retrouver enchaîné à jamais dans une prison.

Avait-il vraiment été aussi romantique, dans son jeune temps, ou bien sa petite soeur et ses songes de princesse et de chevalier blanc lui avaient-ils un peu tourné la tête ? On ne peut nier que l'idée est attrayante. Epouser quelqu'un par amour, pour le reste de sa vie. Cela dit, ce genre de considération valent pour les gens normaux. Pas pour les Princes. Ni pour les Dames de haut lignage.

_"Nous ne sommes donc que ça, pour papa et toi ? Des héritiers au trône ?"_. Elle avait répondu que non, bien sûr, qu'on aimait ses enfants, peu importe le contexte dans lequel ils sont conçus. _"Vous ne vous aimez pas du tout ?"_. Elle avait répondu que le Roi Thror et son épouse avaient eu la chance de faire un mariage d'amour et de raison à la fois. Que leur amour avait tenu jusqu'à ce que la Reine s'éteigne, et même au-delà. Elle avait répondu que le Prince Thraïn, son père, et elle-même ne s'étaient pas aimés, non, du moins pas au début, mais qu'ils avaient réussi à tisser des liens d'amitié et de respect très forts. Et que cela était bien. _"Non, ce n'est pas bien. On devrait toujours aimer son mari ou sa femme"_. Sa mère lui avait demandé ce qu'il préférait : un mariage d'amour qui tourne à la haine quand les sentiments s'évaporent ? Ou un mariage de raison où se développent respect et attachement entre les époux, pour une coopération fructueuse et mutuellement profitable ? Il avait répondu qu'il préférait la première solution, parce qu'au moins il ressentirait quelque chose pour sa femme, plutôt qu'un partenariat glacial entre deux personnes qui n'éprouvent rien l'une pour l'autre. Sa mère avait souri et l'avait embrassé sur le front en lui disant qu'il était encore bien jeune. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé avant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que la santé de sa mère décline.

Il devait bien admettre, aujourd'hui, que la position de sa mère n'avait pas été sans fondements. Et qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

* * *

Il avait 40 ans tout juste et sa mère était tombée malade. Elle ne devait pas survivre à sa maladie et, le sachant très bien, avait émi le regret de ne pas voir son fils aîné marié. Elle avait dit qu'elle aurait aimé tenir au moins un de ses petits-enfants dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Aulë. Oïn, guerisseur de ton état, avait dit que, peut-être, organiser un mariage aussi important que celui du Prince Héritier serait un bon traitement. Que, peut-être, l'énergie et le bonheur que cela lui procurerait suffirait à lui rendre la santé. Thorïn n'avait pas pu dire non. Pas quand sa mère se mourrait devant lui.

Les siens voulaient le voir épouser une jeune dame, fille d'un conseiller quelconque et proche de Thraïn. Tout le monde était d'accord. Sauf Thorïn. C'était son droit, tout de même. Après tout, il acceptait bien de se marier à seulement 40 ans, peut-être était-il libre de choisir sa fiançée. Et parce que Thorïn ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, que ca énervait son père et que ca faisait rire son frère, il décida d'épouser Cersei. Elle était la fille d'une amie de sa mère. De petite noblesse, son père n'avait aucun poids au gouvernement, selon Thraïn, et aucune richesse particulière, selon Thror. Il avait dit qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucun appui particulier au gouvernement puisque, étant Prince, le gouvernement se réduirait à lui seul un jour ou l'autre. Il avait également déclaré qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autre richesse, et que le trésor royal était déjà bien assez plein comme ça. De plus, avait-il ajouté, il connaissait Cersei depuis des années, depuis le berceau lui semblait-il, et ils s'entendaient bien.

Il avait préféré taire qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que lors des rares visites de sa mère à son amie d'enfance, donc assez peu. Et les rares fois où ils s'étaient vus, il l'avait trouvée trop passive et trop effacée, mais cela semblait être des "qualités" requises pour devenir Reine, selon Thror et Thraïn.

Pourtant, sa grand-mère, la reine Valmora, épouse de Thror, avait été très loin d'être passive et effacée. Elle avait été aimée du peuple, et beaucoup pleurée. De même, sa mère, Dame Luàn, épouse de Thraïn, ne correspondait pas non plus à cette description, et le peuple l'adorait. Nul doute qu'il la pleurerait, elle aussi, au moment de sa disparition. Il avait pensé que les avis de son grand-père et de son père n'étaient, de fait, pas très crédibles et n'avaient donc que peu d'intérêt.

Restait le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne lui inspirait, au mieux, qu'une tendresse toute fraternelle et un vague instinct de protection, sûrement dûs à son apparente fragilité. Mais de cela il pouvait s'accomoder, puisqu'il avait grandi et que la notion d'amour ne lui semblait plus aussi primordiale qu'avant au bon fonctionnement d'un mariage.

Et puis, Cersei était belle, très belle même. Des cheveux d'un roux très sombre, lisses et brillants. Des yeux langoureux, d'un gris d'acier, ourlés de cils sombres. Des lèvres pleines et charnues, qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Tout en elle n'était que courbes et rondeurs. Elle était adorable, dans tous les sens du terme. Gentille, calme et pondérée, d'une intelligence pertinente et d'une incroyable douceur. Et elle était amoureuse de lui, pour ne rien gâcher. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Dis, ce qui avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Parfaite donc, en dépit de la désapprobation de son père et de son grand-père, dont il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Sa mère, elle, était d'accord. Cersei avait été très heureuse et avait déclaré que c'était "un rêve qui se réalisait". Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

Comme l'avait dit Oïn, l'état de sa mère s'était amélioré. Mais une fois le mariage et les festivités passés, sa santé avait à nouveau décliné, de manière brutale et sans appel. Avant de mourir, elle avait fait venir son fils aîné, qui lui ressemblait tant, et sa belle-fille pour leur dire à quel point elle était heureuse. Elle s'était éteinte en douceur, convaincue que tout irait bien pour eux.

Et outre quelques démêlés, tout se passa bien. Du moins, entre eux. Il n'aimait toujours pas sa femme, mais s'en fichait pas mal. Elle aimait assez pour deux, d'après ses propres termes. Ca lui convenait bien.

Thror s'enfonçait dans la folie, de plus en plus.

Et puis un jour, douze ans après leur mariage, Cersei annonca qu'elle était enceinte. Tout le monde était très heureux, même lui. Surtout Dis, qui rêvait de s'occuper d'un petit bébé en attendant de pouvoir en avoir un bien à elle.

Frerin l'était beaucoup moins.

Une semaine plus tard, un vent glacé s'était levé, déracinant les arbres. Le feu s'était abattu du ciel, détruisant Dale et chassant les Nains de leur montagne. Smaug était venu et avait tué bon nombre de Nains. Ce jour-là, Dis avait failli mourir. Lui-même aurait du y rester. Cersei n'avait pas survécu. Brûlée vive, et leur enfant avec elle.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de penser à ca.

Il y était obligé, pourtant. Car il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard, si triste malgré ses dénégations, que Cersei posait sur lui à cet instant.

Il l'avait oubliée.

* * *

- Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment pas de moi, mon amour ? Pas du tout ?

- Maintenant, si.

- Je suis contente. Votre mémoire s'effiloche progressivement, c'est à cause de cet endroit. C'est pour ça que Frerin est venu. Pour vous empêcher que d'oublier. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Et puis, vous me manquiez.

Thorïn aurait beaucoup aimé, bien voulu, lui dire qu'elle aussi lui avait manqué. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Oh, il avait souffert, bien sûr. Elle avait été une amie chère à son coeur. Elle avait été parfaite, en tout point. Elle avait porté son enfant. Mais la blessure, si blessure il y avait eu, s'était rapidement refermée. Il s'était très vite ressaisi. Et il l'avait oublié. Il se rendait compte, maintenant, de la cruauté qui avait été la sienne.

- Oh non, mon amour, il ne faut pas penser ça. Vous ne m'avez pas oubliée.

- Ah bon ? Ca y ressemble beaucoup, selon moi, intervint Frerin d'un ton sec.

- Mais votre avis ne compte pas, ici, messire Frerin. Veuillez vous taire, je vous prie, ou bien partez, s'exclama Cersei d'un ton péremptoire.

Frerin referma la bouche et se renfrogna. Il croisa les bras et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de revenir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment abandonner son frère ici.

- Vous ne m'avez pas oubliée, mon amour, reprit-elle plus doucement.

- Si, il a raison.

- Je puis vous assurer que non. C'est cet endroit qui vous fait perdre la mémoire. Vous ne vous souveniez même pas du nom de vos neveux il y a quelques instants. Non vraiment, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Trop gentille, définitivement.

- Je ne suis pas si gentille que ça, vous savez. A dire vrai, je suis même capable de haïr, si on me donne une bonne raison.

- Une bonne raison ? De quel genre ? demanda Frerin en ricanant.

- Je croyais vous avoir demandé de vous taire, messire Frerin ? Soit. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je vous ai toujours détesté, parce que vous accapariez trop souvent l'attention de Thorïn à mon goût. Même si, pour plaire à mon mari et par affection pour Dis, j'ai fait l'effort de vous supporter. J'ai aussi détesté Thror pour son amour immodéré de l'or, qui nous a conduit à notre perte. Et j'ai détesté cette fille aux cheveux blancs qui a si aisément pris ma place dans votre coeur, mon amour.

La fille aux cheveux blancs. D'elle, il se souvenait très bien. Daenerys.

- Je ne veux pas entendre son nom ! cria Cersei.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu l'as pensé, Thorïn. Très fort.

* * *

Cersei gémissait en se tenant la tête, comme blessée. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Il était resté seul très longtemps avant Daenerys.

- Je la hais, voilà tout ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit tombée ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit morte, cette garce !

- Si je puis me permettre... essaya Frerin.

- Ah, vous, fermez-la ! J'en ai assez de vous ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il m'aurait aimé, c'est sûr ! C'est de votre faute !

- Ma faute ? Vous êtes complétement folle !

- Vous accapariez tout le temps son attention, vous le détourniez de moi !

- Cersei, calmez-vous, intervint Thorïn.

- Non ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! Quand je suis morte, je me suis dit qu'à défaut d'avoir votre coeur, votre esprit au moins serait mien. Vous alliez forcément devoir penser à moi ! J'étais votre femme par tous les dieux ! Et j'étais morte !

- Oui, j'ai pensé à vous. Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à vous.

- Oui... Mais pour un temps seulement. Après, celui-là à trouver le moyen de vous accaparer encore une fois ! Il l'a fait exprès !

- Il a fait exprès de mourir, vraiment ? Bien sûr, tout le monde a envie de se faire massacrer par un Troll dans l'unique but d'accaparer l'attention de quelqu'un, acquiesça Thorïn d'un ton ironique.

- C'est d'une logique imparable, vraiment, marmonna Frerin.

- Et après, vous n'avez plus pensé qu'à lui... Ensuite, il y a eu les deux bébés, et là, c'était fini, vous m'aviez complétement oubliée !

- Vous m'avez dit que non, il y a un instant.

- Vous n'avez plus prié pour moi. C'est tout comme. Puis elle est arrivée et m'a volé votre coeur. Il aurait dû rester à Erebor avec moi !

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Etait-ce si incroyable qu'elle ait voulu être aimée de son mari ? Et lui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu l'aimer, comme elle l'avait demandé ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il soit aussi insensible à elle ?

- On touche au coeur du problème, murmura Frerin sans se soucier des gémissements de Cersei. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aimée ?

* * *

Qu'en savait-il, lui ? Les sentiments ne se commandent pas et on ne peut les forcer. Il n'y était pour rien, dans toute cette histoire.

- Non, en effet. Cela dit, il y a une raison à tout ça.

- Il y a toujours une raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Dépêche toi de la trouver, d'ailleurs. J'en ai assez d'être ici.

- Ici ? Ce n'est pas ça, la mort ?

- Ca ? Oh non, sûrement pas ! Ce qu'il y a après est bien mieux.

- Si je suis mort, pourquoi n'y suis-je pas allé ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas mort. Pas encore. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Dépêche toi.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ça, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Concentre toi.

- Sur quoi dois-je me concentrer, déjà ?

Il avait déjà oublié ce à quoi il était sensé réfléchir.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas aimée... gémit Cersei d'une voix déchirée.

- Je ne sais pas. Comment pourrais-je savoir ?

- Prenons les choses à l'envers. Ta petite Daenerys, là...

- NE PRONONCEZ PAS SON NOM ! hurla Cersei.

- Oui, bon, d'accord. Donc, la fille. Comment se fait-il que tu aies pu l'aimer, cette fille, et pas ta propre femme ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus ?

Absolument rien. Ou bien tout ?

- Honnêtement, je ne te comprend pas. Elle n'a rien de transcendant, la petite. Toute pâlotte, en plus, et un peu folle sur les bords... J'ai beau ne pas aimer Cersei, il faut quand même avouer qu'elle est bien mieux que ta seconde femme !

Et lui avait envie de frapper son frère. Très fort.

- Moi je dis ça, c'est pour t'aider, c'est tout.

- Et bien, ne m'aide pas.

* * *

Cela dit, Frerin n'avait pas tort. Comparée à Cersei, dont la beauté était réputée, Daenerys n'avait rien pour elle. La peau trop pâle, d'étranges yeux verts cerclés de rouge, des cheveux d'une teinte peu commune et surtout peu attrayante. Petite et ronde quand Cersei était grande et fine. Emportée, colérique et généralement irrespectueuse, même son caractère jouait en sa défaveur. Pourtant, c'était de la gamine aux cheveux blancs qu'il était tombé amoureux, et non pas de la beauté rousse. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. C'était une certitude puisqu'il avait trouvé le moyen de s'enticher de la fiancée de son neveu favori, fiancée dont il pourrait être le père. Une enfant.

- Une enfant à ce moment-là. Elle a grandi maintenant.

- Je dois être un peu pédophile alors...

- On se rapproche. Tu m'as déjà dit ça.

- Je ne me rappelle pas.

- Aller, je t'aide. Tu étais ivre. Complètement. Moi aussi, cela dit. Tu m'as parlé de quelque chose d'étrange, que tu avais préféré garder pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Cersei, intriguée.

- Un rêve.

Thorïn cligna des yeux sans rien dire, tandis que les souvenirs affluaient de sa mémoire.

- Les Nains ne rêvent pas, Frerin. Vous êtes stupide, affirma Cersei en souriant.

* * *

Non, les Nains ne rêvent pas. Ils dorment d'un sommeil de pierre. Mais lui avait rêvé.

Une seule fois, et cela l'avait marqué à jamais. La veille de son mariage. Au fil des ans, le songe s'était dissipé, ne lui laissant que de vagues images, de vagues impressions. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se mourrait, il s'en souvenait avec une acuité effrayante.

* * *

_Il se tenait debout, dans une vaste caverne aux murs de saphirs. Devant lui, une fillette. Elle tenait entre ses petites mains une pierre aux mille facettes grosse comme le poing d'un homme et plus brillante que le soleil. L'éclat du joyau, qui pulsait comme un coeur, occultait totalement le visage de l'enfant. D'elle, il ne voyait que les longs, très longs, si longs cheveux blancs._

_- Nous t'attendions, murmura-t-elle, et la voix résonna en écho dans son esprit._

_La petite fille se détourna de lui et, d'une démarche sautillante et enfantine, s'en fut vers l'ombre. Il la suivit sans réfléchir, et les murs de saphir explosèrent._

_Ils volaient sur le dos d'un dragon aux écailles dorées. Le monde défilait sous ses yeux. Ils planaient au-dessus de plaines verdoyantes et de hautes montagnes qui se battaient entre elles, surplombant une sombre forêt où se dressait une forteresse d'ombre d'où émanaient des cris de terreur. Puis ils survolèrent une grande prairie où l'herbe était rouge et la terre jonchées de cadavres. Des montagnes de cadavres sans visage._

_Ils se tenaient maintenant devant de monumentales portes de pierre et, face à eux, se dressaient un Orc à la peau blanche et un Gobelin gigantesque dont la tête était recouverte d'un casque taillé dans le crâne d'un animal. L'aura noire qui se dégageait des créatures l'écrasait. La petite se mit à trembler. Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir loin du monstre blanc qui le terrifiait. Mais il y avait l'enfant. Le Gobelin avança d'un pas et, avant qu'il puisse réagir, frappa la fillette, qui poussa un cri aigu. L'instant d'après, le Gobelin expirait à ses pieds et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. L'Orc à la peau blanche s'avança à son tour. Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne et le tira à l'intérieur de la montagne, le soustrayant au regard de la créature. Les portes se refermèrent et, debout dans le vaste Hall d'Erebor, il observa la fillette avec une attention inquiète. Indemne, elle serra sa main et se pressa contre lui. Il lui semblait qu'elle était différente. Plus grande, moins enfant._

_Devant lui, le trône de son grand-père. La cité était intacte. Et totalement vide._

_La fillette s'engagea dans un escalier monumental qui, il le savait inconsciemment, descendait jusqu'à la salle du trésor. Il la suivit._

_- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas blessée ?_

_- Nous l'avons été._

_- Mais tu ne l'es plus._

_- Non. Tu es courageux._

_- Non, je ne crois pas._

_- Tu as affronté le Grand Gobelin._

_- Pas l'Orc._

_- Ce n'est pas à toi de tuer l'Orc._

_- A qui, alors ?_

_La petite fille eut un rire léger et pressa sa main un peu plus fort. Elle avait un très beau rire, clair et musical. Il aurait aimé voir son visage, mais l'éclat de la pierre était trop éblouissant. Le joyau pulsait, maintenant, au même rythme que son coeur._

_- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il._

_- Que crois-tu que nous soyons ?_

_- L'avenir ?_

_- Le destin._

_- Mon destin ?_

_- Pas uniquement, mais oui, en un sens, nous sommes ton destin._

_- En un sens ?_

_- Ton destin s'entremêle à d'autres. Tu es la dernière partie de l'histoire de quelqu'un._

_- Je ne crois pas au destin. Qui es-tu ?_

_- Tu finiras par y croire, Thorïn Oakenshield._

_- Oakenshield ? s'étonna-t-il, car à cette époque il ne s'appelait pas ainsi._

_- Nous n'existons pas encore. Mais nous existerons, un jour, sois en sûr. Pour toi. Rien que pour toi._

_La voix de la fillette, encore, résonnait dans son esprit avec force. Il aimait cette voix. Il aimait son rire. Plus il descendait les marches de l'escalier, plus il aimait la fillette. C'était une sensation diffuse de chaleur, d'envie et de désir. L'idée de tenir cette petite main serrée dans la sienne lui plaisait énormément. Sans réfléchir, il tendit sa main libre vers le visage invisible de l'enfant. Il effleura une peau douce et fraîche. Ses doigts carressèrent la joue lentement avant de cheminer délicatement vers les lèvres. La fillette tourna légèrement la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur la paume de sa main. Son sang rua dans ses veines et son coeur rata un battement. Le joyau lumineux aussi._

_Il se figea soudainement sur une marche, incapable de descendre plus bas. La salle du trésor était désormais visible, et aussi vide que le reste du Royaume. En son centre, lové au sol comme un chat, sommeillait le dragon aux écailles dorées. La petite fille s'arrêta, plusieurs marches sous la sienne, et se retourna vers lui._

_- Tu as vu. Tu sais._

_- Je sais quoi ?_

_Le dragon s'éveilla lentement et s'étira, son cou reptilien se tendant vers l'escalier. Il se dressa sur ses pattes et marcha vers eux._

_- Maintenant, répond à ma question._

_- Quelle question ?_

_Le dragon se stoppa au bas des marches et rugit avec force, furieux d'être dérangé dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit une gueule immense au fond de laquelle un millier de brasiers infernaux rougeoyaient._

_- Pourquoi, Thorïn ?_

_La pierre aux mille facettes illumina le monde, tel un soleil miniature en plein coeur d'Erebor. Les flammes engloutirent la petite fille et le joyau avec elle. Et il brûla._

* * *

Un jour, alors que son rêve le hantait à chaque seconde de son existence, il s'en était ouvert à son frère, non sans avoir avalé un nombre conséquent de bières pour se donner du courage. Il se souvenait avoir beaucoup ri, ce soir-là.

_"Toi, tu es un homo incestueux, et moi je suis un peu pédophile. Mais pas trop."_

_"Une belle paire de détraqués ma foi."_

Oui, ils avaient bien ri. Le lendemain, beaucoup moins. Frerin avait préféré ne pas relever et lui s'était abstenu du moindre commentaire.

Il ne rêva plus, son sommeil était de pierre.

Et son coeur, brisé en mille éclats.

* * *

C'était donc ça, la clé de toute cette histoire. Son rêve.

- Enfin ! On va pouvoir avancer, s'exclama Frerin.

Cersei, près de lui, cacha son visage dans ses mains, masquant ses larmes, étouffant les sanglots déchirants qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge.

- C'était un combat perdu d'avance, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée par le chagrin. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance ?

Thorïn tourna un regard désolé vers la Naine aux cheveux roux.

- Pas la moindre.

Elle lâcha la bride à ses pleurs et se réfugia dans les bras de son mari. Il la serra dans ses bras tendrement, murmurant des excuses sincères à son oreille.

Frerin observait la scène, bras croisés, d'un air sombre. Il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas, mécontent.

Cersei se redressa et passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Thorïn. Elle sourit, difficilement, les yeux rougis et les joues creusées par ses larmes amères. Elle caressa le visage de son mari et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur, presque vénération.

- Ca ne fait rien. Je vous aime quand même. Assez pour vouloir votre bonheur.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il ne faut pas l'être. Je... je vais vous révéler quelque chose. Quelque chose que Frerin ne sait pas, ou qu'il préfère taire.

Cersei se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Thorïn.

- La fille attend de l'autre côté. Elle a dit qu'elle ne partirait pas sans vous, chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux, priant pour qu'il croit à son mensonge.

Thorïn s'écarta d'elle, l'air hagard.

- Daenerys m'attend ?

- Oui. Je suis venue ici pour vous renvoyer chez les vivants, je ne voulais pas que vous la retrouviez. Mais je vois bien que ce serait mesquin, cruel, de ma part de vous priver d'elle alors que vous en avez tant besoin. Si vous le désirez, je vous ferai passer de l'autre côté. Je vous ménerai juqu'à elle.

- Vous feriez ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Pour vous, je ferais n'importe quoi, mon amour. Désirez-vous mourir ?

Oui. Oui, il désirait mourir. Plus qu'Erebor, plus que le bonheur de sa soeur et ses neveux, il voulait retrouver Daenerys. Il voulait mourir et la revoir.

- Alors venez avec moi, mon chéri...

Cersei passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa avec passion. Les baisers de la Naine aux cheveux roux le laissaient de marbre, et il ressentait cela comme une trahison vis à vis de Daenerys, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Il pouvait bien accorder ça à sa défunte femme. Serrant toujours Cersei contre lui, il se sentit somber.

* * *

L'eau était chaude et bienfaisante.

Le noir se rapprochait à grands pas. Bientôt, il mourrait, enfin. Bientôt, il retrouverait Daenerys. Enfin. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit ceux de Cersei s'agrandir d'effroi. Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui, croisant les bras devant son visage pour se protéger d'il ne savait quoi. Il y eut un bref cri féminin, une incroyable explosion étonnamment silencieuse, et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois debout devant son frère, qui le tenait à bout de bras. Frerin était hors de lui.

- Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse ! Une menteuse ! Espèce de sale garce ! hurla-t-il de toute la puissance de sa voix avant de se jeter sur Cersei, qui hurla à son tour.

Thorïn ceintura son frère et l'écarta de la Naine avant qu'il ne la frappe. Un pas après l'autre, il réussit à l'éloigner assez pour que la simple vision de la femme ne le mette pas en rage. Frerin respirait fort, les doigts repliés comme des serres meutriers. Ses yeux ambrés étincelaient d'une fureur mal contrôlée.

- Cette... cette salope essaye de te tuer ! s'égosilla-t-il.

- Oui, merci, je sais. La question est, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je meurs, toi ?

Frerin se calma instantanément et regarda son frère comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Abasourdi, il essaya deux fois de formuler une réponse cohérente, sans succès, avant de parvenir enfin à émettre un son.

- Mais... Mais c'est ridicule, enfin, tu ne peux pas vouloir mourir...

- Si, j'aimerais bien, si ca me permet de revoir Daenerys.

- De quoi ? Mais...

- Mais quoi, Frerin ?

- Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, c'est impossible.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait mourir, fichez lui la paix ! intervint Cersei, revenue de sa terreur, qui s'était approchée d'eux.

- TOI, HORS DE MA VUE OU JE T'ARRACHE LA LANGUE !

Cersei battit prudemment en retraite, peu désireuse de voir éclater la fureur de son beau-frère. Elle ne l'aimait pas, vraiment pas, et le savait bien plus faible physiquement parlant que son frère aîné, mais elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable, malgré tout.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir, voilà tout.

- Rien à faire. Si tu me renvoies là-bas je me trancherai la gorge avec Orcrist.

- Quoi ? Es-tu fou ?

- Je veux simplement mourir.

- Mais POURQUOI ?

- Je veux retrouver Daenerys.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver, avec ta foutue gamine...

- Alors laisse moi mourir en paix et je ne t'énerverai plus.

- Tout cela parce que tu penses qu'elle est morte ?

- Elle EST morte, Frerin. Je l'ai vue tomber.

- En effet. Moi aussi. Mais ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle est morte.

Ce fut au tour de Thorïn de regarder son frère comme s'il avait une deuxième tête. Secouant la sienne avec désespoir, il tourna le dos à Frerin et s'approcha de Cersei.

- Allons-y.

Elle eut un sourire de victoire et toisa le cadet de son mari avec arrogance. Il entendit son petit frère lâcher une bordée de jurons et taper du pied sur le sol aqueux, ce qui éclaboussa les alentours. Une nouvelle fois, Cersei entoura sa taille de ses bras.

- Elle n'est pas morte, ta gamine. Elle est bien vivante et attend patiemment que tu veuilles bien te réveiller.

* * *

Paniquée, Cersei tenta de l'entraîner dans l'eau, mais il la lâcha lorsque les paroles de son frère lui parvinrent. Privée de son appui, elle s'effondra sur le sol et coula une seconde avant de remonter, pitoyable comme un rat trempé.

Thorïn se retourna vers Frerin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Que ta foutue gamine est vivante.

- C'est faux, mon amour, il ment pour vous obliger à retourner là-bas !

- Mais elle va la fermer, la débile ?

- NE ME PARLEZ PAS COMME CA !

- JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX !

- TAISEZ VOUS !

Les deux antagonistes préfèrèrent obéir à Thorïn et fermèrent prudemment la bouche. On aurait dit deux enfants pris en faute en train de se bagarrer pour le dernier biscuit.

Thorïn ne savait plus à qui se fier.

Frerin était son petit frère, et ils avaient toujours été extrêmement proches.

Cersei était sa femme, et était bien trop gentille pour commettre une quelconque action malfaisante, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Du moins, elle était ainsi de son vivant. La mort et l'amertume l'avaient peut-être changée. Pour preuve, ses brusques accès de colère n'étaient pas, quand elle vivait encore. Pourrait-elle avoir changé au point de lui mentir délibérément ?

- Non, mon amour, non ! Je ne vous mentirais jamais !

- Tu veux lui faire croire que la gamine est morte pour qu'il te suive de l'autre côté et n'aie plus aucun moyen de la retrouver !

- On ne vous a pas sonné, vous !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour parler à mon frère, traîtresse. Thorïn, cette femme est malfaisante, voilà tout ! annonça le Nain aux cheveux blonds sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ce soudain revirement, en effet, était peu crédible, si il y réfléchissait. Et puis son frère ne pouvait pas mentir, il ne l'avait même jamais trahi. C'était lui qui l'avait abandonné. Cela aurait-il pu le blesser au point qu'il veuille le punir en lui interdisant de rejoindre Daenerys dans la mort, en le forçant à retourner parmi les vivants ?

- Oui ! En effet ! Frerin est un sombre imbécile, un menteur, qui veut vous tuer ! Il ne faut pas le laisser faire, mon chéri ! s'exclama Cersei.

- J'en ai assez de tout ça. Thorïn, s'il te plaît. Regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis moi si je te mens. Daenerys est _vivante_.

Les yeux bleus de Thorïn fouillèrent, inquisiteurs, dans les yeux d'ambre de Frerin. La sincérité qui émanait de lui était frappante. Son petit frère ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Frerin eut un sourire soulagé et il avança d'un pas pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Le hurlement de rage de Cersei les arracha à leur contemplation mutuelle. Elle dépassa Thorïn et bondit sur Frerin, prête à l'égorger à coups de dents. Le cadet l'attrapa à la gorge avant qu'elle n'aie pu l'atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais d'elle, mon frère ? demanda-t-il à Thorïn.

- Ce que tu veux. Je ne veux plus la voir.

Frerin eut un sourire carnassier et la plaqua sur le sol d'eau. La Naine coula mais se débattit fortement, bien décidée à remonter à la surface. Frerin posa la main sur sa tête et, une secousse plus tard, Cersei explosa en milliers de gouttelettes d'eau, qui se dispercèrent dans l'océan blanc. Bras croisés, Thorïn attendait.

* * *

Le Nain aux cheveux blonds se redressa en souriant joyeusement. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa tunique et les tendit à son frère.

- Je suis content, tu sais, que tu acceptes de retourner là-bas.

- Mh. Comment fait-on ?

- Il faut le vouloir. Et aussi que tu comprennes le but de tout ça.

- Je veux remonter. Quant à comprendre...

- Pense à ton rêve, mon frère. Il t'a été envoyé pour une bonne raison.

- Une simple anomalie due au stress de mon "mariage", voilà tout.

Frerin eut un rire de tristesse. Il secoua la tête sans quitter son frère des yeux.

- Oh, Thorïn, tu sais bien que non... murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ca peut être d'autre, alors ?

- C'est le destin, mon frère. On t'a révélé ton destin cette nuit-là. Il faut maintenant que tu l'acceptes et que tu le réalises.

- Je ne crois pas au destin, Frerin, tu le sais.

- Tu as refusé d'y croire toutes ces années, et regarde où ca t'a mené !

- Dans tous les cas, à quoi cela m'avancera-t-il ? Ce rêve est incompréhensible !

- Parce que tu n'écoutes pas ! Parce que tu ne vois pas !

- J'ai vu et écouté ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

- C'est faux.

- Alors, je n'ai rien compris, et je ne comprendrai jamais rien.

Frerin ferma les yeux et attira son frère dans ses bras. D'une main, il caressa les cheveux noirs de Thorïn, l'autre enserrant sa taille avec force.

- Tu sais, si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'emmènerais de l'autre côté. Je ne te laisserais pas retourner là-bas, parce que je sais ce qui t'attend, et que j'ai peur, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Ca alors, le grand Frerin a peur ? ironisa le Roi déchu sur le même ton.

- J'ai peur pour toi, grand-frère. Ton destin est semé d'embuches, et je ne serai pas là pour t'aider. Mais il faut que tu y retournes. Sauf que tu ne comprends pas. Et que je n'ai aucune envie de te révéler la vérité.

- Il va falloir, Frerin. Nous n'avons pas fait tout cela pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, on n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien...

La voix de Frerin était plus basse qu'un murmure dans le vent. Il releva la tête et entoura de ses mains le visage de son frère aîné, son cher grand-frère qu'il aimait tant, et bien plus qu'il ne devrait l'aimer.

- Ton destin, c'est de retourner là-bas, auprès d'elle, mon frère.

* * *

Retourner auprès d'elle. Oui, retourner auprès de Daenerys. Il devait retourner avec les vivants, reconquérir Erebor et l'offrir à Daenerys. Oui, il allait faire ça. C'était ce que le destin avait prévu. La petite fille aux cheveux blancs, le grand Hall, oui, tout concordait.

- Non, pas celle-là ! intervint Frerin, et sa voix était si dure, si sèche, que Thorïn sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son échine. _Elle_, mon frère.

Frerin s'écarta d'un pas, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres fines.

- Il faut rentrer maintenant.

Thorïn hocha la tête et s'empara des mains de son frère pour les serrer dans les siennes. Autour de lui, le blanc s'épaississait. Des lambeaux de brume rampèrent vers eux et s'enroulèrent autour de Frerin, le masquant progressivement à la vue de son frère aîné.

- Je t'aime, grand-frère. Je t'attendrai.

Il aurait voulu lui répondre, lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une violente douleur vrilla son cerveau et il tomba à genoux. L'image de Frerin se dissipa lentement comme une écharpe de brume.

Il s'effondra.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu malgré la longueur du texte.**

**En vous souhaitant longue vie et prospérité, je vous embrasse.**

**Aschen**


	11. Chapter 11 : Le Carrock

**RAR ZONE**

Silriadys : *toute rouge* Merci... Je vais finir par me mettre à ronronner, si tu continues comme ça... -_-

Lily : Une appellation ringarde ? Liliane, c'est ca ? Ah mais ne t'excuse pas ! Il a été créé débile, Frerin, c'est comme ça que je l'aime ! Et ouais, j'lui ai donné une femme. Ca m'faisait bizarre, l'idée qu'on ait laissé le PRINCE célibataire. Oui, bon, détestable... Tu sauras que mes personnages originaux sont tous un peu détestables sur les bords. Et même ceux que je n'ai pas créé, simplement emprunté. Maiiiiis ! Elle est mignonne, Cersei ! Elle aime son mari, c'est tout. Ouais, Daenerys est pas encore tout à fait là, mais ce coup-ci, c'est bon, elle revient. Quant aux dragons... Oui, ca simplifierait grandement les choses. Mais non. Elle en a pas. Dommage =) Bisous à toi, merci de ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

Ayuky : Hey ! Ayuki le retour ! Ouais, t'as deviné correctement. Tu as le droit de rester XD Merci pour ta "review inutile", elles font toujours plaisir !

* * *

**Bien le bonjour !**

**DEMAIN C'EST FERIEEEEE ! *danse de la joie***

**Suis claquée, mes braves, mais j'ai tout de même trouvé la volonté de poster ce chapitre entre deux liasses de courriers et la confection d'une purée maison (oui, je dois EN PLUS faire la cuisine. C'dur la vie -_-)**

**Plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le Carrock

Thorïn ne se réveillait pas. Gandalf marmonnait dans sa barbe des propos inintelligibles, une main voyageant au-dessus du visage du Roi déchu.

Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Des coupures tailladaient son visage, traçant sur sa peau blanche des sillons rougeâtres, et ce n'était pas là le pire. Sa tunique était tâchée de sang en divers endroits, mais personne n'osa la lui enlever, de peur de ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Une protubérance inquiétante soulevait légèrement le tissu au côté droit. Peut-être était-ce une dent du Warg Blanc ? Personne n'avait très envie de le savoir, pour le moment.

Kili était au bord des larmes, mais il les cachait très bien. Il était un homme, après tout, et un héritier de Durin. Il n'avait aucun droit de pleurer. Surtout que son oncle n'était pas mort. Pas tout à fait. Il respirait encore, très faiblement, et chaque seconde un peu moins. Mais il respirait encore. Kili s'accrochait à cet espoir de toutes ses forces.

Fili, de son côté, se tenait près de son petit frère, lui serrant fortement le bras. Pour le soutenir, ou pour s'empêcher de tomber. Ou les deux. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son oncle, comptant mentalement les respirations laborieuses qui faisaient monter et descendre faiblement sa poitrine. Elles devenaient imperceptibles, parce qu'il cessait progressivement de respirer ou parce que la vision brouillée de larmes du jeune Nain l'empêchait de compter correctement. Il n'aurait sû dire. Pour la deuxième fois en, l'espace de deux jours, il pria les Valar avec ferveur.

* * *

Ori, resté un peu l'écart du cercle fermé de Nains, essayait de voir ce qui arrivait au Roi déchu. N'y parvenant pas, il décida d'ignorer pour un temps les angoisses qui grandissaient dans son coeur, et regarda autour de lui. Un gémissement ténu et douloureux attira son attention. Il se retourna pour voir Daenerys, roulée en boule au sol, se tenant la tête avec désespoir. Le jeune érudit s'approcha de la Naine précautionneusement. Suspendu au-dessus du vide, accroché à la jambe de son frère aîné, il n'avait pas vu ce qui avait provoqué les hoquets de stupeur et les cris d'effroi de ses compagnons encore juchés dans l'arbre déraciné, sur la falaise. En revanche, il avait clairement vu la Naine tomber de la passerelle de bois, à Goblin-Town. Il avait aussi vu la hauteur à laquelle cette passerelle se situait et, instruit comme il l'était, avait parfaitement compris que la moindre chute serait mortelle, sans le plus petit pourcentage de chance de survie. Or, Daenerys était là. Dans un état second, couverte de sang, de poussière et d'autres choses dont il ne voulait rien savoir, mais bien là.

Vivante.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle, commençant sérieusement à croire à un miracle. Puis il commis l'erreur de la toucher. Ses doigts ne firent qu'effleurer son bras. A peine une mili-seconde. Immédiatement, une main rougie de sang se referma sur sa gorge et le plaqua au sol. Elle était dotée d'une force surprenante pour une Naine de sa stature. Dressée au-dessus de lui, les yeux noirs, elle ricana et se lécha les lèvres, comblée à l'idée de prendre encore une vie. Ori cherchait désespérément son souffle, ses ongles courts griffant les poignets et les bras de Daenerys. Des éclairs noirs commencèrent à apparaître à la périphérie de sa vision, et il comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir. Et après l'inconscience viendrait rapidement la mort. Il ne voulait pas mourir. _Il ne voulait pas mourir _! Pas ici, sur ce pic rocheux inconnu au milieu de nulle part. Pas comme ça, par une personne qui avait forcé son respect et lui était devenue chère. Pas seul, ignoré de ses frères et de ses amis, alors qu'il se mourrait pourtant à quelques mètres d'eux. Des larmes de peur glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

* * *

La conscience de Daenerys déchira le voile de sang qui recouvrait sa vision et son esprit. Elle se rendit compte, juste à temps, de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Immédiatement, elle lâcha la gorge d'Ori et rampa loin de lui, lui tournant le dos en gémissant.

Le danger était écarté, elle avait retrouvé ses amis, elle ne voulait plus faire couler de sang. Elle ne voulait plus tuer.

- Ma... Mademoiselle Tali... Ma... Ma Dame... Daenerys...

Poussant un cri de rage et de terreur mêlées, elle écarta violemment la main que le gentil Ori tendait vers elle. Elle s'éloigna encore, si bien qu'elle se retrouva au bord du vide.

- Re... revenez, ma Dame... Vous allez... tomber !

La voix rauque et enrouée d'Ori lui parvenait difficilement. Néanmoins, elle parvenait à percer la litanie de suppliques et de hurlements qui résonnaient dans la tête de la Naine. En cela, elle aidait sa conscience mise à mal à reprendre ses droits sur son esprit. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux et écarta lentement ses bras, placés là pour masquer son visage.

Sans son masque pour la protéger et son capuchon pour plonger ses yeux dans l'ombre, elle était vulnérable. Le soleil la brûlait. Ses yeux voyaient avec trop d'acuité et la lumière les abîmait. Conséquences dérangeantes de sa maladie congénitale.

Ori était intelligent et instruit. Et pour la première fois, il voyait de près le visage de la Naine, dans son intégralité. Il comprit immédiatement, en voyant sa peau si blanche, et le réseau sanguin qui cheminait dessous, ainsi que ses yeux aux iris d'un vert beaucoup trop clair, presque laiteux, cerclés d'écarlate, de quelle maladie il s'agissait. Il sut, la seconde suivante, que le soleil n'était pas un bienfait pour elle mais une torture lente et extrêmement douloureuse, consécutive de cette maladie rare. Il se rendit compte une seconde trop tard des douleurs qu'elle s'infligeait par pur sadisme. Ou culpabilité. Oubliant sa gorge écrasée et ses difficultés respiratoires, il se précipita sur la Naine et la tira loin du bord avant de se pencher au-dessus d'elle, la plongeant dans l'ombre. Elle gémit encore, et le repoussa faiblement.

- Non, non !

- Soyez raisonnable, vous allez vous blesser !

- Non ! Il faut... Il faut...

- Il faut vous habituez au soleil, en effet, mais cela prendra du temps, ma Dame. Vous n'arriverez à rien d'autre qu'à vous faire du mal, ainsi !

- J'en ai... j'en ai besoin !

* * *

Les brûlures du soleil et la compassion d'Ori avaient fait leur oeuvre sur son esprit malmené. La brume sanglante se dissipa, libérant sa raison. Sa conscience reprenait ses droit, progressivement. Son corps lui appartenait de nouveau.

Sa respiration saccadée s'apaisa, les brûlures également, et le voile qui opacifiait son regard s'écarta. Lentement, elle redevint Daenerys.

- Respirez, ma Dame. Tout va bien... Tout va bien... l'encourageait Ori.

Elle trouva la force de lui sourire avant de le remercier à mi-voix.

Toujours dressé au-dessus d'elle, il lui raconta calmement de ce qui leur était arrivé, depuis sa chute jusqu'à l'arrivée rocambolesque des aigles géants. Il parla d'une voix douce et apaisante, éloignant la rage des Berserkers petit à petit.

Puis, une fois son récit achevé, il entreprit de l'aider à apprivoiser le soleil.

* * *

Cela prit du temps. Mais finalement, elle put se tenir face à l'astre du jour sans souffrir. Assis près d'elle, Ori la félicita de se sprogrés, comme un professeur compréhensif face à une élève récalcitrante. Daenerys se sentit étrangement bien ainsi, malgré le sang qui la souillait, malgré la poussière et les rayons hostiles du soleil. La présence calme et silencieuse d'Ori diffusait en elle un bien-être étonnant.

Puis il y eut du mouvement du côté de l'attroupement des Nains. Des cris de joie, des paroles chargées d'inquiétude. Etendue au sol, elle ne voyait de ses compagnons de route que les jambes. Et entre elle, le corps inanimé de Thorïn. Sauf que Thorïn se redressait, difficilement. Sa voix grave domina celles des autres Nains et firent courir sur son échine un frisson de désir. "Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment" se morigéna-t-elle en se giflant mentalement. Ori se leva pour observer la scène. Elle écouta les paroles de Thorïn et devina les gestes qui l'accompagnaient. Sans nul doute, il devait s'avancer vers le pauvre Bilbo, qui n'en menait pas large assurément. Le hoquet de surprise du Hobbit et les rires soulagés des Nains lui indiquèrent qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose d'assez rare, voir de totalement incongru.

- Thorïn serre Monsieur Bilbo dans ses bras, indiqua Ori sans trop s'émouvoir.

- Je me disais bien que ca devait être quelque chose comme ça...

Ori eut un léger rire tandis qu'elle se concentrait de nouveau sur la conversation. Les voix de Bilbo et de Gandalf dominaient les autres. Le Hobbit forca visiblement le Nain aux cheveux noirs à se rallonger au sol, au grand mécontentement de Thorïn. Oïn s'accroupit près de lui mais Daenerys ne vit pas ce qu'il lui faisait, puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Un court instant, elle eut envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se redresser et, avec l'aide d'Ori, parvint à se mettre debout. Des vagues de douleur vrillaient son dos et ses jambes. Sa nuque était roide et la lancait terriblement. Le tout était quasiment insoutenable. Mais elle était une Naine de la lignée de Durin. Donc, obstinée. Et elle tenait vraiment à voir comment allait Thorïn.

Elle fit un pas. Un pauvre petit pas.

Puis elle s'effondra au sol en criant de douleur. Son poing se ferma automatiquement et alla se presser dans le creux de ses reins, là où la douleur était le plus insupportable. A genoux au sol, les larmes dévalant rageusement ses joues pâles, elle lâcha une bordée de jurons qui aurait fait pâlir son frère.

* * *

Cela attira l'attention de Gandalf et de Bilbo. Ils se précipitèrent tout deux vers les deux jeunes Nains. Le mage s'accroupit près de la Naine et l'ausculta avec attention.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous devriez être morte. Il faudra me raconter les tenants et les aboutissants de ce petit miracle, jeune Dame.

- On peut en parler plus tard ? cracha rageusement Daenerys. Où est Thorïn ?

- Oïn s'occupe de lui.

- Je veux le voir, ordonna-t-elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous déplacer.

- Je veux le voir, Gandalf Maison-Grise !

Sa voix claqua tant et si bien, accompagnée d'une nouvelle charette d'injures, que Fili se retourna. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son amie et un cri de joie lui échappa. Les insultes, c'était Daenerys. Elle semblait redevenue elle-même. Il lâcha Kili, qui trébucha quand son soutien lui fut enlevé, et se précipita vers elle, les larmes qu'il avait versé au réveil de son oncle débordant à nouveau de ses yeux. Il voulu la serrer contre lui, mais la main tendue et le regard déterminé de Bilbo l'arrêtèrent net. Le petit Hobbit pouvait faire preuve d'autorité quand il le voulait. Et en cet instant, il refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un touche la Naine.

Fili trépigna sur place et se mit à rire comme un bienheureux.

- Hey, beau mâle... marmonna la Naine quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je ne suis pas en état de t'embrasser...

- Je suis tellement, tellement heureux de te voir, Dany ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte ! On l'a tous cru ! Tu es tombée et...

- Je sais... l'interrompit-elle.

- Quand je t'ai vue sur la falaise, je n'en revenais pas, j'étais tellement heureux et en même temps terrifié parce que ce n'était pas vraiment toi non plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et puis il y avait Thorïn et...

- Je sais, Fili ! Je... on peut en discuter plus tard ? S'il te plaît...

La supplique, dans sa bouche, le fit immédiatement taire. Il comprit alors pourquoi Bilbo refusait qu'on la touche, pourquoi Gandalf manipulait avec tant de soin les membres de Daenerys, pourquoi Ori la couvait d'un oeil protecteur (ce qui était nouveau chez lui, vu son tempérament d'ordinaire calme et évaporé).

- Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il avec horreur.

- Oui, Fili, elle est blessée. Gravement, répondit Gandalf.

- Comment ca, gravement ? demanda la Naine en grinçant des dents.

- C'est votre colonne vertébrale. Elle est abîmée en trois endroits différents, presque cassée. Votre tentative pour marcher l'aura fragilisée un peu plus. Encore un peu et elle se serait brisée comme du cristal.

- _Presque_ cassée ? Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?

- Votre chute aurait du vous tuer, or vous êtes vivante. Si ce n'était que ça, encore, mais vous avez forcément dû vous sortir de la montagne toute seule, et vous avez sûrement rencontré des obstacles. Pour finir, vous vous êtes battue avec la dernière énergie sur cette falaise, face à des Wargs et des Orcs en surnombre. Par tous les dieux, Daenerys, vous ne devriez même pas pouvoir respirer ! Votre corps en a pris un sacré coup ! Si vous faites encore le moindre mouvement, vous resterez paralysée, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

La soudaine colère de Gandalf fit son effet, et tout le monde se figea. Son éclat avait d'ailleurs attiré l'attention des autres Nains, qui contemplaient la scène bouche bée.

L'Istari retira son chapeau et passa une main dans ses cheveux gris. Profitant du silence pour se concentrer, Oïn réduisit rapidement une des nombreuses fractures de Thorïn, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et le replongea dans l'inconscience. Daenerys releva immédiatement la tête. Elle tendit le bras, ignorant la douleur diffuse de ses épaules, et s'empara du col de la robe grise portée par Gandalf. Elle approcha brutalement son visage du sien.

- Je resterai plus immobile qu'une pierre à la seule condition que vous m'ameniez près de lui. S'il vous plaît, Gandalf...

Le vieux mage soupira de désespoir et secoua la tête. Finalement, il glissa un bras sous les jambes raides de la jeune Naine et entoura ses épaules de l'autre. Puis il la souleva délicatement, sans lui arracher un seul cri. Doucement, à pas mesurés, il la porte jusqu'au cercle de Nains et la déposa presque tendrement près de Thorïn.

* * *

Oïn avait déchiré la tunique qu'il portait avec sa dague pour pouvoir l'ausculter correctement. Son état n'était pas beau à voir. Outre les coupures de son visage, il avait une vertèbre cervicale déplacée et plusieurs côtes brisées. Les griffes du Warg avait lacéré son torse et son épaule droite. Ses crocs avaient laissé une belle marque de morsure qui saignait encore sur le côté gauche de son buste. Enfoncée entre deux côtes brisées, se dressait fièrement une dent de Warg cassée.

Ce spectacle brisait le coeur de Daenerys.

Thorïn s'était évanoui quand Oïn avait remis sa vertèbre en place, ce qui était aussi bien car le guérisseur déballait déjà ses ustensiles de médecine. Il sortit une grande pince de métal qui fit très peur à la jeune Naine.

- Vous allez faire quoi avec ça ? demanda-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

- Arracher cette dent. Mais pas tout de suite. Bombur ! Fais un feu ! Toi, Nori, fais chauffer ça, ordonna le guérisseur à son compagnon en lui tendant une tige de métal au bout plat.

- Il faut cautériser la plaie ? demanda Gandalf d'un ton professionnel.

- Oui, la blessure est trop profonde pour cicatriser normalement.

Daenerys observa les blessures du Roi déchu, une tristesse sans fond imprégnant son visage. Faisant fi des ordres du mage gris, elle leva un bras et caressa la joue de Thorïn. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Nori revienne, porteur de la tige chauffée au rouge. Daenerys frissonna.

- Vous devriez détourner les yeux, jeune Dame, recommanda le mage doucement. Ce spectacle risque d'être éprouvant.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'était pas une Humaine ou une Elfe.

Oïn ne les écoutait pas, concentré sur sa tâche. Il donna ses ordres succinctement et précisément. Il compta lentement jusqu'à trois et arracha la dent avec sa pince de métal. Immédiatement, Nori appliqua le bout plat de sa tige brûlante, ce qui referma instantanément la plaie. Une effroyable odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva dans l'air, accompagnée d'un grésillement écoeurant. Bilbo faillit se sentir mal, mais il fut retenu par Ori, décidément secourable en ce jour.

Achevant son oeuvre, Oïn nettoya les dernières blessures de son Roi et appliqua des cataplasmes préparés à l'avance pour aider les tissus à se régénérer. Enfin, il demanda à Nori de soulever Thorïn le temps qu'il lui entoure le torse de bandages.

- Bien, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Le temps doit faire son oeuvre, maintenant. Il va falloir le surveiller très attentivement pendant quelques temps. Il aura sûrement de la fièvre, qui le fera délirer. La nuit va être longue... Cela dit, ca aurait pû être bien pire... Je suis soulagé.

Le Nain guérisseur passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se redresser.

- A vous, maintenant, revenante.

- Non, Oïn, ca ira. L'état de cette Dame dépasse vos compétence. Je m'occuperai d'elle moi-même.

Le médecin ne s'offusqua pas et hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il agita les bras pour faire déguerpir les Nains attroupés en silence autour des blessés et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le repas que faisait cuire Bombur. Voyant que Daenerys ne s'intéressait pas du tout à eux, Gandalf se redressa et fit signe aux neveux de Thorïn ainsi qu'à Ori et Bilbo de s'éloigner. Il lui recommanda à mi-voix de ne pas bouger pendant quelques heures, le temps qu'il se ressource, puis il reviendrait la soigner.

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le visage de son Roi.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, voilà.**

**Ca va ? La cautérisation, ca vous a pas rendu malade ?**

**Moi si. Rien que d'imaginer quelqu'un faire subir ça à mon pauvre Thorïn... *frissonne d'horreur***

**Ah mais, j'y pense... C'est moi qui lui fais subir ça ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Ok, je sors.**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (peut-être).**

**Bisous, et à la revoyure !**

**Aschen (at your service)**


	12. Chapter 12 : La magie de Gandalf

**RAR ZONE**

Hey, les gens, j'sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec le précédent chapitre, là O.O J'ai eu 5 reviews ! CINQ ! O.O J'en revenais pas devant mon écran. Pourtant, il se passe rien... Bref, ca m'a quand même fait plaisir tout ça !

Chupa14 : Chouchou, ne t'inquiètes donc pas. J'espère que tes soucis d'internet sont définitivement réglés (je sais ce que c'est, rassure toi, et moi aussi j'ai HORREUR de ça). Tu trouves qu'elles se ressemblent, Cersei-de-GoT et Cersei-de-AoS ? La première est blonde aux yeux bruns, la seconde est rousse aux yeux gris. La première est méchante, ambitieuse et cruelle tandis que la seconde est relativement gentille, amoureuse de son mari et prête à tout pour lui. Ouais, bon, d'accord... Elle t'a fait peur, Daenerys ? Elle te refera peur, bientôt. Pour ce qui est de jouer les infirmières, c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais non. Il en a déjà une =) Et puis c'est pas un cauchemar, il est inconscient ! A la base, je comptais lui faire bien pire et le laisser conscient jusqu'à la fin. Là, il aurait morflé. Mais paraît que c'était cruel... -_- Bref. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, petite sucette !

So-dark-Corleone : Tiens, une nouvelle ! Dona Corleone, tu as un bon goût cinématographique =) Ca m'fait toujours bizarre, les gens qui disent avoir lu toute ma fiction d'un seul coup. Elle n'en mérite pas tant O.O J'suis contente si elle t'a fait flipper, c'était le but ! C'était pas si mauvais que ça, donc XD Merci, enfin quelqu'un qui note que c'est pas que pour le style, les cheveux blancs ! XD Ses yeux te plaisent ? *ronronronronron*. Ouais, on aime toutes Thorïn, et bla bla bla, MAIS IL EST A MOI CHERIE ! PAS TOUCHE ! J'l'ai prêté à Frerin dans une autre fiction mais là, non. Que pour Daenerys. Frerin n'a aucune chance, et il le sait (d'autant qu'il est mort). Du coup, il tente rien. Pour le moment... Je suis contente que le rêve t'aie plu. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai galéré à l'écrire -_- La suite now, Marraine ! J'espère que ca te plaira.

Silriadys : Pourquoi diable tout le monde est volontaire pour le soigner ? Il a DEJA reçu des soins, laissez le tranquille ! Merci pour tes compliments, qui me font toujours chaud au cœur. Un jour, Ori se fera flinguer à cause de son grand cœur -_- J'essaierai de lui épargner ça. _"D'ailleurs quand j'y repense je dois t'avouer que malgré avoir commencé plusieurs fics sur Thorin/OC, c'est la tienne qui me passionne le plus et que je lis avec une très grande impatience à chaque fois!"_. Oh... Alors là, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire. Tu vas finir par me faire pleurer... J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours =) Bisous.

Lily : Ah, ok XD Parce que j'ai une copine qui se fait appeler "Lily" (de son vrai nom Liliane) parce qu'elle le trouve trop ringard. Ca m'a fait tilter. Lysis, moi je trouve ca joli =) Pour le chapitre précédent, c'est un chapitre charnière avant d'arriver chez notre bon Beorn. Qui est absolument horrible à travailler, soit dit en passant. Je peux pas diaboliser Ori (j'ai essayé - on s'refait pas !) il est trop mignon pour ça. Comment se fait-il que tu sois heureuse que Daenerys soit cassée de partout ? O.O Serais-tu aussi sadique que moi ? Nan, c'est pas une Mary-Sue (c'est duuur, mais je fais tout pour, en tout cas). C'est vrai que Fili est mignon... Quel dommage qu'il appartienne à Kili (navrée, la place est prise, game over, try again XD). Bisous à toi, merci de me suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme. La suite is **HERE**. Encore charnière, comme chapitre, mais j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue par les retrouvailles - car oui, c'est ENFIN les retrouvailles. Les vraies, en plus.

Ayuki : Ah, Ayuki, ton sadisme me plaît de plus en plus. Je crois qu'il n'y a que nous pour nous réjouir d'une cautérisation... -_- Nan, t'as raison, pour Daenerys. C'est pas trop grave. Juste que si elle fait un seul mouvement, elle restera infirme pour le restant de ses jours ; mais à part ça, pas d'quoi en faire une pendule à 13 coups XD Frerin ne reviendra pas à proprement parler de la même manière que dans "Paradis Blanc". Mais il va venir titiller son frère une fois de temps en temps. Parce que je l'aime *.* Suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire une sorte de fiction alternative où tout ce joli p'tit monde est bien vivant et réuni =) Y a même une guest-star ultra connue sur le fandom =) Bref. T'as raison, être nulle en anglais, c'est naze. Si tu n'as pas peur de te brûler les mirettes, y a toujours Google Trad. C'est dégueulasse, comme traduction, mais ca reste relativement lisible... -_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire, j'te jure... (T'as vu ? je ne relève pas le surnom. On applaudit l'effort, s'il vous plaît).

* * *

**Ah que coucou, les gens !**

**Hey, devinez quoi. DEUX JOURS FERIES D'AFFILE ! YAAAAHOUUUU. Bon, par contre, je vais sévèrement morfler vendredi et samedi. Mais c'est un détail, ne nous gâchons pas la vie avec ça. Car il fait BEAU, ce soir je vais au RESTO puis voir IRON MAN 3 ! C'est beau la vie, les enfants. Faut profiter de la vie.**

**Bref. Vous noterez que je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.**

**Je ne m'éternise donc pas et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La magie de Gandalf

* * *

Après le repas, auquel Daenerys n'avait pas voulu toucher, Gandalf s'estima suffisamment chargé d'énergie magique pour s'occuper de sa patiente attitrée. La magie de guérison n'était pas son fort, malheureusement (il laissait cela à son cher cousin Radagast) mais il s'appliquerait à la soigner au maximum de ses capacités. Heureusement que le petit Istari Brun lui avait inculqué quelques notions de ce courant de magie...

Il se rendit auprès de Daenerys, qui continuait à regarder le profil inconscient de Thorïn sans faillir. Le vieux mage Gris s'agenouilla près d'elle, ce qui ramena sur lui l'attention de la naine. Il appliqua délicatement sa large main sur les yeux de la jeune femme, les lui fermant doucement, tout en marmonnant des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Daenerys dormait profondément, tant et si bien que sa respiration était quasiment imperceptible.

Il commença par lui ôter son plastron de cuir, sans plus craindre de la faire souffrir inutilement.

Le processus de guérison était extrêmement long et véritablement épuisant pour le guérisseur. Le manque d'expérience, d'ordinaire, était fatal à ce genre d'opération fastidieuse et très risquée. Une mauvaise manipulation et Daenerys serait définitivement infirme.

La première chose à faire, et non des moindres selon le cas, était de lier son esprit avec celui de sa patiente. C'était nécessaire afin d'avoir une connaissance aigue et totale de la physionomie à manipuler. Aux yeux de Gandalf, cela ressemblait effroyablement à un viol, puisqu'il pénétrait l'esprit de quelqu'un sans son consentement. Il n'était vraiment pas très à l'aise avec tout ça. Mais si la petite voulait continuer le voyage...

Les yeux fermés, il entra en contact avec l'esprit endormi de Daenerys, qui le laissa faire sans broncher. Il effleura imperceptiblement sa conscience et s'en empara sans secousses. Il eut ainsi accès à toutes les émotions, tous les souvenirs, tous les désirs de la jeune naine. Gandalf fit de son mieux pour les bloquer. Il était là pour la soigner, lui permettre de marcher, pas pour cambrioler sa mémoire.

Il se projeta dans le corps martyrisé de la Naine. Fouillant avec attention, il repéra rapidement les endroits abîmés. La colonne était fragilisée en trois endroits. Outre cela, Les cervicales n'étaient que fêlées, ce qui était heureux, et n'auraient pas besoin de son intervention pour guérir.

Avec soin, il entreprit de reconstituer, lentement mais sûrement, la première section de colonne. Il chercha frénétiquement les esquilles d'os enchâssées dans la moelle épinière et les muscles et, une fois qu'il les eut tous retrouvés, les assembla comme un puzzle particulièrement difficile. C'était un travail qui nécessitait beaucoup de doigté et de magie. Cela lui prit donc longtemps, plusieurs heures, mais il réussit à réparer dans son intégralité la première section brisée. Il s'attaqua immédiatement à la seconde, la moins dangereuse. Il prit beaucoup moins de temps, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de renouer deux morceaux d'os fendus. Mais cela acheva de le vider de ses forces.

Gandalf choisit cet instant pour faire une pause et demanda à boire. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et, totalement concentré sur sa tâche, n'avait pas penser à s'hydrater régulièrement pour reconstituer ses forces au fur et à mesure. C'était une erreur, une erreur de débutant. Bilbo, toujours serviable, lui apporta une gourde d'eau qu'il vida en quelques gorgées avant d'en demander une autre. Regardant le ciel, l'Istari nota qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Et Daenerys dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il prit sagement la décision de se reposer une petite heure. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon quand il reprit son travail.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, il ne fit pas la même erreur et demanda à Bilbo s'il voulait bien le faire boire à intervalles réguliers, ce que le gentil Semi-Homme accepta de faire sans rechigner.

La troisième section était délicate, plus que la seconde, mais bien moins que la première. Néanmoins, la fatigue et la déshydratation refirent rapidement leur apparition, le déconcentrant. A deux reprises, il faillit perdre le contact avec le corps de sa patiente, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'aggraver les blessures déjà importantes de la Naine. Heureusement, la vigilance constante de Bilbo, qui lui glissait alors de longues gorgées d'eau fraîche dans la gorge, l'empêcha de bâcler son travail.

A bout de force, il acheva la reconstitution de la colonne vertébrale de Daenerys avant de s'effondrer. Il leva alors son emprise sur l'esprit de la Naine et la laissa se réveiller. Immédiatement, elle tenta de se redresser, par réflexe, et grimaça.

- Du repos. Et de la nourriture pour reconstituer vos forces, ordonna-t-il d'une voix hachée.

- Pour les vôtres aussi, Gandalf, vous avez l'air proche de l'apoplexie.

Le mage trouva la volonté de sourire. Le remerciement qu'elle lui adressa lui parvint à peine tant il était fatigué. Il but encore, beaucoup, et dormit jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Les Nains étaient assis en demi-cercle, tournés vers leur chef et la Dame des Monts de Fer.

Ils la fixaient sans vergogne, refusant d'y croire.

Assurément, il y avait une puissante magie à l'oeuvre, là-dessous. Ou des forces occultes. Ne disait-on pas que seuls les grands Mages Noirs pouvaient ressusciter les morts ? Radagast le Brun n'avait-il pas parlé d'un Nécromancien, reclus dans une forteresse de la Forêt Noire ? Peut-être était-ce son oeuvre. Peut-être que la Naine n'en était pas une, mais une créature démoniaque envoyée pour les détruire de l'intérieur, ou pour s'emparer de leur or à de mauvaises fins, ou pour les mener tout droit dans la gueule de son allié, Smaug le Dragon Rouge ? Le problème tenait surtout au fait qu'elle avait déjà attrapé Fili, Ori et Bilbo dans ses filets. Kili également, car il suivrait son frère jusqu'en enfer. Et maintenant, elle essayait de s'en prendre à Thorïn.

Oh, c'était très malin de revêtir l'apparence de Dame Daenerys pour mieux les piéger.

Tout le monde connaissait Dame Daenerys, mais pas toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Elle était la petite soeur de Daïn, Roi des Monts de Fer. Elle était la fiancée de Fili, future Reine d'Erebor et des Montagnes Bleues. Et puis, elle était aussi la petite gamine malade de Naïn, Daenerys la Marricide.

Ce démon avait même réussi à copier le fin cercle rouge, révélateur de la maladie qui l'affligeait, qui entourait ses iris d'un vert trop clair. Même l'arachnéen réseau sanguin sous la membrane fine de ses paupières. Il avait dû étudier la petite un long moment pour que la copie soit si parfaite.

Les nains de la Compagnie espéraient simplement que la gosse était encore en vie, que le démon ne l'avait pas tuée pour mieux prendre sa place. Quoi que, à la réflexion, elle était sûrement morte. mieux valait ne pas laisser de traces, n'est-ce pas ? De fait, il fallait la venger.

Tuer ce démon avant qu'il ne les tue tous.

* * *

Fili regardait les autres d'un oeil morne. Il pouvait presque voir le cheminement de leurs pensées. Ils étaient si prévisibles. Lui ne se sentait pas capable de réfléchir ad vitam aeternam sur les raisons du retour miraculeux de son amie. Il était simplement heureux qu'elle soit là, vivante, près de Thorïn, là où était sa place. Et qu'elle aie recouvré la raison. Les autres ne la connaissaient pas autant que lui. Ils ne comprenaient pas, et ne comprendraient sûrement jamais. Ce n'était pas de leur faute.

De toutes évidences, ils hésitaient entre tuer la Naine blessée sans preuves ou attendre d'avoir une bonne raison. C'était fort dommage que Gandalf soit endormi aussi profondément. Peut-être aurait-il pu leur expliquer, lui. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur le mage. Fili soupira et changea de place, sous le regard étonné de Kili. Il alla s'assoir entre ses compagnons et son amie, qui dormait paisiblement près de son oncle. Comprenant la manoeuvre, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, Kili vint le rejoindre, l'air de rien, et se mit à dessiner des runes dans la poussière du rocher. Ori s'accroupit près du jeune nain aux cheveux bruns et modifia ses dessins, arguant qu'il ne savait décidément pas écrire correctement. Les deux plus jeunes membres de la Compagnie entamèrent alors une dispute dont ils étaient coutumiers, sur les vertus bénéfiques de l'éducation. Bilbo s'approcha à petits pas de Fili et lui tendit une outre de vin, que le Nain refusa en souriant. Le petit Hobbit alla alors se poster près des deux blessés, inquiet quant à leur état.

- C'est louche, Fili. Très louche, marmonna Dwalïn d'une voix grondante.

- En effet. Cela dit, louche ou pas, je te déconseille de t'approcher d'elle.

- Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher, sale gamin ?

Le Nain aux cheveux blonds eut un sourire sarcastique et se pencha légèrement en avant pour regarder le guerrier droit dans les yeux. Dwalïn se figea.

- Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, non. Par contre, je raconterai tout à Thorïn. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te laissera le temps de faire tes prières.

- Tu te caches derrière ton oncle ? Grandis un peu.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Elle voyage avec nous, elle est donc sous sa protection. Sous la mienne.

- Personne n'est au courant.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Prend garde, Dwalïn. Touche la, et tu ne verras plus le soleil se lever. C'est compris ?

Le guerrier au crâne rasé se demanda un court instant d'où venait cette autorité naturelle, dont Fili n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais fait preuve. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps inconscient de Thorïn, et il se rappela qu'en son absence, c'était bel et bien Fili, leur roi. Le gamin le savait très bien, et prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Abandonnant l'idée, Dwalïn inclina briévement la tête et s'en retourna discuter avec Oïn de l'état de santé de leur chef. Fili patienta quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre de sa confrontation avec son ancien maître d'armes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi, ca le troublait beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas spécialement ça. Mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour protéger son amie en attendant que cette bande de vieux grigous se raisonne d'elle-même, alors soit. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Kili et se leva quand il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. En quelques enjambées, il rejoignit Balïn. Fili venait de prendre une décision importante, et il comptait bien la mettre en oeuvre dès que possible. C'est à dire dès maintenant. Il entraîna le vieux sage un peu plus loin, jusqu'au bord du vide où il s'assit sans crainte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes, mon garçon ?

Fili garda le silence quelques instants, le temps de mettre en ordre ses idées.

- C'est... à propos du contrat.

- Quel contrat ? Oh, celui de la petite ? C'est vrai que je ne lui en ai pas rédigé un. Je vais demander à Ori de s'y mettre rapidement, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Non, pas celui-là.

- Lequel alors ? Le tien ? Je dois l'avoir quelque part...

- Le contrat de mariage, Balïn, coupa Fili d'un ton net. J'aimerais l'annuler.

* * *

Thorïn se réveillait par intermittence. La fièvre l'avait pris durant l'après-midi et le faisait délirer durant ces quelques phases de conscience. Il appelait Frerin et Daenerys, confondait les époques et les événements. Parfois, il demandait pardon à Cersei, mais c'était assez rare. Quand il ouvrait ses yeux brûlants, c'était souvent pour voir le visage d'un ange blanc penché sur lui. Il se sentait toujours bien, malgré la douleur qui broyait son crâne, en sa présence. Et puis l'ange ne vint plus pendant un moment, et il s'était mis à paniquer. Il voyait, distinctement, un dragon aux écailles dorées cracher des flammes dévorantes et était alors persuadé que le lézard avait tué l'ange. Il retombait alors rapidement dans l'inconscience, vaincu par la douleur et la fièvre.

Le temps passa sur lui sans qu'il n'en aie conscience.

Puis, enfin, la douleur s'apaisa.

Thorïn sentait quelque chose de frais sur son visage, sa gorge, son torse. Il ne parvenait pas encore à identifier ce que c'était, mais c'était bon. Un crépitement léger était audible, sur sa gauche et il tourna instinctivement la tête vers la source du bruit. Il ouvrit les yeux précautionneusement, et attendit qu'ils s'adaptent à l'obscurité. Un feu de camp, et de nombreuses silhouettes étendues tout autour. Endormies.

Encore cette sensation de fraîcheur bienfaisante. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, mais il finit par identifier un linge mouillé, qu'on passait délicatement sur lui pour faire descendre la fièvre.

Il tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, lentement, évitant au maximum de brusquer sa nuque fragilisée par son combat avec Azog.

* * *

Le bleu de ses yeux rencontra le vert des siens et le temps se figea.

Frerin n'avait pas menti. Daenerys était vivante. Bien vivante, et elle veilliait sur lui. Elle passa une dernière fois le linge humide sur ses cheveux, les écartant de son visage pour mieux le contempler. Elle eut son sourire spécial, très doux, très tendre et en même temps si triste. Un sourire qu'il était désormais seul à voir.

Il leva lentement les bras et entoura de ses mains le visage si pâle penché sur lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement le nez trop long pour être élégant à l'arète tailladée, les pomettes bleuies d'hématomes, les lèvres fendues rougies de sang séché. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les cheveux blancs, dénattés et pleins de noeuds, collés par le sang de ses ennemis. Elle souriait toujours, si triste et si belle, ses mains blanches caressant les longs cheveux noirs étalés sur la pierre. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle laissa ses doigts à elle suivre le même itinéraire sur son visage à lui. Accrochés par les yeux, ils redécouvraient les traits de l'autre même s'ils les connaissaient par coeur, comme des aveugles cherchant à voir par le toucher, comme si s'était la dernière fois.

Les autres dormaient. Eux n'avaient plus besoin d'être Roi sans Montagne ou Princesse maladive. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être Oakenshield, vainqueur du Profanateur, ou le lieutenant Tali de la Section 20. Ils n'étaient plus que Thorïn et Daenerys.

Il l'avait attendue toute sa vie, et elle était née pour lui. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Thorïn attira la jeune femme à lui et l'embrassa enfin avec une douceur peu coutumière. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement, s'éloignèrent aussitôt pour se retrouver immédiatement. Plus ardentes. Plus voraces. Il se redressa et enfonça ses mains dans les mèches blanches, les tirant doucement pour qu'elle penche la tête en arrière. Elle se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Les lèvres divines glissèrent sur sa gorge offerte, apaisant de leurs baisers l'irritation causée par la barbe rèche. Elle ferma les yeux quand les mains de Thorïn quittèrent ses cheveux pour caresser ses épaules, ses bras, entremêlant brièvement leurs doigts. A genoux, haletante, elle laissait les anciennes sensations l'envahir à nouveau, aussi brûlantes qu'autrefois. Elle tressaillit quand les mains expertes passèrent sur ses hanches. Obéissant aux injonctions délicieuses de ses caresses, elle l'enjamba précautionneusement et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Ses mains à elle quittèrent la nuque de Thorïn pour passer sur son torse, puis son ventre et se glisser sous la tunique bleue. Il traça une ligne de baisers sur sa mâchoire avant de passer lentement sa langue sur les lèvres abîmées, les persuadant de s'ouvrir pour lui sans leur faire plus de mal qu'elles n'en avaient déjà subi. Elle l'embrassa brutalement et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un gémissement, le poussant à ignorer ses blessures. Elle n'était pas une petite fille fragile.

Elle le poussa à se rallonger sans cesser de l'embrasser et frissonna quand il passa les mains sous sa tunique. Elle arqua le dos et ses hanches frottèrent contre les siennes. Il gémit sourdement contre ses lèvres. Ses mains à elle remontèrent sur son ventre ferme et atteignirent sa poitrine. Quand ses doigts heurtèrent les bandages, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et les laissa glisser latéralement jusqu'à ces côtes. Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa en s'arrachant à son baiser la ramena sur terre immédiatement.

Elle se redressa vivement, ce qui fit craquer son dos récemment reconstruit. Elle eut un hoquet de souffrance et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, incapable de bouger.

* * *

La brûlure s'estompa difficilement. Haletant, le front couvert de sueur, Thorïn essayait de reprendre son souffle. Quand il fut calmé, il tourna la tête vers Daenerys et la trouva immobile, le visage figé dans un masque de souffrance. Immédiatement inquiet, il se pencha sur elle, ignorant les tiraillements désagréables que le mouvement provoqua dans ses côtes malmenées et sa chair déchirée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Daenerys, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les dents serrées, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, elle sourit, de son sourire si particulier qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et secoua la tête.

- Je suis sensée rester immobile pour ne pas saccager le travail de Gandalf.

- Le travail de Gandalf ?

- Il a remis ma colonne vertébrale en état.

Ah oui. Si sa chute n'avait pas été mortelle, elle avait eu de lourdes conséquences. Elle effleura ses joues, doucement, pour le rassurer, et lui demanda de se rallonger. Déjà qu'elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait mal, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas si ses blessures se rouvraient par sa faute. Décidant d'écouter la voix de la sagesse, il s'étendit près d'elle et observa les étoiles, la laissant entremêler leurs doigts.

- Tu n'as pas l'air étonné de me voir là... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Frerin lui avait assuré qu'elle était vivante, sauve à défaut d'être saine. Sa présence ne le surprenait donc guère, même s'il avait été très satisfait d'en avoir eu confirmation.

- Je suis simplement heureux, préféra-t-il répondre.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Daenerys, reflet du sien. Faisant fi de toute prudence, comme à son habitude, la jeune Naine roula sur le côté et se pressa contre lui, la tête nichée dans son cou, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Il la serra contre lui tendrement. La présence de Daenerys dans ses bras rendait au monde toute sa cohérence. Quand la respiration de Dany fut parfaitement régulière, il plongea à sa suite dans un sommeil peuplé de petites filles aux cheveux blancs.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain avec les premiers rayons du soleil, reposés. Quand Thorïn ouvrit les yeux, les souvenirs des deux derniers jours lui revinrent avec force, entrecoupés des visions fugaces d'yeux ambrés ou de dragon doré. Il tourna la tête et regarda Daenerys dormir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Il caressa tendrement son visage, et elle s'éveilla tranquillement, s'étirant comme un chat. Joueuse, elle nicha son nez dans ses cheveux noirs et se mit à ronronner près de son oreille. Il la serra contre lui et envisagea l'idée de se rendormir.

- Je pourrais dire que tu es toujours inconscient. Les envoyer chasser, ou voir les alentours. On pourrait rester là encore un peu, profiter...

L'idée était tentante, très tentante. Et il était fatigué, moralement, de tout ça. Daenerys était morte, lui-même avait failli mourir et Azog ne cesserait jamais de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il n'avait plus la motivaion nécessaire à une telle quête, surtout qu'il savait très bien ce qui les attendait plus loin. La Forêt Noire, et les Elfes Sylvains. Les Terres Désolées. Et Smaug le Rouge. Revivre son rêve avec autant d'acuité avait réveillé une peur viscérale.

Il n'aurait jamais le courage d'affronter Smaug.

_"C'est comme un four, avec des ailes"_

Il avait souri aux paroles de Bofur, puisqu'elles étaient destinées à effrayer le Hobbit. Il se souvenait encore de l'attaque d'Erebor, mais il avait oublié la peur.

_"Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante, et vous êtes réduit en cendres"_

Et la nuit en plein jour, et la tempête brûlante ? Et la **peur**, Bofur ? La terreur insidieuse que personne n'en réchappera, qu'on n'est pas de taille face à une telle force de la nature ? Le feu n'est pas la seule arme des dragons, loin s'en faut. Et il avait peur. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, autrefois, et avait vu mourir sa femme et son enfant à naître. Il ne voulait jamais revivre ça. Il ne voulait pas regarder Fili et Kili brûler vifs entre les griffes de Smaug. Il ne voulait pas regarder Daenerys mourir une seconde fois. La première avait été bien suffisante.

Oui, rester ici encore un peu puis retourner aux Montagnes Bleues, c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Et il avait très envie de dire oui.

_"Ton destin, c'est de retourner là-bas, auprès d'elle, mon frère..."_

Il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? On l'avait laissé revenir pour une bonne raison, et ce n'était certainement pas pour s'en retourner tranquillement aux Monts Bleus. Il n'avait pas le choix. Peu importaient sa peur, ses neveux et Dany.

- Non, répondit-il après un long silence de réflexion.

- Thorïn ?

- Si tu as assez récupéré, on se remet en route.

Elle le regarda avec une telle incompréhension qu'il s'en irrita. Il se rappela alors que Frerin n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement heureux de lui annoncer la survie de Daenerys. Craignait-il qu'elle veuille l'empêcher de reconquérir Erebor ?

Thorïn soupira, lassé d'avance, et se leva.

Il leur fallu moins d'une heure, à tout les deux, pour réunir leurs affaires. Daenerys remit des cataplasmes sur les blessures de son Roi et changea ses bandages, presque aussi rapidement et efficacement qu'Oïn. Cela devrait suffire, pour le moment.

* * *

Kili ouvrit progressivement les yeux, maudissant le soleil trop ardent. Dans son sommeil, il avait roulé contre son frère et n'avait strictement aucune envie de bouger. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il observa les alentours et constata avec bonheur que tout le monde dormait encore. Il allait pouvoir sommeiller encore un peu, lui aussi. Malheureusement, il n'en eut guère le loisir.

Alors qu'il refermait les yeux avec délectation, plongeant rapidement dans un sommeil léger, il reçut un coup de pied aux fesses. Par réflexes, il chassa le pied criminel et marmonna à son oncle de le laisser dormir encore. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Il se leva d'un bond et fixa Thorïn avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis Kili poussa un véritable hurlement, qui réveilla tout le monde en sursaut, avant de sauter au cou du Roi déchu, qui recula sous l'impact.

Tout le monde semblait très heureux de voir leur chef sur pied aussi rapidement, et visiblement déterminé à continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Daenerys, près de lui, ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder l'horizon, où s'élevait la silhouette diffuse de la Montagne Solitaire. Mais il leur restait un long chemin à faire...

Une demi-heure plus tard, il ne restait plus aucune trace de leur passage sur le Carrock et Gandalf les guidait sur le domaine de Beorn.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà.**

**La semaine prochaine, nous rencontrons notre ami métamorphe. Ca a pas été de la tarte, j'vous prie de me croire !**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu, même s'il ne se passe toujours pas grand chose.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**A la revoyure, mes très chères !**

**Aschen (at your service)**


	13. Chapter 13 : Le bois de Beorn

**RAR Zone**

Chupa14 : Chouchou, j'ai adoré Iron Man 3. Bon, ils en font un peu trop dans l'humour, je trouve que ça a gâché quelques moments qui auraient vraiment pu être très classes. Mais bon. Tout ne peut pas être parfait ! Nan, je peux pas regarder la saison 3 de Game of Thrones, ce qui me tape sérieusement sur le système... Oui, ils ont vus Gandalf la rafistoler (c'est pas non plus le bon mot XD) mais peut-être que lui aussi a été abusé par le démon O.O Et ils n'ont pas continué parce qu'une colonne vertébrale tout juste réparée et les cicatrices encore fraîches d'une cautérisation, ca fait mal, et ca ne prête pas vraiment aux galipettes XD Mais t'inquiète, tu vas en avoir un peu dans ce chapitre... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture, sucette !

So-darkCorleone : Ouais, ses crises d'angoisse me faisaient de la peine à moi aussi T_T Pauvre Tony ! Viens faire un câlin ! *big hug to Tony Stark*. Ouais, la façon de soigner, chez nous, est vraiment has-been XD Le doute, c'est bien =) Y en aura d'autres, des scènes de doutes. Dont une qui va un petit peu dégénérer. Ca reste de l'inceste, chérie. Même si les fiançailles sont rompues, il ne pourrait pas se lier officiellement avec son frère. Mais comme la plupart des nains restent "célibataires"... Bref, ca n'aurait rien d'étonnant =) C'est ma fic. Il m'appartient. Nan mais oh. *relis les compliments* Oh... *court se cacher tant elle est gênée*. Tiens, rien que pour toi : ronronronronronronronronronronronronron. Merci de me suivre, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous, Marraine !

Ayuky : AYUKY ! C'que t'es méchante... Ils souffrent, eux, pendant que toi tu t'marres ! Ils font de nouveau un p'tit câlin, ici, tes Fili et Kili. Tu devrais être heureuse. Oïn ? Cautérise la. Tu as mon autorisation. A moins, chérie, que tu ne me verses un pot-de-vin sous la forme de nesquick. Là, on pourrait sûrement négocier. Merci pour ton commentaire, très chère, ils sont toujours très appréciés =) Bisous !

Lily : Et elle va continuer à s'en prendre plein la gueule. Parce que j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages. On peut pas lui demander de changer de trop, non XD Il va être un peu plus... voilà quoi, dans ce chapitre-ci. Ah bon, ca te fait penser à l'Imagination ? O.O Ca m'était pas du tout venu à l'esprit O.O Mais à bien y réfléchir... Ils sont trop proches pour que ce soit normal, ces deux-là. C'est pour ça que tout le monde fantasme sur eux. Et Liliane, c'est le nom de ma future fille. Parce que j'aurai une fille, un jour. Alors ouais, le mot "ancestral" convient bien *.* Merci pour ta lecture et ta review, petit lys =) Bisous !

* * *

**Ah que coucou.**

**Hey, vous savez quoi ? J'ai FINI MON CONTRAT ! OUIIII ! Plus besoin de me lever à 5h, 6/7 jours... *.* Bref.**

**J'ai pris la grande décision de coller deux chapitres en un seul, histoire que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent. Et que l'histoire avance, aussi, même si je rogne violemment sur ma maigre avance... -_- Faut que je me bouge le fessier.**

**Donc, le chapitre est particulièrement long, aujourd'hui. Ca vous déplaira pas, hein ? *subitement inquiète***

**Pis y a une petite scène graphique très mal faite, à peu près vers le milieu du texte. J'ai eu beau essayer de modifier, j'ai pas eu le courage de tout reprendre ; mes excuses. Le prochain sera mieux, promis.**

**J'espère que ca vous plaira quand même.**

**Bonne lecture, mes très chères.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le bois de Beorn

* * *

Beorn, comme ils le découvrirent plus tard, était un Métamorphe. Certains d'entre eux préfèrent se muer en créatures discrètes, comme les rongeurs, ou les petits félins, ou les chiens. Des trucs relativement passe-partout. D'autres préfèrent les créatures majestueuses, comme les puissants loups, les aigles royaux, les seigneurs cervidés de la forêt aux bois plus grands qu'un nain. On raconte même que certains Métamorphes, loin au sud, peuvent se changer en grands félins, magnifiques et dangereux. Mais ce ne sont peut-être que des légendes. Beorn, lui, était un Métamorphe d'un type particulier, puisqu'il était le seul dans son genre. Beorn était un être profondément terre-à-terre et pragmatique. Il vivait près d'une forêt sombre et hostile. Il aimait les animaux et préférait leur compagnie à celle des autres créatures pensantes de la Terre du Milieu. Surtout les animaux trop fragiles pour se défendre eux-mêmes face au prédateurs. Beorn aimait leur compagnie et désirait protéger ses amis, c'est dans sa nature.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il prit la forme d'un prédateur. Une créature assez puissante pour intimider les autres prédateurs et les tenir éloignés de lui et de son domaine. Ue créature capable d'amour pour protéger les animaux plus faibles que lui, comme une mère son enfant. Il prit simplement la forme d'un Ours.

Nulle autre créature, terrestre ou aérienne, ne lui aurait mieux convenue.

* * *

Gandalf était un être rusé et savait parfaitement qu'un Métamorphe n'était pas simplement un Humain qui se transforme à son gré en animal. Il savait, lui, que l'Humain qu'a été Beorn est mort depuis longtemps, tout comme l'Ours qu'il a choisi comme esprit protecteur. Il savait parfaitement, lui, qu'ils ont tout deux fusionné leurs esprits et créé autre chose. Il savait donc aussi que, comme tous les animaux, Beorn était curieux.

C'est dans sa nature.

Gandalf usa donc de ce trait de caractère prédominant pour obtenir l'aide et l'appui du Métamorphe. Et il y réussit à merveille. Car Gandalf était rusé. Et qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à exploiter les faiblesses des autres, aussi dangereux soient-ils.

* * *

Beorn leur offrit l'hospitalité le temps que chacun se remette de ses blessures. Celles de Thorïn n'étaient pas encore tout à fait guéries, et Daenerys ne pouvait pas se permettre de marcher longtemps, sa colonne vertébrale étant encore trop fragile pour supporter un voyage ou le poids d'un simple sac. Elle avait trébuché un certain nombre de fois, sur le chemin de leur nouveau refuge. A tel point que Gandalf avait dû la porter sur la fin du trajet, sans difficultés apparentes semblait-il. Néanmoins, Daenerys ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée. Surtout que Fili passait son temps à discuter à distance avec Balïn, que Bilbo s'ouvrait aux autres nains - et surtout à Bofur, dont l'humour et la gentillesse avaient promptement eu raison des réserves du Hobbit - et que Thorïn ne s'occupait pas du tout d'elle. Il gardait les yeux fixés devant lui, et suivait Gandalf sans un mot. Daenerys avait eu honte d'être ainsi assistée et avait ordonné au mage, avec toute l'autorité qui seyait à une reine (ou une princesse, dans son cas), de la reposer au sol, assurant qu'elle pouvait marcher seule. Elle avait serré les dents et avait suivi le mage, un petit pas après l'autre, ses nerfs hurlant et ses jambes criant avec eux. Elle avait souffert, beaucoup, et s'était même persuadée qu'elle allait simplement mourir de douleur, dans le sillage de ce grand mage qui la noyait de son ombre. Et qui, ce faisant, la protégeait du soleil. Tout comme Fili avait protégé ses yeux en lui offrant son manteau, muni d'un capuchon pour le rabattre sur sa tête et cacher ses yeux des terribles rayons du soleil. Elle avait donc prit son mal en patience et avait accéléré le pas, rattrapant Thorïn et mettant un point d'honneur à ne plus se laisser distancer. A un moment, elle avait croisé ses yeux bleus, et l'inquiétude qu'elle y avait lu lui avait réchauffé le coeur. Mais elle n'avait pas arrêté. Elle avait tenu, jusque chez Beorn. Puis s'était effondrée dès qu'elle en avait eu l'autorisation formelle.

Et le lendemain, reposée et plus vigoureuse, elle avait décidé d'aller prendre un bain. Elle avait grand besoin de se débarasser de tout ce sang séché qui maculait ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Assise auprès du petit étang, agréablement muni d'une cascade, qui trônait majestueusement dans une grande clairière, non loin de chez Beorn, elle regardait son reflet dans l'eau pure. En vérité, elle avait plus l'air d'un animal que d'une naine. Pas étonnant que Thorïn n'aie pas voulu d'elle, la veille. Pas étonnant non plus que les autres ne lui aient pas adressé la parole.

Soupirant devant la tâche qui l'attendait, elle commença à ôter ses vêtements.

* * *

Bon, outre le froid glacial de l'eau, ce n'était pas si mal. Et puis le soleil, qui régnait sans partage dans le ciel azuré ce jour-là, lui réchauffait la peau. Bien sûr, vu sa carnation et sa maladie, il n'était pas sage de s'exposer trop longtemps, mais il lui faisait du bien pour une fois. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment de bonheur, si rare venant d'un tel compagnon. Elle avait longuement frotté sa peau, qui s'en trouvait irritée à certains endroits, et brossé ses cheveux pour enlever les éclaboussures rouges qui les salissaient. Elle avait également inspecté ses blessures, celles que la chute à Goblin-Town avait causées. Les héamtomes jaunissaient et disparaîtraient bientôt. Ses lèvres avaient retrouvé une forme à peu près normale, une fois débarassées du liquide carmin qui les agrandissait de façon démesurée. Le nez aussi, entaillé sur toute la largeur, offrait un triste spectacle mais semblait se ressouder correctement. Il n'était pas tordu, c'était déjà ça de pris. La fracture de l'arcade sourcillière avait, en revanche, modifié la trajectoire de son sourcil, qui était maintenant découpé en deux. Déjà que son visage n'était pas, selon elle, des plus agréables à regarder, tout cela ne l'arrangeait guère. Elle estimait avoir gagné le droit de paresser quelques instants. Expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons, elle se laissa couler dans les eaux glacées.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle en émergea, ses lèvres étaient bleuies de froid et sa peau encore plus pâle. En vitesse, elle s'extirpa de l'eau et alla récupérer une couverture dans son sac, qu'elle avait traîné jusque là. Agenouillée au sol, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et entreprit de sécher ses longs cheveux en les frottant vigoureusement.

- Oh, pardon !

Elle sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Bilbo et s'enroula vivement dans la couverture, les cheveux encore dégoulinants. Le Hobbit rougissait comme une tomate mûre et fixait hargneusement le sol. Daenerys cherchait ses vêtements des yeux, et les trouva encore pleins de sang. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les laver.

- Je... Je vous assure que je ne voulais pas vous surprendre... ainsi...

Le pauvre Hobbit avait l'air paniqué, et son silence ne devait pas l'aider.

- Ce n'est rien, Bilbo. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous voulez que je lave vos vêtements ?

Les yeux de Daenerys s'arrondirent et elle le regarda avec un air attérré.

- Vous vous en voulez à ce point-là ? C'est inutile, Bilbo, je peux le faire moi-même. Vous ne me devez rien.

- C'est que... J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtiez une grande Dame... Les Dames ne sont pas sensées nettoyer leurs vêtements elles-mêmes...

- Les Dames ne sont pas sensées non plus partir à l'aventure avec 13 hommes de son espèce, un vieillard et un charmant petit Hobbit. Je vous remercie, mais je préfère m'en occuper moi-même.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, les yeux toujours baissés. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. L'herbe devait être passionnante. Attachant la couverture autour de sa poitrine, elle marcha d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à son petit compagnon et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Un sourire éclaira ses traits.

- Je sais que vous m'appréciez, Bilbo, mais je vais finir par croire que vous m'appréciez un peu trop, si vous restez là sans rien faire !

- Quoi ? Je... je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, je...

- Bilbo, soupira la jeune naine, je plaisantais. Vous ne savez plus reconnaître l'humour, me semble-t-il...

- Nous n'avons guère l'occasion de faire de l'humour, ces derniers temps...

- Je vous l'accorde. Voudriez-vous me laisser, maintenant, mon ami ?

Le Hobbit rougit plus encore, ce qui semblait pourtant impossible, et détala comme un lapin, lançant des excuses derrière lui. Daenerys secoua la tête et s'en retourna vers ses affaires. A dire vrai, la tâche de nettoyer ses vêtements ne la tentait guère, mais elle ne pouvait pas y couper. Ramassant les étoffes souillées, elle marcha vers l'étang.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Thorïn la trouva. Il s'était irraisonnablement inquiété lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus chez Beorn. Un bref instant, il avait revu la masse du Roi Gobelin fracasser son visage et son pied la pousser de la plateforme où il trônait. Il avait vu un jet de flammes l'engloutir et la transformer en statue de cendre.

Et il avait eu peur.

Alors, il était parti à sa recherche. Près de la forêt, il avait croisé Bilbo qui semblait avoir le diable aux trousses. Et puisqu'il avait décidé d'être plus aimable avec le Hobbit, il s'était enquis de ce qui le perturbait tant. Après son résumé, fort concis de sa mésaventure, Thorïn ne pu conclure que deux choses : soit il était réellement un véritable homme d'honneur et ne supportait guère l'idée qu'on puisse souiller une jeune fille d'un regard concupiscent, soit il était absolument terrifié par les femmes. Et vu sa réaction, le roi déchu était plutôt tenté par la seconde solution. Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, il avait remercié Bilbo et lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'aventurerait pas du côté de l'étang. Il avait alors patiemment attendu que le petit Hobbit rentre dans la maison de Beorn pour rejoindre, en quatrième vitesse, le petit étang et la cascade.

Daenerys était agenouillée sur une pierre plate qui s'avancait légèrement sur l'eau claire et, penchée au-dessus de l'étang, nettoyait quelque chose avec brusquerie, gromellant des injures qui auraient sûrement choquées Mr. Baggins. Ses cheveux, ramenés entortillés sur son épaule, dégoulinaient encore, tracant des sillons sombres sur la pierre grise du rocher. Et elle n'était pas seule, puisque Fili se tenait debout près d'elle. Il semblait s'amuser de sa situation, et riait beaucoup. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être heureux de le voir si souriant, lui qui avait dû affronter la mort de son père à un âge trop tendre. Mais à cet instant, il ne le pouvait pas. Fili était beaucoup trop proche de la jeune naine à son goût, et celle-ci semblait trop à l'aise en sa présence, au point de ne pas s'inquiéter de sa tenue fort peu convenable. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais tant que Fili ne la touchait pas, tout allait bien.

Son neveu décida alors de donner un coup de main à son amie et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, prenant de ses mains ce qui devait être une chemise noire avant que Daenerys ne la massacre. D'un geste assuré, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune naine et l'embrassa sur le front, souriant encore. Elle s'assit sur le rocher et ferma les yeux, le visage levé vers le ciel, pendant que le nain aux cheveux blonds frottait le vêtement.

Thorïn avait senti une brûlure incendiaire dans son ventre quand Fili l'avait touchée, et avait eu la brusque envie de lui couper les mains. Avant de se rappeler que ce genre de scène était normal entre fiançés. Car Daenerys appartenait de plein droit à Fili et que lui n'avait pas son mot à dire. La brûlure s'accentua et son coeur se serra brutalement. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire et n'avait fait pourtant que trahir son neveu en nourrissant à l'encontre de cette femme des sentiments qu'il jugait aberrants.

Elle avait l'âge d'être sa fille. Elle était fiançée.

Il était abjecte.

Malgré l'étau qui enserrait son coeur, Thorïn se fit la promesse - _bien vaine, mon frère_ - de ne plus jamais la toucher. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Reculant dans l'ombre, il les laissa seuls.

* * *

Les vêtements séchaient tranquillement, suspendus à une branche, tandis que les deux jeunes nains paressaient délicieusement dans une flaque de lumière solaire. Daenerys commençait à aimer le soleil. Qu'il continue à la réchauffer sans la blesser et il deviendrait son meilleur ami. Après Fili, bien sûr.

- Kili ne va pas t'en vouloir de rester avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui ?

- Je saurai me faire pardonner... marmonna-t-il tout bas.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment...

Fili tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda les yeux mi-clos, un sourire rêveur étirant ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur du soleil. Le nain aux cheveux blonds se redressa subitement et se pencha sur elle, son nez effleurant presque celui de Daenerys. Les yeux plissés, il l'observait intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? demanda la jeune naine en rouvrant les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer une main douce sur ses joues et l'arète fine de sa mâchoire. Daenerys fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis soudainement, le sourire de Fili se fit démesuré.

- Ta barbe repousse.

Le cerveau de Daenerys se déconnecta. Sa barbe repoussait ? Comme cela se faisait-il ? La jeune naine fit un très rapide calcul dans sa tête et se rendit compte que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne s'était pas rasée. Huit, si elle voulait être tout à fait exacte. Rien d'étonnant, alors, à ce que sa barbe décide de pointer son nez. Elle passa une main sur ses joues et sentit, hérissant faiblement sa peau, de petits poils de barbe.

- Ca ne se voit pas trop, tu sais. Il faut regarder de très près. Blanc sur blanc, c'est quasi invisible. Tu en as de la chance.

De la chance ? Daenerys n'avait jamais eu de barbe. Ses nourrices et précepteurs l'avaient rasée dès la puberté, et sa pilosité n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se développer. Une fois, par défi, elle avait refusé de manier le rasoir, et son père lui avait collé une telle raclée qu'elle s'était empressée d'éliminer le fin collier de barbe blanche qu'elle avait laissé pousser. Aujourd'hui, la nécessité lui permettait sans aucun doute une entorse à la sacro-sainte règle qui ordonne aux Dames de haut lignage de se raser. Daïn n'y trouverait rien à redire, s'il en avait connaissance un jour. Puis elle imagina la réaction d'Ohgren s'il entendait ça. Elle imaginait bien l'air intransigeant de Syrio et la fureur de son Commandant. Il lui aurait lancé deux ou trois objets à la figure, comme des haches ou des bottes, pour la punir de sa rébellion, qu'elle aurait esquivé tant bien que mal avant d'être assommée d'un bon coup de poing sur le crâne.

_"Les Légionnaires sont imberbes, foutue imbécile !"_

- Tu n'as pas de dague sur toi, je présume ? demanda la naine l'air de rien.

* * *

Elle avait oublié son rasoir. Fili n'avait pas ses dagues. Et il était hors de question qu'elle utilise ses chères épées pour se _raser_. C'était par trop ridicule et irrespectueux. C'est pourquoi elle se tenait debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la demeure de Beorn, pour l'heure désertée, à chercher des yeux une lame apte à faire office de rasoir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Orcrist, et elle imagina un court instant la tête que ferait Thorïn s'il la voyait se _raser _avec sa chère épée elfique.

Bon, pas Orcrist.

Eliminés aussi, la poêle de Bombur, la hache de Gloïn, le bâton d'Oïn et le marteau de Dwalïn. L'épée de Kili, peut-être ? Il ne s'en servait presque pas. Cela dit, n'étant pas un épéiste, il n'en prenait pas spécialement soin, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se couper par mégarde et de voir son sang infecté par celui d'un Orc.

- Je peux vous aider, Dame Daenerys ?

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, la naine sursauta violemment et, trébuchant sur un pied de chaise, s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher de bois. Elle avait l'effroyable impression que des chandelles dansaient la gigue au-dessus de son crâne. Elle attendit que le monde cesse enfin de tourner comme une toupie et se redressa en se massant la tête. Bilbo, pétrifié, la regardait depuis le pas de la porte.

- Soyez gentil et évitez de surgir comme ca dans le dos des gens.

- Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, ma Dame.

- Arrêtez avec vos "Dame".

- Pardonnez moi, ma Dame. Euh... Je veux dire... Daenerys.

S'appuyant à la table pour s'aider, la naine se releva en titubant et tâta l'arrière de son crâne. Elle allait avoir une jolie bosse. Abandonnant le Hobbit à son angoisse, elle se remit en quête d'une lame, fouillant de-ci de-là en chantonnant.

- Dites moi, Bilbo, vous n'auriez pas de rasoir, par pur hasard ?

- Un... Un rasoir ? Euh non... Les Hobbits sont imberbes. Sauf des pieds, bien entendu. Cela nous vient de notre héritage elfique. Savez-vous que...

- Rien de ce qui concerne les Elfes ne m'intéresse Maître Baggins.

- Oh... Excusez moi...

Bon, peut-être y était-elle allée un peu fort, pour le coup. Le pauvre petit Hobbit avait l'air très triste de sa rebuffade. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce et le regarda fixement, les mains sur les hanches. Malgré son tout nouveau statut dans la Compagnie et la reconnaissance de Thorïn pour son acte de bravoure face à Azog, le jeune Monsieur Baggins devait se sentir encore bien seul. Et elle, concentrée comme elle l'était sur sa guérison, celle de Thorïn et son problème de pilosité faciale, avait totalement oublié le petit Hobbit. Elle sentit une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahir.

- Je ne voulais pas me montrer désagréable, Bilbo. Tout ce que vous dites m'intéresse, bien sûr, mais les Elfes ne sont pas vraiment mon sujet de prédilection... Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous en prie.

Le semi-homme eut un sourire doux, comme lui seul savait en faire, et secoua ses boucles brunes. Il entra enfin dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je n'ai pas de rasoir, mais j'ai une lame qui, selon Balïn, tient plus du coupe-papier que de l'épée.

* * *

De retour au petit étang, assise sur une grosse pierre, Daenerys des Monts de Fer regardait Bilbo Baggins de la Comté la raser, tirant la langue sous le coup de la concentration. La courte épée elfique, entre ses petites mains de Hobbit, brillait au soleil et jetait des éclats lumineux dans les yeux sensibles de la naine, qui finit par clore ses paupières pour les préserver. Soudain, elle sentit sa peau se déchirer à l'angle de sa mâchoire. Grimacant, elle se recula loin de la lame, tandis que Bilbo se confondait en excuse. Elle retint sa respiration et porte un doigt à la coupure d'où coulait une unique goutte de sang rouge vif. Bilbo farfouillait dans ses poches et finit par les vider sur le rocher, près d'elle, cherchant à extraire le mouchoir crasseux que lui avait donné Bofur au début de leur voyage. Quand il le trouva, il l'extirpa triomphalement et le brandit devant lui comme un trophée, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

Souriant aussi, sans jamais respirer, Daenerys baissa les yeux sur le fatras qui occupait d'ordinaire les poches du gilet du Hobbit. Son regard, attiré par un éclat doré assez incongru, tomba sur un bel anneau d'or, superbe dans sa simplicité.

- Vous avez là un fort beau bijou, Maître Baggins... lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le regard calme de Bilbo tomba sur l'anneau et il sourit vaguement.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je... je l'ai trouvé...

- Trouvé ? Je vois. Vous va-t-il ?

- Pardon ?

- L'anneau. Si vous l'avez trouvé, c'est qu'il n'a pas été forgé pour vous. D'où ma question : vous va-t-il ?

- Euh... Oui, je... je crois.

- Essayez le, nous le saurons vite.

Bilbo regarda de tous les côtés à la recherche d'une échappatoire quelconque, d'une diversion capable de distraire Daenerys. Mais il ne trouva rien et poussa donc un gros soupir. Puis finalement, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à cacher. C'était par pure mesquinerie qu'il avait fourré l'anneau dans sa poche, quand les Nains lui avaient demandé comment il s'était échappé de Goblin-Town. Il n'avait pas eu le désir de communiquer un tel secret à des gens qui ne le respectaient pas. Mais Daenerys était gentille, elle. Elle lui avait appris à se servir d'une épée et l'écoutait parler de sa chère Comté. Elle ne le jugeait pas quant à son grand désir de rentrer chez lui. Elle le comprenait. Et puis, elle lui faisait confiance, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres membres de la Compagnie, à part Bofur, peut-être, et Thorïn, mainteant qu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes d'Azog. Soudainement, Bilbo décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de cacher quoi que ce soit à la jeune naine. Elle était son alliée, son amie. Il devait la traiter comme telle.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, je l'ai trouvé sous Goblin-Town. Je crois qu'il est magique. Regardez...

Puis, d'un geste vif, il se saisit de l'anneau et le glissa à son majeur. Aussitôt, le petit Hobbit disparu. Complètement. Daenerys poussa un cri de surprise et sursuta si fort qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à la poigne de Bilbo qui, bien que parfaitement invisible, se dressait toujours devant elle. C'était une sensation très étrange d'être suspendue au-dessus du sol et de se sentir fermement tenue sans pouvoir voir ce qui la retenait. Bilbo la redressa et ôta son anneau.

- En effet... Cette chose est magique... souffla la naine, encore sous le choc.

- Vous croyez qu'il peut rendre n'importe qui invisible ?

- Je l'ignore, mon ami. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce n'est pas de facture naine. Ni elfique, d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-elle en observant l'anneau d'or.

- Humaine, alors ? tenta le Hobbit.

- Les Humains sont incapables de forger quelque chose correctement, à part des armes, et encore, elles ne sont pas d'une grande qualité. Tout ce qu'ils possèdent a été forgé par des Nains avant de leur être vendu.

- C'est vrai ?

- Certain. Je vous demande de ne plus mettre cet anneau à votre doigt, Bilbo.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- C'est un objet magique. Et nous ignorons sa provenance. Tant que Gandalf n'y aura pas jeté un coup d'oeil, il me semble peu prudent de l'utiliser...

Le Hobbit se renfrogna à ces mots. Il secoua la tête avec obstination, au grand étonnement de la naine.

- Je ne le montrerai pas à Gandalf. Il voudra le garder pour l'examiner et ne me le rendra jamais !

Daenerys pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, peu accoutumée à une telle hargne venant du paisible Bilbo Baggins. Elle ignorait, et ignorerait toujours, que l'anneau d'or avait été forgé par une force obscure, et que son pouvoir maléfique étendait déjà ses spires dans l'esprit du Hobbit.

- Alors, conservez le précieusement, petit Hobbit, et servez-vous en le moins possible. C'est un conseil d'amie. La magie a toujours une contrepartie. Peut-être avez-vous déjà commencé à payer le prix de ce pouvoir d'invisibilité que l'anneau semble vous octroyer, d'ailleurs.

Bilbo sembla s'apaiser et lui sourit de manière si rassurante que les inquiétudes de la naine s'estompèrent rapidement. Elle se leva calmement et alla observer son reflet dans le miroir d'eau qu'était l'étang. Satifaite de ce qu'elle voyait, elle plongea le visage dans l'eau, afin d'apaiser les irritations dues aux passages répétés de la lame elfique sur sa peau fragile. Quand elle se redressa, ruisselante, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Revenant près de son ami, elle lui releva le visage d'un doigt et lui ordonna de ranger son bel anneau en sécurité, dans la poche de son gilet, plutôt que de l'observer. Bilbo apprendrait plus tard, bien plus tard, et à ses dépends, que l'indulgence et la discrétion de Daenerys avaient failli causer la perte de la Terre du Milieu.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent chez Beorn, le soleil se couchait lentement. Ils croisèrent les neveux de Thorïn, qui revenaient visiblement d'une agréable promenade, vu l'air satisfait de Fili et la rougeur incandescente de Kili. Daenerys s'empara de la main de son ami aux cheveux blonds et la passa sur ses joues et sa mâchoire, une mimique hautaine peinte sur ses traits. Puis elle relâcha la main, comme s'il s'était agi d'un insecte dégoûtant, et reprit son chemin d'une démarche royale. Il éclata de rire et la suivit, riant plus de ses faux airs de reine outragée que du parfait rasage. C'est Bilbo qui dut se fendre d'une explication au jeune Kili, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

* * *

La soirée avancait progressivement. Tous semblaient joyeux et reposés. Ne manquait que Thorïn, qui s'était littéralement évaporé dans l'après-midi et n'était réapparut que pour le souper, le regard vague et l'air sombre, avant de repartir de la grande maison juste après le repas.

- Ne traînez pas trop, vous n'avez pas envie de croiser ce qui rôde dehors la nuit.

Les avertissements conjugués de Beorn et Gandalf ne lui avaient fait ni chaud ni froid et il s'était eclipsé dans la nuit, sous le regard de Daenerys. Une heure entière passa sans qu'il revienne, et la naine s'inquiétait beaucoup. Délaissant Ori, qui dessinait les membres de la Compagnie et leur nouvel allié Métamorphe avec application, elle se fondit dans les ombres de la demeure et s'en fut sans bruit. Personne ne remarqua son départ, pas même l'Istari, trop occupé à rire des pitreries de Fili et Kili.

La nuit était encore chaude même si l'été touchait à sa fin. Une lune pleine brillait dans les cieux, illuminant le bois de Beorn de sa lumière nacrée. Daenerys inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de l'air pur, avant de se mettre en quête de son roi. Examinant le sol avec attention, elle parvint à dénicher des traces de pas fraîches dans la poussière du chemin et les catalogua directement comme appartenant à Thorïn. Les suivant avec attention, elle s'enfonça dans le bois.

Les traces la menèrent directement à son petit étang. Stupidement, elle fut contente de voir qu'ils avaient, tout les deux, eu la même idée. Discrète comme une le Fantôme qu'elle avait été, elle s'avança sans bruit dans la clairière et vers Thorïn, qui lui tournait le dos, assis sur le rocher. Tourné vers l'Est, il regardait sans les voir les arbres du bois de Beorn, pour plonger au plus profond de la Forêt Noire et se repaître, au-delà de l'étendue sauvage et sombre qui lui bloquait la route, de la Montagne Solitaire qui l'avait vu naître. Et en son coeur, le joyau divin des Rois sous la Montagne. Toutes ses pensées et tout son être étaient dirigés vers Erebor et son trésor. Il ne tressaillit même pas quand des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il n'eut pas le moindre frémissement quand elles glissèrent sur ses bras avant de s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il ne réagit pas quand des lèvres chaudes vinrent caresser sa nuque. Et même l'éclat argenté de la lumière lunaire, reflétée par la blancheur immaculée des cheveux de Daenerys, ne parvint pas à attirer son regard.

Les mains quittèrent sa taille pour venir effleurer son visage, chaudes et rèches. Des mains de guerrier. Elles se glissèrent dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il consentit enfin à baisser les yeux. Bleu glacial contre vert inquiet. Même le jade clair des prunelles de Daenerys ne put éclipser l'éclat ardent de l'Arkenstone de son esprit.

- Que veux-tu ?

Et sa voix était si lointaine que les yeux verts se firent mélancoliques et tristes, sans que ca ne le touche. Il ne fit pas un mouvement, n'eut pas la moindre parole de réconfort quand il la vit frissonner et reculer d'un pas. Comme elle ne disait rien, les yeux bleus se désintéressèrent d'elle et retournèrent fixer l'horizon noir.

Il était si loin d'elle en cet instant. Trop loin d'elle. Elle pouvait le toucher, le regarder, mais il restait inaccessible. Son impuissance à le ramener près d'elle faisait saigner son coeur. L'avant-veille, il avait été très tendre, amoureux. Et depuis deux jours, il restait froid et distant, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

- Mon amour, regarde moi...

Il ne baissa pas les yeux une seule seconde. Il continuait de fixer l'Est, sans rien voir d'autre que sa Montagne Solitaire et son Arkenstone. Daenerys fit un pas en avant et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Thorïn et l'embrassa désespérément, étouffant un sanglot par son baiser.

- Regarde moi, regarde moi, regarde moi... murmurait-elle contre ses lèvres dans une litanie sans fin. Mon amour, regarde moi...

Il restait de marbre. Et elle sentait son âme se fissurer face à son indifférence. Elle lui mordilla légèrement les lèvres avant de les effleurer de sa langue, sans réaction. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle ignorait ce qui pouvait accaparer son attention au point de lui faire oublier le monde qui l'entourait, mais Daenerys se prit à ressentir une haine brûlante à son encontre. Quoi que ce fut, qui que ce fut. Quiconque se dressait entre Thorïn et elle était un ennemi à abattre.

Enfin, elle sentit ses lèvres se mouvoir sous les siennes. Son coeur se remit à battre quand il entoura sa taille de ses bras pour la soulever, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Enfin, il répondit à son baiser désespéré et elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes gainées de cuir. Il l'assit sur le rocher et ses mains quittèrent sa taille pour glisser sur ses hanches, puis sur ses cuisses. Elles remontèrent lentement et passèrent sous la tunique noire, glissant délicieusement sur les côtes avant de s'aventurer sur la poitrine offerte à ses caresses, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés l'avant-veille.

Daenerys gémit sourdement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge aux baisers brûlants de Thorïn tandis que ses jambes se resserraient avec force autour de lui, plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Ses mains à elle quittèrent les cheveux noirs et glissèrent sur les larges épaules avant de descendre plus bas, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts heurtent la ceinture de cuir. Fébrilement, ils s'acharnèrent à la déboucler, sans y parvenir tant ils tremblaient. Elle sentit le rire de Thorïn plus qu'elle ne l'entendit et elle se mit à rire à son tour. Il délaissa ses seins et détacha rapidement son ceinturon avant de s'attaquer au sien tandis qu'elle tremblait contre lui, les mains aventureuses. Les yeux presque noirs de désir, il la dévorait du regard et reprit avidemment sa bouche.

Ca faisait si longtemps...

Il la souleva sans crier gare et l'allongea sur l'herbe tendre avant de se redresser, à genoux entre ses jambes écartées. Enveloppée par son brûlant regard bleu-noir, elle se sentait belle et désirable, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Ses mains calleuses s'accrochèrent au pantalon de cuir et le fit lentement glisser sur les jambes. Elle s'arqua contre lui, quand l'air frais caressa sa peau échauffée. Il gémit sourdement et ce son envoya un tremblement le long de sa fragile colonne vertébrale. Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa à perdre haleine tandis qu'il défaisait la chemise noire aussi vite que ses mains fébriles le lui permettaient. Totalement nue, frissonnante, elle sourit de délice et roula des hanches contre lui. Les mains de Thorïn la délaissèrent quelques secondes et elle eut envie de hurler de rage. Mais elles revinrent bien vite, entremêlant leurs doigts. Le noir se mêla au blanc tandis qu'il l'embrassait passionnément. Il s'enfonça brutalement en elle, et elle poussa un cri de plaisir et de victoire, accrochés par les yeux. Bleu-noir flamboyant contre vert-noir ardent. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et gémissant au premier coup de reins. Un cri lui échappa au second. Il enfouit le visage contre sa gorge blanche, mordant tendrement la peau douce et tendre en gémissant, s'abreuvant des cris de plaisir qu'elle ne retenait pas. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, voracement, et elle mordit férocement sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Thorïn plaqua les hanches de la jeune naine au sol, l'empêchant de bouger. Les jambes croisées autour des siennes, les mains agrippées à ses épaules, ses ongles courts lacérant la peau halée de son amant, cambrée au maximum, Daenerys criait plus fort à chaque coups de reins. Son esprit s'était évaporé. Elle avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom et ne cessait de répéter celui de son amour, sans discontinuer, comme une supplique.

_Thorïn, Thorïn, Thorïn, Thorïn, Thorïn, Thorïn_.

Ca aurait pu durer quelques minutes comme quelques heures, ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Seul comptait l'incendie qui les consumait tout entiers. En elle, ce fut comme une explosion, qui balaya tout sur son passage. Tout son corps se mit à trembler violemment quand enfin vint l'extase. Son esprit lui revint progressivement tandis que les vagues ardentes du plaisir se retiraient et elle embrassa Thorïn, cherchant à lui communiquer toute la force de son amour absolu. Vaincu par sa tendresse, il vint en elle et la serra contre lui, de toutes ses forces.

Son souffle s'apaisait, lentement. L'éclat de l'Arkenstone éclipsa dans son esprit celui de Daenerys, comme il avait cherché à le faire pendant toute la durée de leur étreinte sans jamais y parvenir. Thorïn se sentit écartelé entre deux passions contre lesquelles il ne pouvait lutter. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Daenerys et ce qu'il y vit lui lacéra le cœur. Pendant un terrible instant, il eut envie de mourir.

Déjà, il s'éloignait d'elle, de nouveau obnubilé par quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle. Les larmes glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues pâles et elle se pressa contre lui comme pour l'imprimer en elle, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux noirs.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent chez Beorn, le Métamorphe avait disparu et tout le monde se préparait à dormir. Personne ne posa de question sur l'air sombre de Thorïn, ni sur le visage creusé de larmes de Daenerys.

Fili ferma les yeux et attira son petit frère contre lui, à l'abri des regards.

* * *

Le soleil apparaissait paresseusement dans la ciel tandis que les Nains se préparaient au départ. Beorn entra dans sa maison d'un pas vif et, de sa voix tonnante, leur annonça que tout était près pour leur voyage, et qu'il leur avait préparé assez de vivres pour passer la Forêt Noire sans encombres. Le Métamorphe semblait de très bonne humeur. "_Comme à chaque fois que le soleil brille, petit homme !_" avait-il clamé à Bilbo, et Daenerys se demanda vaguement comment on pouvait être aussi dynamique de si bon matin. Daenerys n'aimait pas le matin. C'est pourquoi elle prit beaucoup plus de temps que les autres pour réunir ses affaires. Elle marchait comme au ralenti, et son cerveau tournait à vide. Fili lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il lui lance un seau d'eau à la figure pour la réveiller tout à fait et elle l'envoya se faire pendre avec des termes très choisis. Véxé, son ami quitta la grande maison avec Kili, qui riait aux éclats de cette joute matinale, la laissant seule. Poussant de gros soupirs de lassitude à intervalles réguliers, la naine finit par fourrer ses maigres possessions dans son sac et se mit en quête de ses épées. Qu'elle ne trouva pas. Cependant, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle se mette en colère. S'agenouillant au sol, elle inspecta minutieusement sous chaque meuble.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Elle se redressa brusquement et se cogna la tête contre le bord de la table avant de retomber assise par terre, hagarde. Quand sa vision fut à peu près nette, elle leva les yeux vers Thorïn qui, pour une fois, attendait patiemment.

- Je cherche mes épées.

- Sous la table.

- C'est un endroit comme un autre où j'aurais pu les ranger.

- Elles sont là-bas, tes épées... soupira-t-il en désignant le coin le plus sombre de la maison, car sans fenêtre, près du lit gigantesque du Métamorphe.

Daenerys se releva et tituba jusqu'à ses armes, qu'elle attacha autour de sa taille avec des gestes mesurés. Quand elle se retourna, ce fut pour se heurter à Thorïn, qui l'avait suivi sans un mot. Il l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Trop heureuse de ces attentions, elle se pressa contre lui et aurait bien ronronné si sa dignité, pourtant encore endormie, ne le lui avait pas formellement interdit.

- Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Elle leva la tête pour croiser son regard et y lut un regret sincère. La jeune naine sourit avec une douceur poignante et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle profita encore un peu de l'instant, sachant parfaitement que ca ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt et, toute dignité évaporée, ronronna chaudement en le serrant contre elle. Quand il rit, elle se dit avec bonheur qu'avoir de la dignité ne servait vraiment à rien. Elle savoura la caresse de ses mains sur ses cheveux encore quelques secondes puis s'écarta en souriant. D'un pas léger, elle s'éloigna vers la porte.

- Arrête de traîner et dépêche toi, on va être en retard. Et tu diras encore que c'est de ma faute, comme d'habitude.

* * *

Des putains de poneys.

Daenerys s'était figée sur le pas de la porte, désormais bien réveillée, tandis que Thorïn rejoignait leurs camarades, dont la plupart étaient déjà juchés sur les horribles bestioles.

_"Elle cherchait ses épées sous la table"_, répondit-il, avec une grande lassitude, à la question curieuse de Bofur, qui éclata d'un rire frais que Daenerys trouva proprement déplacé. Quelqu'un de normal ne rirait sûrement pas en étant ridiculement assis sur un putain de poney. Sauf que tout le monde avait l'air joyeux. Ils étaient tous fous. **Tous**. Sans distinction.

Surtout Gandalf, qui lui chevauchait un énorme cheval. Un cheval au pelage brun, véritable incarnation du mal. Et Beorn, qui riait en caressant le cou de ce monstre. Et Bilbo, qui coiffait la crinière de son canasson. Tous fous.

- Allons, jeune Dame, montez vite en selle ! l'interpella le mage.

Tous fous. A combien de lieux se trouvaient les Montagnes Grises, déjà ?

Fili, rancunier, ricana sournoisement.

- Alors, Dany, on a peur d'un petit poney innoffensif ? la railla-t-il en faisant avancer le sien vers elle.

D'abord, la fierté la cloua au sol. Mais quand la créature démoniaque fut assez près pour lui mâchouiller la tête si l'envie lui prenait, elle n'y tint plus et poussa un hurlement de terreur pure avant de courir se cacher derrière Bombur, dont l'énorme masse formait, selon elle, un rempart suffisant. Kili, un sourire hilare étalé sur son visage perfide, donna une tape sur le crâne de son frère et lui ordonna d'arrêter de terroriser leur amie. Amie qui abandonna rapidement Bombur lorsque ce sale gosse amena un autre poney pour le gros cuisinier.

D'abord, se cacher dans les bois de Beorn. Ensuite, rejoindre les Monts Brumeux. Enfin, remonter au nord pour retrouver les Montagnes Grises, et les suivre jusqu'aux Monts de Fer. Rentrer à la maison, loin de ces fous et de leurs montures diaboliques.

La naine fut interceptée par Dwalïn qui l'attrapa par la taille en riant de sa voix grave. Furieuse, paniquée, elle se retint difficilement de lui lancer un bon coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Nul doute que ca aurait calmé radicalement son hilarité.

- Allons, Daenerys, ces poneys ne vous feront aucun mal, assura Balïn sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Tous fous. Elle s'arracha à la poigne du colosse.

- Je refuse de grimper là-dessus ! Ils sont dangereux aux deux bouts et fourbes au milieu ! Je... AAAAAH ! ECARTEZ CA DE MOI !

Thorïn lui prit le bras quand elle passa près de lui et la ramena calmement vers les animaux paisibles, qui la fixaient pourtant avec perfidie. Sûr, l'horrible chose qu'elle devrait monter allait la désarconner au premier moment, et lui briser la nuque. Thorïn la secoua légèrement pour ramener son attention sur lui.

- Daenerys. Tu vas monter sur ce poney.

- Non.

- Daenerys.

- Non !

Il la secoua plus fort, sans sourire.

- Tu monteras sur ce poney, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Denerys se demanda briévement si pleurer suffirait à l'émouvoir. Elle décida que non. Sa dignité avait accepté les ronronnements, mais des larmes, devant tout le monde, ca non. C'était hors de question.

- Je peux très bien marcher... essaya-t-elle.

Il la traîna derrière lui et la mit face à un poney roux, absolument magnifique, qui la regarda calmement, sans une once de méchanceté. Elle sut alors, au plus profond d'elle-même, que celui-là était plus dangereux que tous les autres réunis : il était assez fourbe pour tenter de gagner sa confiance avant de la fouler au sabot.

- Monte, ordonna Thorïn d'une voix tranchante. Pour moi, ajouta-t-il tout bas pour qu'elle seule entende.

Pâle comme la mort, tiraillée entre son envie de lui faire plaisir et sa haine véritable pour les équidés de tous types, Daenerys ne savait pas quoi faire. Son regard vert ourlé de rouge quitta le visage fermé de Thorïn pour la tête longue du poney. Revint sur le nain aux cheveux noirs avant de retourner au poney. Repartit fouiller les yeux bleus, impassibles, de son amant. Puis glissa au sol, résigné.

- Assommez moi... marmonna-t-elle à contre coeur.

- Quoi ? demanda Balïn, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Assommez moi ! dit-elle plus fort. Je n'y arriverai pas, alors assommez moi, ce sera plus rapide et tout le monde sera content.

- C'est ridicule, on ne va pas _t'assommer_... s'exaspéra Thorïn.

Elle aurait bien argumenté plus avant mais Bifur, toujours serviable, lui assena un bon coup sur le crâne avec le manche de son épée. Daenerys, dûment assommée, s'effondra aux pieds de son amant qui ne savait pas s'il devait égorger son ami ou le remercier.

Le silence plana pendant quelques minutes tandis que Gandalf, un incompréhension toute enfantine sur le visage, fixait le corps inanimé de la naine.

- Et on fait quoi si elle se réveille ? demanda Nori, qui n'aimait pas les silences.

- On avisera... lui répondit l'Istari d'une voix atone.

* * *

Daenerys se réveilla avec un mal de crâne prononcé. Clignant des yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître sa migraine, elle regarda le sol défiler rapidement sous ses yeux. Enfin lui parvint le bruit de tonnerre de chevaux marchant au pas tandis qu'une puissance odeur d'écurie lui frappait le nez. Elle sentit entre ses jambes le cuir dur d'une selle et, sous ses mains, les poils longs et rêches d'une crinière noire. Affalée sur l'encolure d'un poney, Daenerys sentit son coeur cesser de battre. Elle se redressa vivement et manqua de tomber du dos de son destrier - le fameux poney fourbe, perfide, sournois et cruel. Elle nota rapidement la présence de Thorïn, sur sa gauche, celle de Bifur sur sa droite et de Gandalf, devant elle, avant de pousser un cri effrayé.

Un coup, plutôt brutal, et elle retombait évanouie sur l'encolure de son poney.

Thorïn jeta un regard assassin à Bifur, qui rengainait sa lame.

- N'en profite pas trop, Bifur, ou tu pourrais te retrouver avec une deuxième hache dans le crâne... le menaça-t-il d'une voix sourde de colère rentrée.

- Ne menace pas mon cousin, Thorïn, intervint Bofur, toujours chevaleresque. Il n'est pour rien dans cette histoire ! Et c'était son idée !

- Tu crois parler à qui, toi ? Sur un autre ton quand on s'adresse à mon oncle ! s'emportèrent Fili et Kili dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Gandalf soupira tandis qu'une violente dispute éclatait dans son dos, entrecoupée par la voix rauque de Bifur, qui parlait en khuzdul ancien sans que personne ne le comprenne.

- La peste soit de ces nains... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

* * *

La lisière sombre de la Forêt Noire s'étendait devant eux. Pour un temps, leur dispute fut oubliée et ils frissonnèrent, tentant de percer la muraille quasi opaque d'arbres. Un par un, ils descendirent de leurs poneys et les renvoyèrent vers le domaine de Beorn, comme ils l'avaient promis. Sauf Gandalf, qui décida de garder son cheval un peu plus longtemps, se souciant peu de l'avis de son ami Métamorphe. Fili fit glisser Daenerys jusqu'au sol et l'allongea délicatement tandis que Kili, accroupit près d'elle, tâtait le crâne de la naine à la recherche de blessures plus sérieuses que de simples bosses (on ne sait jamais avec Bifur) sans aucune délicatesse.

- Elle ne se réveille pas, annonça le jeune nain aux cheveux bruns. Tu as frappé trop fort, idiot !

- C'est toi qui fais mal les choses ! Qui crois-tu pouvoir réveiller avec tes petites tapes, là ? C'est une naine, pas un chaton !

_"C'est toi qui le dis..." _pensa Thorïn avant de se détourner de la scène, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver. En effet, à peine eut-il le dos tourné que le bruit sec d'une gifle résonna dans l'air. Fili, la main levée, regarda son amie ouvrir les yeux difficilement. Les paupières papillonnantes, elle observa les lieux d'un air hagard avant de se fixer sur son fiancé. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Oh Fili ! Tu ne devineras jamais le rêve horrible que je viens de faire ! Vous m'aviez juchée sur un poney ! Un poney, tu te rends compte ?

Et elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, tant l'idée lui semblait ridicule. Le sourire tendu de Kili, qui lui tapotait la main gentiement, fit rapidement cesser son hilarité. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec plus d'attention et, ne voyant finalement ni la maison de Beorn ni Beorn lui-même mais plutôt une forêt si sombre et silencieuse que ca en devenait malsain, comprit que finalement, son rêve était plus réel qu'elle ne le croyait de prime abord. Elle posa alors sur les deux frères un regard tranchants.

- Je vous hais, déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

Et Gandalf de rire narquoisement, toujours assis sur son cheval. Quand Daenerys se rendit compte de la présence de l'équidé, elle recula vaillament jusqu'à heurter les jambes de Thorïn, qui baissa les yeux sur elle en haussant un sourcil. Près de lui, elle se sentait déjà plus en sécurité et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Le Mage leur donna les dernières recommandations d'urgence (faites attentions à vos provisions, ne vous aventurez pas au-delà du sentier, ne mangez rien de ce que vous trouverez là-dedans, ne quittez pas le sentier, faites attentions aux araignées, ne sortez pas du sentier, prenez garde aux champignons hallucinogènes et RESTEZ SUR LE SENTIER !) avant de les regarder s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Noire, passablement inquiet.

* * *

Il attendit que les longues tresses rouges de Gloïn aient disparu dans l'ombre pour talonner les flancs de son cheval.

Il avait un travail à faire.

* * *

**Alors, ca a été ?**

**Pa trop décevante, la scène graphique ? Moi si, elle me déçoit beaucoup, comparée à ce que j'ai fait dans d'autres fictions. Mais bon...**

**Dans le prochain épisode, les Nains dans la Forêt.**

**Si y en a que ca intéresse, je ferai peut-être un chapitre centré sur Gandalf. Peut-être. Et là, ce sera du free-style, parce que je sais quasiment pas ce qu'il glande, tout seul de son côté, cet abruti-là O.O Bref.**

**J'espère que vous avez passez un agréable moment =)**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous, mes très chères.**

**A la revoyure !**

**Aschen (at your service)**


	14. Chapter 14 : L'antique forêt de Mirkwood

**RAR Zone**

Ayuky : AYUKYYY ! Ouais, il l'est... *.* En effet, il s'agit bien de Sherlock Holmes Jeux d'Ombres. Elle a déjà balancé cette phrase à Fondcombe. C'est un peu sa phrase favorite pour décrire un cheval. Et non, elle me convient très bien avec sa terreur des équidés. C'est mon grand trip de lui coller un canasson sous le nez. J'te laisse imaginer ce qui se passera quand ils arriveront à Laketown, pleine d'humains et de chevaux à leur taille... *s'amuse d'avance*. ARRETE DE L'APPELER THORINAAAAA ! *écumante de rage*. Suis contente que ca t'ait plu malgré tout. Mais promis, la prochaine sera mieux ! Si tu aimes les longs chapitres, tu vas aimé aussi celui-là. Là, c'est pas deux chapitres en un, c'est juste que j'ai jamais réussi à le découper. Du coup bah... Il est aussi long que le précédent. Enjoy =) Je te remercie pour ta review, ma jolie, et je te fais de gros bisous.

Lily : Hell'O Ma'am Potter. Oh, mais... *rougis violemment* CA SUFFIT LES COMPLIMNTS ! Et pis j'm'en fous que la torture phycologique soit interdit par la loi. Ils existent pas, alors j'peux bien les torturer autant que je veux. J'ai bien perçu l'ironie du mot "fusionnelle". Y a de quoi se poser des questions , mais pose les toi, ma chérie. Pose les toi. Et pourquoi "mini-roi" ? *air grivois* Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de "mini" en lui tel que je me l'imagine... *catastrophée* Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'raconte ? Bref. Il est mignon, Fili. Dans l'genre à qui on veut faire des câlins tout le temps. Kili ne s'en prive pas dès qu'il a l'opportunité. Concernant Pierre Bottero, oui, son décès est à mon sens une grande perte. J'ai ses trois séries sur Ewilan et aussi celle de Nathan et Shae. J'ai beaucoup aimé les liens qu'il a fait entre ces deux univers. Ca me désole de me dire que je n'ai plus qu'à relire ces livres là pour pouvoir plonger dans son monde... Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de ta lecture, chouchou. Bisous !

So-darkCorleone : Dona Corleone, je vous salue. Je le redis encore une fois, histoire que tu fasses bien ton deuil : ILS SONT FRERES ! Je vois l'Arkenstone comme une sorte de pendant à l'Anneau, tu vois ? Elle est magique et puissante, donc dangereuse. Et oui, c'est une sorte de drogue. Très addictive. Plus ils se rapprocheront d'Erebor et plus Thorïn sera dépendant. Surtout que Frerin ne fera rien pour l'aider. Je l'aime tellement, celui-là, que j'ai décidé d'en faire un connard *.* Donc oui, ton analyse du lemon me plaît. J'vais la garder, ca me fera moins culpabiliser quant à la médiocrité du texte -_- Et là, quand je relis le passage, je peux pas m'empêcher de hurler à Daenerys de balancer ce foutu Anneau dans l'étang. Puis je me dis qu'on rencontrerait pas Boromir, Faramir et Aragorn, sans lui. Cruel dilemme. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre (bien long, lui aussi), vous satisfera, Marraine. Je vais m'y atteler, pour Gandalf. Mais ca sera pas tout de suite, je pense, puisqu'on le suivrait depuis la séparation avec les Nains jusqu'à sa réapparition au pied d'Erebor. Bref. J'vais voir. *baise main à sa patronne* Dona Corleone...

Chupa14 : Salut, sucette ! Cela dit, elle a pas tort. J'suis sûre que sous leurs airs calmes et mignons, ce sont des êtres machiavéliques, les poneys... Pour en savoir plus, faut lire (ou regarder) le Seigneur des Anneaux. Parce que si elle avait balancé l'anneau dans l'étang, y aurait pas eu d'histoire avec Sam, Boromir, Faramir et Aragorn (notez que j'exclus totalement Frodo qui, à mon sens, n'est pas le véritable héros de cette histoire). Tu veux savoir comment ca s'passe quand c'est plus hard ? Tu sauras, chérie. Mais, pas tout de suite. J'ferai mieux pour le prochain lemon, c'est juré craché ! Parfois, Dwalïn aurait bien besoin d'un coup de pied dans les burnes. Et ouais, c'est vicieux, un joyau magique. Tu verras Thranduil, mais pas tout de suite (je suis en train de l'écrire, là). Y a les araignées, d'abord... Je ne vais pas répondre à tes deux premières questions (j'vais te spoiler, dis donc !). Mais oui, je pense que la fic sera assez longue, quand même. On en est au 14ème chapitre et ils entrent tout juste dans la forêt. Après, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette fiction comprendra exactement. Plus d'une 20aine, peut-être moins d'une 30aine. Dans tous les cas, merci de me lire, sucette. J'te fais un gros bisou !

Silriadys : Hey, deux reviews d'un coup =) Thorïn vit assez mal d'être jaloux (tu comprends, il est pas sensé l'être, à la base). Daenerys commence à l'être aussi, d'ailleurs, sans savoir qu'elle envie une pierre précieuse unique. La pauvre ignore à quoi elle à affaire. Mouahahahahah. J'ai lu tellement de lemon où l'auteur semble penser qu'un florilège de mots vulgaires et/ou dégueulasses suffira à rendre son texte intéressant que je suis devenue allergique. Cela dit, je reste quand même déçue par mon travail. Le prochain sera mieux, je le redis. Je suis contente que ca te plaise toujours. J'espère que celui-là aussi te plaira (il est encore long, j'ai pas pu le découper). Bisous, et mrci de tes commentaires =)

* * *

**Ah que coucou !**

**Nous sommes mardi 21/05/2013 et il fait un temps proprement merdique. C'est pas sensé être bientôt l'été ? Pas que j'me plaigne (je supporte pas les grosses chaleurs et le soleil abîme mes yeux déjà pas bien vaillants), mais tout de même. Un peu de lumière, ca ferait du bien O.O**

**Mes très chères, ce chapitre est énorme. Encore. Comme le précédent. Et c'est même pas de mon fait. J'ai pas réussi à le découper correctement, du coup, je vous le sers tel quel. Au menu, mes très chères, nous avons une rivière méchante, des arbres vicieux et un pétage de pile. **

**En espérant, toujours, que ca vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : L'antique forêt de Mirkwood

* * *

Cet endroit portait bien son nouveau nom. Forêt Noire. On ne pouvait pas faire plus sombre, plus étrange. La lumière, très diffuse, qui parvenait à traverser le feuillage vert sombre des arbres était grise et terne. Le silence était complet, et le moindre bruit que faisait un nain était duppliqué à l'infini, distordu et effrayant. On entendait, une fois de temps en temps, le cri aigu d'un oiseau quelconque, ou le craquement d'une brindille. Une fois, Bilbo crut percevoir le souffle laborieux d'un animal, mais il s'avéra que c'était Bombur, qui peinait beaucoup sur ce terrain accidenté.

Fili et Kili, gagnés par l'inquiétude latente de leurs camarades, avaient sorti leurs armes et scrutaient tous les côtés. Thorïn avancait en tête, Orcrist à la main, suivi de près par Daenerys et Bilbo, qui ne quittait plus la naine. Bilbo était d'une nature bienveillante, et il avait pris la jeune femme en affection. Malgré la peur qu'elle lui inspirait et le mystère de sa "résurrection". Comme les jeunes nains, Balïn et Dwalïn avaient sorti leurs armes et avançaient prudemment, leurs yeux cherchant partout.

- C'est ridicule d'avancer à l'aveugle, Thorïn, on ne sait même pas dans quelle direction on va, finit par marmonner Balïn, de plus en plus inquiet.

- On va vers l'Est, répondit le chef de la compagnie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Dwalïn de sa voix grave.

Non, il n'en était pas sûr. En fait, il n'était plus sûr de rien, depuis qu'il était entré dans cette forêt. Toutes ses inquiétudes, tout ses doutes avaient ressurgi tandis qu'il cheminait sur le sentier qui s'enfonçait au plus profond de l'ancien Vert-Bois. Le regain de motivation que lui avaient fourni Frerin et le souvenir de son rêve s'effilochait comme de la fumée dans le vent.

- Ce chemin traverse la forêt d'Ouest en Est. Si on y reste, on va vers l'Est.

- Cette forêt est maudite, Thorïn... J'ai entendu parler d'une forêt dont les arbres parlent entre eux... Une forêt qui se déplace à son gré... murmura Bofur d'un air mystique, ses yeux voyageant sur les arbres alentours sans s'arrêter sur rien.

- Tu nous parles de Fangorn, Bofur, intervint l'érudit Ori de sa voix douce.

- Celle-ci est peut-être pareille, pour ce qu'on en sait...

- De toutes façons, ce n'est pas grave, on a une boussole. On saura toujours où est l'Est, assura Daenerys d'une voix calme, sûre de son fait.

Un lourd silence s'étendit sur le petit groupe de nain.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

- Nous n'avons pas de boussole, Dame Daenerys... expliqua Ori.

- Vous commencez à m'ennuyer profondément, avec vos "Dame", tous autant que vous êtes. Et si, Thorïn en a une, affirma-t-elle en désignant le roi déchu.

- Tu as une boussole ? s'étonna Balïn en s'adressant à son chef.

- Non.

La réponse, pour laconique qu'elle fut, eut le mérite d'être claire. Daenerys, surprise, haussa les sourcils si hauts qu'ils disparurent sous les mèches de cheveux dénattés qui tombaient sur son front. Un fou-rire nerveux menaça de s'emparer d'elle, tant l'inconscience de ses camarades lui semblait irréaliste.

- Vous... Vous n'avez pas de boussole...

- On te dit que non ! intervint Kili, que la discussion commençait à énerver.

Se retenant de rire, effrayée et hilare à la fois, la naine posa son sac par terre et fouilla à l'intérieur, cherchant quelque chose qui, évidemment, s'était fourré tout au fond du paquetage. Finalement, elle réussit à extraire une petite boîte de bois brun, toute simple, avec une exclamation triomphante. Remettant le sac sur son dos, elle ouvrit le coffret, à peine plus gros qu'un écrin à bijou, et l'observa avec attention. La petite flèche dorée, en son centre, tourbillonna une petite seconde avant de se figer en direction du nord, indiquant la gauche. Ils étaient dans la bonne direction.

- Bon, suivez moi... soupira-t-elle en prenant la tête du groupe.

* * *

Ils marchèrent de nombreuses heures dans un silence total, les nains fouillant du regard les alentours tandis que Daenerys gardait les yeux fixés sur sa boussole. Plusieurs fois, elle trébucha sur une racine ou dans une crevasse et n'évita l'humiliation de s'écraser lamentablement devant les autres qu'à Thorïn, qui restait près d'elle en toutes circonstances. Concentrée sur le chemin à suivre, elle ne prenait pas garde à l'environnement, il avait donc résolu, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire, d'être ses yeux.

Ils marchèrent ainsi plusieurs jours, trois ou peut-être quatre, ils ne se souvenaient pas bien. Il n'y avait aucun changement dans le décor qui les entourait, si bien qu'ils finirent par croire qu'ils tournaient en rond, malgré les dénégations de Daenerys. Ils avaient encore du mal, pour la plupart, à lui faire confiance. Mais la présence constante de Thorïn à ses côtés, et la surveillance de Fili qui, mine de rien, suivait le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, les empêchaient de crier leur méfiance sur tous les toits.

* * *

Durant le milieu de matinée du 5ème jour, les choses changèrent. Une large rivière coupait leur trajectoire, mais Daenerys ne l'avait pas vue. Comme d'habitude, elle trébucha lorsque le terrain changea brusquement et serait tombée dans le courant si Thorïn ne l'avait pas retenue. Suspendue un court instant au-dessus de l'eau, elle eut la fugace impression de voir, en lieu et place de son reflet, un visage d'homme buriné entouré de cheveux rouges ardents.

Tout le monde se tint au bord du cours d'eau languide, essayant de scruter l'autre rive malgré la brume tenace qui s'était levée deux jours plutôt. La boussole était formelle : il fallait continuer tout droit. Impossible, donc, d'échapper à cette rivière.

- Il y a peut-être un pont plus loin ? proposa Ori.

Personne n'accepta l'idée d'aller inspecter les alentours. Daenerys ne pouvait pas se dédoubler et, vu le temps, il serait beaucoup trop simple de se perdre dans le brouillard, "pour n'en sortir jamais" avait ajouté Bofur, avec son air mystique désormais habituel. Kili, plus aventureux que les autres, s'approcha jusqu'à poser le pied sur une pierre affleurant l'eau. La main en visière, il plissa les yeux à tel point qu'ils furent réduits à deux fentes brunes.

- Faites attention, Kili ! s'exclama Bilbo

Surpris par l'éclat de voix du Hobbit, le jeune nain sursauta et dérapa sur la pierre. Fili, qui ne quittait jamais son frère, le rattrapa d'extrême justesse.

- Vous êtes fou, Monsieur Baggins ! J'ai failli tomber !

- Pourquoi doit-il faire attention ? Ce n'est qu'une rivière, et il doit sûrement savoir nager, déclara Daenerys, que la mésaventure de Kili n'avait pas perturbé pour un sou, d'un ton indifférent.

- Gandalf m'a parlé de cette rivière. Si on s'y baigne, elle efface les souvenirs. Et si on la regarde de trop près, elle essaye de vous attirer pour que vous tombiez dedans, expliqua Bilbo d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Daenerys, qui s'était désintéressée de la conversation en cours de route, distraite par un sifflement dans ses oreilles, s'approcha de la rivière et y lanca un petit caillou. La pierre sombra directement sans troubler la surface lisse de l'eau. Fronçant les sourcils, Daenerys se pencha sur la rivière.

D'abord, elle ne vit que son visage. Puis l'eau bougea légèrement et le visage pâle de la naine se transforma. Les cheveux blancs devinrent rouges, les traits se modifièrent pour prendre ceux d'un homme, les yeux verts s'éclaircir et bleuirent. Daenerys contempla le visage de son mentor, stupéfaite.

- Ohgren ? murmura-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Le sifflement, dans ses oreilles, s'accentua et se modula, devenant de plus en plus grave à tel point qu'elle ne l'entendit bientôt plus.

- Gamine. Tu m'entends ? Gamine ?

- Oui, je suis là, Ohgren. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'utilise la rivière pour te parler de là où je suis. Ca va mal, gamine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta la jeune naine en s'agenouillant sur la rive, amenant son visage plus près de l'eau.

- Ils ne sont pas contents, là-bas. Ils n'ont pas apprécié notre intervention.

- Votre intervention ? Mais... Vous m'aviez dit que je devais revenir, que je n'avais pas fini mon travail ici, que ce n'était pas encore mon heure !

- On a menti, gamine. Mais maintenant, ils sont en train de punir Syrio, et ce sera bientôt mon tour. On ne peut rien faire, ils sont trop forts, expliqua Ohgren tandis que la peur se frayait soudainement un passage sur son visage buriné.

- Pourquoi avez-vous menti, enfin ? Je serais restée, si j'avais su ! s'exclama Daenerys en frappant du poing par terre.

- Nous ne voulions pas cela. Nous ne voulons toujours pas cela, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ils m'ont autorisé à te parler pour essayer de te convaincre, débita Ohgren à toute vitesse, paniqué.

- Me convaincre que de quoi, Ohgren ? murmura-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu meurs, gamine. Ils veulent que tu meures. Ou ils nous puniront sévèrement. C'est terrible, Dany, plus terrible que tu ne peux l'imaginer !

- Que je meurs mais... Comment ? Je me vois mal demander à un de mes compagnons de me passer son épée en travers du corps...

Le visage d'Ohgren s'assombrit soudainement, lui donnant un air effrayant. La tête de Daenerys était lourde, très lourde. Comme lorsqu'on s'endort, sans parvenir à glisser complètement dans un sommeil réparateur. Les lèvres de son mentor remuèrent, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur l'eau, et ses cheveux lâchés effleurèrent la surface lisse.

- Utilise l'eau, Dany. Plonge... Plonge me rejoindre...

Quoi, plonger ? Mais... elle savait nager, ca ne servirait à rien.

- Fais moi confiance, Dany... Laisse toi aller... Plonge...

Les paupières de la naine se firent lourdes mais elle n'avait pas la volonté de garder les yeux ouverts. La voix, devenue entêtante, d'Ohgren s'accordait avec le sifflement grave de ses oreilles, de nouveau audible. Elle bascula vers l'avant.

* * *

La discussion s'envenimait. Kili soutenait que c'était l'intervention du Hobbit qui avait failli le faire tomber à l'eau, tandis que Bilbo s'insurgeait face à tant d'injustice, car lui n'avait voulu que prévenir le jeune nain du danger. Lassé par ce dialogue de sourds, Thorïn détourna les yeux. Au bon moment, puisqu'il pu voir Daenerys, dangereusement penchée sur la rivière, déraper sur la terre mouillée et basculer vers l'eau. Il eut juste le temps de tendre le bras et d'attraper le col de la tunique noire, qui ressortait légèrement du plastron de cuir, retenant le corps étrangement lourd de la jeune fille avec seulement deux doigts. Mais le poids de Daenerys l'entraîna. Il parvint à tirer sur le col et, au lieu de sombrer dans les profondeurs glacées de la rivière, la jeune naine s'affala sur le sol humide tandis que lui-même tombait près d'elle. Le nez a seulement quelques centimètres de la rivière, il apercut un visage d'homme aux cheveux rouges, une fraction de seconde avant que l'eau ne se trouble et que l'image de son grand-père, triste et angoissé, lui apparaisse.

- Grand-père ? murmura-t-il, ébahi.

Mais il fut arraché à la vision étonnante par Daenerys, qui le tira en arrière et l'enferma dans ses bras, le visage figé dans un masque de peur et de culpabilité.

Thorïn resta immobile quelques secondes, observant le visage de la jeune naine tout son soûle, puisqu'il avait enfin l'occasion de le faire sans que ca paraisse trop louche. Il la trouvait encore plus belle quand elle était au bord des larmes. Heureusement qu'elle l'était plus encore quand elle souriait, sinon il s'emploierait à la faire pleurer tout le temps. Pour qu'elle soit toujours belle. Par contre, il n'aimait pas du tout la voir effrayée. La peur ne lui allait pas du tout, et ca lui faisait mal au coeur de la voir aussi apeurée en cet instant. Il effleura son visage pâle d'une main apaisante en souriant doucement avant de se relever. Elle prit sa main et se hissa sur ses jambes, culpabilisant toujours.

- Heureusement que monsieur Baggins a dit de ne pas s'approcher trop près de la rivière... ironisa-t-il un peu.

- Je... Je n'ai pas entendu...

Il haussa les épaules et ils retournèrent auprès de leurs compagnons. Fili, souriant doucement, détourna les yeux et coupa cours à la dispute entre Bilbo et son frère.

Balïn fronça les sourcils, mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire.

* * *

Kili, quand il avait scruté la rive opposée malgré la brume, avant repéré une petite barque. Fili sortit une corde de son sac à dos et la noua à l'empennage d'une flèche de son frère qui, peu soucieux du brouillard de plus en plus épais, la tira tranquillement.

- Cinq pièces d'argent qu'il rate son coup, déclara Dwalïn.

- Dix, répliqua Gloïn sans quitter le jeune nain des yeux.

La flèche se ficha dans la barque et, après deux coups secs tirés sur la corde, ne céda pas. Dwalïn grogna et, fouillant dans son sac, tira dix pièces d'argent qu'il transmit à son ami aux cheveux roux. Les neveux de Thorïn, riant sous capes, tractèrent la barque jusqu'à eux. Une fois que l'embarcation toucha terre, Kili tendit une main impérieuse vers Gloïn, réclamant silencieusement son dû. Il avait aidé à gagner cet argent, tout de même. Il méritait bien un petit pourcentage sur les gains du nain roux.

Gloïn, ronchonnant pour la forme, lui donna cinq pièces d'argent, qui disparurent rapidement dans le sac du nain aux cheveux bruns.

* * *

Il leur fallut presque une heure pour traverser la rivière. D'une part parce que la barque était trop petite pour qu'ils puissent tous monter dedans, il fallut donc faire plusieurs passages. Et Bombur nécessita un passage à lui tout seul. D'une autre part, parce que le brouillard s'était fait tellement opaque que même la vision percante de Kili ne servait plus à rien. De plus, si la rivière paraissait calme, presque stagnante, vue depuis la rive, ses courants étaient traîtres et menacèrent plusieurs fois de faire chavirer la barque, notamment lors du passage de Daenerys, qui s'était une nouvelle fois penchée sur l'eau, attirée par la voix paniquée de Syrio (la rivière essayait de se renouveler, visiblement).

Quand ils furent tous arrivés à bon port, le brouillard était si épais que la jeune naine, le nez collé à sa boussole, ne parvenait pas à dire dans quelle direction allait sa flèche. Ils se voyaient à peine les uns les autres. Des tapements étranges et réguliers leur parvenaient aux oreilles. Puis ils se transformèrent en bruit de cavalcade et, sans qu'ils puissent réagir, un immense cerf blanc, de toute beauté, leur fonça dessus, émergeant du brouillard opaque sans crier gare. Il renversa les nains et Bombur faillit rouler dans l'eau. Daenerys eut juste le temps de réceptionner Bilbo avant qu'il ne touche le sol et ne se fasse mal. Le cerf, d'un bond majestueux, traversa la rivière. Une flèche vola, mortellement précise, et se ficha dans sa gorge. Le cerf marcha quelques pas et s'effondra sur l'autre rive, son beau pelage blanc se teintant de rouge. Daenerys se tourna vers Kili, prête à lui passer un savon pour avoir tué un si bel animal, mais se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qui avait manié l'arc. Thorïn baissa l'arme de son neveu, renfrogné. Ils n'auraient pas de cerf à manger, finalement.

* * *

Ils durent patienter encore une heure que le brouillard se lève. Quand ils purent voir à cinq mètres devant eux, ce fut pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus de chemin sur ce côté de la rivière. Néanmoins, ils se remirent en marche, Daenerys les guidant avec sa boussole. Les arbres se refermèrent sur eux et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le coeur de la Forêt.

* * *

Au milieu du sixième jour, ils commencèrent à désespérer de voir le bout de cette Forêt. Ils décidèrent donc d'un commun accord d'envoyer Bilbo en haut d'un arbre regarder où ils en étaient, sans lui demander son avis bien sûr. Aidé des deux neveux de Thorïn, le petit Hobbit se hissa donc à la force des bras jusqu'au faite d'un grand sequoia. Il ne vit qu'une marée émeraude, à perte de vue, de tous les côtés. Il sentit, lui aussi, le désespoir le prendre. Il finit par redescendre annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à ses camarades qui, épuisés, préfèrent s'arrêter. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos.

Ils ne repartirent que deux heures après mais, entre temps, un événement étrange se produisit. La boussole s'affolait, la flèche tournant dans tous les sens sans parvenir à se stabiliser. Daenerys eut beau faire, elle ne parvenait plus à trouver la direction de l'Est.

- Génial, on est perdus, maintenant...

La jeune naine tourna un regard torve vers Bofur, qui venait de prononcer ces paroles de manière peu charitable. Elle n'appréciait pas l'air belliqueux qu'il arborait face à elle. Pourtant, Daenerys n'avait pas souvenir de lui avoir fait un quelconque tort. Cela dit, elle n'était pas totalement stupide. Elle avait parfaitement remarqué que la grosse majorité des membres de la compagnie ne cessait de surveiller ses faits et gestes, de la suivre d'un regard hostile. Certains l'ignoraient même carrément. Et ce, depuis le Carrock. Elle ne comprenait pas spécialement pourquoi. Certes, le voyage avait été retardé, mais elle n'était pas seule en cause puisque Thorïn lui-même était inconscient à ce moment-là. Non, franchement, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Mais dans tous les cas, ca devait être particulièrement horrible, pour que l'agréable et joyeux Bofur lui jette des regards aussi furieux. Mais il n'était pas le pire. Dwalïn était le plus hargneux. Et si Bofur ne lui faisait pas plus peur qu'un insecte, Daenerys considérait le colosse au crâne tatoué comme un adversaire qu'il valait mieux ne pas sous-estimer. Quand bien même sa maîtrise du combat, assez polyvalente, lui assurait de pouvoir tenir un temps honorable face au guerrier, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de tenter le diable. Elle savait qu'au besoin, elle pourrait l'égorger dans son sommeil sans que quiconque ne le sache, mais elle savait aussi que cela ferait beaucoup de peine à Thorïn, qui considérait le guerrier comme un de ses plus vieux amis. Peu importait, donc, le degré de lassitude que provoquaient en elle ces réactions belliqueuses, puisqu'elle ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse chagriner son Roi. Ca n'empêchait pas l'envie d'être bien présente. Daenerys regarda Bofur marmonner quelque chose à son frère, le nain obèse aux cheveux roux, celui qu'elle avait eu fortement envie de tailler en pièce quand l'aigle l'avait déposée au Carrock, et fronça les sourcils quand Bombur lui adressa une grimace méprisante. Là, c'était trop.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? demanda-t-elle aussi calmement que possible en rangeant sa boussole inutilisable dans son sac.

- Notre problème ? A part être perdus en pleine forêt sans savoir dans quelle direction aller, tu veux dire ? cracha Bofur avec un sourire mielleux qu'elle eut envie d'arracher à coup de lame.

- Vous n'avez pas dû voyager beaucoup dans votre vie si être perdu vous met dans un état pareil. Vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas quitter les Montagnes Bleues, Bofur. Cela nous aurait au moins épargné vos jérémiades.

Le bruissement des feuilles, dans les arbres, constituait le seul fond sonore à leur conversation. Le reste de la compagnie les observait avec des yeux ronds, hormis Thorïn, qui regardait fixement droit devant lui, le visage vide de toute émotion.

- Mes jérémiades ? répéta le nain d'ordinaire jovial avec une grimace offensée. Mes jérémiades ? Je ne laisserai pas une sale gamine me parler sur ce ton !

Il avança d'un pas et leva la main, avec l'intention évidente de la gifler pour la remettre à sa place. Bofur lui rendait une bonne dizaine de centimètres et devait peser le même poids qu'elle. C'était un homme habitué au rude travail de la mine mais qui, contrairement à la plupart des mineurs, savait manier le verbe aussi bien que sa redoutable pioche. Ce n'était pas un guerrier, comme son cousin Bifur, mais il savait se battre. Ce n'était pas un érudit, comme le gentil Ori, mais il savait, d'ordinaire, charmer et convaincre, débattre et persuader. Là, ces compétences qui faisaient de lui un nain fiable et respecté, semblaient s'être envolées. Il aurait pu lui assener un bon coup de pioche. Ca aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être divertissant. Au lieu de cela, il essayait de la gifler, comme une petite fille désobéissante.

Daenerys haussa un sourcil blanc. Sérieusement ?

Elle bloqua l'attaque aisément et, d'une torsion, lui plaqua le bras dans le dos en le maintenant d'un bras passé autour de sa taille. Doucement, elle remonta le poignet, qu'elle tenait presque tendrement entre ses doigts, entre les omoplates, jusqu'à entendre la clavicule crisser. Peu désireuse de la lui casser, cependant, elle s'arrêta là.

- Vous disiez, Bofur ?

Il étouffa une exclamation de douleur mêlée de rage et cela fut suffisant pour que la jeune naine le relâche. Il s'arracha à son emprise et s'écarta d'elle comme si elle allait le dévorer tout cru, une grimace hargneuse sur le visage. Bofur recula jusqu'au cercle protecteur de ses amis et tendit un doigt tremblant vers elle.

- Je vous le dis, cette fille n'est pas normale ! Elle essaye de nous piéger !

* * *

Daenerys haussa les deux sourcils, si haut qu'ils se perdirent dans les longues mèches dévalant son front. Pas normale ? Les piéger ? La jeune naine tourna vers Thorïn un regard effaré, cherchant une explication rationnelle à ces accusations pour le moins farfelues. Mais le roi continuait de fixer la lisière des arbres, le visage désormais sombre et fermé. Elle crut discerner dans ses yeux une lueur d'avidité qui ne lui plaisait pas. La même qu'elle avait perçue dans son regard la veille de leur départ, près de l'étang, dans le bois de Beorn. Malheureusement, malgré toute l'inquiétude que cela distillait en elle, elle n'avait pas le temps de le ramener à elle. Déjà, Bofur reprenait la parole, et sa voix était fébrile, aigue, presque angoissée. Daenerys fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas, les mains bien en évidence. Prudence est mère de sureté, disait Syrio.

- Je n'essaye pas de vous piéger, Bofur. Je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit-elle d'une voix calme et rassurante, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

Le nain ne sembla pas l'avoir entendue, ou alors il décida de l'ignorer. Dans les deux cas, elle commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'énerver. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons, sans cesser de la pointer du doigt.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange, vous ? Elle devrait être morte dans les Monts Brumeux mais la revoilà en parfaite santé ! Comme par hasard, elle est la seule à pouvoir nous guider dans la forêt ! Comme par hasard, elle nous mène tout droit vers une foutue rivière qui efface les mémoires et essaye de noyer quiconque s'approche trop près ! Comme par hasard, sa boussole ne marche plus au beau milieu de la forêt ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera, maintenant ? Moi je vous le dis, cette fille n'est pas Daenerys des Monts de Fer ! C'est un monstre qui a pris son visage pour nous tuer !

Bofur se retourna vers elle et, dégainant enfin sa pioche, la tendit devant lui en une menace très précise.

- Parle, créature ! Qui t'envoie ? Tu es l'alliée du Profanateur, n'est-ce pas ? Pire, tu es l'alliée des Elfes ! Ils font toujours tout pour contrecarrer nos plans ! Parle, démon, ou je te ferai rendre gorge !

Daenerys ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, là ? Comment pouvaient-ils la prendre pour un démon ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point-là ? La jeune naine secoua la tête d'un air d'incompréhension et tourna un regard désespéré vers Thorïn, qui ne la vit pas. Bon, là, c'en était trop.

Daenerys avança d'un nouveau pas et, s'agenouillant au sol d'un mouvement fluide et rapide, pivota sur elle-même en fauchant les jambes de Bofur, qui s'écrasa au sol en criant. Aussitôt, Bombur fit un pas avc l'intention évidente de lui coller un bon coup de sa monstrueuse poêle mais sa masse l'empêchait de se mouvoir avec la rapidité qui convenait à ce genre d'attaque. Daenerys se déplaca sur le côté et, tandis qu'il levait la jambe pour avancer, le bouscula au niveau des hanches, ce qui le déséquilibra et l'envoya rouler au sol. La jeune naine se redressa pour se trouver nez à nez avec Dwalïn. Là, elle était très mal. D'un bond, elle esquiva le revers qu'il lui assena de son lourd marteau de guerre et atterit à quelques mètres de distance. Elle n'avait pas tiré ses armes.

- Vous êtes complètement fous, tous autant que vous êtes !

Un nouveau coup de marteau l'obligea à bondir loin de Dwalïn, qui fracassa le tronçon d'arbre sur lequel elle se tenait la seconde d'avant. Le bruissement des arbres se faisait omniprésent. Elle n'entendait plus que ça. Et son sang, qui battait sourdement à ses oreilles. Et la voix impérieuse d'Ohgren, qui lui hurlait de coller à Dwalïn une dérouillée dont il se souviendrait pour le restant de ses jours. Et les voix, langoureuses, qui lui susurraient de céder à l'appel du sang. Daenerys esquiva un troisième coup de marteau. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les marteaux ou les masses, surtout depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Roi Gobelin. Grimaçant, elle bondit sur une branche d'un arbre, assez éloignée du géant tatoué mais encore assez proche pour être visible. Elle dénuda légèrement son poignet gauche et le porta jusqu'à son visage. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux verts-rouges viraient, très lentement, au noir.

- Je ne suis pas un démon, sombres imbéciles. Pourquoi pas un Balrog, tant que vous y êtes ? Mais vous allez regretter de ne pas avoir affaire à l'un d'eux, je peux vous le garantir. On insulte pas un Berserker de la Légion des Morts sans payer le prix du sang.

Et elle mordit son poignet, de toutes ses forces.

* * *

Le goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Oh oui, il n'y avait rien de meilleur. Le voile rouge familier recouvrit son esprit, annihilant ses perceptions, distillant une rage brûlante dans ses veines. Rien de meilleur. D'un geste fluide, elle dégaina ses lames enchantées qui, comme d'habitudes, ne produisirent pas le moindre bruit. Uu ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Je vais commencer par boire ton sang, Dwalïn fils de Fundïn.

D'un bond, elle se rua à la rencontre du géant. Dwalïn était très puissant et dangereux, mais presque aussi lent que Bombur. Elle, était petite et rapide. Assez pour se glisser dans sa garde, l'empêchant de manier correctement son lourd marteau. En riant, elle fit courir sa lame sur le ventre musculeux de son adversaire, traçant une ligne rouge et nette. Dwalïn recula sans qu'elle n'essaye de l'en empêcher. Bofur, qui s'était redressé, l'attaqua par la droite, mais fut rapidement renvoyé quand elle le faucha, pour la deuxième fois, au niveau des jambes. Elle pointa une de ses épées sur sa gorge découverte et eut un sourire effrayant de douceur.

- Du calme, Bofur. Ton tour viendra bien assez vite.

Daenerys bondit sur la gauche, esquivant le coup de marteau, qui s'écrasa au sol entre Bofur et elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais elle avait senti. Juste assez, juste à temps, pour ne pas se prendre le coup dévastateur sur le crâne. Elle tourna un regard noir sur le guerrier. Elle ne riait plus.

Assez joué.

Tout se passa très vite. Dwalïn leva son marteau. Elle se glissa contre son puissant torse, souriant durement, et posa délicatement sa lame sur la gorge offerte. Un bras s'enroula sous sa poitrine et un autre autour de ses hanches. Elle fut projetée vers l'arrière. Kili bloqua le bras de Dwalïn avant qu'il n'attaque et le repoussa. Puis il encocha une flèche, trop vite pour que les autres puissent réagir, et la pointa sur Dwalïn.

- Debout, vous deux, ordonna-t-il à Bofur et à Bombur. Rejoignez les autres. Tout de suite !

Les deux nains se relevèrent vivement et s'empressèrent d'obéir. Kili était peut-être jeune, mais il était prince, et aussi redoutable à l'arc que son oncle à l'épée. Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Surtout quand sa voix avait ce timbre métallique et froid, qu'on retrouvait aussi chez sa mère Dis, caractéristique d'une fureur à peine contenue.

Il recula lentement, surveillant toujours le reste de la compagnie, qui s'était scindée en deux groupes. D'un côté, les furieux, composés bien évidemment de Bofur et de son frère, de Dwalïn et de Dori et Nori, actuellement occupés à retenir Ori d'aller voir ce qui se passait derrière le prince aux cheveux bruns. De l'autre, les confiants, qui regroupaient le reste de la compagnie ainsi que le jeune Ori. Tous se fixaient en chiens de faïence sous le regard glacé du jeune archer.

* * *

Derrière lui, Fili et Thorïn, qui était revenu à lui juste à temps pour voir Daenerys tenter d'égorger son ami, essayaient de calmer la jeune naine. Ruant, hurlant d'une voix éraillée des menaces à faire pâlir un Orc, elle tentait vainement de se défaire de leur étreinte. Plaquée au sol, les poignes de fer qui la maintenaient se resserrant de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et avait des difficultés à respirer. Lentement, le voile rouge se leva et elle croisa le regard bleu de Thorïn. Son amant lui sourit doucement et caressa ses cheveux blancs. Quand il fut sûre qu'elle était définitivement calmée, il lui murmura des paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de se redresser pour rejoindre son second héritier, qui tenait toujours les autres en joue. Daenerys tourna les yeux vers Fili, inspirant goulûment l'air humide de Mirkwood. L'éclat gris-bleu de son regard était inquiet, peu assuré, mais son sourire restait calme et rassurant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui leur prend, à tous ? murmura Daenerys, tout bas, comme si elle avait peur que le simple son de sa voix ne ranime la fureur de Dwalïn.

Fili secoua la tête d'un air d'incompréhension.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû mordre ton poignet, Dany... Regarde moi ça... marmonna-t-il sans répondre à la question de son amie en auscultant le poignet sanguinolent.

- Je... J'avais pas le choix, il fallait bien que je me défende !

- Alors toi, quand on t'accuse d'être un démon, tu rentres dans une fureur de Berserker et tu essayes de tous les tuer. C'est sûr que ca arrangera ta situation.

Dis comme ça, ca ne semblait pas très malin, en effet. Mais ca avait été la seule chose qu'elle avait été capable de faire. Répliquer à la violence par la violence. Elle n'était pas née des neiges d'antan, certes, mais son intelligence n'avait pas été spécialement aiguisée non plus. En tant que femme de sang royal, d'abord, elle n'étais pas sensée faire autre chose qu'obéir à son père puis porter les enfants de son mari, le tout en sachant rester à sa place. C'est à dire dans l'ombre. Ensuite, en tant que Légionnaire formée par un Berserker, elle n'était pas sensée réfléchir. Penser voulait dire, souvent, contester les ordres. Et elle avait eu trop d'estime, trop d'amour, pour Ohgren pour vouloir aller contre ses décisions. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, toujours, sans discuter, simplement pour rendre fier son père de substitution. On lui avait dit d'assassiner sournoisement un Roi Gobelin. On lui avait dit de danser pendant de très longues minutes, seule contre vingt Orcs, le temps que les renforts arrivent. On lui avait dit de foncer tête baissée sur les lignes ennemies et d'en massacrer le plus possible. Et elle l'avait fait. Sans jamais réfléchir. Obéir et frapper, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire.

Alors oui, quand on l'accusait ouvertement d'être une sorte de démon qui aurait pris possession d'un corps innocent dans l'unique but de les perdre tous dans une foutue Forêt maudite, oui, elle frappait. Et de toutes ses forces, encore. Mais elle voulait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

- Tu as sûrement raison... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?

Fili secoua la tête encore une fois, indulgent, et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Le bruissement des arbres s'atténuait progressivement.

- Tu entends ca ? demanda Daenerys à voix basse.

- Entendre quoi ?

- Les arbres.

Fili lui jeta un regard sceptique et tendit l'oreille.

* * *

Thorïn se posta près de son neveu et croisa les bras. Bombur se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous le regard de glace que le roi leur lança.

- Thorïn, cette fille n'est pas normale ! Je suis sûre qu'elle nous emmène tout droit dans un piège ! Il faut que tu me crois, je suis sûr de mon fait !

Bofur parlait toujours à toute vitesse, fébrile. Ses yeux bruns allaient et venaient entre le visage fermé de son chef et la naine qui, derrière lui, se redressait difficilement.

- Quelle preuve as-tu, Bofur ? A part les suppositions farfelues de ton esprit dérangé ? demanda Balïn d'une voix nette et tranchante.

- Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle m'a fait, mon frère ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Peut-être commences-tu à devenir aveugle et sourd en raison de ton grand âge ? ironisa Dwalïn en passant une main sur la blessure, superficielle, de son ventre, d'où glissait une unique goutte de sang.

Balïn grogna et fusilla son petit frère du regard, appréciant peu qu'on lui rappelle son âge car, en effet, il commençait à se faire vieux.

- Thorïn, je te le jure sur ma vie, c'est un monstre, une créature envoyée par nos ennemis pour nous empêcher d'atteindre Erebor. Il faut la tuer !

Bofur, de plus en plus paniqué, s'était approché de son chef et avait saisi les revers de son manteau de cuir bordé de fourrure.

- En arrière, Bofur ! grogna Kili en pointant sa flèche entre les deux yeux écarquillés du nain.

- C'est un monstre, il faut la tuer, la tuer, la tuer, la tuer, la tuer, la tuer !

- Tu parles de la fiançée de mon frère, imbécile ! Recule, ou c'est moi qui te tue !

Bifur, très calme, posa une main sur le bonnet étrange de son cousin et le tira en arrière, l'éloignant d'un Kili passablement énervé et de Thorïn, qui n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de fixer son compagnon, cherchant dans ses yeux la moindre trace de mensonge. Mais il n'avait vu que de la peur, et une sincérité criante. Bofur était réellement persuadé que Daenerys était responsable de leurs mésaventures et que la tuer réglerait tous leurs problèmes.

Le bruissement des feuilles s'accentuait à mesure que les esprits s'échauffaient.

Balïn et Dwalïn, qui étaient prêts à en venir aux mains, se hurlaient des insanités au visage. Ori se débattait contre ses frères aînés et finit par assener une claque retentissante à Dori, qui recula en posant une main sur sa joue, choqué. Bofur repoussa violemment son cousin et Bombur s'interposa entre les deux, laissant son frère frapper son gros ventre sans ciller. Thorïn leva les yeux au ciel émeraude et parcourut la voûte sylvaine du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Le bruissement des feuilles se faisait plus insistant, plus présent à ses oreilles à mesure que son envie de fracasser les têtes de Bofur et de Dwalïn l'une contre l'autre se faisait plus pressante.

- Ce sont les arbres, annonça Gloïn d'une voix très calme. Ils parlent. Ils excitent la colère des uns et des autres. Ils essayent de nous _dresser _les uns contre les autres. Ils ne veulent pas nous voir sortir d'ici. Pas vivants. Ou pas sains d'esprit, en tout cas.

Thorïn reporta son regard sur son ami tandis que ses paroles traçaient leur chemin dans son esprit accaparé par le bruissement des feuilles. Quand elles pénètrèrent son cerveau, et qu'il comprit leur véracité, le bruissement s'atténua jusqu'à s'éteindre. Ne régnait plus que le silence. Thorïn écarquilla les yeux tandis que son ami haussait les épaules.

- C'est vicieux, ce truc-là. C'est sûrement une machination elfique.

Kili hurlait maintenant sur Bofur, qui avait ramassé sa pioche et tentait de le dépasser pour mettre son plan à exécution, à savoir tuer la naine. Thorïn jeta un bef coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et constata que Fili et Daenerys avaient plaqué leurs mains sur leurs oreilles et grimaçaient. Bien, ils avaient compris, eux aussi. Sur un regard de son roi, Gloïn alla les rejoindre et leur expliqua calmement la situation. Oïn, de son côté, essayait de résonner Dori, toujours choqué, et Nori. Ori, lui, s'était retranché près de Bilbo, et parlait avec lui à voix basse. Visiblement, le petit Hobbit essayait de lui faire comprendre que le bruit des arbres n'était pas naturel. Thorïn se dit vaguement que ce cambrioleur, finalement, était une bénédiction. Il lui faudrait penser à remercier Gandalf quand il le recroiserait. "_Si tu le recroises..._" murmura la voix de Frerin dans son esprit. Le Roi déchu arracha la pioche des mains de Bofur et la lança par terre avant de secouer son camarade. Kili abaissa légèrement son arc. Balïn et Dwalïn s'étaient empoignés et s'apprêtaient à se battre quand Bifur, toujours serviable, leur prit délicatement la tête et les frappa l'une contre l'autre. L'aîné des fils de Fundïn tomba au sol tandis que le cadet vacillait. Bientôt, Fili et Gloïn les ramenaient à la raison tandis que Daenerys se glissait discrétement près de Kili. Le jeune archer murmura quelques mots que son oncle n'entendit pas et elle lui répondit sur le même ton. Finalement, le jeune prince leva les yeux au ciel et eut sur le visage un tel air d'effarement que la naine, peu charitablement, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Thorïn était soulagé que ces deux-là se soient réconciliés, même s'il ne comprenait pas, à la base, les raisons de leur dispute. Il reporta son regard sur Bofur, qui gémissait pitoyablement.

- Il faut la tuer, la tuer, la tuer, la tuer, la tuer...

- Par Aulë, Bofur, reprend toi ! C'est une foutue manipulation elfique ! s'écria Gloïn sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Manipulation elfique ? Elle travaille pour eux, alors ! s'écria le pauvre flûtiste.

- Mais non ! Ce sont les arbres, sombre idiot !

Kili se frappa le front d'un geste théâtral, ce qui fit rire son frère, mais ce fut bien le seul.

- Les arbres ? Elle travaille pour les arbres ? demanda Bofur d'une voix si pathétique que Daenerys ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de compassion malgré son osbtination à la croire coupable de tout.

- Non, répondit-elle doucement. Ce sont les arbres qui vous chuchotent à l'oreille et qui essayent de vous faire perdre la raison, Bofur. Cette forêt est maudite, vous aviez raison. Comme Fangorn.

Le pauvre nain sembla revenir progressivement à lui. Quand enfin la lumière fut revenue dans son regard sombre, il regarda son Roi et la princesse des Monts de Fer d'un air désolé. Thorïn le relâcha et remit calmement les vêtements froissés de son camarade en place. Bofur ne savait plus que dire.

- Je... je suis désolé, Thorïn...

- Ce n'est à moi que tu dois des excuses.

Le mineur voûta les épaules, accusant le coup, et se tourna légèrement vers Daenerys.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Dame Daenerys. Je suis désolé.

La naine sourit brièvement mais son visage resta froid.

- Pas autant que moi, Bofur. Pas autant que moi.

Son regard vert-rouge s'était tourné vers Dwalïn et auscultait succintement la blessure de son ventre. Rassurée, elle ramassa ses armes et les remit au fourreau.

- N'empêche que votre résurrection est quand même bizarre.

Soupirant, Daenerys se retourna vers Bofur et le fixa d'un air blasé.

- Vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau, vous...

- Il a raison, Daenerys. C'est normal que l'on se pose des questions.

Fili lui prit la main sous le regard glacé de son oncle et lui fit un petit sourire engageant.

- Je ne suis jamais morte, voilà tout. Peut-on repartir ou vous comptez discutailler encore pendant longtemps ? s'impatienta la naine.

* * *

Tous hochèrent la tête, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Tout cela avait été effroyablement bruyant et, si les Elfes Sylvains n'étaient pas encore au courant de leur présence à Mirkwood, c'était désormais chose faite. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait qu'attirer l'attention des Elfes. Il y avait, depuis peu, d'autres créatures qui peuplaient la Forêt Noire. Et ces créatures avaient faim. Très faim.

Glissant sur le sol terreux, cliquetantes, les descendantes d'Ungoliant se mirent en chasse.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, voilà.**

**Ca a été ?**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'vous avais dit que c'était long.**

**A la semaine prochaine, malgré tout ?**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**Aschen - Capo de Dona Corleone (at your service)**


	15. Chapter 15 : Les Guides de la Forêt

**RAR Zone**

Ayuki : Chérie, tu m'fais délirer. Mais c'est vrai, je suis contente : ta fatigue m'a permis d'avoir deux reviews au lieu d'une seule. Et j'aime ça =) Oui, elle s'en prend encore plein la tronche, et elle a pas finit de souffrir. J'aime faire souffrir mes personnages. Surtout celle-là. Et je ferai peut-être un peu de mal à Fili et Kili. Pas autant que ce que j'ai prévu pour Daenerys, mais un peu quand même. Je verrai. Tu devrais te concentrer sur tes examens, chérie, ta réussite est quand même plus importante que la lecture du nouveau chapitre. Tu crois pas ? Frerin revient dans ce chapitre. Une petite phrase, tu la repéreras direct, je pense. Et il sera beaucoup plus présent dans le prochain chapitre. Faut bien que quelqu'un fasse la conversation à Thorïn pendant sa balade "solitaire" en forêt... Tu me montreras le dessins de Frerin, si tu le fais ? Steuplé. Et je te pardonnerai d'avoir encore prononcé ce nom hideux que je ne citerai pas... Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ta lecture et tes deux reviews ! Bisous !

Idylle76 : Hey ! Nan, pas aujourd'hui, les araignées. Pas la semaine prochaine, non plus. Celle d'après, par contre... Merci pour tes compliments, ca fait plais' ! Tout le monde aime Bifur, même quand il essaye de faire rôtir des épinards ou je ne sais quelle horreur verte. Je te fais un gros bisous, et merci d'avoir lu et reviewé =)

So-darkCorleone : Je vous salue, Dona. Ouaiiis, je fais de mon Frerin un connard parce que j'aime les connards. Un problème avec ca ? XD Moi aussi je suis une ancienne littéraire. Tu sais que nous sommes tellement peu que ca frise la Secte, cette histoire, maintenant ? XD Pour le coup du poney, à creuser. Ca me semble prometteur, comme histoire, et original, avec ça. Mais j'ai pas mal de travail, en ce moment, avec tous mes trucs en cours d'écriture. Je te laisse faire, donc =) Respirez, Dona, les araignées ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Tout va bien. Ah, et j'vous ai pas dit, mais il y aura deux chapitres, sur ces fameuses araignées. Le premier pour que les Nains se fassent chopper, le second pour qu'ils s'enfuient. Vous êtes contentes, toutes ? XD Dona, je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vos commentaires qui me donnent du cœur à l'ouvrage. Je ne vous décevrai pas. Enfin, j'espère...

Chupa14 : Salut sucette ! La forêt, cette entité mystérieuse. C't'une saloperie, mine de rien. J'vais te dire la vérité : elle n'a jamais vraiment été du côté lumineux de la Force, celle-là, c'est une Sith en puissance. Mais c'est bien, les Siths. J'espère que tu t'es remise de ta maladie, sucette, je me suis inquiétée pour toi, du coup :$ Rien de grave ? Dans tous les cas, je te fais un énorme bisous et un câlin, parce que tu as trouvé l'énergie de me reviewer alors que tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme. Ca me touche =)

Lysis : Rassure toi, nous sommes toutes des perverses, certaines l'assument mieux que d'autres, voilà tout. Nan mais j'te frapperai pas : c'est bel et bien un monstre, cette nana. Pour le coup du "y a rien de minus sous la ceinture", je ne le dirai pas, car tu as l'esprit mal placé... *bave en imaginant Thorïn sous la ceinture*. C'est vrai que la Forêt est un passage délicat, surtout pour Thranduil et les elfes sylvains. Faut pas s'planter, avec eux. Et j'ai une vision particulière de la détention des Nains. Je pars du principe que Thranduil a une raison de vouloir les empêcher de retrouver Erebor. Je développerai ca plus tard, et j'espère que ca tiendra la route :$ Cela dit, merci pour ton compliment. C'est vrai, j'm'en sors pas trop mal ? Pour la série "l'Autre", j'ai quand même bien aimé, même si ca m'a moins plu qu'Ewilan. Je ne sais pas, les personnages me semblent moins complets, moins spéciaux que dans Ewilan. Faut dire aussi que j'ai lu L'Autre après Ewilan. Ceci explique cela XD Bref, je te fais un bisous, très chère, et merci de ta review. Je suis contente de voir que tu postes avec ton véritable nom, maintenant =)

Silriadys : Merci =) Moi aussi j'aime les chapitres longs, mais bon, ca peut pas être Noël tous les jours, hein. Celui-là est plus court. Si, elle réagit pas comme il faudrait, mais elle est pas spécialement diplomate, faut lui pardonner XD C'est plutôt le genre "on tape d'abord, on tape encore et on pose des questions aux éventuels survivants". Mais bon, ca fait partie de son charme, on va dire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il est plus calme que le précédent. Bisous et merci !

* * *

**Ah que coucou mes très chères !**

**Nouveau chapitre. Plus court (ouais, je sais). PAS D'ARAIGNEES TOUT VA BIEN ! Cela dit, le décompte est enclenché... C-2...**

**Alors aujourd'hui, nous avons des réminiscences de Kili, un accident pour Bilbo et un Ori qui s'impose un peu.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant, toujours que ca vous plaise.**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Les Guides de la Forêt

* * *

Plus ils avancaient, plus il faisait sombre. Bientôt, ils ne surent plus s'il faisait encore jour ou si la nuit était tombée. Les arbres tordus gémissaient, craquaient, lancaient des plaintes sinistres qui faisaient frissonner les Nains de la Compagnie.

Bilbo ne quittait plus la tête de file composée de Thorïn, Daenerys, Fili et Kili qui, pour une fois, étaient d'un sérieux mortel. Le petit Hobbit sursautait au moindre craquement de brindille mais avancait toujours courageusement, sa petite épée à la main. Tous avaient dégainé leurs armes, convaincus que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir. Ori trébucha sur une souche et poussa un cri aigu tandis que le sol venait brutalement à sa rencontre. Le son de sa voix résonna lugubrement dans le silence avant de se stopper net. Dwalïn, dont un bras était enroulé autour de la taille mince d'Ori, redressa le jeune érudit en grommelant sur la maladresse et le manque de discrétion des jeunes, sous le regard outré des neveux de Thorïn, qui auraient bien répliqué vertement à cette accusation si le regard polaire de leur oncle ne les avaient pas arrêtés.

Ils continuèrent à cheminer, lentement, précautionneusement, attentifs au moindre bruit suspect. Finalement, Oïn ordonna un temps de pause. Le pauvre Bombur ne se traînait plus que péniblement, et semblait prêt à défaillir au moindre relâchement, ce qui était assez effroyable compte tenu de l'endurance légendaire des Nains.

Et puis lui aussi était épuisé. Il commençait sérieusement à se faire vieux, de même que Balïn, même si le vieux sage ne pipait mot. Ils avaient tous vieilli. Ils étaient tous soit trop vieux soit beaucoup trop jeunes pour une aventure pareille. Même Thorïn. Même Dwalïn. Sans compter Gloïn, qui avait laissé derrière lui une femme et un enfant. Oïn avait été très ému du courage de Gimli, et de sa foi envers eux. Il avait vu son neveu, droit et fier, regarder Gloïn partir après une rapide étreinte. Le jeune garçon, dont les cheveux étaient aussi rouges que ceux de son père, avait attendu que Gloïn se détourne de lui pour courir vers son oncle et s'accrocher à sa jambe, dans un élan de panique propre aux enfants. Il ne pleurait pas mais Oïn connaissait son neveu. Il savait la prière muette que ses yeux bruns lui lançaient.

_"Protège le !"_

Oïn, et il le regrettait à présent, n'avait pas pu de lui répondre. Il ne pensait pas, alors, être capable de protéger son petit frère, et de ramener son père à cet enfant, quand bien même c'était son rôle en tant qu'aîné de la famille, et en tant que guérisseur. Il s'était simplement penché sur son neveu et avait passé une main affectueuse quoi qu'un peu tremblante dans les mèches rousses. Oïn connaissait son neveu. Il savait que, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu la promesse explicite de son oncle, Gimli essaierait de changer les choses. A sa manière, enfantine et impuissante. Oïn savait, lorsqu'il avait fait volter son cheval, que le jeune garçon se lancerait un défi quasiment irréalisable pour conjurer les mauvais sorts et faire plier le destin à sa volonté, comme l'enfant en avait l'habitude.

_"Si j'arrive au carrefour avant vous, papa reviendra vivant."_

Lancé au galop, les sabots de son poney martelant le sol dans un fracas de tonnerre, il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu. Il n'était pas bien sûr, non plus, lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le carrefour, de nombreux kilomètres plus loin, de ce qu'il avait vu, aux abords d'un bosquet non loin de la route principale. Peut-être était-ce une flamme, illusion née de son esprit. Ou peut-être était-ce les cheveux de feu de Gimli.

* * *

Les Nains étaient épuisés, rompus et moralement abattus. Certains étaient adossés à un arbre, d'autres assis sur d'épais tronçons couchés et d'autres encore simplement affalés aux pieds de leurs compagnons. De la dispute restaient encore quelques séquelles. Daenerys n'osait pas s'approcher de Dwalïn, ayant encore en mémoire les attaques dévastatrices de son puissant marteau de guerre. Ori, pour la première fois depuis de longues années (depuis toujours, diraient Fili et Kili) n'était pas assis auprès de ses frères aînés mais tenait compagnie au petit Hobbit fourbu. Non loin de Dwalïn qui, depuis sa chute manquée, gardait un oeil sur le jeune Nain lettré. Etonnamment, Fili préférait la compagnie du vieux Balïn à celle de son frère, mais Kili ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage. Il surveillait toujours, plus ou moins discrètement, les réactions de Bofur et rôdait paresseusement près de la fiancée de son frère.

_"Plus pour longtemps" _pensa-t-il vaguement en regardant Fili faire de grands gestes des mains pour appuyer son discours.

- Par la barbe de Durïn, Kili, assied-toi !

Le jeune Nain sursauta, distrait de sa contemplation des longs cheveux dorés de son frère par la voix fatiguée de son oncle. Pour une fois obéissant, il vint s'assoir près de Thorïn, reprenant sa surveillance de Bofur.

- Tu es trop gros, Bombur. Impossible de savoir à quel rythme bat ton coeur sous cette immonde couche de graisse !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Oïn, qui ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à frapper le ventre du gros Nain roux. Coups qui n'arrachèrent qu'un bâillement harassé à Bombur, peu soucieux de l'avis du guérisseur.

- J'ai faim, marmonna-t-il en songeant à une beau cuissot de chevreuil, ignorant le grognement rageur d'Oïn.

La scène fit vaguement sourire les membres de la Compagnie. Le fait était que eux aussi avaient faim. Thorïn tourna les yeux vers Dori, occupé à fouiller les sacs de vivres fournis par Beorn à leur départ. Le peu de motivation qu'il conservait disparut au hochement de tête négatif que lui adressa son compagnon.

- Tu réussirais à nous chasser quelque chose, Kili ? marmonna le roi déchu sans regarder son neveu.

- J'ai déjà regardé pendant qu'on avancait. Pas la plus petite trace animale dans le coin. Ou plutôt, les rares que j'ai vu m'étaient inconnues. Et énormes. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me frotter à ca tout seul.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va mourir de faim ? s'étrangla Bombur en se redressant brusquement, soudain ragaillardi.

Bofur tapota l'épaule grasse de son frère en souriant tristement face au désespoir palpable du Nain obèse.

* * *

En vérité, tout le monde était au désespoir. Fili et Balïn revinrent sur ces entrefaits, l'un soucieux et l'autre relativement serein. Les visages défaits de leurs camarades les convainquirent que les choses allaient de mal en pis. Soupirant, le jeune Nain aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers son petit frère et lui fit signe de se lever.

- Viens, on va chasser. A nous deux, on parviendra sûrement à trouver quelque chose de comestible, dans cette foutue forêt.

- Ou alors, tu vas faire fuir le peu de gibier potable.

Ses réticences oubliées, Kili se leva souplement et encocha une flèche mais laissa le fil de son arc relâché. Ils s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres, mais n'allèrent pas bien loin. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils revinrent, surpris et légèrement inquiets.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette Forêt.

Thorïn soupira bruyamment. Ses neveux n'avaient-ils donc rien appris, durant ces longues heures de cours que leur dispensait Balïn ?

- Fili, Mirkwood est peuplée de créatures anciennes et vénérables, certaines dangereuses et d'autres pacifiques. C'est un royaume elfique gouverné par Thranduil Oropherion et où vit le mage Radagast le Brun, que nous avons rencontré. Bien sûr, les... expliqua gentiemment Ori de sa voix douce.

- Ce que Fili veut dire, coupa Kili assez grossièrement, c'est qu'on a vu un feu. Enfin, on croit que c'est un feu. Plus loin à l'Est.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est l'Est, on a plus de boussole... grogna Dwalïn.

Les yeux du jeune Nain s'arrondirent et son visage prit une expression si stupide que ses compagnons en auraient bien ri s'ils en avaient eu la force. Dépité, il se tourna vers son oncle, qui le regardait avec un détachement et une indifférence alarmants. Thorïn soupira devant le regard mouillé de chiot battu que lui lancait son plus jeune neveu et finit par se lever. Il fit un vague geste de la main pour les engager à passer devant.

- Montrez moi...

Aussitôt, Daenerys bondit sur ses pieds, faisant désagréablement craquer ses articulations au passage, et suivit son roi. Au bout de quelques pas, les autres étaient encore en vue et les regardaient avec morosité, les quatre Nains se stoppèrent. Fili pointa une direction d'un doigt victorieux. En effet, à plus de cent mètres de distance, brillant faiblement entre les troncs d'arbres noueux et torturés qui se dressaient tel un rideau noir, un feu. Un feu bleuté aux nuances changeantes.

- Bien, on retourne auprès des autres, énonça Thorïn d'une voix nette.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'ils pourraient nous aider, essaya Fili.

- Et depuis quand tu sais allumer des feux bleus, toi ? grinça Daenerys. Ce n'est pas normal, Fili, et, dans cette forêt, je me méfie de tout ce qui n'est pas normal.

Thorïn marqua son assentiment d'un hochement de tête et Fili envoya une oeillade assassine à son amie. _"Finalement, ils se sont bien trouvés, ces deux-là"_, songea-t-il peu charitablement en regardant son oncle et la jeune naine s'en retourner auprès de leurs camarades. Le jeune Nain aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers Kili, qui fixait encore la lueur bleutée du feu.

- On pourrait quand même aller voir. Juste nous deux, murmura-t-il tout bas.

- Tu as entendu Thorïn. On rentre.

Fili jeta un regard alentour, s'assurant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction et, rapidement, embrassa chastement son petit frère avant de lui prendre la main, entremêlant leurs doigts, pour le tirer derrière lui.

* * *

Quelques uns d'entre eux s'étaient endormis, essayant vainement de refaire leurs forces. Malheureusement, sans nourriture pour l'aider, le sommeil ne parviendrait pas à restaurer les défenses des Nains, qui commenceraient alors à dépérir. Bombur, le premier, souffrait déjà atrocement de la faim et se lamentait sans arrêt. Oïn envisageait de le bâillonner, d'ailleurs, tant les suppliques désespérées de son camarade mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Le bâillonner ou l'égorger, peut-être.

Kili, lui, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Du coup, il surveillait les alentours, jetant parfois un coup d'oeil à son frère endormi contre lui. Il constata ainsi que même son oncle avait fermé les yeux et tentait de trouver un peu de repos, la tête de Daenerys reposant sagement sur son épaule. Kili se dit vaguement qu'ils étaient mignons, comme ça. Thorïn semblait plus jeune, plus serein, et Daenerys n'était plus la petite princesse trop triste qu'il avait appris à apprécier avant de la haïr.

Fermant les yeux à son tour, Kili se prit à songer au passé, lui qui n'était pourtant pas du genre introspectif. Oui, il avait beaucoup aimé cette fille aux cheveux blancs, déjà vieille avant d'avoir vécu. Il avait était choqué de son air si sérieux pour son jeune âge et de la tristesse de ses yeux étranges. Il avait voulu s'en faire une amie, et y avait réussi. Kili savait se faire aimer, quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et puis, la proximité de Fili avait grandement facilité les choses. Il avait vu leur complicité, mais n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. Il avait aussi vu les regards en coin que Thorïn glissait dans leur direction, les gestes avortés que Daenerys esquissait à peine dans sa direction. Et puis, son grand-père Thraïn avait annoncé les fiançailles de Fili et Daenerys et Kili avait senti son coeur se glacer. Il avait cherché la moindre trace d'une mauvaise plaisanterie dans le sourire de Fili, mais n'y avait vu que la courtoisie policée et glaciale qu'imposait son éducation d'héritier. Il avait cherché le regard de son oncle, et la résignation qu'il y avait lu l'avait fait paniquer. Alors, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il avait haï cette fille. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air plus heureuse que ça à l'annonce officielle de ses fiançailles, mais Kili avait choisi de se voiler la face. Elle l'avait trahi, sans le savoir vraiment, et c'était impardonnable. Il l'avait haïe, de toutes les fibres de son être. En silence, pour ne pas briser le bonheur de son frère.

La première fois que Fili l'avait embrassé, Kili avait vu cela non seulement comme une victoire mais aussi comme une blessure mortelle à Daenerys. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son frère et avait laissé les mains de Fili se perdre sous sa tunique. Il ne savait pas, à cette époque, que Daenerys, au même instant, s'enhardissait à effleurer de ses lèvres celles de Thorïn, alors profondément endormi dans un fauteuil, épuisé par plusieurs nuits de veille constante.

Au fil du temps, alors que sa relation avec Fili se transformait progressivement, le goût de la victoire ne laissa plus qu'un vague relent de malaise. Il vivait assez mal d'être un amant qu'on dissimule, et la trahison vis à vis de Daenerys pesait lourdement sur sa conscience, malgré la haine féroce qu'il éprouvait encore pour elle. C'était elle qui avait le droit de passer sa vie auprès de Fili, de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Et ca faisait mal. Il avait prit la décision de tout lui dire. Plusieurs mois après, il avait osé lui en parler. Elle avait souri, de cet air si sérieux et si triste qu'il avait tant voulu, autrefois, effacer de son visage. Elle avait prit le sien en coupe et l'avait embrassé sur le front, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, comme seules les mères savent le faire. Il avait cessé de la haïr.

* * *

Et maintenant, elle dormait paisiblement contre Thorïn, se fichant comme de sa première paire de bottes de ce que penseraient les autres s'il pouvaient voir ça. Kili sourit paresseusement et laissa sa tête reposer sur celle de Fili. Un éclat bleuté le tira de sa rêverie et il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, au centre du groupe de nains, une petite boule de feu bleue, aux nuances changeantes, brillait doucement. Il se redressa si brusquement que Fili tomba au sol en grognant.

- Par la barbe du Durïn, Kili ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

L'aîné des deux garçons aperçut enfin la boule de feu et se tut. Son regard passa plusieurs de fois de son frère, immobile et fasciné par la manifestation de magie, à la flamme bleue. Finalement, il se pencha et, sans quitter Kili des yeux, réveilla son oncle.

Thorïn ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et interrogea son neveu du regard. Il suivit la direction que lui indiquait Fili et sentit son coeur rater un battement. Kili s'était approché de la boule de feu et avancait la main pour la toucher.

D'un bond, il lui attrapa le poignet et le tira en arrière. Devant la grimace de désappointement du jeune Nain, il ramassa une fine branche et effleura la flamme. Aussitôt, le maigre bâton de bois s'enflamma et, au bout de quelques secondes, retomba au sol en un minuscule tas de cendres. Les yeux ronds, Kili regardait la boule de feu d'un oeil nettement plus circonspect.

- C'est quoi, ca ? C'est joli.

Les trois héritiers de Durïn se retournèrent vers Daenerys qui, privée de son appui, s'était affalée au sol sans pour autant se réveiller. Le regard ensommeillé, elle admirait la flamme bleue comme une petite merveille.

- C'est surtout dangereux. Réveillez les autres et ne touchez pas à cette chose.

La voix nette de Thorïn suffit à mettre les trois jeunes Nains en action. Avec beaucoup de lenteur, le poids de la fatigue se faisant encore fortement sentir malgré les quelques heures de sommeil grappillées, ils réveillèrent leurs camarades qui, comme de bien entendu, eurent des réactions plutôt mitigées concernant la chose magique qui voletait majestueusement au centre de leur petit cercle. Ca allait de l'admiration la plus totale au rejet le plus dégoûté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Encore de la sorcellerie elfique ? maugréa Gloïn en regardant la flamme d'un oeil mauvais.

- Bien sûr que non, bougre d'imbécile ! C'est un feu follet !

Tous les regards migrèrent vers Ori qui rougit immédiatement et baissa les yeux.

- Qui traites-tu d'imbécile, petit insolent ?

Gloïn, pour qui la phase du réveil était toujours un mauvais moment à passer, n'avait que peu apprécié l'intervention, certes inhabituelle, quelque peu brusque du Nain lettré. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il dégaina sa lourde hache d'arme et s'avança d'un pas menacant vers le jeune Ori, prêt à lui faire sauter la tête des épaules. Il se retrouva confronté à un colosse au crâne tatoué qui le toisait de toute sa haute taille, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'érudit. Mais puisqu'il n'était pas du matin - ou du milieu de la nuit, pour ce qu'il en savait, il était impossible de se repérer temporellement dans cette foutue forêt d'elfes ! - il ne réfléchit pas plus avant, là où, bien réveillé, il aurait battu en retraite sans rechigner.

- Pousse-toi de là, toi, ce petit merdeux mérite une leçon.

Très calmement, Dwalïn abattit une main sur le crâne de son vieil ami, le tenant à distance sans effort tandis que Gloïn s'échinait à essayer de se soustraire à sa prise.

- Tu te fatigues pour rien, Gloïn, laisse tomber... soupira Thorïn, pour qui ce genre de scène ridicule n'était pas une nouveauté - combien de fois, par le passé, avait-il vu Dwalïn faire ça, profitant honteusement de sa haute taille et de ses longs bras ?

Et en effet, Gloïn ne tarda pas à arrêter ses gesticulations inutiles, rattrapé par la fatigue. Il retourna s'assoire près de son frère en soupirant.

_"Moi, je n'aurais pas abandonné. Gloïn a toujours été un gros flemmard..."_

Thorïn eut un sourire imperceptible. Typiquement le genre de phrase que Frerin aurait lancé, sans aucun scrupule ni considération pour la fierté blessée de leur ami. Secouant la tête pour dissiper les dernières bribes du rire évanescent de son frère, le roi déchu tourna le regard vers Ori, qui se tenait toujours dans l'ombre de Dwalïn.

- Donc, Ori ? Que disais-tu ?

Le jeune érudit sursauta quand son chef s'adressa à lui _en particulier_ et rougit encore plus. Il se mit à tripoter frénétiquement le manche de son lance-pierres, toujours soigneusement planqué derrière le géant Nain, mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention générale, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Bah vas-y. Pour une fois qu'on te demande de jouer les premiers de la classe, tu ne vas pas commencer à te faire prier... maugréa Fili, retourné s'asseoir avec Daenerys contre le tronc d'arbre.

* * *

Prenant son courage à deux mains, légèrement rassuré par le sourire engageant de Bilbo et la présence protectrice de Dwalïn, Ori avança d'un pas, sortant de sa cachette, et redressa fièrement la tête.

- C'est un feu follet. Ils n'apparaissent qu'en des lieux très fortement imprégnés de magie, comme c'est le cas pour cette forêt. Ce ne sont pas des créatures, ni des esprits. Juste... de la magie à l'état pur. Ils ne sont pas dangereux et servent bien souvent de guide à ceux qui en ont besoin.

- S'ils ne sont pas dangereux, comment expliques-tu que ce truc aie failli me brûler vif ? demanda Kili d'un ton hautain.

- Je me suis mal exprimé. J'entends par là qu'ils ne sont pas agressifs. Bien entendu, la magie pure ne se manipule pas aisément. Seul Gandalf aurait pu toucher cette flammèche sans se brûler. Parce que lui connait les arcanes magiques. Pas toi.

Kili pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Malheureusement pour eux, Gandalf n'était pas là, et ils se retrouvaient avec un feu follet qui virvoletait tranquillement en produisant un son à mi-chemin entre le crépitement d'une flamme et les stridulations d'un insecte. C'était assez particulier à entendre, et ca ne rassurait personne. Bilbo, qui s'était fait oublier depuis son ascension au sommet d'un sequoia, s'approcha de la boule de feu bleue tandis que les Nains débattaient de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il s'accroupit au sol afin que son visage soit au même niveau que la petite flammèche. En regardant bien, il eut comme l'impression de voir des formes se dessiner dans les méandres des nuances. Sans réfléchir, il tendit légèrement la main et effleura le feu follet.

Une main se referma sur son col et la tira en arrière. Se sentant chuter, Bilbo eut le réflexe de saisir la première chose qui se présentait à lui pour éviter de tomber. Ses doigts se refermèrent donc sur le feu follet, qui s'évanouit dans les airs comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par le vent avec un son aiguë déchirant. Le Hobbit, tombé sur les fesses, leva les yeux vers celui qui aurait dû être son sauveur et croisa le regard brun de Bofur.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait ? s'étonna le mineur.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer, mais ne put produire qu'un cri de douleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tenant son bras, les yeux fermés pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Oïn se précipita sur lui, suivi par les autres Nains, et ausculta le petit Hobbit.

Sa main gauche, le poignet et la moitié de l'avant-bras étaient brûlés, couverts de cloques rougeâtres et les chairs à vifs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Baggins, j'ai avec moi quelques plantes qui me permettront de vous confectionner un cataplasme curatif très efficace pour ce genre de blessure.

- Par les cornes de Morgoth, Oïn, arrête de blablater et fais quelque chose !

Obéissant à l'injonction de Balïn, le vieux guérisseur fouilla dans son sac et en sortit quelques spécimens végétaux inconnus, qu'il entreprit de réduire en poudre dans un mortier, marmonnant dans sa barbe la procédure à suivre.

Les plus jeunes Nains étaient tous accroupis près de leur cambrioleur et tentaient de le rassurer tandis que les autres observaient la scène avec dégoût ou compassion. Prise d'une idée subite, Daenerys courut récupérer son sac et le traîna près de son petit compagnon. Elle fouilla rapidement dedans et réussit à en extraite une gourde.

- Ca va faire un peu mal au début, Bilbo, mais ca ira rapidement mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Bofur, toujours curieux des agissements de la jeune Naine et encore légèrement méfiant.

- Simplement de l'eau. Il faut toujours mettre de l'eau fraîche sur une brûlure.

Le mineur hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Bilbo, craintif mais prêt à tout pour apaiser l'horrible douleur qui menaçait de l'étouffer, tendit son bras blessé. Doucement, Daenerys versa le liquide sur les chairs atteintes. Le Hobbit essaya de se soustraire à cette lente torture en criant de plus belle, mais Bofur et Ori maintenaient son bras en place. Puis, progressivement, la douleur recula. La fraîcheur de l'eau apaisait la brûlure du feu follet. Elle ne disparut pas, bien sûr, mais c'était moins intolérable.

Bilbo redressa la tête et sourit à travers ses larmes à la jeune femme.

Oïn revint s'agenouiller près de son patient et étala une épaisse pâte blanchâtre sur les cloques et les boursouflures. Cela eut pour unique effet de raviver brutalement la douleur que Daenerys avait fait disparaître. Claquant de la langue comme un père devant le caprice d'un enfant, le guérisseur continua à enrober le membre blessé dans un cocon pâteux. Une fois toutes les brûlures recouvertes du cataplasme curatif, le vieux Nain sortit des bandages de son sac et entreprit de les enrouler autour du bras de Bilbo, toujours fermement maintenu par le mineur au chapeau étrange et le jeune érudit. Quand il eut terminé son oeuvre, Oïn se releva en faisant craquer ses articulations et hocha la tête, satisfait.

- N'utilisez pas trop votre bras gauche et les brûlures devraient se résorber rapidement. Bonne idée, l'eau, ma Dame.

Daenerys le remercia d'un signe de tête, les yeux rivés sur le visage convulsé du Hobbit. Kili ne cessait de l'encourager, répétant encore et encore que ce n'était "qu'un mauvais moment à passer" et que bientôt, "ca irait mieux", sous le regard désolé de son frère aîné.

* * *

En effet, quelques longues minutes plus tard, Bilbo cessa de pleurer et remercia le vieux guérisseur pour ses soins. C'est quand le silence eut repris ses droit que le feu follet réapparut. En périphérie du cercle des Nains, près d'un arbre qui sembla se rétracter sur lui-même pour échapper à la proximité de la manifestation magique, une petite flamme bleutée virevolta sur elle-même.

- Voilà que ca recommence ! s'exclama Gloïn. Comment se débarasse-t-on de ca ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?

- Non, mais évitez de vous en approcher de trop près... marmonna Bilbo en massant ses bandages.

- Peut-être devrions-nous le suivre ?

Une nouvelle fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ori, qui voûta les épaules et baissa les épaules avant de reculer précipitamment dans l'ombre de Dwalïn. Son précédent élan de courage l'avait vidé de ses forces, de toute évidence.

- Ce que dit le gosse n'est pas stupide... fit remarquer le colosse tatoué à ses compagnons, qui regardaient le jeune érudit avec un air d'irritation qu'il trouvait désagréable. Il a dit que les feux follets servaient de guides, non ? Peut-être souhaite-t-il nous monter la voie pour quitter cette foutue forêt.

Ca devait être la phrase la plus longue qu'avait prononcé Dwalïn depuis le début du voyage. Certains semblaient estomaqués tandis qu'Ori le fixait d'un regard admiratif. Puis, carrant ses maigres épaules, le jeune érudit avança d'un pas sûr vers le feu follet, immédiatement suivi par le colosse. Aussitôt, Kili et Fili bondirent sur leurs pieds, de même que Bilbo, qui restait très curieux de ces choses bleues malgré les élancements de son bras.

Les autres Nains les regardèrent s'éloigner. Puis, Daenerys se tourna vers Thorïn, un large sourire sur le visage, et l'embrassa sur la joue rapidement avant de courir rejoindre les deux neveux du Roi sans Montagne. Tous les regards restèrent fixés sur Thorïn, qui soupira lourdement avant de se lever et de suivre la jeune Naine, d'un pas traînant, suivi bon gré mal gré par le reste de la Compagnie.

* * *

La Compagnie se scinda alors en trois groupes.

Cheminant en avant, Ori, Dwalïn, Fili, Kili, Daenerys et Bilbo suivaient rapidement le feu follet, courant presque pour avaler le plus de distance possible.

Au centre, séparé de plusieurs centaines de mètres du premier groupe et du troisième, Thorïn avancait seul, maugréant contre la sorcellerie elfique et les sales coups tordus de cette foutue Forêt Maudite.

En fin de convoi, les huit derniers Nains de la Compagnie marchaient craintivement, se guidant aux voix sonores du premier groupe.

* * *

Thorïn s'arrêta net quand une branche craqua sur sa droite. Il fouilla les frondaisons de son regard acéré, cherchant la source du bruit, mais ne vit rien. Il reprit sa marche, plus rapidement, attentif au moindre son. Puis, apercue du coin de l'oeil, une lueur bleutée attira son attention. S'arrêtant une nouvelle fois, Thorïn observa la petite flammèche bleue virevolter paisiblement.

_"Ils ne sont pas dangereux et servent bien souvent de guide à ceux qui en ont besoin."_

Soupirant pour la énième fois, le Roi déchu se décida à écouter les paroles du jeune Ori et s'approcha de la flamme, qui disparut instantanément pour réapparaître plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, Thorïn obliqua vers le Nord.

* * *

Le feu follet disparut devant Ori, et ne réapparut pas. Dwalïn laissa son regard dériver sur les troncs d'arbre environnants, cherchant dans les ombres la plus petite menace, autre que la Naine aux cheveux blancs, dont il se méfiait toujours, qui le suivait à distance respectueuse. Le Nain au crâne tatoué se permit un fin sourire en songeant que la petite le craignait et faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas se retrouver trop près de lui depuis leur altercation.

- Bon, on va pas où, maintenant, Ori ? demanda Kili en reprenant sa respiration, devenue erratique au fil des secondes.

Le jeune Nain lettré regarda tout autour de lui sans percevoir de lueur bleue, et ne sut que répondre à son camarade.

- Tu nous as perdus, c'est ca ? s'exaspéra Fili, déjà épuisé, en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

- Ce... Ce n'est que temporaire, le feu follet devrait revenir dans peu de temps.

Alors, ils attendirent. Assez longtemps pour voir apparaître le reste de la bande, pressés les uns contre les autres de crainte de se perdre. A peine ceux-ci eurent-ils mis un pied dans la petite clairière que le feu follet se remit à briller devant eux.

La course reprit. Et, sans le savoir, les Nains de la Compagnie se tournèrent vers le Sud.

* * *

**Mouahahahahah.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus court (et ouais). Et il sera concentré sur Thorïn.**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu, quand même, mes très chères.**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et vous fais un gros bisous.**

**Aschen - Capo de Dona Corleone (at your service)**


	16. Chapter 16 : Embuscade

**RAR Zone**

Ayuki : Frerin is returned... Enjoy, sweety. T'as réussi à le scanner, finalement, ce dessin ? J'aimerais bien le voir. Et nul besoin d'être Da Vinci pour que ton dessin me plaise. Rends-toi compte : tu dessines un truc inspiré de ma fiction, c'est déjà un honneur, pour moi O.O Chérie, si tu veux troller, va regarder SLG sur youtube et prends en de la graine. Amateur. Pour Fili et Kili, j'ignore ce qui va leur arriver ; je change d'avis toutes les dix minutes à peu près. Aux dernières nouvelles bah... ils morflaient sévère. J'espère que tout va bien pour tes révisions et tes examens. Tu vas cartonner, chouchou. J'en suis sûre. Bisous, et encore merci ! *s'incline*

Idylle76 : Yeah, t'as vu ? Bon, ca l'a épuisé, le pauvre, de s'imposer comme ça. L'a pas l'habitude. J'espère que ce chapitre dans la tête de Thorïn te plaira =) Merci pour ta lecture, ca m'fait toujours chaud au cœur. Bisouus !

So-darkCorleone : Marraine ! La semaine prochaine, il y aura les araignées ! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop peur. Du coup, aujourd'hui, j'vous colle quelques Elfes pour emmerder Thorïn. Et Frerin bah... Il reste tel qu'il est. C'est à dire chiant et généralement inutile. Généralement. Mouahahah. Rassurez-vous, cependant, il ne lui arrive rien de mal, à notre bon Thorïn. Enfin, pas trop. J'ai été gentille avec lui (j'vais quand même pas TOUS les dézinguer, quand même...). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, Dona. Je vous embrasse - comme il sied au chef de la Famille - et vous remercie de l'attention que vous portez au pauvre hère que nous sommes.

Chupa14 : Salut sucette ! Comment ils vont faire pour se retrouver ? Ils vont simplement se faire chopper par les elfes. D'abord Thorïn (parce qu'il représente une cible facile, il est tout seul). Bilbo a été brûlé. Tout le bras. En revanche, il n'a pas été carbonisé parce que les Hobbits ont une résistance à la magie très élevée. C'est pourquoi Bilbo porte l'anneau pendant des décennies sans être totalement corrompu. C'est aussi pour ça que Frodo peut l'emmener au Mordor, alors que l'anneau est bien réveillé et déterminé à retrouver son maître, sans céder aux tentations. Bien sûr que je comprends, ta réussite aux examens passe avant tout. Si tu trouves le moyen de me lire et de poster un petit commentaire, ca me fera encore plus plaisir, parce que je sais que tu es bien occupée, maintenant =) Ne t'inquiètes donc pas. Concentre toi sur tes études. Je te fais un bisou, sucette ! Bon courage !

EvenIF : La suite is here, Darling ! J'ai vu que tu es aux Etats-Unis. C'est dingue, ca. Comment se fait-il qu'on me lise, moi, aux USA ? O.O J'en reviens pas. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre concentré sur Thorïn te satisfera en attendant les araignées =) Bisous, et encore merci à toi pour ta lecture et tes reviews !

Margaux : Oh, c'est joli comme nom, Margaux avec un "x". Je connaissais quelqu'un qui s'appelait Margaux, avant. Elle a déménagé et on a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Bref, on s'en fout. Si tu veux quelques petits moments entre Thorïn et Daenerys, tu vas être servie, avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci beaucoup ! Bises.

* * *

**Ah que coucou !**

**J-1 mes très chères... Elles se rapprochent inexorablement, leurs huit yeux braqués sur vous. Et elles ont faim...**  
**Promenons-nous dans les bois...**

**Nouveau chapitre, assez court, mais il fait bien couper le texte à un moment ou un autre, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Nous retrouvons donc Thorïn perdu en pleine Forêt Noire et en train de divaguer, son feu follet personnel qui le guide vers on ne sait où et Frerin, toujours égal à lui-même. Frerin qui n'est peut-être pas ce que l'on croit...**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous embrasse.**

**En espérant, toujours, que cela vous plaise.**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Embuscade

* * *

_"Mon grand, tu t'es perdu. Encore."_

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que la voix de Frerin cesse de l'importuner ? Cela faisait des heures, lui semblait-il, qu'il marchait seul dans la Forêt Noire. Il était incapable de se repérer dans le temps, ni de savoir dans quelle direction il allait. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était ce feu follet aux reflets bleus, qui l'emmenait les Dieux seuls savaient où. Il ignorait où étaient les autres et commencait sérieusement à s'en inquiéter. Il s'étonna de ressentir un tel manque quant aux babillements ininterrompus de ses neveux. En revanche, il ne s'étonnait plus du vide creusé dans ses entrailles par l'absence de Daenerys. Il avait appris à vivre avec depuis longtemps, déjà.

_"Quel mélodrame, Thorïn. Tu l'aimes tant que ça, ta gamine ?"_

Ne pas lui répondre. Ne surtout pas lui répondre, ca risquait de le pousser à continuer sur sa lancée. Rester neutre et se taire, voilà le secret pour lutter contre Frerin.

_"Par pitié, tu sais bien que ça n'a jamais marché. Et puis tu devrais me remercier."_

Le remercier ? Pourquoi diable ferait-il une chose pareille ? Déjà qu'il ne remerciait pas Dis quand elle avait la bonté de lui passer le sel à table, ce n'était certainement pas pour le faire avec la foutue voix d'un cadavre pourrissant depuis des lustres.

_"Hé, oh ! Tu pourrais être plus aimable quand même ! C'est incroyable, ça ! Je fais l'effort de venir te tenir compagnie pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop seul dans tes pérégrinations et c'est comme ça que tu me reçois ? Merci, la prochaine fois j'éviterai de me mettre en peine pour toi ! Ingrat !"_

C'est cela. Thorïn n'en croyait pas un mot. C'était de la sorcellerie elfique, comme l'avait dit Gloïn. Ils essayaient insidieusement de le rendre fou en empruntant la voix de son petit frère. Il ne devait pas y croire. Frerin était mort.

_"Gloïn est un abruti. Ca devient du fanatisme, sa haine des elfes. On se demande bien pourquoi il les déteste autant, d'ailleurs."_

Il n'y croyait pas. Pas du tout. Gloïn n'était pas un abruti, et leur haine commune envers la race elfique était plus que compréhensible. Ces salauds les avaient abandonnés à leur sort malgré les nombreux traités de paix et d'alliance qui les liaient. Frerin le savait. Frerin aussi détestait les elfes, presque autant que lui (sa bonne humeur naturelle ne lui permettait pas de les condamner réellement, cependant). Frerin ne parlerait pas comme ça.

Il ne devait pas y croire, et la voix finirait par se taire. Il n'y croyait **pas**.

Et en effet, la voix resta muette. Thorïn se prit à croire qu'il avait réussi à se défaire de la magie des elfes. Il continua sa marche silencieuse, poursuivant le feu follet sans relâche, attendant impatiemment de revoir les longs cheveux blancs de Daenerys, nattés lâchement, se balancer au gré de ses mouvements. Dany avait de beaux cheveux. Elle les détestait et avait essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de les couper. Une fois, même, elle avait eu l'affront de lui demander, à lui, de les trancher d'un coup d'épée. Déjà, le fait qu'elle se rase ne lui plaisait pas spécialement. Alors la regarder couper ses beaux cheveux, ou devoir le faire lui-même, ca lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il avait mis un temps fou à la convaincre de les laisser tranquilles. Il avait mis un temps fou à lui faire comprendre qu'il les aimait, lui, ses longs cheveux blanc de neige. C'était à l'époque où elle s'acharnait à le séduire. Les lèvres de Thorïn s'étirèrent en un fin sourire nostalgique.

* * *

Il avait compris dès qu'il l'avait vue. Toute petite, enrobée, si fragile malgré la force qui émanait d'elle. Encore une enfant. Et ses longs cheveux, plus blancs que neige, qui glissaient en douces cascades sur ses épaules. Elle suivait Fili comme son ombre, timide et sérieuse, désireuse de plaire sans savoir comment faire. Il se souvenait d'être entré avec Dwalïn dans le salon de sa soeur, après qu'elle l'aie fait mander. Il se souvenait des éclats de rire de Kili, déjà si plein de vie. Il se souvenait de la lumière qui émanait de Fili, et d'avoir senti son coeur se serrer en constatant une fois de plus à quel point il ressemblait à cet oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eu besoin que d'un bref regard à son vieil ami pour savoir qu'il ressentait la même chose. Le spectre de Frerin se baladait encore parmi eux, refusant de se faire oublier. Il se souvenait de sa soeur, sa petite soeur, si jolie malgré les années passées et les deux difficiles grossesses qu'elle avait connue. Si jolie et si forte malgré le décès prématuré d'Eli, son mari qu'elle avait aimé de toute son âme sans que ce soit suffisant. Thorïn frissonna au souvenir du corps sans vie de son beau-frère, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Il s'étonnerait toujours de la capacité qu'avait Dis de sourire et de rire encore malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécues.

_"Elle n'en a pas vécu plus que toi, Thorïn. Vous avez tous deux perdus vos parents, vos grands-parents, votre frère et votre compagnon. Et toi, tu as perdu un enfant, quand elle a encore ses deux fils auprès d'elle."_

Il se souvenait de son sourire rassurant et de sa voix chaleureuse alors qu'elle s'adressait à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Qu'il ne connaissait pas encore tout en l'ayant toujours connue.

Il se souvenait d'avoir poussé la porte sans sourire - mauvaise journée. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vu une délicate petite fille à la chevelure immaculée, mais les traits de son visage étaient éclipsés par la lumière céleste d'un joyau aux mille facettes. Il avait cligné des yeux, effaçant la réminiscence de son rêve, et avait croisé un regard clair, vert écarlate. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté parfaite, comme Cersei autrefois. Trop petite, et trop enrobée. Mais jolie, à sa manière.

Thorïn trouvait toujours aberrant qu'on puisse ne pas trouver Daenerys belle.

Il s'était figé sur le pas de la porte et son coeur brisé la veille de son mariage s'était reformé. Il avait recommencé à battre, pulsant avec force. Il avait vu sur son visage ouvert le même choc que celui qui venait de le saisir. C'était comme si tout ce qui le rattachait au monde, tous les liens qu'il croyait pourtant indestructibles qui le reliaient aux membres de sa famille et de son clan, comme si tous étaient vivement tranchés, détruits, annihilés. La gravité terrestre ne le retenait plus cloué au sol, il menaçait d'être aspiré dans les cieux noirs. Le monde basculait, s'effondrait autour de lui. Et puis, aussi évident que soudain, il n'y eut plus que cet unique, magnifique, effroyable, lien plus solide que le mithril pour le rattacher au centre même de son univers. Il restait cloué au sol, retenu seulement par la force de cette terrible attraction qu'exercait sur lui ce regard vert. Son monde, en un instant, ne tourna plus qu'autour d'elle.

Cette petite fille qui avait déjà trop vécu. Ce visage rayonnant de jeunesse. Cette âme ancienne qui faisait écho à la sienne.

_"Nous existerons un jour. Pour toi. Rien que pour toi"._

Et elle était là. Elle était née pour lui. Il avait avancé d'un pas, un seul. Il avait tendu la main légèrement, tous ses nerfs suppliant de la toucher. Le regard de Dis, plus sûrement que la main de Dwalïn sur son bras, l'avait arrêté. Il avait saisi la main de la jeune fille et en avait embrassé les doigts, comme on le devait à une princesse.

Après tout ce temps à l'attendre, elle était enfin là. Et il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher. Fili et Kili avaient recommencé à rire, inconscients que l'orbite du monde venait de trouver un axe nouveau. Dis avait baissé les yeux, Dwalïn s'était incliné. Et lui n'avait jamais cessé de la regarder.

* * *

Ca avait été la chose la plus difficile de sa vie. Plus encore que se lier éternellement à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Plus encore que tenir les Portes d'Erebor face à Smaug. Plus encore qu'affronter Azog pour venger son grand-père. Plus encore que recouvrir de terre profane le corps sans vie de son petit frère. Plus encore que sécher les larmes de sa soeur. Plus encore qu'accepter de vendre Fili aux Monts de Fer pour une vulgaire histoire de pouvoir.

Il s'était détaché d'elle. Consciemment. Malgré toutes les fibres de son corps qui le suppliaient de n'en rien faire, malgré sa raison qui se fissurait, il s'était détaché d'elle. Il avait cru en mourir de désespoir. Mais c'était sans compter sur elle.

Daenerys n'était pas du genre, il l'avait appris à ses dépends, à laisser faire sans réagir. Elle avait senti le coup venir.

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire", avait-elle dit. "Je ne te laisserai pas partir alors que je viens à peine de te trouver". Ils étaient seuls pour encore quelques secondes. Quelques secondes effroyablement longues. Elle avait fait trois pas, avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait levé la tête et avait effleuré ses lèvres des siennes. Ce n'était rien, à peine un courant d'air. Mais suffisant. Et juste assez pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Juste assez pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait besoin de lui, et lui d'elle, comme de l'air qu'on respire.

Il ne savait plus comment il avait fait. Mais il avait réussi à s'arracher à elle. A reculer d'un pas. Fili et Kili étaient entrés en riant - ils ne cessaient pratiquement jamais de rire. L'aîné s'était emparé de la main pâle de Daenerys et l'avait tirée derrière lui, désireux de lui montrer les cavernes bleues de saphirs bruts qui donnaient leur nom aux Ered Luin dont ils avaient fait leur demeure après la chute d'Erebor.

Il avait senti une déchirure dans ses entrailles et l'envie quasi irrépressible de déchiqueter le visage de Fili à coup de griffes. De lui arracher les mains pour avoir osé les poser sur elle. Et puis il s'était rappelé que, légalement, elle lui appartenait. A Fili, son neveu. Et pas à lui. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était détourné du regard vert qui le hantait.

* * *

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Durant de nombreuses années, il avait eu l'impression oppressante de ne pouvoir faire un pas sans entendre son rire, sans voir ses longs cheveux blancs se balancer dans son dos au rythme de ses pas, sans croiser son regard cerclé d'écarlate, sans surprendre son sourire triste et doux à la fois. Et quand elle n'était pas physiquement présente, c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, refusant de le laisser en paix. Il réussissait à se maintenir à distance en se rappelant son jeune âge et son appartenance à Fili. Mais elle continuait à grandir, à vieillir et, à son grand désespoir, à devenir plus accessible à mesure que le temps passait.

Restait le contrat de mariage, se disait-il à longueur de journée. S'emparer d'une femme qui appartenait de droit à un autre lui vaudrait bien la corde, tout Prince qu'il fut. Sauf que Fili préférait de toute évidence les charmes de Kili à ceux de sa fiancée, avait-il compris en voyant ses neveux s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir. Si même eux se liguaient avec elle contre lui, il était perdu. Était-il donc le seul à penser que tout cela n'était pas normal ? Visiblement.

Il avait alors progressivement perdu le sommeil.

Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans la voir. Dans les meilleurs moments, elle chantait et dansait pour lui. Parfois, elle lui prenait la main et l'attirait à elle en riant, et ses lèvres étaient un attrait auquel il ne pouvait plus résister. Ils entamaient alors une autre danse, et il oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Dans les pires, elle dansait avec Fili. Et lui assistait, spectateur impuissant, à la démonstration brûlante d'un amour plus puissant que le sien. Il se réveillait immanquablement en sueur et taraudé par un désir impérieux auquel il s'interdisait de céder. La posséder elle, le tuer lui. Alors, il avait cessé de dormir, se plongeant avec un acharnement effrayant dans le travail. A tel point que même son père s'était inquiété. A tel point que même Dwalïn avait essayé de le faire parler ; mais qu'auraient-ils pu comprendre à tout cela ? Gloïn, peut-être, aurait pu entrevoir la profondeur des abysses dans lesquelles il sombrait un peu plus chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute qui passait.

Mais malgré toute sa volonté, il avait des besoins physiques contre lesquels il ne pouvait lutter. La fatigue finit par avoir raison de lui. Harassé, il avait fini par s'endormir sur son fauteuil. Ses visions avaient été plus virulentes que jamais. Il en aurait pleuré s'il avait encore eu des larmes à verser. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes était si réelle, si puissante... Et quand il avait ouvert les yeux, elle était près de lui. Penchée sur son visage, elle souriait de cet air triste et doux qui la caractérisait, cette petite fille trop sérieuse. "Il ne faut pas lutter, mon amour", avait-elle murmuré avant de l'embrasser pour la seconde fois. Et lui avait enfin cédé.

* * *

Oh, il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour. Il lui restait encore un peu d'honneur, et il avait souhaité le préserver. Il s'était simplement abreuvé d'elle, juste assez pour calmer son esprit en déroute, juste assez pour recommencer à vivre décemment. Le temps avait repris son cours, il avait compris la leçon. Il ne chercha plus à lutter contre ses désirs. Au contraire, il s'y vautrait avec délice, savourant les soupirs de plaisir qu'il arrachait à la belle aux cheveux de neige au creux de ses rêves. Il ne fit plus de cauchemars où rôdait Fili. Il ne rêvait plus que d'elle, et de lui. Il s'enfonçait volontairement dans la folie, mais cette fois il n'entraînait personne avec lui. Tant que cela ne dépassait pas la barrière des rêves, pourquoi aurait-il dû lutter ? Tant qu'il ne la salissait pas véritablement. Il pouvait bien fantasmer autant qu'il le voulait. Parfois, quand son désir se faisait trop féroce, quand son coeur se craquelait de la voir rire avec Fili, il l'entraînait dans les eaux sombres de sa torture quotidienne, et elle semblait y plonger avec joie. Ses mains connaissaient par coeur la forme de ses hanches, le dessin de son visage, les courbes de sa poitrine. Ses lèvres avaient effleuré mille fois l'arc acéré de sa mâchoire, le creux délicat de sa gorge, les éminences tendres de ses seins. Combien de fois sa langue avait-elle goûté la sienne ? Il lui faisait découvrir le plaisir et prenait le sien à la regarder jouir de lui. Mais jamais, **jamais**, il ne l'avait véritablement salie en s'emparant totalement d'elle.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle bascule définitivement et lâche prise. Lui avait réussi à reprendre un peu d'empire sur lui-même. Ce soir-là, il se sentait en paix. Alors quand il l'avait trouvée chez lui, à l'attendre patiemment, seulement vêtue de ses longs cheveux de neige, comme dans ses visions dévastatrices, il avait trouvé la force de la repousser.

C'était sans compter sur elle.

Elle avait bu, de toutes évidences. Beaucoup trop. Mais il lui avait bien fallu ca pour trouver le courage de venir. Et comme il n'était pas là, elle avait bu encore, comme le prouvait la bouteille d'hydromel sérieusement entamée.

Il lui avait mis son manteau sur les épaules et en avait soigneusement refermé les pans sur son corps nu. Ses mains tremblaient, il s'en souvenait bien. Elle l'avait vu et s'en était vivement emparée pour les mener à son visage avant de glisser les siennes sous sa tunique. Il l'avait repoussée et lui avait dit qu'il en avait assez et qu'il raconterait tout à Fili si elle ne partait pas immédiatement. Elle avait ri et l'avait embrassé avant de murmurer que Fili était déjà au courant, et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, que Kili monopolisait trop son esprit pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose. Elle s'était pressée contre lui et avait fait tomber le lourd manteau. Elle avait dit qu'elle était toute à lui, qu'il lui manquait terriblement, même en étant si proche d'elle. Elle avait caressé son visage et l'avait embrassé, tout doucement, en murmurant qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer, qu'elle en mourrait s'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Alors, il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras et l'avait emmenée jusqu'à son lit pour la faire sienne. Enfin. Le lendemain, elle avait dû retourner aux Monts de Fer mais avait juré de revenir auprès de lui. Elle n'était jamais revenue aux Montagnes Bleues, mais avait malgré tout tenu sa promesse, de longues années plus tard, de lui revenir. En l'accompagnant pour reconquérir leur Royaume originel.

Parce que Daenerys tenait toujours ses promesses.

* * *

_"Tu m'ennuies, avec ta gamine, Thorïn"_

Frerin, le retour. N'aurait-il donc jamais la paix ?

_"Non. Ton feu follet est parti par là."_

Par où ?

_"Par là !"_

Bon, assez. Thorïn secoua la tête, chassant la voix de Frerin en même temps que les visions suaves de Daenerys.

_"C'est ca, arrête donc de penser à elle et concentre toi sur ta survie."_

Sa survie. Il était perdu, de toutes façons. Comme d'habitude, ca ne le changeait pas trop du quotidien. Dans ses montagnes, ca allait, il se repérait sans aucun soucis. Mais dès qu'il sortait à l'air libre... C'était une autre histoire. Le monde était trop vaste, le ciel trop haut, il n'y avait aucune limitation d'espace, rien à quoi se raccrocher. Et, dans cette foutue Forêt, c'était encore pire. Il se sentait oppressé, surveillé, épié. Ca lui vrillait les nerfs. Le moindre bruit autre que celui de ses pas ou de sa respiration lui semblait menacant. Sauf la voix de Frerin, qui était juste assommante.

_"Ce que tu peux être méchant, parfois... AH ! Je l'ai vu !"_

Thorïn se demandait comment faisait Frerin pour voir quelque chose - alors qu'il n'était que dans sa tête, il le savait parfaitement - quand lui ne voyait rien. Ah, si, une lueur bleue, par-là-bas. Les esprits étaient-ils omniscients ?

_"Peut-être suis-je en effet l'esprit omniscient de ton frère descendu ici bas pour te guider dans ta Quête. Peut-être suis-je simplement la manifestation de ta folie intérieure, qui couvait depuis toujours sous le vernis lisse de ton devoir et de ton honneur. Peut-être suis-je autre chose. Comment le savoir ?"_

Thorïn n'aimait pas les mystères. Selon lui, ils étaient faits pour être résolus et dévoilés. Et là, il était confronté à un mystère qu'il lui était impossible de résoudre. Ca l'énervait prodigieusement. Que Frerin aille donc se faire pendre et le laisse en paix.

_"Tu me fais de la peine, grand-frère."_

Oui, il en avait vaguement conscience au pincement de culpabilité qui titillait son estomac. Peut-être devrait-il être reconnaissant. Après tout, grâce à Frerin, il n'était pas vraiment seul. Il avait quelqu'un à qui parler. Heureusement, dans un sens. Il était absolument persuadé que la Forêt l'aurait rendu fou, s'il était resté réellement seul.

_"Thorïn, tu es en danger. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose te suis à la trace. Cours. COURS, par Aulë !"_

* * *

Alors, Thorïn se mit à courir. Une seconde après son départ, une flèche se planta dans le sol, sur la trajectoire de sa tête. Des mouvements agitèrent le feuillage du ciel sylvain. Thorïn plonga sous un tronc et des flèches s'y plantèrent avec un bruit mat. Il zigzaguait entre les arbres majestueux et tordus de la forêt, esquivant les flèches qui pleuvaient. Sur sa droite, il entendit le chuintement d'une épée qu'on dégaine et eut le réflexe de sortir Orcrist pour parer au moment où la lame s'abattait sur sa gorge. Le Nain repoussa fortement l'assaut et bondit sur la droit pour éviter une flèche avant de reprendre sa course. Le feu follet continuait de lui indiquait la marche à suivre.

Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes d'esquives et de passes d'arme rapides, Thorïn était à bout de souffle. Du haut d'un arbre, une créature plongea sur lui. Il esquiva l'attaque et frappa du pommeau de son épée. Le crâne de son agresseur craqua et la crétaure tomba au sol, dûment assommée. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher pour définir l'identité de son assaillant avant que les assauts ne reprennent.

Un Elfe. Un de ces traîtres d'Elfes.

Thorïn grogna de rage et esquiva une nouvelle volée de flèches. Dans son dos, deux autres Elfes apparurent et attaquèrent immédiatement. Sur sa droite, trois Elfes. Idem pour sa gauche. Et face à lui, une Elfe rousse, qui réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois suprêmement arrogante et patibulaire. Une longue lame légèrement incurvée brillait entre ses mains. Jusqu'à présent, dans sa très longue vie, il n'avait vu que des Elfes blonds ou bruns. Depuis quand les Elfes étaient-ils roux ?

_"Peut-être une déformation génétique, comme ta gamine ?"_

Thorïn évita une attaque sournoise portée sur son flanc gauche et assomma l'Elfe d'un coup de poing, avant de parer un coup sur sa droite. Les lames claquaient les unes contre les autres et le Roi Nain avait l'horrible impression que la sienne pleurait de désespoir à l'idée de combattre ses soeurs. Il eut le temps de mettre deux autres Elfes hors combat avant que la rousse ne l'attaque perfidement, lui arrachant Orcrist des mains. Avec un éclat de rire, elle lui assena deux claques bien senties avant de faucher ses jambes pour le faire tomber. Sans cesser de sourire, elle lui prit les cheveux d'une main et lui redressa la tête brusquement.

La pointe d'une flèche apparut entre ses yeux bleus et Thorïn grogna de dépit. Un énième Elfe, aux cheveux blonds brillants, se dressait devant lui, fier et majestueux. Celui-là n'était certainement pas un soldat lambda, vu la qualité de l'armure et son maintien princier.

Et il ressemblait trop à Thranduil.

- Je vous salue, Roi sous la Montagne, dit-il d'une voix claire et chantante. Mon père sera heureux de votre capture.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, voilà.**

**Thorïn s'est fait chopper comme un amateur et va être mené devant Thranduil.**

**Mais nous ne le retrouverons que dans deux chapitres, mes très chères !**

**Maintenant, place à celles qui hantent nos cauchemars...**

**A plus tard...**

**Aschen (at your service)**


	17. Chapter 17 : Clic clac

**RAR Zone**

Ayuki : Oh, mon Frerin, comme je t'aime... *.* Autant que ton frère. Peut-être même plus ? *secoue la tête* Non, non, hérésie. Je n'aimerai jamais aucun personnage plus que Thorïn. Jamais. Thorïn s'est bien battu, mais surtout pas assez pour autant d'Elfes ! Legolas s'est contenté de se pointer comme une fleur après que notre bon Nain aie été désarmé. Ce ne serait pas digne d'un Prince, comprends-tu ? Et si, les araignées. Maintenant. Je te remercie pour ta review, chérie ! Bisous !

EvenIF : Bordel de merde, je viens de me rappeler que tu étais aux USA. ca me fait toujours un choc. C'est bien, d'ailleurs, de vivre là-bas ? Tu es dans quelle zone ? Et ouais, il est louche, mon Frerin. Mais je l'aime comme ça *.* Concernant d'éventuelles fictions de ta part, si tu ne te sens pas sûre de toi et que tu as besoin d'une relecture, de conseils (bref, de n'importe quoi), n'hésite pas à me demander. Je serais ravie de lire quelque chose sortie de ta plume (ou de ton clavier ?). Et je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider si tu en as besoin. Bref. Encore merci pour ta lecture et ta review ! Et puis bon courage pour ton stage et l'écriture =)

So-darkCorleone : T'as vu ? Il serait mort, Thorïn, si Frerin n'avait pas été là. Parce que j'aime essayer de le tuer, comme ça, de temps en temps. C't'un hobby comme un autre. Je suis contente que ce chapitre dans la tête de Thorïn vous aie plu, Dona. Votre plaisir est mon plaisir. Je ne peux que saluer votre courage et votre sang-froid face aux araignées, qui vous regardent avec leurs horribles yeux, là-bas, dans le coin de votre chambre, juste au-dessus de votre lit, avec leur mandibules qui s'agitent et... (bon, okay, j'arrête). Marraine ? Vous savez quoi ? Je vous embrasse aussi. Et encore merci !

Chupa14 : Sucette, tu y vois ce que tu veux. Peut-être, en effet, que Dwalïn et Dis étaient au courant de quelque chose, ou avaient des doutes. Qui sait ? *ricane* Bon, moi je sais, mais je le dirai PAS, voilà. Un peu de mystère, que diable ! Ouep, il est devenu fou d'elle, et puis fou tout court au fur et à mesure de mes chapitres. Et oui, les autres vont se taper les araignées. Et je pense qu'aucune de nous n'a envie d'être à leur place. Mouahahahah. Enjoy. J'vais te dire la vérité, chérie. Legolas, on le verra pas beaucoup. Parce que je l'aime pas, tout simplement, mais pas assez pour le démolir. Donc, il va être assez invisible, en fait =) C'est gentil de me dire ça, ca fait plaisir =) Merci, petite sucette, je suis toujours contente de lire tes reviews, surtout depuis que je sais que tu es en pleins examens. Bon courage, que la Force soit avec toi !

Silriadys : Yeah, deux reviews d'affilées. Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle un super combo, chérie ! Frerin se prive rarement de faire des petits commentaires, pas forcément très gentils d'ailleurs. Privilège des morts : ils peuvent se permettre de dire tout ce qu'ils veulent sans craindre de s'en prendre une ! Et puis, il EST à ses côtés. Véritablement. Ou pas (c'est ce qui s'appelle noyer le poisson). On m'a fait remarquer que cette façon d'aimer était obsessionnelle et un peu (voir beaucoup) malsaine. Mais je préfère ta vision des choses, du coup ! XD Je te remercie de tes reviews, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais pertinemment que c'est parfois très difficile de lire et reviewer quand on a beaucoup de travail. Je suis toujours contente de voir un de tes commentaires =) Bisous, et encore merci !

* * *

**Ah que coucou mes bonnes dames (car il n'y a que des dames, ici, à moins que vous ne m'ayez caché des choses ? O.O) !**

**Il est précisément 3h45 du matin (nous sommes donc mardi - très tôt, mais mardi quand même). J'ai commencé à travailler ce chapitre à 2h. Et je ne suis toujours pas fatiguée. C'est dur la vie...**

**Nous y sommes. Elles sont là. Et elles vont même vous chanter une petite chanson, rien que pour vous.**

**Je tiens à préciser que la chanson en elle-même, si elle est remaniée par mes soins et ceux de mon homme, est inspirée d'un jeu vidéo online nommé League of Legend (plus connu sous le nom de LoL). Je n'aime pas ce jeu. Mais mon homme, si. Et pour ce coup-là (mais uniquement celui-ci, hein, faut pas déconner, non plus), je dois avouer qu'il a bon goût. Voici le lien de la musique originale, que vous vous mettiez dans l'ambiance.**

**(Retirez les espaces, bien entendu) - www . youtube (.com, mais le site veut pas le mettre, ce connard) /watch?v=MkhGJoA7H8A**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, mes très chères.**

**En espérant, toujours.**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Clic Clac

* * *

Le froid s'intensifiait. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue, à la faim, à la soif. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'inquiétude qui les taraudait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que Thorïn avait disparu. A l'angoisse, qui montait inéluctablement, face à l'échec de leurs recherches pour retrouver leur Roi. Peut-être était-ce dû à la peur qui rampait en eux depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans la Forêt Noire.

Le froid s'intensifiait. Le silence s'alourdissait, oppressant.

Il faisait froid et le monde s'assombrissait inexorablement.

* * *

Elles ont faim.

Si faim.

Tellement faim.

Plus d'animaux. Plus rien.

Où trouver de quoi se nourrir ? De quoi nourrir ses sœurs ?

Le Maître est si cruel. Il ne les laisse pas manger quelques unes de ses créatures.

Oh, elles ont si faim... Et ses soeurs, ses petites sœurs, qui se meurent.

Mais la Forêt leur parle. La Forêt est leur amie.

Où ?

Elles veulent vivre. Elles veulent manger.

_Où ?_

Pas les précieux Orcs du Maître.

Pas les Elfes reclus dans leur forteresse souterraine.

Pas le puissant Mage dans sa demeure aux défenses imprenables.

Où trouver de quoi nourrir ses petites sœurs ?

Elles pleurent, elles pleurent ses sœurs.

Mais la Forêt est leur amie, et elle leur a trouvé de quoi manger.

_De petites créatures. _

Toutes petites. Si petites par rapport à elles.

Des petites créatures effrayées, terrifiées.

La peur a le meilleur goût qui soit.

Oh, elles ont faim, si faim, tellement faim.

Mais la Forêt est leur amie et elle leur a trouvé de quoi survivre.

Elles vont pouvoir manger.

* * *

_**Le meilleur goût qui soit.**_

* * *

D'abord, ils ne virent que des toiles. Des toiles presque noires tant l'obscurité était intense. Ils ne firent pas attention.

Puis, les chuintements des pattes sur le sol de terre et les feuilles mortes furent bientôt audibles aux oreilles des Nains.

Le claquement des mandibules.

Les voix stridentes.

Et les ombres gigantesques, dans les arbres, entre les arbres.

Devant eux, derrière eux.

Partout.

Des ombres gigantesques munies de huit pattes et de quatre paires d'yeux.

* * *

_**SPIDERS**_.

* * *

Une des plus petites araignées se précipita au-devant d'eux, ses mandibules claquant sèchement. Les Nains étaient pétrifiés, fascinés par ces créatures venues d'un autre temps, responsables de bon nombre de cauchemars. Ils regardaient venir leur mort.

Sauf une, qui avait déjà combattu ces effroyables créatures au plus profond de la terre. Sauf une, qui avait failli y laisser la vie, en même temps que le reste de son régiment.

Un éclat de lumière, incongru en ce lieu empli de ténèbres, attira sur elle les multiples regards de l'araignée géante.

Deux épées lui coupèrent une patte, la faisant chuter au sol. Les lames perforèrent deux de ses yeux, et les stridulations aigues s'élevèrent dans les airs tandis que la créature appelait ses sœurs à l'aide. Daenerys arracha ses armes du corps convulsé de l'araignée.

- Courez ! Nous ne sommes pas de taille contre elles !

La voix paniquée de leur compagne les mit enfin en mouvement.

Et ils coururent. Aussi vite que possible.

Poursuivis par les filles d'Ungoliant, qui chantaient de leurs voix stridentes.

* * *

_Clic clac, go the claws, _

_Something's out to find you,_

* * *

Fili et Kili se tenaient par la main, les jointures blanchies à force de serrer, de peur de voir l'autre disparaître comme Thorïn s'était évaporé.

Courir, courir. Il fallait courir. Plus vite, plus loin. Eviter une patte, sauter au-dessus d'un corps noir, et courir. Plus vite. Plus loin.

Il fallait sauver sa vie. Au moins celle de Kili.

Il fallait sauver sa vie. Au moins celle de Fili.

Le sol s'ouvrit sous eux et ils tombèrent, tombèrent, tombèrent. Sur une toile collante d'où ils ne réussirent pas à s'échapper. Ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel de feuille et ne virent que huits grands yeux qui les fixaient.

* * *

_Clic clac, oh the jaws, _

_The spider's right behind you._

* * *

Ori ne quittait plus Dwalïn, une main accrochée au dos de sa tunique. Les doigts de la seconde trituraient nerveusement le manche de son lance-pierre vide de projectiles.

Une pattes noire surgit sur sa gauche et se recroquevilla sur lui.

Ori poussa un hurlement de terreur.

Le lourd marteau de guerre de Dwalïn s'abattit. Une fois.

Les mandibules frappèrent, mordirent, déchirèrent.

Deux fois.

* * *

_Quick now, their seeking claws, _

_Approach with their shrill scrape,_

* * *

Bilbo, sa petite épée sans nom en main, était tiré par Daenerys, qui courait sans relâche. Daenerys, dont les yeux fatigués et malades fouillaient les ombres à la recherche d'une menace, ou d'un espoir de survie.

Elle ne voyait que des toiles.

N'entendait que des cris.

* * *

_Don't stop, flee the jaws, _

_Your last chance to escape !_

* * *

Bombur, sa lourde poêle à la main, tremblait violemment. De froid, de peur. Même les présences rassurantes de son grand frère et de son courageux cousin, près de lui, ne parvenaient à l'empêcher de trembler. Mais son frère et son cousin couraient plus vite que lui, et le distancèrent rapidement. Les voix stridentes se rapprochaient dangereusement. Des mandibules se refermèrent sur sa jambe, sa poêle lui échappa des mains et la douleur explosa.

Un coup atteignit Bofur dans le dos et il fut projeté au sol, à plat ventre. Une ombre le recouvrit. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de sa pioche et il se retourna, pour voir la lourde poêle de son petit frère abandonnée au sol. Un dard sortit de l'abdomen de l'araignée géante qui le surplombait.

Il n'entendit qu'un craquement sinistre et le cri de Bifur.

Le dard perfora son ventre.

* * *

_Drag the webs, drag the webs, _

_With all the strength you may !_

* * *

Gloïn voyait continuellement défiler les visages de sa femme et de son fils dans son esprit harassé. Ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui pour un éphémère instant de gloire. Une araignée glissa le long d'un fil de soie et atterrit face à lui. Sa hache en main, Gloïn frappa. Deux fois. L'araignée émit une succession de bruits stridents et il comprit qu'elle riait. de lui et des efforts dérisoires pour sauver sa vie. Il aurait tant aimé entendre encore une fois, une dernière fois, le rire chaud de sa femme, dont son garçon avait hérité. Il fut jeté au sol et le noir l'engloutit.

Oïn ne cessait de repenser à la flamme entraperçue au carrefour, quelques kilomètres après leur départ des Ered Luin. Les cheveux de feu de Gimli. Petit Gimli, qui ne reverrait pas son père. Oïn se jeta sur le dos de l'araignée qui enrubannait Gloïn de fils de soie plus résistants que l'acier. Son bâton de combat fut brisé net par les redoutables mâchoires d'une créature. Petit Gimli, qu'il aurait tant aimé voir grandir.

* * *

_Drag the webs, drag the webs, _

_Or they'll drag you away !_

* * *

Balïn courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait. Il entendait les cris de ses compagnons, derrière lui, la chanson des araignées, tout autour de lui, et les battements sourds de son cœur affolé. Au loin, si loin, si loin, il aperçut les cheveux de neige de Daenerys, penchée sur Bilbo, qui le secouait fermement, sa voix rendue aiguë par la panique se confondant avec celles des créatures.

Daenerys qui avait repoussé une de ces créatures. Daenerys le sauverait.

Balïn ne vit pas le fil tendu devant lui. Il trébucha et s'effondra au sol. Il eut le temps de sentir quelque chose de collant s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles avant d'être hissé vers les hautes branches. La peur lui broyait le ventre.

Elle explosa dans sa poitrine et serra son pauvre cœur dans un étau glacé quand il sentit les pattes velues des créatures effleurer son visage.

* * *

_Clic clac, go the claws!_

_There's no more time for fear !_

* * *

Dori se répétait sans cesse qu'il aurait dû être moins sévère avec Nori, lui laisser plus d'espace. Qu'il aurait dû laisser à Ori plus d'indépendance. Il avait fait de son mieux pour les élever et les protéger après le décès prématuré de leurs parents.

Il avait fait de son mieux, mais ce n'avait pas été suffisant.

Il regarda Nori être englouti par trois araignées. Son frère, son petit frère.

Il bondit sur le dos de la plus grosse des créatures et planta son épée dans son abdomen de toutes ses forces. Elle hurla et se projeta en arrière, ses pattes convulsant et se rétractant. Dori tomba avec elle. Le poids de la créature lui coupa le souffle.

Il eut juste le temps de croiser le regard de Nori entre les pattes noires.

* * *

_Clic clac, now the jaws! _

* * *

Daenerys posa les mains sur les épaules de Bilbo et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux du Hobbit s'agrandirent et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui sourit, avec tant de douceur et de tristesse que le cœur fébrile de Bilbo se serra. Elle murmura des paroles qui lui redonnèrent courage.

Il hocha la tête et se glissa derrière un large tronc d'arbre. L'anneau, entre ses doigts, brillait intensément. Il entendit les pas de Daenerys, qui se remettait à courir, attirant sur elle les araignées les plus proches.

Bilbo prit une profonde inspiration. Le métal, curieusement, était chaud quand il le glissa à son doigt. Il ferma les yeux. Et disparut.

* * *

Daenerys se retrouva cernée dans une petite clairière. Elle se retourna, ses épées en main, prête à défendre vaillamment sa vie. Les araignées l'engloutirent. Elle frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle trancha une patte, creva un oeil, arracha une mandibule.

Des mâchoires se refermèrent sur sa jambe et elle hurla. Un dard s'enfonça dans ses reins et elle tomba à genoux. Une patte fit voler ses épées.

* * *

_The last sound that you'll hear._

* * *

Entre les arbres, une araignée plus grosse que les autres, aux yeux rougeoyants, apparut. Elle s'approcha lentement de la jeune Naine et se pencha sur elle. Les mandibules s'agitèrent faiblement, effleurant son visage pâle. Le souffle fétide de la créature lui transmit des odeurs de sang et de chair décomposées qui lui donnèrent la nausée. L'araignée émit quelques stridulations aiguës qui firent se dresser les cheveux de la Naine sur sa tête.

Et Daenerys trembla.

* * *

_The last sound that you'll hear._

* * *

Les mâchoires de l'araignée claquèrent. Une fois.

* * *

**ENTRACTE**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé. Ceci, mes très chères, était le chapitre de base. Mais j'ai bien entendu vos cris de terreur, et puis je suis clémente. Donc, dans ma grande mansuétude, j'ai décidé de vous mettre le deuxième chapitre des araignées immédiatement ; ca vous en fait deux en un. Enjoy.**

**Donc, ca continue. Et c'est presque fini. Courage.**

* * *

**ENTRACTE**

* * *

Le coeur de Bilbo battait la chamade. Caché derrière le large tronc d'un arbre, invisible, il regardait en direction des formes noires et terrifiantes qui se mouvaient avec frénésie dans la minuscule clairière où Daenerys s'était enfuie. Le monde, déjà obscur, avait perdu ses couleurs tout en retrouvant une luminosité fort agréable dans cette Forêt sombre, et les sons étaient assourdis. La sensation était la même quand, enfant, il se plongeait dans l'eau de son bain pour voir combien de temps il pouvait rester en apnée. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas un jeu, et Belladona Took n'était plus là pour l'extirper de sa prison aqueuse quand l'air venait à manquer. Maintenant, c'était à lui d'agir. A lui de protéger ses compagnons. Inspirant profondément, sûr de n'avoir plus rien à craindre maintenant que l'anneau était glissé à son doigt, le petit Hobbit sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit la bande d'araignées titanesques. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand la plus grosse d'entre elle, aux yeux rougeoyants, s'avança lentement vers une Daenerys très mal en point. Il pouvait la voir presser ses mains contre une plaie suintante de sang tandis qu'une écume blanchâtre commencait à bouillonner aux coins de ses lèvres. L'araignée se pencha sur elle et Bilbo sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir, mais entendit distinctement les mâchoires de la créature claquer sèchement dans l'air. Quand il souleva les paupières, ce fut pour voir une araignée tisser sa toile autour du corps inanimé de son amie. Quand Daenerys fut enfermée dans un cocon blanc, l'araignée la tira derrière elle par un unique fil de soie.

* * *

Les créatures couraient vite sur leurs huit pattes, mais elles étaient tellement nombreuses que Bilbo n'eut aucun mal à les suivre. Il y avait toujours une retardataire pour le ramener jusqu'au reste du groupe.

Elles le menèrent jusqu'à une clairière particulièrement grande. Les toiles tissées entre les arbres fermaient hermétiquement la zone, formant comme une sorte de grotte. Par curiosité, Bilbo effleura la paroi, sachant pertinement que ce n'était là que du fil de soie, et la trouva dur et étonnamment épaisse. S'armant de courage, Bilbo suivit une petite araignée, qui faisait pourtant deux fois sa taille, jusqu'au centre de ce qui fut une clairière. La grosse araignée aux yeux rouges avait repris ce qui devait être sa place attitrée, tout au fond de la fausse grotte, juste sous un chêne. La créature qui traînait Daenerys grimpa sur un arbre, qui présentait la particularité d'avoir de très longues branches, dont une parfaitement horizontale qui s'avancait très haut au-dessus de la clairière. Y étaient déjà suspendus douze cocons, auxquels vint s'ajouter celui de son amie Naine. Bilbo ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de ne pas en voir un quatorzième, celui de Thorïn, toujours perdu dans la nature.

Bilbo devait réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il les sorte de là. En espérant qu'aucun ne soit mort.

Il commença par faire le tour de la fausse grotte, plusieurs fois, évitant la zone de l'araignée aux yeux rouges. Les araignées communiquaient entre elles par des stridulations aiguës et effrayantes. Bientôt, la moitié des créatures quitta la clairière en quête d'autres proies. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

* * *

C'est alors que Bilbo repéra, derrière l'arbre auquel étaient suspendus ses amis, une infractuosité. Une faille dans la toile. Elle était plus fine, moins dur, comme si les araignées avaient eu du mal à tisser à cet endroit de par la présence de l'arbre. Tirant son épée, le petit Hobbit se mit au travail. La lame elfique, terriblement affutée, s'enfonça dans la toile sans trop de difficultés, même s'il dû pousser de toutes ses forces pour la faire pénétrer. Amorcant un mouvement de va-et-vient, il commença à trancher lentement mais sûrement les fils de soie, pratiquant une ouverture suffisante pour faire sortir un Hobbit. Ou un Nain, s'il daignait se pencher un peu. Cela lui prit du temps, beaucoup de temps, beaucoup trop. Mais il y parvint. Par mesure de sécurité, il rabattit la trappe ainsi créée, afin qu'aucune araignée ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Le moment venu, il n'aurait plus qu'à pousser pour sortir de cette grotte de toile. Il dessina sur la paroi, de bout de la lame, une croix bien nette, de manière à repérer l'endroit du premier coup d'œil. Mieux valait être prévoyant.

Juste à temps, car les araignées revenaient.

Les stridulations reprirent, vrillant les nerfs de Bilbo, qui s'accroupit derrière le tronc d'arbre de ses compagnons, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles pointues. Même dans l'espace floue de l'anneau, les cris stridents des araignées lui semblaient difficilement soutenables. Le volume sonore monta et Bilbo devina que les monstres se disputaient.

_"C'est moi qu'elles cherchent..." _se dit-il avec angoisse.

Enfin, ce fut les trois quarts des créatures qui s'en allèrent.

N'en restait plus que quatre.

* * *

Décidant d'improviser, faisant la sourde oreille à la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, Bilbo grimpa à l'arbre et atteignit enfin la branche horizontale. Il retira son anneau et attendit quelques instants. Par chance, ils étaient trop hauts pour qu'on le voit, ce qui était un avantage. On ne le verrait pas non plus délivrer ses compagnons.

Mobilisant ses maigres forces, le petit Hobbit hissa le premier Nain sur la branche avant d'arracher à mains nues les fils blancs. Le visage qui se révéla fut celui de Fili.

Fili, dont les yeux grands ouverts fixaient le vide sans le voir. Sa peau d'ordinaire halée était blanche comme un linceul et ses lèvres d'un bleu sombre frôlant le pourpre. La panique referma ses serres sur l'esprit de Bilbo, qui eut néanmoins le réflexe de placer sa lame au-dessus des lèvres du nain aux cheveux blonds. Quand il la regarda, il vit une légère buée, qui disparut rapidement. Il respirait encore. Il était vivant. Sentant le soulagement se répandre en lui, le Hobbit secoua la tête. Que Fili vive ne signifiait pas que les autres vivaient aussi. Et il restait paralysé.

Bilbo déchira complètement les fils, libérant totalement le corps sans force de son jeune ami. Dans un élan de compassion, le cambrioleur serra le Nain contre lui. Son bras heurta quelque chose sur la nuque de Fili. Intrigué, il écarta les lourdes tresses blondes et vit alors, planté dans la nuque du jeune homme, un dard épais et long. Et il pouvait voir aux veines noires qui en émanaient, qu'il distillait un poison dans l'organisme vigoureux du Nain. Ce devait être ca qui le paralysait.

D'un geste ferme, Bilbo arracha le dard. De la plaie jaillit un filet de sang mêlé d'un liquide épais et sombre. Retournant le corps inanimé, Bilbo attendit quelques instants avant de voir, enfin, les yeux bouger. Bientôt, Fili reprit conscience et put parler, même si sa voix était cassée et plus grave que d'ordinaire. Lui faisant signe de se taire, Bilbo lui montra les autres cocons. Laissant Fili adossé au tronc, il hissa le second Nain et fut heureux de voir que Kili respirait encore, lui aussi.

* * *

Les deux frères se remirent vite et bien de leur mésaventure. Bilbo leur demanda à voix basse de libérer leurs camarades tandis que lui-même faisait diversion auprès des araignées restantes. Fili semblait vouloir argumenter, mais Kili le fit taire d'un regard avant de remercier le Hobbit. Silencieux, les deux jeunes Nains se mirent au travail.

A peine eut-il touché le sol qu'il enfila son anneau. Sans lui, il se sentait nu et vulnérable. Mais avec lui, il se sentait capable de tous les courages, sachant qu'il le protégeait du regard des autres et du danger omniprésent.

Il sortit de la grotte en suivant une araignée assez massive. Prenant son courage à deux mains, refusant de réfléchir à son acte, il lui bondit sur le dos et planta immédiatement sa petite épée entre deux plaques de chitine noires, perforant le crâne de la créature, qui s'effondra par terre avec un cri strident. S'éjectant du monstre mourrant, dont les pattes prises de convulsions se recroquevillaient, il admira un court instant la lame elfique. Un sang sombre y coulait sans attacher. Seule la pointe était souillée.

Bientôt, deux autres araignées sortir de la grotte de toile et, apercevant leur sœur morte, se précipitèrent vers le cadavre. Profitant de l'aubaine, Bilbo se glissa sous l'abdomen de la plus grosse, la plus haute aussi, et planta son épée dans une faille. Il s'éloigna au pas de course tandis que la seconde créature essayait d'attraper ce qui avait blessé sa sœur. Par réflexe, la première, hurlante, sortit un long dard noir et frappa. Elle atteignit la seconde, qui se coucha par terre et ne bougea bientôt plus. Affolée, la première trébucha sur le corps mort et se traîna vers l'entrée de la grotte. Bilbo ne la laissa pas faire et, bondissant de nouveau, transperça le crâne de la créature entre ses huit yeux. Il y eut d'autres cris qui lui vrillèrent les nerfs. Puis le silence.

* * *

Si ses calculs étaient exactes, et ils devaient l'être sinon ils étaient tous morts, il ne devait plus rester que la grosse araignée aux yeux rouges. Celle-là même qui avait abattu Daenerys. Bilbo déboucha dans la clairière et jeta un regard fébrile à l'arbre pour constater que la moitié des Nains était déjà réveillée, bien que mal en point. Il ne faudrait pas compter sur eux. Et ca devenait dangereux de libérer les Nains qui restaient tant que l'araignée était présente. Ils étaient trop avancés au-dessus de la clairière. Trop visibles.

Il fallait la faire sortir de là. Et lui ne devait pas réfléchir.

Il ôta son anneau et apparut soudainement au beau milieu de la grotte.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

L'araignée réagit au quart de tour. Elle se hissa sur ses énormes pattes et se précipita sur lui. Bilbo s'éjecta sur la gauche pour éviter la créature. Son épée piqua une patte.

- Derrière toi !

Le monstre se retourna et ses mandibules claquèrent. Bilbo courut vers la sortie.

- Tu ne m'attraperas pas !

L'araignée se rua à sa poursuite, émettant des stridulations de plus en plus aiguës et de plus en plus effrayantes. A peine sorti, Bilbo se plaqua à la toile de la grotte et remit l'anneau à son majeur. Il disparut au moment où la créature apparaissait.

Malheureusement, elle se figea et regarda tout autour d'elle. L'estomac de Bilbo se contracta sous l'effet de la peur. Il pria les Valar pour qu'elle ne l'aie pas vu.

- Je sais que tu es là. Je peux sentir ta peur, mon petit...

Merde, merde, merde ! Il fallait qu'il bouge. Bilbo fit un pas. Un seul.

L'araignée fondit sur lui. Pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas. Il poussa un cri de terreur et fit une roulade au sol, vers l'avant, et se retrouva derrière elle. Immédiatement, il se mit à courir. A sa suite, il entendait les craquements des pattes et le claquement des mandibules. Il fit des tours et des détours avant de grimper dans un arbre. Assis sur une branche, il regarda l'araignée passer sous lui et continuer sa course.

* * *

Quand il revint dans la grotte, presque tous les Nains étaient libres. Ne restait plus que Bombur, forcément, accroché au bout de la branche. Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour le hisser et arracher les fils. Bilbo enleva de nouveau son anneau et le glissa dans sa poche avant d'agiter le bras en direction de ses compagnons.

- La voie est libre, mes amis !

Alors, tout se passa très vite. Bofur arracha le dard du dos de son frère. Bilbo rangea sa lame. Ori hurla quelque chose. Les murs de toiles explosèrent.

Le Semi-Homme fut violemment catapulté vers l'avant et s'écrasa au centre de la clairière. La gigantesque araignée aux yeux rouges se dressa au-dessus de lui et son dard sortit lentement de son abdomen. Le Hobbit poussa un cri, que l'araignée reprit trois tons plus aiguës. Elle se dressa sur ses pattes postérieures, agitant fébrilement les antérieures, et ses mandibules claquèrent dans le vide. Bilbo recula avant qu'elle ne retombe sur le ventre, manquant d'écraser le pauvre Hobbit terrifié. Fili avait bondi depuis la branche sur le dos de la créature et avait planté ses deux épées, ignorant les plaques de chitine qu'elles avaient transpercé sans soucis. Le monstre se dressa encore, hurlant ses stridulations. Fili tomba sur le dos au sol et elle se retourna contre lui, enragée.

Une flèche fendit l'air et transperça un de ses yeux. Deux autres traits perforèrent chacun un oeil. La créature recula, affolée. Elle s'affala au sol, faible et ensanglantée, et rampa jusqu'à son trou. Bilbo s'interposa, ignorant la peur que déclenchaient les yeux rouges et les horribles pattes velues, et lui transperça le crâne de sa petite épée elfique. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le sang glissait sur la lame sans attacher. Seule la pointe restait souillée.

L'épée-sans-nom qui seule pouvait convenir à sa petite taille. L'épée-sans-nom raillée par les valeureux guerriers de toutes races qu'ils avaient croisés.

Il songea vaguement qu'elle avait un nom, maintenant. Juste avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Il n'était resté inconscient que quelques secondes. Le temps que les Nains descendent de l'arbre. Bombur, évidemment, ne se réveillait pas et son frère et son cousin n'eurent d'autre choix que le faire tomber de la branche en priant pour que sa masse amortisse la chute. Et en effet, le Nain obèse s'en sortit avec seulement quelques contusions. Mais si l'atterrissage l'avait sorti de sa paralysie, il n'était pas encore très alerte. De même que Daenerys qui, elle, était toujours inconsciente.

- Il n'y a pas de dard, murmura Oïn en auscultant le corps inanimé.

Son souffle était presque imperceptible. Et son coeur battait au ralenti. Ce n'était pas comme pour les autres. De fait, c'était la grosse araignée aux yeux rouges qui l'avait frappée. Rien qu'à sa taille anormale, même pour une araignée géante, on pouvait deviné qu'elle était différente des autres créatures. Peut-être était-elle plus vieille ou simplement d'une espèce plus dangereuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, si les autres avaient laissé leur dard sur le corps de leur victime, il semblait que le monstre pouvait réutiliser le sien à volonté. Et que son poison était plus puissant. Dwalïn hissa la jeune fille sur son dos, résigné à devoir la porter puisqu'il était le plus fort, et Bilbo les guida jusqu'à sa trappe dissimulée.

Quand les araignées revinrent de leur chasse infructueuse, ne trouvant dans leur grotte de toile que les cadavres de leurs quatre sœurs, ils étaient déjà loin.

* * *

Il coururent des lieues et des lieues. Les minutes puis les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne prennent de repos. Tant que les toiles étaient visibles c'est qu'ils étaient sur le domaine des Araignées, et donc en danger de mort. Ils ralentirent le rythme lorsqu'ils furent certains d'avoir semé les monstres mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

Après trois heures de fuite, Daenerys ouvrit des yeux injectés de sang.

- Où est Thorïn ? croassa-t-elle difficilement.

Dwalïn s'arrêta de courir et cria à ses compagnons de faire de même. Il fit glisser la jeune fille au sol et l'adossa à un tronc d'arbre tandis que Fili et Ori s'agenouillaient près d'elle. Kili, bien plus méfiant depuis l'épisode des araignées, surveillait les alentours de son regard percant, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect.

- Comment te sens-tu, Dany ? demanda le Nain aux cheveux blonds.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une montagne sur la tête. Mais ca va.

Ori se lança alors dans la description détaillée de leur fuite, sans lésiner sur le courage de Bilbo et embellissant la mise à mort de l'araignée aux yeux rouges.

- Cette saloperie est crevée ? Parfait. Merci, Bilbo.

Le petit Hobbit rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et finit par agiter les mains en signe de dénégation, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Il faut qu'on retrouve Thorïn, murmura la Naine en papillonnant des yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma petite, tu ne tarderas pas à le rejoindre.

Daenerys se redressa brusquement. Kili décocha un trait en direction d'une branche haute. La pointe de métal heurta une lame et la flèche retomba au sol sous le rire narquois de la femme qui avait parlé. Le jeune prince n'eut que le temps d'encocher une autre flèche. Des silhouettes se découpèrent dans l'obscurité. Certaines sortaient du creux d'un arbre, d'autres se décollaient d'un tronc, d'autres se laissaient tomber des branches. Bientôt, les Nains furent encerclés par une vingtaine d'Elfes en armure d'écailles tout de vert vêtus.

* * *

L'Elfe qui s'était moquée d'eux avait de longs cheveux roux, lisses et brillants. Comme tous les Elfes, elle était très belle. Sa peau d'albâtre semblait irradier sa propre lumière et ses yeux mordorés avaient un éclat particulier, mélange de force et de douceur. Son corps long et fin n'était que courbes alléchantes. Si seulement son visage ne reflétait pas un mépris suprême, si seulement ses lèvres pleines n'affichaient pas un sourire arrogant, elle aurait été absolument parfaite.

La haine sans bornes que Daenerys éprouva à son égard n'avait d'égale que celle qu'elle éprouvait pour l'Arkenstone.

La Naine échangea un regard avec Kili et, aussitôt, une flèche vola vers l'Elfe, qui dévia le trait avec un rire grinçant. Ce fut le signal de départ. Armés en seulement quelques secondes, les Nains attaquèrent. Profitant de la mêlée, Bilbo se glissa derrière le tronc d'arbre et enfila son anneau, disparaissant de nouveau. Ori se rencogna entre deux racines épaisses, ses yeux fouillant le sol à la recherche d'un projectile à charger dans son lance-pierre. Kili, près de lui, décochait flèche sur flèche. Il en tira deux d'un coup et entendit un cri quand l'une d'elle transperca le bras d'un Elfe. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres fines puis il repartit au combat. A l'épée, cette fois, puisque son carquois était malheureusement vide.

Les Nains étaient malgré tout en sous-nombre et leur rage de vaincre ne suffisait pas. La maestria des Elfes surpassaient la leur, et ces oreilles-pointues avaient pour eux l'avantage du terrain. Les membres de la Compagnie furent bientôt désarmés, les uns après les autres. Dwalïn luttait pied à pied avec deux Elfes, ne cédant pas un pouce de terrain. Fili, dans son dos, bataillait rageusement sans parvenir à toucher son adversaire.

L'Elfe rousse dégaina son épée rutilante et avança d'un pas gracieux. D'un mouvement, elle envoya Bifur rouler au sol. Un autre et Balïn tomba inconscient. Un troisième et Gloïn chuta dans les bras d'un elfe blond. Un quatrième entailla le flanc de Nori. Le cinquième, cependant, fut paré par une longue lame noire.

* * *

La rousse recula d'un pas et jaugea son adversaire. Daenerys resserra sa prise sur le manche de son épée et dégaina la seconde. La lame glissa de son fourreau sans un bruit.

- Enchantées ? Elles me plaisent, déclara l'Elfe d'une voix chantante aux intonations délicieuses.

Daenerys préférait encore mourir que de voir ses épées dans les mains d'une Elfe. D'un bond, la Naine passa à l'attaque. Elle savait les Elfes vifs et mortellement précis mais n'avait jamais eu à en combattre un jusqu'à présent. Il fallait faire attention. Ne pas se laisser aveugler par la colère. Mais le rire de l'Elfe, qui virevoltait gracieusement devant elle en esquivant ses attaques, l'énervait au plus haut point. C'était une danse différente de la sienne, plus aérienne, moins brutale et plus précise. Malgré tout, ce fut à elle de rire quand sa lame traça un sillon rouge sur la cuisse dénudée de l'Elfe. Qui changea de tactique et, au lieu de se contenter d'esquiver presque nonchalamment, passa à l'attaque. Les lames chantèrent en se heurtant. Lame Elfe lumineuse aux reflets azurés, lame Naine sombre aux gravures écarlates. Toutes deux avaient hâte de boire le sang de son adversaire. Les épées noires sifflèrent. L'Elfe se baissa juste à temps et ne perdit que quelques mèches de cheveux dans la manoeuvre. Elle faucha les jambes de Daenerys, qui perdit l'équilibre et effectua une roulade arrière pour échapper au coup d'épée vicieux qu'assenait l'Elfe au même moment. La rousse fit un signe à un de ses compagnons, qui s'approcha et tira son épée. La Naine se redressa et vit, du coin de l'oeil, une lame briller. Elle pivota et para le coup en croisant ses épées. Aussitôt, l'Elfe rousse lui décocha un coup de pommeau dans le ventre, l'obligeant à lâcher ses armes. Les deux Elfes rangèrent leurs épée. L'homme se pencha pour ramasser les lames noires tandis que la femme posait ses mains sur les épaules de Daenerys pour la redresser, presque délicatement, avant de lui assener un coup de genoux dans le ventre. La Naine tomba à genoux. Un coup de pied en plein visage l'envoya rouler au sol. L'Elfe la rejoignit et plongea ses doigts fins dans la masse de cheveux blancs pour lui relever brutalement la tête.

- Je me nomme Tauriel. Retiens bien le nom de celle qui t'a vaincu, Naine.

L'Elfe frappa la tête de Daenerys contre le sol, l'expédiant tout droit dans l'inconscience. Enfin, elle se redressa tranquillement et essuya ses mains sur le tissu vert de sa tunique.

Son regard mordoré glissa sur les autres Nains, désarmés et enchaînés. Il passa rapidement sur Kili, y revint. S'y arrêta. Longtemps. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. Celui-là, elle le voulait pour elle. Mais elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

- Attachez-la avec les autres, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Sa Majesté nous attend.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, voilà.**

**Ca a été ? Vous avez survécu ? Pas trop horrible, finalement ?**

**Nous avons donc passé le délicat passage des Araignées. Pour plonger presque immédiatement dans le délicat passage de la captivité chez les Elfes. Que nous quitterons pour passer au délicat passage à Laketown. J'angoisse d'avance.**

**J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine, mes très chères. Nous retrouverons aussi Thorïn, d'ailleurs (si ca peut vous convaincre de revenir...)**

**Je vous embrasse et vous dit à la revoyure !**

**Aschen - Capo de Dona Corleone, Maîtresse des Araignées (at your service)**


	18. Chapter 18 : Thranduil Oropherion

**RAR Zone**

EvenIF : Mon amie d'Outre-Atlantique ! Je continue à penser que tu aurais dû écouter la musique PENDANT que tu lisais le chapitre. C'était fait pouuuur ! Si tu as encore besoin de conseils, n'hésite surtout pas, ma jolie ! Je me fais un plaisir de te guider dans le côté obscur de la Force, mon Apprentie... Ce chapitre-là fait moins peur, promis ! Et, t'sais quoi ? ON RETROUVE THORÏN ! Merci encore, et bisous !

Ayuky : Et la palme de la plus courageuse t'est décernée, ma coupine ! Frerin est là, regarde ! La première phrase est pour lui ! Tiens, on fait un test (pour voir si tu as appris la BA par cœur) : qui dit _"What if is a trap ?"_. Hein, hein... T'sais pas, hein ? Mouahahahah ! Quand j'pense qu'on entend pas une seule foutue fois la voix délicieuse de mon Thorïn, ca me fout les nerfs en pelote. Mais bon. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous !

Lysis : Hell'O, toi ! Laisse donc les balls de Lucifer en paix, veux-tu ? Il ne t'a rien fait, le pauvre ! T'as vu comment il gère, mon Bilbo ? Parce que, bon... C'est quand même le héros de l'histoire, quoi qu'on fasse XD Tauriel, ah Tauriel. Toutes tes hypothèses sont bonnes. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui subira ca. Bref, c'est pour plus tard. Nouveau jeu ! Au lieu de "Trouver Charlie", nous avons maintenant une variante Tolkieniste : "Trouver Thorïn" ! Ca va faire un carton. Regarde le bien, Legolas. Parce que tu le reverras plus ! Les persos inintéressants, on les vire XD. Merci pour tes compliments, ma jolie =) Bisous et bon courage pour tous tes examens !

So-darkCorleone : Marraine, je vous ai réservé une patte d'araignée et une patte de Tauriel pour que vous puissiez les désosser. Comme d'hab, ca m'arrache la tronche, mais c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air douée, cette saloperie, dans la BA... Grrr ! Et pour Kili... Elle ne veut pas lui faire de mal, voyons... Juste le garder pour elle. Cette imbécile. Mouahahahah. Bref. Cessons de parler de Tauriel, ca me vrille les nerfs =) J'espère que vous allez bien, Dona, et que ce chapitre vous plaira =) Bisous, et merci pour vos commentaires, ca fait toujours plaisir !

Chupa14 : Ma petite sucette, je te salue ! Où as-tu vu que je les faisais mourir ? Ils se font avoir, certes, mais de là à mourir... C'est résistant un Nain ! Je suis heureuse de trouver une alliée de lâcheté. Je me sentais seule. REJOINS MOI DANS LE COTE PBSCUR DE LA FORCE ! Nan mais si ca avait avec Thorïn, la pseudo romance à la noix que nous fait Sir Jackson, je crois que je les aurais bouffé tout crus. TOUS. Sauf Armitage. Que j'aurais gardé enchaîné à mon lit, bien entendu (on est Sith ou on l'est pas, quoi, merde alors). Ne t'en fais pas. Je me charge de Tauriel. Bisous, ma sucette ! Et bon courage !

Idylle76 : Je crois que bon nombre de personne aimerait foutre son poing dans la gueule de Tauriel XD Elle a le don de provoquer des réactions épidermiques, que veux-tu XD Je ne vais pas me contenter de lui coller un pain, en revanche. Merci pour ta review, chouchou ! Bisous, et à bientôt !

* * *

**Ah que coucou !**

**Nouveau chapitre, il est précisément 4h12 du matin. Mon Moi Nocturne est plus vivace que mon Moi Diurne, c'est embêtant... Mais qu'importe. Au moins, je suis sûre de poster en temps et en heure !**

**Bon, je préfère prévenir, ce chapitre est vachement plus court que les précédents. Notamment parce que les prochains seront assez... intenses, l'air de rien, et que je préfère les découper comme ça. Bref. J'fais c'que j'veux, d'abord, c'est ma fanfiction ! *tire la langue***

**Je vous souhaite, néanmoins, une bonne lecture, et vous embrasse, mes très chères.**

**En espérant, toujours.**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Thranduil Oropherion

* * *

_"Bon. C'est pas trop grave, tu t'es bien battu quand même. Et avec un peu de chance, il ne te reconnaîtra pas."_

Thorïn ferma les yeux, ignorant les élancements de sa tête et les brûlures de ses poignets, et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la salle du trône par l'elfe aux cheveux blonds qui ressemblait tant à Thranduil. Les autres Elfes, les sous-fifres, l'appelaient "Prince Legolas". C'était donc le fils du Roi elfique qui avait trahi son peuple au moment de la chute d'Erebor. Le fils de l'homme responsable de la mort de bon nombre des siens et, par extension, de celle de Frerin. Le fils de l'Elfe qu'il avait voulu tuer de ses propres mains durant la majeure partie de sa vie. Et il le menait droit vers Thranduil. Thorïn ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux d'approcher sa vengeance d'aussi près, ou désespéré de ne pouvoir jamais la réaliser. Mu par un instinct qu'il ignorait posséder, Thorïn se stoppa juste derrière l'elfe, gardant toujours les yeux fermés et la tête basse. Ses mains étaient crispées l'une contre l'autre, à tel point que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Il sentit le mouvement d'air que provoqua Legolas en s'agenouillant, mais ne bougea pas. Le prince aux cheveux blonds prononça quelques mots en elfique, interpellant visiblement quelqu'un. Sa voix était respectueuse mais ne se départissait pas d'une certaine douceur. Une autre vois, plus grave, plus paisible, lui répondit. Thorïn savait déjà qui se dressait devant lui.

- Mais, Ada... essaya le prince elfe en se redressant.

Les chaînes, aux poignets de Thorïn, cliquetèrent entre des doigts qu'il savait fins et gracieux tandis qu'une ombre l'engloutissait.

- Laissez nous.

Plus aucun doute. Il connaissait cette voix, impérieuse mais toujours douce. Il y eut d'autres mouvements dans l'air, annonçant le départ des Elfes qui l'encadraient, puis quelqu'un lui frôla l'épaule, et il comprit que Legolas s'en allait, obéissant à son père. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un bruit discret et il n'y eut bientôt plus d'autres sons que ceux de sa respiration. Et de celle de Thranduil.

Le silence plana quelques instants. La tension était palpable, mais lui n'y prenait pas garde. Aussi étrange que ca puisse paraître, il se sentait comme apaisé.

Une main effleura ses cheveux noirs, écartant quelques tresses pour révéler son visage. Il n'y avait plus lieu de faire profil bas. Thorïn redressa la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

- De nouveau, nous nous retrouvons face à face, Thorïn fils de Thraïn.

_"J'ai rien dit..."_

Le visage éternellement jeune de Thranduil Oropherion lui donnait envie de vomir. Toujours ces mêmes yeux d'un bleu surnaturel, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement lisses et fluides. Le goût âcre de la trahison et de la haine envahissait sa bouche comme une bile acide. Cet homme, aussi beau soit-il, était responsable de la mort de milliers des siens. Il revoyait encore brûler femmes et enfants. Il revoyait encore brûler Cersei. Il revoyait encore les quelques survivants implorer les Elfes de leur venir en aide et eux, se détourner. Comment se faisait-il que la lâcheté et la félonie de cet homme ne soient pas inscrites sur son visage parfait ? Mais face à ce tumulte de sentiments, Thorïn restait stoïque. Glacé. Tout cela n'avait plus guère d'importance. Thranduil l'avait sous sa coupe et ne le relâcherait jamais. C'était fini, et bien fini. Avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé, lui semblait-il.

- Que faites-vous en mon Royaume, Nain ?

_"Il nous a trahi. Il nous a abandonné. C'est de sa faute si nous avons perdu Erebor, si nous avons perdu notre Coeur. Thorïn, cet homme doit mourir !"_

Frerin avait raison. Mais que pouvait-il faire, enchaîné ? Il fallait parfois se résoudre à admettre sa défaite. Et il avait perdu.

- Vous ne me répondrez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non...

Thranduil lâcha enfin ses cheveux et se mit à marcher de long en large, parlant pour lui-même. Pour Thorïn, l'air était déjà plus respirable, même s'il était encore vicié par la simple présence du Roi Elfe. En passant près d'une table où s'entassaient harmonieusement coupes de fruits, plateaux de viande et calices du vins le plus raffiné et, sûrement, le plus cher, Thranduil s'empara d'un verre d'or et avala d'un trait le breuvage rouge. Son visage pâle semblait irradier une lumière intérieure, mais s'assombrissait de secondes en secondes devant le regard indifférent de Thorïn.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Thorïn fils de Thraïn. Je devrais vous exécuter sur le champ. Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez, où vous allez.

- Si vous connaissez la réponse, pourquoi poser la question ?

Thranduil se retourna d'un bloc vers lui, le visage contracté de fureur. Thorïn cilla et détourna le regard de son visage parfait. L'architecture de la salle du trône lui semblait bien plus intéressante. Il fallait avouer que les Elfes, malgré tous leurs défauts, étaient capables de merveilles. Des merveilles presque aussi belles que celles des Nains, même si son peuple restait et resterait toujours invaincu, dans ce domaine comme dans bien d'autres. Le palais de Thranduil était souterrain, un peu comme leurs mines. Les racines profondes des arbres de la Forêt Noire formaient les piliers qui soutenaient la voûte du plafond, étroitement entremêlées. Des arabesques lumineuses ornaient les murs et le plafond, et on aurait pu les croire enchantées, mais un oeil averti comme le sien savait qu'il s'agissait en vérité de minuscules, d'infimes anfractuosités qui s'ouvraient sur une zone de la Forêt baignée de lumière, intacte de la corruption que distillait l'être maléfique qui régnait en maître à Dol Guldur. Oui, il n'était pas totalement stupide. Il avait laissé traîner ses oreilles, à Fondcombe. Et il fallait vraiment être naïf pour croire que la Forêt Noire avait toujours été ainsi. Lui se souvenait d'un royaume sylvain resplendissant de lumière. Une époque où cet endroit se nommait encore Vert-Bois le Grand. Une époque perdue, où Erebor était encore le plus grand Royaume de la Terre du Milieu, où les rires de Frerin l'accompagnaient à chaque instants de sa vie. Une époque où il était encore Prince, où il pouvait encore admirer l'Arkenstone briller comme un soleil au coeur même d'Erebor.

Une époque où Daenerys n'existait pas.

Thorïn ferma les yeux, refusant d'écouter la voix doucereuse qui murmurait à son oreille qu'il n'avait alors pas besoin de Daenerys, puisqu'il avait l'Arkenstone. Que valait une simple femme, aussi belle et forte soit-elle, face au Coeur de la Montagne ? Une voix qui avait l'accent et le timbre de Frerin. Une voix qu'il avait très envie de croire.

- Regardez moi !

La voix de Thranduil claqua comme un fouet dans l'air et il rouvrit les yeux. Le regard bleu, iridescent, du Roi Elfe brillait de rage devant son silence obstiné. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait éclaté, sa colère retomba et il lui sourit avec une douceur terrifiante. Deux pas suffirent à l'Elfe pour le rejoindre et il se pencha sur lui, le dominant de toute sa taille sans pour autant faire flancher le Roi Nain sans Montagne. De nouveau, une main fine et pâle vint effleurer ses cheveux et lui sentit son estomac se rebeller, mais il se força à rester stoïque. Le moindre signe de faiblesse serait une arme dont Thranduil se servirait héontément. Alors, il ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Je vais vous garder ici, Thorïn. Puisque vous refusez de parler, je vais vous garder ici. Et vous resterez ici tant que vous n'aurez pas parlé.

Son sort importait peu, Thranduil n'en avait-il pas conscience ? Les autres continueraient sans lui. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire pour reprendre Erebor, tant qu'il restait un héritier de sang royal. Et, en les personnes de ses neveux, il y en avait deux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. En vérité, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de lui. Ni ses compagnons, ni son peuple, qui s'en était très bien sorti tout seul.

- Vous ne quitterez jamais cet endroit, Thorïn. Jamais. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Je ne peux pas vous permettre de récupérer votre trône. Nous n'avons tous que trop souffert de l'hégémonie des Nains.

Thorïn ne comprenait pas ce que Thranduil lui disait. L'hégémonie des Nains ? Et celle des Elfes, alors ? Frerin exigeait qu'il lui dise sa façon de penser, à corps et à cris, mais lui n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans un débat stérile. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que le Roi elfique s'éloigne de lui. Maintenant.

- Gardes ! Accompagnez-le dans ses... appartements. Et assurez-vous qu'il y reste.

La main de Thranduil quitta enfin les cheveux noirs et il tourna le dos au Roi déchu, marchant d'un pas altier vers son trône surmonté de bois de cerf majestueux.

Deux gardes se saisirent de ses bras et commencèrent à le tirer.

- Ah, et si vous nourrissiez le secret espoir que vos compagnons poursuivent leur route sans vous, je me vois au regret de vous détromper, Thorïn. Ils arrivent.

Les massives portes de bois sculpté se refermèrent sur Thranduil.

* * *

Les gardes silencieux poussèrent une porte de bois, très massive mais simple dans sa conception, et lui firent descendre un long escalier en colimaçon, qui tournait autour d'un pilier de racines plus épais que les autres. L'obscurité s'épaississait à chaque marche qu'il descendait. Il pouvait sentir l'air immobile se rafraîchir et l'humidité augmenter. A vue de nez, il devait être à plusieurs kilomètres sous la surface, maintenant. Quatre, peut-être cinq. Ca commencait à faire beaucoup, pour des Elfes. Mais s'il pensait l'incommoder, ou l'intimider même, avec ça, ils se trompaient lourdement. Il était un Nain, habitué à descendre jusque dans les Tréfonds du monde, plus loin qu'aucun Elfe, aucun Humain ni même aucune autre créature vivante de ce monde n'était jamais allée. Bientôt, les Elfes le tirèrent dans un couloir assez large, troué de portes en grille. Ils le poussèrent tout au fond, là où il faisait le plus sombre, le plus froid et le plus humide, passant devant une salle ouverte, d'où semblait émaner une constante lumière rouge, où attendaient des instruments de tortures raffinés et barbares. Thorïn avait beau avoir beaucoup vécu, avoir vu beaucoup de choses, cette salle le fit frissonner. Depuis quand les Elfes utilisaient-ils des méthodes aussi cruelles que la torture ? Les Elfes le traînèrent jusqu'au mur opposé à la porte de sa cellule et l'enchaînèrent. Ils se retirèrent en silence, le laissant à ses pensées.

Les bras écartés et cloués au mur, les chevilles entravées, il lui était impossible de faire plus de deux pas. Néanmoins, il pouvait s'assoir. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Thorïn ferma les yeux et, bercé par la voix de Frerin, qui lui parlait d'un temps perdu et d'un magnifique joyau aux mille facettes, prit son mal en patience.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Moins d'une heure plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrait pour livrer le passage à un Elfe venu lui soutirer ses informations.

De gré ou de forces.

* * *

L'Elfe aux cheveux roux les mena jusqu'à un grand lac surmonté d'une cascade tout simplement titanesque. Elle leur laissa le temps d'admirer la vue, comme pour leur faire comprendre la magnificence d'un véritable royaume elfique, avant de leur faire contourner le lac aux eaux cristallines. Elle les guida jusqu'à un affleurement rocheux qui serpentait derrière la cascade et, sans aucune crainte quant à la puissance du torrent, se glissa derrière le rideau aqueux.

La cascade abritait un chemin ombreux creusé dans la roche calcaire qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres de la terre. En le suivant, ils débouchèrent sur une grotte immense. Devant eux, le vide. Noir et terrifiant. Pour à peu près tout ce qui n'était pas un Nain. L'Elfe Tauriel les précéda sur un fin pont de pierre et fit face à des portes de roche sculptées de toute beauté. Les motifs gravés représentaient des enchevêtrements de feuilles et de fleurs stylisés ainsi que des bandes de langage elfique auquel les Nains ne comprenaient rien. L'ensemble respirait la grâce et la pureté. Daenerys se prit à rêver du jour où les Ombres de Dol Guldur s'empareraient de ce palais souterrain.

Les gardes en armure dorée écartèrent leurs lances et les laissèrent passer en inclinant le buste devant Tauriel. Visiblement, cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle devait occuper un poste important. Maîtresse officielle du roi, peut-être ? Ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall où régnait une lumière crépusculaire fournie par les interstices du plafond et les Nains ne purent s'empêcher de se dire que le système était ingénieux, en plus d'être superbe. Tauriel les entraîna jusqu'à de grandes portes de bois et ordonna aux gardes de les ouvrir pour elle. Elle redressa les épaules et s'avança d'un pas victorieux.

Les Nains, entravés les uns aux autres, la suivirent de mauvaise grâce. Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle au bout de laquelle se dressait un trône surmonté de bois de cerf. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds s'y tenait assis - avachi serait plus adapté - et les regardait venir avec un mépris clairement affiché sur son beau visage. A peine arrivée devant le trône, Tauriel s'agenouilla - se jeta au sol serait plus exact - et ploya la tête.

- Majesté, souffla-t-elle, je vous amène les Nains qui ont pénétré clandestinement en votre Royaume. Ils accompagnaient...

- Oui, je sais, Legolas t'a devancé.

L'Elfe aux cheveux roux ravala la suite de ses paroles et garda un silence respectueux. Le roi Elfe se leva et descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade où se dressait son trône pour faire face aux Nains. D'un geste et sans un regard, il renvoya Tauriel, qui fronça les sourcils de mécontentement mais obéit néanmoins sans rechigner.

* * *

Il laissa le silence planer quelques instants, scrutant les visages renfrognés qui lui faisaient face. Puis il eut un sourire qu'il devait estimer engageant.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faisiez dans mon Royaume.

Sa voix, trop aimable et trop douce, respirait l'hypocrisie. Elle était forcée, et très mal en plus, de même que ce stupide sourire qui ornait son visage. Bien entendu, aucun nain n'ouvrit la bouche. Il faudrait qu'il se lève un peu plus tôt pour les faire parler.

- Je crois que vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire... murmura-t-il d'un ton nettement plus frais.

- C'est vous qui ignorez à qui vous avez affaire, Thranduil Oropherion !

Hormis pour certaines choses bien précises, comme s'emparer du cœur bien gardé de Thorïn, Daenerys n'avait jamais été patiente. Et subir un interrogatoire long de plusieurs heures, ne la tentait pas du tout, car elle soupçonnait ce Roi éthéré d'être doué d'une patience infinie, comme tous ces maudits Elfes. Elle redressa donc les épaules et darda un regard glacé sur Thranduil, la tête haute et le port hautain. Aux yeux de ses Compagnons Nains et des Elfes présents dans la salle, ce fut comme si les déchirures de ses vêtements et le sang qui les maculait s'évaporaient. Malgré son apparence pour le moins pathétique, elle avait toutes les allures d'une reine. C'est donc d'un pas assuré qu'elle s'avança, se glissant entre ses camarades sans les toucher. Thranduil baissa sur elle un regard suspicieux.

- Je suis Daenerys, fille de Naïn et Princesse des Monts de Fer. Vous comptez déclencher une guerre, Elfe ? cracha-t-elle d'un ton plein de morgue.

- Une guerre ? sourit Thranduil avec amusement.

- Comment croyez-vous que réagira mon frère le roi quand il ne nous verra pas arriver, ma garde, mon fiancé et moi-même ? dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Thranduil perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. L'idée de se retrouver avec une armée Naine sur les bras sembla le faire réfléchir quelques instants. Croisant mentalement les doigts pour qu'il croie à son bluff, Daenerys poussa son avantage.

- J'exige que vous nous relâchiez immédiatement, ainsi que le Nain que vous retenez prisonnier dans vos geôles !

Le roi Elfe pencha la tête sur le côté et la fixa de ses yeux reptiliens. La jeune Naine sentit un frisson de dégoût passer dans son dos. Ces yeux là, très bleus, lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Ils étaient absolument glacés, vides de toutes émotions. Un peu comme ceux de Thorïn lorsque son esprit s'éloignait d'elle...

- Votre frère ignore certainement où vous vous trouvez, Naine. Et ses armées auraient plus tôt fait de se perdre dans ma Forêt que de trouver les portes de ce palais, murmura l'Elfe d'une voix trop douce au goût de Daenerys.

La jeune femme lutta pour conserver un visage froid, mais ses yeux durent la trahir. Thranduil plissa les siens avec amusement et retrouva un fin sourire. Abandonnant ce rôle de princesse outragée qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, Daenerys avança d'un pas sans se soucier des chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets ni des lances qui se pointèrent immédiatement sur elle.

- Tu vas me dire où est Thorïn, Elfe, grogna-t-elle à voix basse, ou je réduirai ton cher palais en cendres.

Thranduil se pencha sur elle en souriant, amenant sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune fille qui osait le défier. Dans un murmure, il lui expliqua que Thorïn était enchaîné dans la plus sombre de ses cages, entre les mains de Tauriel, qui devait se faire un plaisir de lui arracher ces informations qu'ils tenaient tous tant à cacher. Il lui expliqua très précisément les traitements qu'il avait ordonné pour son Roi déchu. Quand il eut fini la description détaillée des tortures que l'Elfe rousse infligeait à Thorïn, il s'écarta de Daenerys et lui sourit avec douceur.

- Et bientôt, ma chère, ce sera votre tour, murmura-t-il encore en caressant la joue tailladée, se délectant de l'horreur qui se peignait sur le visage trop pâle de la jeune fille.

Le roi Elfe se redressa et marcha jusqu'à la table pour se servir un grand verre de vin, qu'il sirota tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, une fois qu'il eut bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte du breuvage, il revint près de ses prisonniers et leur annonça d'une voix claire qu'on allait les escorter jusqu'à leurs appartements.

- Cette jeune fille partagera ceux de notre invité d'honneur, elle semble si pressée de le retrouver... ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Daenerys.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait le remplacer sur la table d'écartèlement. Daenerys frissonna mais garda la tête haute. Elle avait déjà subi des tortures. C'était une expérience qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas recommencer mais, de toutes évidences, elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle espérait juste que ces supplices seraient moins douloureux que ceux concoctés par les Gobelins. Se détournant du Roi Elfe, Daenerys suivit les gardes en armure d'un pas assuré. Elle était peut-être terrifiée, mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le voir.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre !**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu malgré tout !**

**Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine et je vous fais un bisous, mes très chères !**

**A la revoyure !**

**Aschen - Capo de Dona Corleone et Maîtresse des Araignées (at your service)**


	19. Chapter 19 : Captivity

**RAR Zone**

Ayuky : *fais un gros câlin à Frerin* Quel dommage qu'il soit à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, bien joué, c'est bien Radagast qui dit ça. Oh ? Tu n'aimes pas Tauriel ? Comme c'est étrange XD Je ne vois pas ce qui peut bien te pousser à te méfier d'elle ! Merci d'avoir lu et commenté, ma jolie ! Bisous à toi !

Idylle76 : O.O Bah merde, alors O.O Que de haine ai-je déclenché ! XD Voilà, Daenerys s'en prend encore plein la gueule, dans ce chapitre. Enjoy =) Merci d'avoir lu (et reviewé, y en a plein qui ne considèrent pas les reviews comme importantes). Bisous bisous !

Lysis : Oyez oyez braves gens ! Ouais, il jouait à cache-cache avec les elfes, en fait. Quand on regarde bien, on s'en rend compte. Barbie senior ? J'vais la garder, celle-là, je l'aime bien ! XD C'est vrai qu'il est grand. C'est aussi vrai qu'il est con. Le terme "grand con" est donc parfaitement approprié. Ah ouais, en tant que Barbie junior, il vaut quelque chose. N'empêche que tu ne le verras plus. Mouahahahahah. Tauriel n'est pas petite. Grande conne est donc mieux, comme appellation =) Et oui, Daenerys va lui refaire le portrait. Mais... Pas tout de suite. Ca roule, les exams ? T'as vu, je ne fais aucune référence aux bijoux de famille de notre bon pote le Diable.

Soop : Alors, bon, je ne vais pas répondre ici. C'est pas possible. Car oui, j'ai beau répondre aux gens qui sont inscrits, je laisse toujours un petit mot dans la RAR Zone. Mais là, non. Parce que ca va encore me prendre une heure et que là, maintenant, tout de suite, je suis crevée XD Cela dit, voilà le nouveau chapitre que tu voulais hier. Merci encore, chouchou, d'avoir prit sur toi de me lire (et de reviewer, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que les reviews, c'est important, bon sang de bois !).

* * *

**Ah que coucou !**

**Comment vous portez-vous, mes très chères ? Il est exactement 04h39. Je ne tiens plus debout même si j'ai envie de regarder le soleil se lever encore aujourd'hui, alors je vais aller me coucher. Mais, avant de rejoindre cette chère Morphée, je tenais à poster. Parce que je vais oublier, sinon, et j'en connais une qui m'engueulerait, au risque de se prendre un coup de parapluie dans la tronche. Parce qu'elle a peur de rien, cette bestiole là...**

**Donc voilà, nouveau chapitre (le 19ème). Où Daenerys et Thorïn s'en prennent plein la tronche, où Thranduil s'en va en guerre et où Tauriel est une salope géante, plus que jamais. Enjoy, mes très chères !**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant, toujours, que cela vous plaise.**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Captivity

* * *

Un main s'enfonça dans ses cheveux noirs et lui redressa brusquement la tête.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler, Nain ?

Thorïn inspira à fond, ignorant la douleur que ce simple mouvement provoqua, et lui cracha au visage un filet de salive mêlée de sang. L'Elfe aux cheveux roux poussa un cri de rage et le frappa. Le premier coup envoya sa tête valdinguer contre le mur, lui arrachant un grognement de souffrance tandis que sa vision devenait floue. Le deuxième fit craquer son nez. Le troisième fissura son arcade sourcilière. Elle passa sa manche sur son propre visage pour l'essuyer et se redressa. Un coup de pied acheva de briser une des côtes de Thorïn, lui arrachant un cri. Tauriel eut un sourire satisfait et observa son oeuvre, les poings sur les hanches.

Plusieurs doigts brisés à la main droite, le poignet de la main gauche, une épaule déboitée (qu'elle remit en place sans douceur, obtenant un nouveau cri très satisfaisant), des côtes fêlées et une brisée. Le visage harmonieux qu'il avait levé vers elle à son entrée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, bien caché sous le sang, les hématomes et les enflures. Du bon travail. Et rien de définitif, comme l'avait demandé sa Majesté. Et tout cela en un temps record. Une heure et demi, le temps que son Roi interroge les autres Nains qu'elle avait trouvés dans la forêt.

Un rire grinçant lui parvint, émanant du vulgaire mâle blessé à ses pieds.

- Vous pouvez continuer autant que vous voulez, je ne dirai rien.

Des bruits de pas qui descendaient l'escalier en colimaçon se firent entendre, nombreux. Puis des voix, des bruits de combat inutiles. Des grilles qui claquaient en se refermant. Deux voix jeunes et inquiètes, appelant le nom du Roi déchu. Qui ne pouvait pas leur répondre. Quelqu'un cria et le silence se fit. Tauriel s'écarta et sortit dans le large couloir, le laissant entravé au sol, souriant narquoisement. Puis elle dit quelque chose en elfique à quelqu'un que Thorïn ne pouvait pas voir, et il entendit de nouveau les grattements d'une chaîne frottant contre le sol de pierre. Un Elfe brun passa devant sa cellule, tirant Daenerys derrière lui.

- Thorïn ! s'écria-t-elle en courant le rejoindre, s'arrachant à la prise de son geôlier. Par Aulë, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait...

La jeune Naine écarta ses cheveux de son visage et caressa ses lèvres abîmées, du bout des doigts, pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Il lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace douloureuse qu'à autre chose. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le serra dans ses bras, tournant un regard meurtrier vers l'Elfe aux cheveux roux qui les toisait avec morgue.

- Toi, quand je sortirai d'ici, tu me le paieras très cher.

Tauriel éclata d'un rire glacé et arracha Daenerys des bras de Thorïn pour la repousser dans ceux de son camarade aux oreilles pointues, qui traîna la jeune Naine hors de la cellule, se souciant peu de ses vociférations et de ses coups pourtant bien sentis. La femme Elfe envoya un nouveau coup de pied au visage du roi déchu, brisant définitivement son nez. Thorïn préféra rire encore, malgré les élancements de ses côtes et la douleur cuisante de son pauvre nez, que de lui laisser voir ses souffrances.

- Je ne dirai rien, Elfe, répéta-t-il.

- Toi, non. Mais elle...

La peur aiguillonna son cœur mais il savait que c'était une manœuvre pour le pousser à parler. Pour les pousser tous à parler. L'un d'entre eux souffrait physiquement et les autres souffraient d'entendre ses cris. Une pierre deux coups. Simple et efficace. Et en temps de guerre - parce que les Elfes Sylvains étaient en guerre, ca ne faisait aucun doute, sinon à quoi serviraient ces gardes surarmés dans l'enceinte d'un palais aussi bien caché ? - on avait guère le temps de jouer finement. Il fallait obtenir des informations, très vite, quitte à les prendre de force. Thorïn soutint le regard mordoré de l'Elfe aux cheveux roux et ne dit rien. Longtemps.

Puis Daenerys se mit à crier.

* * *

Il n'avait pas réellement conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, mais il aurait dit une bonne journée. Une journée que Daenerys subissait des tortures qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, et qu'elle ne disait rien. Une journée d'un silence angoissant, uniquement ponctué de claquements brefs, de craquements sinistres et de bruits mouillés écœurants. Une journée. Complète. Que lui faisaient-ils, là-dedans ?

Puis il y eut des gémissements douloureux, des plaintes étouffées. Thorïn compris que la résistance de Daenerys arrivait à sa fin. Que bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses cris. Ne pourrait plus ou ne voudrait plus. Il sentit, lui, sa respiration s'accélérer. Son imagination tournait à plein régime, cherchant un moyen d'arrêter ça sans trahir ses secrets. Des images terrifiantes d'une Daenerys étendue sur une table d'écartèlement, ses articulations lâchant les unes après les autres, ou bien suspendue au plafond tandis que ses tortionnaires appliquaient des fers chauffés au rouge sur sa peau trop pâle, ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Et puis elle poussa son premier cri. Un vrai cri, pas comme une exclamation qui nous aurait échappée. Un vrai cri, long et douloureux. Un cri qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Tauriel rit. Il tira sur ses chaînes, abîmant ses poignets, tenta de la rejoindre. Et son univers s'emplit de hurlements de pure douleur et de rires grinçants.

Quand sa raison vacilla, quand son cœur menaça de se consumer, il leur cria de la laisser en paix, qu'il leur dirait tout ce qu'ils voudraient. Mais qu'ils cessent ça. Par pitié.

- _Ne. Dis. Rien !_

La voix saccadée qui lui parvint en réponse n'avait plus rien d'humaine. Mais c'était toujours celle de Daenerys. Alors il obéit. Il se retrancha dans le coin de sa cellule le plus éloigné des tourments de la femme qu'il aimait, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, les yeux obstinément fermés pour lutter contre les images dévastatrices qui affluaient et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre hurler. Sans succès, bien sûr.

Mais l'ordre formel qu'elle avait énoncé auparavant – une _éternité_ auparavant lui semblait-il - résonnait dans son esprit avec autant de force que les suppliques désespérées.

Alors il ne dit rien.

* * *

Pour parachever son humiliation, ils la traînèrent jusqu'à la cellule de Thorïn, vêtue seulement d'une lourde chaîne, attachée autour de son cou, comme un vulgaire chien. Quand ils la lui rendirent, elle respirait à peine. La quasi totalité de son corps était couvert de fines, très fines, coupures plus ou moins profondes selon les zones. Son visage barbouillé de sang était méconnaissable. Aux angles étranges que ses articulations formaient, Thorïn devina qu'elle était effectivement passée par un écartèlement en règle. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Les Elfes avaient cousu ses paupières sur ses joues, l'empêchant de voir. Ouvrir les yeux serait un véritable martyre.

Ils l'enchaînèrent près de lui, sans égards pour ses blessures, et annoncèrent qu'un guérisseur viendrait bientôt s'occuper d'elle. Et en effet, il vint quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'une femme moins volontaire qu'elle aurait pu mourir mille fois, et la rafistola comme il put, usant à la fois de médecine Naine et de magie Elfique. Il eut la décence d'enlever les fils qui fermaient ses yeux, et rassura le Roi Nain. Ils n'étaient pas crevés, elle recouvrerait la vue dès qu'elle se serait remise.

Si le choc psychologique ne l'avait pas rendue aveugle, bien entendu.

Elle reprit conscience encore quelques longues heures angoissantes après le départ du guérisseur. Quand le regard vert cerclé de rouge accrocha le sien, Thorïn sut que, de toute sa longue vie, il n'avait jamais eu autant honte de lui qu'en cet instant précis. Il en pleurerait, s'il le pouvait encore. Tant de souffrances... Cette quête en valait-elle vraiment la peine ? En valait-il la peine, lui ? Non, sûrement pas. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire la culpabilité qui l'écrasait.

Mais elle lui sourit, avec cette douceur et cette tristesse qui lui fendaient le cœur et le réchauffaient en même temps, car ce sourire n'appartenait qu'à elle, et qu'elle était encore auprès de lui, malgré tout, et caressa sa joue, tendrement.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

Son murmure acheva de le briser. Il la serra contre lui, ménageant leurs blessures, et l'embrassa, tentant de lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'elle lui inspirait. Quoi qu'en dise Frerin, elle valait plus, bien plus, que toutes les merveilles du monde. Elle valait plus, bien plus, que l'Arkenstone.

* * *

Il fallut de nombreuses semaines pour qu'elle se rétablisse. Et encore, le manque cruel de nourriture et d'eau ne le lui permirent pas vraiment. Entre temps, Tauriel était revenue infliger à Thorïn divers sévices aussi cruels qu'inventifs. Une fois, elle tenta de s'en prendre à une Daenerys encore trop faible pour se défendre, qu'elle trouvait néanmoins en trop bonne santé à son goût. Elle n'avait pu que la gifler. Une fois. Thorïn lui avait bondi à la gorge et avait mordu de toutes ses forces. L'Elfe aux cheveux roux avait poussé un hurlement de douleur si puissant qu'il avait dû raisonner dans tout le palais, et il avait fallu pas moins de trois gardes pour faire lâcher prise au Roi déchu. Tauriel s'était enfuie en courant, une main plaquée contre sa gorge ensanglantée, et ses compagnons l'avaient immédiatement suivie, inquiet pour la santé de leur Capitaine. Thorïn avait rampé jusqu'à la femme qu'il aimait, le visage couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, et l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la bercer. Les Elfes n'essayèrent plus de s'en prendre à la jeune Naine.

* * *

Un beau jour, il ne savait plus combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa capture, Tauriel revint. Sur ses gardes, elle avait pris la précaution de se faire accompagner par deux gardes en armure d'écailles vertes. D'une voix sèche, elle leur ordonna de détacher Thorïn et de lui lier les mains.

- Ne le… Touchez pas ! réussit à dire Daenerys malgré sa faiblesse.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Tauriel le saisit par les cheveux et le poussa brutalement non pas en direction de la salle des tortures encore poisseuse du sang de la jeune Naine, ce qui lui donna furieusement envie de vomir, lui qui avait pourtant connu plus de champs de bataille qu'il n'aurait dû, mais vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Par curiosité, le Roi déchu demanda où ils l'emmenaient, mais ne tenta pas de se libérer. C'eut été inutile en plus d'être dangereux.

- Vous êtes convié à la table du Roi, Nain.

L'idée de manger le fit saliver, mais la culpabilité la balaya. Se nourrir quand ses compagnons mourraient de faim au fin fond de leur cellule lui semblait inacceptable. Alors, quand les gardes l'abandonnèrent dans une sorte de salle à manger privée assez réduite, avec Thranduil pour seule compagnie, il garda la tête haute et s'abstint de lorgner la table couverte de victuailles. Ce qui lui était aussi difficile que d'écouter sans rien faire les hurlements de douleur de Daenerys.

* * *

Thranduil n'était pas vêtu comme le grand Roi Sylvain qu'il était. Au contraire, il portait une fine armure de mailles dorées et semblait se préparer à la bataille. Son regard bleu iridescent était fixé sur une pierre bleue sombre parfaitement ronde dont le cœur semblait fait de fumée mouvante. Et ce qu'il y voyait n'avait visiblement pas l'heur de lui plaire. C'est donc dans un état de fureur avancé qu'il se retourna vers le Roi Nain, ses mains pâles se fermant convulsivement en poings. Il couvrit la distance qui les séparait en trois enjambées raides et se planta devant lui, se retenant au dernier moment d'accomplir un geste que Thorïn préféra ne pas imaginer. Il avait pris assez de coups comme ça.

- Oakenshield, cracha-t-il avec un mépris évident. Pas encore mort ?

C'était une question qui n'attendait aucune réponse. Thorïn détourna le regard et se concentra sur la décoration de la salle à manger.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'une frise de mosaïque particulièrement belle, relatant la Grande Bataille qui avait vu disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres Sauron. Evidemment, la fresque donnait la part belle aux Elfes. C'était pourtant un Humain qui avait anéanti Sauron, mais nulle trace de cet exploit, ici. On préférait dévoiler les glorieux combats des Seigneurs Elfes Tranduil, Elrond et Celeborn. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la mosaïque était superbe. C'était un travail remarquablement accompli, d'une précision extrême. Les couleurs chatoyantes donnaient un peu de vie à la salle, très sombre.

- Regardez-moi, Thorïn.

Qui lui avait permis de l'appeler par son nom ? Le Roi déchu réprima une grimace de dégoût et tourna enfin le regard vers son homologue elfique. Thranduil semblait extrêmement soucieux, et épuisé. Ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes violets ourlaient ses yeux clairs et la pâleur iridescente de son visage avait pris une teinte maladive. Non, le Roi des Elfes Sylvains n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Thorïn se permit un fin sourire de satisfaction.

- Serait-ce la culpabilité qui vous taraude, Thranduil ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- Pourquoi devrais-je culpabiliser ? s'étonna l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

- Je ne sais pas... Pour tenir enfermés des innocents et les torturer, peut-être ?

Thranduil plissa les yeux et se détourna brusquement, se dirigeant tout droit vers la table chargée de victuailles plus apétissantes les unes que les autres. D'un geste vif, il s'empara d'une coupe et en but le contenu d'une traite. Il se resservit un verre de vin et s'assit sur un large fauteuil au dossier droit.

- C'est vous qui m'y forcez.

Thorïn en aurait ri, s'il en avait eu la force. Mais les fumets savoureux des plats qui trônaient devant lui monopolisaient toute son attention, et il devait faire un effort de volonté titanesque pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture. Il avait rarement mangé à sa faim durant la période qui avait suivi la chute d'Erebor et précédé leur installation dans les Montagnes Bleues. Pendant des années, il avait connu les privations. Il savait ce que c'était. Il n'imaginait pas connaître ca une nouvelle fois. Ni souffrir autant.

- Asseyez-vous, claqua la voix sèche de Thranduil.

Pour une fois docile, le Nain avança jusqu'au deuxième siège et y grimpa. Ses mains liées ne lui permettaient pas beaucoup de mouvements.

- Mangez.

- Pendant que mes compagnons crèvent de faim en bas ? Hors de question.

Thranduil poussa un soupir agacé avant de passer une main dans les longues mèches de sa chevelure. Thorïn détourna les yeux de la table, supportant de plus en plus difficilement le spectacle de ces plats qu'il devinait délicieux.

- Vous avez faim, mangez.

- On se demande bien comment je peux avoir faim, vu les repas gargantuesques auxquels vous nous conviez, ironisa le Nain sans le regarder.

- Par les Valar, MANGEZ !

Les cris de Thranduil ne l'impressionnaient guère. Il avait vécu toute son enfance aux côtés d'un Nain qui ressemblait plus à un taureau furieux et qui se mettait dans des rages folles à la moindre contrariété. Les petits éclats de ce Roi aux oreilles-pointues ne lui faisaient donc pas plus d'effet que cela. Thranduil dut s'en apercevoir, car il soupira de nouveau et changea de tactique. Il claqua des doigts et, aussitôt, un garde entra dans la salle, aussi impassible qu'une statue.

- Apportez-leur de quoi restaurer leurs forces.

- Bien, Majesté.

Le garde en armure disparut aussitôt et Thranduil se rencogna dans son siège.

- Allez-vous manger, maintenant ? souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Vous nous privez de tout, vous envoyez votre putain rousse me rouer de coups chaque jour que les dieux font, vous avez fait _torturer_ ma compagne. En quoi cela vous importe-t-il, à la fin, que je mange ou non ? s'emporta Thorïn.

Le Roi elfique ferma les yeux et avala son vin d'une seule gorgée avant de s'en resservir une coupe. A ce rythme-là, il lui faudrait moins d'une heure pour être fin soûl, estima le Nain. Les Elfes n'étaient pas connus pour tenir l'alcool. Thranduil se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Cédant finalement à l'appel insistant d'un lapin fumant, Thorïn attira une assiette à lui et, se souciant bien peu d'étiquette ou d'autres conneries du même genre, dévora la viande à belles dents.

Que c'était bon...

* * *

Le silence plana pendant de longues minutes que le Nain mit à profit pour avaler à peu près tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, la voix de Frerin insistant sur le fait que, peut-être, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de manger avant un certain temps. Thranduil continuait sa marche, les mains croisées dans le dos, semblant réfléchir. Finalement, il se stoppa près de son prisonnier, qui se léchait encore les lèvres après de succulent repas, et se pencha sur lui, placant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, obligeant Thorïn à se rencogner contre le dossier de bois droit.

- Il faut abandonner cette quête suicidaire, Thorïn, dit-il soudainement.

Le roi déchu d'Erebor haussa un sourcil ironique et prit une coupe de vin pour en boire une gorgée. Thranduil plissa les yeux et se pencha un peu plus.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous désirez reprendre Erebor, et ce souhait est légitime, mais comprenez bien que ca n'arrivera jamais.

- Vous nous jugez trop faibles pour éliminer Smaug ? demanda Thorïn à voix basse en reposant sa coupe.

- Au contraire, je vous crois parfaitement capable de le tuer, et de ressusciter votre royaume de ses cendres. Mais cela, je ne peux le permettre.

- Vous ne pouvez le permettre ? Parce que vous croyez réellement que vous avez votre mot à dire ? Cela ne concerne pas les Elfes, seulement le peuple Nain.

- Il y a plus en jeu que les intérêts des Nains ! s'énerva l'Elfe en frappant du poing sur un accoudoir. Vous le savez parfaitement !

Thorïn fronça les sourcils. En lui, la colère montait lentement mais sûrement.

- Nous n'avons que trop souffert de la tyrannie des Nains, murmura Thranduil, les yeux accrochés aux siens.

Le roi déchu détourna les yeux, sachant pertinemment de quoi l'Elfe parlait.

* * *

Autrefois, Thror avait été un Roi juste. Sévère, expéditif, mais juste. Il était né sous la Moria, et avait vu ce qui était emprisonné dans les abysses de la terre. Il avait fui son Royaume originel, après avoir vu périr les siens. Il avait fui avec son peuple, jusqu'à trouver la Montagne Solitaire. C'était comme un cadeau des dieux, en dédommagement des souffrances qu'ils avaient connues. Ambitieux, avide de retrouver son honneur et son rang perdus, Thror avait mené une politique expantionniste acharnée. Mais en quelques décénies, le peuple Nain était redevenu le peuple le plus puissant de la Terre du Milieu et lui, le Roi le plus grand, le plus respecté. Et le plus craint. Quand la fortune et la gloire des Nains furent restaurées, Thror ne s'estima pas encore satisfait. Les dieux lui offrirent un fils, qui lui donna deux petits-fils et une petite-fille. Mais Thror n'était jamais satisfait. Son sens de la justice se tordit, se flétrit et le grand Roi fut bientôt corrompu jusqu'à la moëlle. Sa nature colérique le poussait à des extrémités inacceptables mais son peuple, ébloui par l'éclat de ses faits d'armes, ne trouvait rien à redire. Lentement mais sûrement, Thror asservissait son peuple, et avec son consentement. Ses richesses ne faisaient que grandir, mais ce n'était jamais assez. Les Humains commencèrent alors à souffrir de son avidité. Puis le Prince Thraïn découvrit ce qui serait la perte de son père. L'Arkenstone, le Coeur de la Montagne. Le joyau, selon Thror, était offert par les dieux. Ils le distinguaient comme souverain de droit divin, affermissant un peu plus sa main mise sur le monde. Les Elfes, distants et hautains, ne se méfièrent pas et, quand ils se rendirent compte de ce qui se passait, il était déjà trop tard. Les armées Naines les auraient balayés comme fétus de paille et ils n'avaient plus d'alliés qui puissent les aider à éliminer cette menace qu'était devenu le peuple Nain. Ils durent choisir entre plier ou périr. Tous s'inclinèrent devant Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, et sa glorieuse lignée. Thranduil s'inclina, Elrond et Galadriel également.

Ceux qui refusèrent de plier devant lui périrent, comme promis. Les autres travaillèrent. Jusqu'à Smaug, qui rétablit l'équilibre des forces en décimant la moitié du peuple Nain, permettant aux Humains et aux Elfes de se libérer de la dictature de Thror.

Oui, Thorïn comprenait parfaitement la position de Thranduil.

Mais il n'était pas son grand-père.

* * *

Le Roi elfique ferma les yeux, se remémorant lui aussi les temps sombres qu'avait connu le monde du temps de Thror. Quand il les rouvrit, une lueur désolée y brillait.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir, Thorïn... Jamais, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs du Nain, son front appuyé contre le sien.

Thorïn se tendit brusquement, supportant difficilement le contact de l'Elfe, et ferma les yeux. Il comprenait. Bien sûr, qu'il comprenait. Mais les fautes de son grand-père devaient-elles vraiment condamner le reste de son peuple pour l'éternité ? Ne leur serait-il donc jamais permis de retrouver un peu de dignité et d'honneur ?

La main pâle quitta ses cheveux et Thranduil s'écarta. Il lui tourna le dos et retourna auprès de la pierre bleutée, se plongeant de nouveau dans les méandres de son coeur.

- Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé vos forces. Puis nous vous raccompagnerons aux frontières de mon Royame. Et vous retournerez d'où vous venez, Thorïn. Sinon, ce sera la guerre.

Il claqua des doigts et, obéissant promptement, deux gardes entrèrent. Ils échangèrent quelques propos avec leur souverain dans leur langue chantante avant de faire signe à Thorïn de se lever et de quitter les lieux. Le Roi déchu les suivit sans mot dire, réfléchissant déjà à un moyen de s'échapper d'ici. La voix de Thranduil lui parvint une dernière fois avant que la porte de bois ne se referme.

- Nous ne nous reverrons plus. Adieu, Thorïn.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ca a été !**

**Et maintenant, je vais me coucher.**

**Bonne nuit, mes très chères, je vous embrasse !**

**A la revoyure !**

**Aschen - Capo de Dona Corleone, Maîtresse des Araignées (at your service)**


	20. Chapter 20 : Dans les geôles

**RAR Zone**

Ayuki : Nan, ca ira =) Paraît qu'elle est mentionnée dans les addendum. Il y a effectivement un Capitaine de la Garde à Mirkwood. Mais c'est un homme. PAS UNE FOUTUE FEMME AVEC DES CHEVEUX ROUX ! Y A EU QU'UN SEUL ROUX CHEZ LES ELFES OKAY ? Tiens, toi qui aime Fili, il réapparaît, dans ce chapitre. Ca devrait te plaire. Bisous, ma jolie, et merci d'être toujours présente !

Chupa14 : Salut sucette ! Tout roule ? Et oh, t'as qu'à pas lire ma fiction pendant que tu manges ! Tu vas salir le clavier, après ! Ah, ces jeunes, de nos jours... Nan, j'ai pas vu l'exorciste. Les films d'horreur me font peur : parce que je suis très impressionnable. Incroyable, hein ? C'est pourtant bien vrai. Après, Thorïn est enchaîné, sans aucun moyen de se défendre. A part ses dents. Ca s'appelle faire feu de tout bois ! XD Merci, petite sucette, de continuer à me lire =) Ce chapitre devrait te plaire un peu plus...

Soop : Je déclare officiellement close cette histoire de centimètres. Tu n'es plus autorisée à m'emmerder avec ca. Pigé ? Faut manger un peu mieux que ca, toi, après c'est normal d'être fatiguée... Et il ne faut pas pleurer. Ils vont mieux, maintenant. Et puis cesse donc tes conneries de dévalorisation, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Armitage (et si lui je veux bien l'écouter parler jusqu'à la fin des temps, parce que je suis en extase sur sa voix, toi, tu n'as AUCUNE raison de le faire !). Toi qui voulais savoir comment les autres vivent la situation, te voilà exaucée ! Et tu survivras. C'est pas SI terrible que ca. En tout cas, merci de continuer à lire malgré ton dégoût croissant pour Daenerys XD

Idylle76 : Mais pourquoi tout le monde a eu envie de vomir ? C'est pas si... *relis le passage* Mouais, bon. Mais j'ai édulcoré, hein, j'vous jure ! Est-il réellement de dire Tauriel et salope dans la même phrase ? C'est un pléonasme, non ? Et oui, Thranduil est un mec bien, au fond. C'est un gros con, mais un gros con bien. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne te donnera pas envie de vomir (ce serait dommage, quand même). Merci à toi, et bisous !

Gokash : HEY ! Quel honneur ! Regarder Game of Thrones et lire ma fiction en même temps sans remarquer le gros lien entre les deux (le nom de l'héroïne). C'est tout un art, dont tu es le seul maître, très chère XD J'aime tes résumés. C'est concis, clair, net et précis. C'est bien les dramas. Faut lire des dramas. Lis donc _mes_ dramas. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aies pris le temps de t'enquiller 19 chapitres d'un coup et de me laisser une petite review là-dessus ! Ca fait plaisir ! Bisous, mon amour de ma vie !

So-darkCorleone : Patrone, je vous salue. Vous ne devriez pas souffrir autant pour ce qui concerne les tortures. N'en parlez pas aux autres, ils risqueraient de vous prendre pour une faible, ces abrutis, et de vous détrôner. Mais je vous protégerai, patrone. J'enverrai mes araignées les dévorer dans leur sommeil. Vous serez tranquille. Et puis elles boufferont les elfes aussi. Pour être sûre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera, patrone. Merci de m'accorder un peu de votre précieux temps. (T'as vu comment je fais sérieuse, là ? C'est bon, nan ?)

Lysis : Ca officialise pas vraiment, le contrat de mariage entre Fili et Daenerys est toujours valable. Mais... Plus pour longtemps. Mais bon, dans sa petite tête abîmée, elle est à lui, ca va de soi. Tauriel, détruite jusqu'aux tréfonds de son c**. L'idée me plaît. La semaine prochaine, promis. T'AS VU UN PEU LA VF DE THRANDUIL ? C'EST QUOI CETTE GROSSE BLAGUE, SANS DECONNER ? XD La VO est tellement mieux... Bref. Bisous, chouchou, et merci d'avoir lu et commenté !

* * *

**Ah que coucou !**

**Il est 01h45 (vous avez vu, je poste de plus en plus tôt !) et je m'emmerde royalement, mes très chères.**

**Du coup, j'vais m'en aller regarder Doctor Who (j'ai jusqu'à Nowel pour rattraper la série, si je veux être à jour pour le Douzième - duuur).**

**Bon, le sens moral m'oblige à signifier une scène graphique, ici. On se demande bien sur qui ca peut être...**

**Nous atteignons aujourd'hui le vingtième chapitre. Je suis émue. Réellement. Donc, je voulais en profiter pour vous remercier de me suivre. Ca fait du bien de se sentir soutenue et encouragée dans ce qu'on fait. J'espère que ca continuera à vous plaire.**

**Je vous fais un gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**En espérant, toujours, que ca vous plaise.**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Dans les geôles

* * *

Après cela, le temps passa lentement. Les jours se muèrent en semaines. Et Thorïn, emprisonné au fin fond du palais de Thranduil Oropherion, dépérissait. Son esprit était hanté par un rêve entêtant. L'aura noire de l'Orc, la pierre aux mille facettes, la petite fille aux cheveux blancs, le souffle de feu du dragon. Et la voix de Frerin, qui était comme un baume apaisant sur son âme et son esprit défaillant quand elle ne s'amusait pas à le tourmenter.

Daenerys se remettait lentement des supplices qu'elle avait subis et, si son corps se rétablissait bien maintenant qu'ils étaient convenablement nourris, son esprit semblait s'être irrémédiablement brisé. Aux périodes de vide et d'indifférence glacée à l'environnement qui l'entourait se succédaient les épisodes de rage incontrôlable et les pleurs désespérés. Elle trouvait toujours refuge dans les bras de Thorïn, revenant peu à peu à elle, pour quelques instants de lucidité, heureusement de plus en plus fréquents. Bien sûr, elle sentait que son roi s'éloignait d'elle à chaque seconde qui passait. Il ne semblait revenir sur terre que lorsqu'elle se pressait contre lui et l'embrassait de toutes ses forces. Mais il repartait toujours. Et la laissait toujours seule.

L'indifférence laissa la place à l'attente. Dans son esprit fissuré passaient sans cesse les images et les sons. Une Elfe aux cheveux roux, des brûlures intenses, des aiguilles effilées transperçant sa chair, les craquements de ses articulations qui se distendaient. Et un nom. Qui valsait, encore, et encore, et encore.

Tauriel. Tauriel. Tauriel. Tauriel.

Alors, elle attendit. Elle attendit l'heure de sa vengeance.

* * *

Kili frissonnait de froid. Heureusement, il n'avait pas à souffrir d'autres choses que du froid. Pas comme Thorïn et Daenerys. Le jeune archer entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Il ne supportait pas cette attente. C'était insoutenable. Il avait besoin d'air, de liberté. Le soleil lui manquait affreusement. Ses parties de chasse dans les forêts qui entouraient les Montagnes Bleues lui manquaient. Le rire de sa mère lui manquait. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Dis, se demandait sans cesse si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était. Sa mère lui manquait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Kili aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être auprès d'elle, loin de ses geôles glacées et des échos terrifiants des cris de Daenerys. Il ne supportait pas d'attendre. Des deux, c'était Fili le plus patient, le plus mesuré, le plus pondéré.

_Où était Fili ?_

Le jeune Nain releva brusquement la tête et chercha frénétiquement son frère, soudainement apeuré. Mais Fili était bien là. Les Elfes ne l'avaient pas emmené pour le faire hurler. Il était sauf, et près de lui. Kili rampa jusqu'à son frère aîné et se glissa entre ses bras, réveillant le Nain blond par la même occasion.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

L'archer frissonna encore. Fili allait finir par tomber malade, si ca continuait. Peut-être était-ce leur but, d'ailleurs. Les laisser pourrir dans ces cachots. Les laisser mourir de froid. Le jeune Nain se pressa un peu plus contre son frère, cherchant à lui communiquer sa chaleur. Il nicha son visage dans le cou de Fili, respirant son odeur. Les bras forts du Nain blond se refermèrent sur lui. Ce n'était pas le moment, il le savait très bien, ni le lieu, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui. Malgré le froid, malgré la peur. Ou à cause de ça. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Le nez et les lèvres de Kili effleurèrent doucement l'arète de la mâchoire avant de glisser sur la courbe de la nuque. Il déposa un baiser léger sur sa base, à la lisière de la tunique brune. Ses mains jouèrent quelques instants avec les lacets qui la refermaient puis les défirent lentement. L'encolure de la tunique s'ouvrit, dévoilant une peau halée. Les mains de Fili se refermèrent sur les poignets de son frère, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

- Arrête, se contenta-t-il de dire à voix basse.

Kili sourit doucement et retourna embrasser la nuque offerte de son frère aîné. Les mains bloquées, il usa de ses dents pour écarter le tissu brun et eut un bien meilleur accès à l'épaule de Fili, qu'il embrassa encore avant de la mordiller. Lentement, il remonta le long de la gorge jusqu'à l'oreille, dont il effleura le lobe de sa langue.

- Kili, arrête ça, souffla Fili. Ce n'est ni le lieu...

- Ni le lieu ni le moment, continua le jeune archer avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son frère. Je sais.

Kili s'écarta une seconde et embrassa doucement son frère aîné, chastement. Il s'écarta encore et revint, encore. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que Fili réagisse enfin et lui rende son baiser. Alors, il s'autorisa à l'approfondir. Sa langue caressa lentement la lèvre inférieure de son frère, demandant l'accès à cette bouche dont le goût l'enivrait. Fili écarta les lèvres, juste assez pour que la langue de son petit frère puisse effleurer la sienne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de temps de douceur de la part de Kili, d'ordinaire plus emporté, plus passionné. Mais la situation exigeait de la discrétion. Les doigts de Fili lâchèrent les poignets entravés de Kili, qui les passa autour de la nuque de son frère aîné dans un cliquetic de chaînes. D'un mouvement, le Nain blond entoura la taille de l'archer et le jucha sur ses jambes étendues. Kili enfouit ses mains dans les lourdes mèches blondes de son frère, sa langue ne cessant jamais d'aguicher sa nouvelle compagne de jeu.

* * *

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était dans la demeure de Bilbo Baggins, le petit Hobbit qui avait réussi à s'enfuir avant qu'ils ne soient pris par les Elfes. Une éternité auparavant, leur semblait-il. Une cellule glaciale et un sol de pierre n'était pas vraiment agréables, comme endroit, mais ils s'en contenteraient. Ils avaient trop envie l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient trop peur de mourir là pour s'arrêter. C'était peut-être leur dernière fois. Fili ne voulait pas mourir avant de s'être enfoui une dernière fois au creux de son petit frère. Alors il laissa ses mains entravées se perdre sous la tunique bleue de Kili, qui ondulait contre lui avec une exquise lenteur. Leurs bassins frottaient légèrement l'un contre l'autre, démultipliant les sensations. Fili s'écarta de quelques milimètres, les lèvres humides et gonflées. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux, fiévreux, de son petit frère, et ce qu'il y lut fit rugir son sang dans ses veines. Etre obligé de se mesurer était une torture. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre Kili, maintenant, tout de suite, et de le faire crier jusqu'à lui en briser les cordes vocales. Il voulait que son frère le chevauche avec toute la passion qui couvait en lui. Mais il ne pouvait se contenter que de ça, de frottements langoureux. Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Revenant embrasser son frère, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et lui arracha un gémissement vite étouffé par un baiser vorace. Chut, chut, pas de bruit. Les mains de Kili quittèrent ses cheveux, ses poignets cliquetant légèrement, et caressèrent son torse et son ventre ferme, descendant encore et encore jusqu'à buter contre le ceinturon qui retenait son pantalon. Leurs lèvres se séparaient et se rejoignaient, furieusement. Le ceinturon céda enfin et les mains fébriles de Kili se perdirent sous le tissu rêche des jambières, prodiguant des caresses affolantes qui ne le satisfaisaient pourtant pas. Ce n'était pas encore assez. Fili s'arracha aux lèvres rougies de son petit frère et dévora sa gorge offerte de baisers voraces, mordillant la peau pâle pour la marquer. Il aimait voir ses morsures. Elles prouvaient que Kili lui appartenait. Ses doigts agiles quittèrent le torse finement musclé de l'archer pour déboutonner rapidement le pantalon de Kili, le hissant légèrement pour faire glisser l'encombrant vêtement sur ses longues jambes, qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Fili plongea une nouvelle fois son regard voilé dans celui de son petit frère, qui hocha la tête. Lentement, précautionneusement, Kili laissa le sexe de son frère s'enfoncer en lui, dévorant la bouche de Fili pour s'empêcher de crier. La douleur était toujours aussi intense, surtout sans aucune préparation. Et c'était toujours aussi bon, cette sensation d'être écartelé, d'être possédé et de ne plus s'appartenir. Fili s'immobilisa complètement, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Comme c'était dur de ne pas pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa passion, de s'empêcher de crier quand bien même il en mourrait d'envie. Kili ondula contre son frère, qui répondit en envoyant un brusque coup de rein, frappant sans pitié le noeud de plaisir caché au fond de son être. Le jeune archer mordit férocement l'épaule de Fili, retenant ses cris et ses gémissements tant bien que mal. Son frère aîné le pilonait brutalement, dans un silence presque total. Seule sa respiration erratique se faisait entendre, excitant encore d'avantage le jeune Nain. Sans crier gare, Fili inversa leur position, clouant son petit frère au sol, les mains plaquées au-dessus de sa tête sur le sol de pierre. Le Nain blond embrassa Kili à chaque gémissement qu'il ne pouvait taire, sans jamais cesser ses coups de boutoirs, imposant un rythme frénétique et sauvage. Quand sa main se referma sur son sexe dressé et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient aussi rapide que ses frappes, le jeune archer rejetta la tête en arrière et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, déchirant sans pitié la peau rosée. Il jouit entre les doigts agiles de son frère aîné et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds. Fili le prit encore quelques fois, mordant l'épaule nue de son petite frère quand l'orgasme le balaya mais ne put retenir un gémissement de pure extase ni Kili un léger cri de douleur.

Tant pis pour la discrétion. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Fili serra son petit frère contre lui, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait dans une litanie sans fin. Il pouvait bien mourir, maintenant. Tant que Kili était auprès de lui, il était heureux.

* * *

Son fils lui manquait. Effroyablement. Sa femme aussi. Elle était si jolie, sa femme, si sensuelle, si vivante. Pourquoi était-il parti, déjà ? Ah, oui. Pour la gloire. Pour retrouver sa maison perdue. Pour revoir le sourire de son ami. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu Thorïn sourire ? Sourire réellement, sans arrière pensée. Juste parce qu'il était heureux. Combien de temps ? Des années. Des _décénies_. Thorïn avait cessé de sourire à la mort de Frerin. Dwalïn et lui étaient restés auprès de lui, toujours, mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à lui rendre le sourire. Le décès de Frerin l'avait brisé. Comme eux tous. Mais lui avait encore son frère Oïn, et avait trouvé sa femme. Et il avait eu son fils. Ils avaient fait entrer un peu de soleil dans sa vie. Et lui les avait quitté. Pas pour la gloire. Pas pour retrouver sa maison perdue. Même pas pour offrir un meilleur avenir à Gimli. Parce que Thorïn, son meilleur ami, le lui avait demandé. Tout simplement.

Quel mauvais père il était...

* * *

La cohabitation était difficile. Elle l'avait toujours été, cela dit. Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant. Nori et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Principalement par sa faute. Il l'admettait parfaitement : il avait trop tendance à l'étouffer. Et il reproduisait le même schéma sur Ori. Mais Nori, lui, n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite ou à se faire materner. Il était trop indépendant, trop libre d'esprit, pour ça. Nori avait-il seulement été un enfant, un jour ? Il se souvenait toujours de son cadet comme d'un garçon turbulent et fouineur. Un délinquant. Un fléau. Un frère qu'il était incapable de maîtriser. Ils étaient trop différents. Nori aimait la liberté. Le chaos. Lui n'aimait que le contrôle. Et l'ordre. Cela les obligeait-il à se haïr ? Ces différences devaient-elles forcément les opposer ? Parce qu'il avait beau essayer, de toutes ses forces, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'aimer son petit frère.

Alors Dori ôta son manteau et le posa doucement sur les épaules de son voleur de frère, profondément endormi non loin de lui.

* * *

Il mourrait de faim. Cette sensation de vide, au fond de lui, était atroce. Intolérable. Et pourtant, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il parvenait à la supporter. Lui qui croyait être incapable de survivre plus de quelques heures sans manger, cela le stupéfiait. Peut-être était-ce dû à la peur. Il était intimement persuadé que, s'il émettait la moindre plainte concernant leurs repas pour le moins spartiates, il finirait comme la gamine-démon. Les Elfes le traîneraient dans cette salle que personne ne pouvait voir, au fond du couloir, pour lui faire subir d'horribles châtiments. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le torture. Alors il se taisait, malgré les gargouillis de son ventre, malgré les tiraillements désagréables de son estomac. Et puis il était persuadé d'avoir perdu du poids. Et partis comme ils l'étaient, il ne risquait pas de reprendre de sitôt ses kilos envolés. C'était sûrement ça, le plus affreux, selon lui. Il perdait du poids, à chaque jour que les dieux faisaient. Il le sentait. C'était abominable. Il voulait manger. N'importe quoi, mais manger. Même du Gobelin, il voulait bien en manger. N'importe quoi. Même son frère Bofur, qui dormait roulé en boule dans un coin, loin de lui.

Peut-être que s'il demandait gentiment...

* * *

De tous, il était le plus serein. Du moins, en apparence. Il ne se laissait jamais démonter, jamais perturber dans ses tâches. Et sa tâche actuelle, c'était de trouver une faille dans le contrat de mariage qui unissait Fili et Daenerys. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir une grande mémoire, malgré son grand âge, et quoi qu'en dise Dwalïn. Il connaissait les textes de loi par coeur, et avait tant lu et relu le bout de parchemin qui devait sceller les vies des deux jeunes gens qu'il pouvait presque en réciter les différents points. Et ce malgré les ronflements de Bifur. Il fallait dire qu'il avait de l'expérience. Enfant, il avait dû supporter les dialogues enflammés du Prince Thraïn et d'Oïn, incapables de se supporter plus de quelques minutes sans se battre. Plus tard, il avait dû enseigner aux Princes Thorïn et Frerin, puis à la Princesse Dis. Et ces trois-là, s'ils étaient des anges pris séparément, se muaient en véritables démons une fois réunis. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il les avait poursuivis dans le dédale qu'était la Basse-Ville d'Erebor après avoir dépassé la centaine. En moins d'une année. Et enfin, il avait été le précépteur de Fili et Kili, qui ressemblaient effroyablement à leurs oncles. En pire. Alors trouver le moyen de casser un contrat de mariage, dans les conditions actuelles, c'était un jeu d'enfant, pour lui. Contrat qui engageait les paroles de Naïn, fils de Gror, et de Thraïn, fils de Thror. Naïn était mort avant d'avoir tenu sa promesse et amené sa fille devant l'autel d'Aulë pour qu'elle épouse Fili. Naïn avait manqué à sa parole.

C'était là une raison légitime de briser l'engagement souscrit, non ?

* * *

Comment pouvait-on croire qu'un lance-pierre était une arme adéquate pour une Quête telle que celle-ci ? Il fallait vraiment être stupide. Ou naïf. Selon lui, Ori était un peu des deux. Stupide ET naïf. C'était un enfant. Un enfant extrêmement intelligent, un écrivain sensationnel et un dessinateur hors pair. Mais un enfant quand même. Les enfants n'avaient pas leur place dans une Quête aussi dangereuse. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait refusé qu'il vienne. Mais non, Thorïn avait accepté. Et il se retrouvait à devoir veiller sur le gosse. C'était toujours sur lui que ce genre de travail retombait. Soit disant parce qu'il était bien meilleur guerrier que quiconque dans la Compagnie. Meilleur que Thorïn, même. Ce qui n'était pas vrai, il s'était littéralement fait rétamer un nombre incalculable de fois par son Roi, même à l'époque où il n'était encore que Prince héritier d'Erebor. Mais on n'ennuyait pas le Roi avec des soucis de ce genre. Veiller sur un gosse, quelle idée. Non, on lui refilait le sale boulot, à lui. Comme d'habitude. Mais s'il devait être honnête, Dwalïn avouerait que regarder Ori dormir, roulé en boule tout contre lui, ce n'était pas le pire travail qu'il avait eu à faire. Il avouerait que la présence du gamin lui faisait du bien, et lui donnait l'impression d'être reconnu pour lui-même, et non pas comme le bras droit de Thorïn. Il avouerait qu'il aimait voir les yeux bruns si naïfs d'Ori se lever vers lui, et le voir sourir avec la douceur et la gentillesse propres aux enfants. Il avouerait que ce gamin-là lui donnait des envies qu'il était immoral de ressentir pour un enfant. Même pour lui. Mais personne ne l'obligeait à être honnête, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis un enfant ne l'embrasserait certainement pas comme Ori venait de le faire.

* * *

Dans les méandres du palais de Thranduil, l'intendant du Roi comptait les tonneaux de vin venus tout droit des plaines du Sud. Ceux qui étaient pleins, qu'il faisait charrier jusqu'à la salle de banquet, et ceux qui étaient vides. Et qui attendaient patiemment d'être jetés dans la rivière. Il y en avait bien assez pour le banquet que donnait le Prince Legolas pour le retour de son père, qui revenait vainqueur de Dol Guldur. Assurément, Sa Majesté Thranduil était le plus grand guerrier de la Terre du Milieu, c'était bien connu. Il ne pouvait que vaincre. Satisfait de ses comptes, l'intendant referma son carnet relié de cuir et s'en fut jusqu'à la salle de garde, située non loin de l'accès aux dongeons. Il réveilla d'un coup de pied l'Elfe qui dormait sur son tabouret.

- Les prisonniers doivent être nourris. Allez, remuez-vous !

Le garde s'agita et sonna les cuisines tandis que l'intendant s'en retournait à son bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, quelques servantes éthérées apportèrent des plateaux de métal où se battaient en duel timbale d'eau et miche de pain. Elles revinrent des profondeurs du palais moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Le garde se saisit du poignet fin de la dernière servante, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser tandis que la porte de bois claquait en se refermant. L'Elfe eut un rire frais avant de repousser gentiment le garde et de s'enfuir en courant, poursuivie par son amant, qui abandonna son trousseau de clés sur la table.

Quand la salle fut parfaitement vide, les clés quittèrent le plateau de bois et disparurent dans les airs. Il y eut le bruit caractéristique d'un loquet qu'on soulève et la porte de bois qui menait aux cachots s'ouvrit silencieusement, juste assez pour permettre le passage d'un enfant, ou d'un Semi-Homme. Elle se referma sans bruits.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ca vous a plu.**

**La semaine prochaine, mes très chères, ON S'EVAAAAADE !**

**Je vous embrasse et à la revoyure ! **

**Aschen - Capo de Dona Corleone et Maîtresse des Araignées (at your service)**


	21. Chapter 21 : Evasion

**RAR Zone**

Ayuki : Un Balrog rose ? Diable ! Si tu aimes les scènes graphiques, il y en aura encore une dans un ou deux chapitres. Ce sera la dernière. Histoire de rattraper le désastre de la première. J'espère que l'action éclair de Bilbo te plaira =) Bisous, et merci.

Chupa14 : Je dois t'avouer que j'ai décroché pendant longtemps et j'ai eu du mal avec Matt Smith (il a une tête de monstre, ce type O.O) mais bon, il est agréable quand même. OUAIS BOMBUR EST UN CANNIBALE !T'AS VU ! Et puis, pédophile, pédophile... Oui bon, d'accord, Dwalïn est un peu pédophile sur les bords, comme Thorïn. Et non, j'ai pris le parti de les mettre à deux par cellule. Donc, Fili et Kili sont seuls dans la leur. ME PARLE PAS DE GAME OF THRONE J'AI PAS LA SAISON 3 ! ... Greyjoy se fait torturer ? *happy*. J'espère que cette suite te plaira sucette. Bisous.

Idylle76 : Balïn est grand. Graaaand. C'est le meilleur de la bande, si on regarde bien. T'es prête ? ON S'EVAAAAADE ! Et Tauriel morfle un peu.

EvenIF : Ah oui, c'est une surprise ? XD Bon, pas vraiment de petites allusions au Dwalïn/Ori, aujourd'hui. Me rattraperai à Laketown =) Bisous, chouchou.

Soop : Chérie ? Je t'emmerde ! IL L'EMBRASSE OU JE VEUX D'ABORD ! Bon, là, pas de quoi te briser le cœur. Enfin, pas trop. Enfin si, un peu. Bref, tu verras. J'espère que ca te plaira quand même, dis :$ Merci, et puis j'espère que ta journée de taf s'est bien passée ! Ah, et puis bisous aussi.

Gokash : Tu es partie, trésor, très loin de moi mais je vais quand même te laisser un petit mot ici en espérant qu'il vole, vole, vole jusqu'à toi et te parvienne (que c'est poétique...). Dwalïn et Ori vont trop bien ensemble pour qu'on ne les mette pas ensemble ! ... C'est méchant pour Bofur, ca. Cela veut-il dire que Bombur à ta bénédiction pour se muer en cannibale ? Ce que je réserve à Fili et Kili, et bien... Hin hin hin hin... JE DIRAI RIEEEEN ! Bisous, chouchou.

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre, que je poste enfin à une heure décente (il est 16h53).**

**Bon, à la base, ce chapitre devait se terminer juste après que Daenerys laisse Tauriel. Mais ca aurait fait TRES court, alors je vous en ai mis deux d'un coup.**

**Ce qui fait que je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance. Ouch, ca fait mal. Faut que je me bouge les fesses.**

**Au menu, une évasion, des tonneaux, un serpent et des frayeurs. Et, bien sûr, la revanche de Daenerys sur Tauriel.**

**Je vous embrasse, mes très chères, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**En espérant, toujours, que cela vous plaise.**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Evasion

* * *

Bilbo descendit les degrés de pierre, se mouvant sans bruit. Il parvint rapidement aux cellules de ses amis. Dans la première, il vit Fili et Kili, débraillés, blottis l'un contre l'autre. L'aîné avait l'air malade, sa peau halée devenue pâle à cause de cet enfermement prolongé, et le cadet semblait avoir maigri. Le Hobbit sentit son coeur se serrer devant cette vision, se remémorant sans soucis les jeunes Nains à leur arrivée à Bag-End. Bilbo sortit les clés du garde et déverrouilla la porte barrée de la cellule, réveillant les deux jeunes hommes, qui se redressèrent immédiatement, apeurés. Se rappelant qu'il était aussi invisible pour eux, il ôta son anneau et le fourra dans sa poche. Aussitôt, le soulagement se peignit sur leurs traits et ils se levèrent, tendant leurs bras vers lui. Bilbo leur rendit leur étreinte, satisfait de les sentir encore forts et vigoureux malgré leur faiblesse apparente. Leur expliquant rapidement le plan qu'il avait mis au point, il les libéra de leurs chaînes et leur demanda de patienter dans leur cellule jusqu'à ce qu'il aie libéré tous les autres, au cas où un Elfe descendrait inopinément. Fili et kili hochèrent la tête avec une synchronisation parfaite, ce qui fit sourire leur cambrioleur.

* * *

Le Hobbit libéra rapidement le reste de ses compagnons avant de se diriger vers la dernière cellule, où attendaient Thorïn et Daenerys. Ils semblaient très calmes. Assis contre le mur, les yeux fermés, le roi déchu d'Erebor tenait dans ses bras la jeune Naine, assise entre ses jambes et la tête appuyée contre son torse. L'image même d'un couple amoureux et unis. Si seulement les yeux de Daenerys n'étaient pas si noirs, si seulement l'esprit de Thorïn n'était pas obnubilé par son trésor, ils auraient pu l'être. Bilbo frissonna, n'aimant du tout le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Bilbo, murmura la jeune femme en vrillant son regard noir dans celui de son ami.

Le Hobbit s'excusa d'avoir mis tant de temps, expliquant qu'il avait passé la majorité de son temps à découvrir le palais dans ses moindres recoins afin de tracer un itinéraire sûr et rapide pour les sortir de là. Daenerys ne semblait plus l'écouter. Thorïn ouvrit les yeux et regarda le cambrioleur sans le reconnaître, pendant quelques instants qui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Bilbo. Enfin, il sembla revenir à lui et eut un sourire qui, cependant, n'atteignit jamais ses yeux bleus.

* * *

Bilbo passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Pas le moindre garde en vue, il devait encore batifoler avec sa servante. Le Hobbit fit signe à ses compagnons, qui le rejoignirent immédiatement avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Dans un coffre, près de la porte, attendaient les armes des Nains. Ouvrant la marche, le petit cambrioleur les guida dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du palais de Thranduil. Il avait passé tant de temps en ce lieu qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître aussi bien que Bag-End. Ca lui avait prit des semaines, autant que la détention de ses camarades, mais il était maintenant sûr de pouvoir les tirer de là sans dommages. Il avait un plan. Assez farfelu, il en convenait, mais convenable. Et puis, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix. La seule sortie, outre celle qu'il comptait bien utiliser, c'était celle par laquelle l'Elfe Tauriel les avait amenés là. Et elle était rudement bien gardée. Trop, même. A croire que Thranduil et son fils craignaient une attaque. Et, s'il fallait en croire les rumeurs, ils avaient raison de craindre. Bilbo avait entendu des serviteurs et des soldats parler de la forteresse noire, au sud de la forêt. Une attaque devait avoir lieu, ou avait eu lieu, il l'ignorait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Thranduil devait attaquer cette forteresse, et chasser le mal qui y régnait pour ramener la lumière dans son royaume. Bilbo ignorait s'il avait réussi ou s'il était mort en essayant, et à dire vrai il s'en fichait un peu. Son absence arrangeait bien ses affaires.

Ils avaient avalés la moitié de la distance qui les séparait de la liberté quand les ennuis leur tombèrent dessus en la personne de Tauriel.

* * *

Le Capitaine de la Garde, pour une fois, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Le Roi avait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne à Dol Guldur, c'est pourquoi elle était si maussade. Elle craignait pour sa vie. Non pas qu'elle le jugeât incapable de se défendre contre le mal qui rôdait dans la forêt, bien sûr que non. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il était plus distant, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Oh, elle pouvait parfaitement dire à quel moment le caractère de son roi avait changé. C'était précisément quand ses yeux étaient tombés sur le Nain aux cheveux noirs, celui qui était Roi sous sa montagne. Tauriel le haïssait. Son unique présence avait suffit pour éloigner Thranduil d'elle. Elle aurait dû le tuer quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Thranduil lui avait interdit de les toucher, ces sales Nains, après sa discussion privée. Elle se demanda un instant ce que Oakenshield avait bien pu promettre ou donner pour que Thranduil lui redonne sa liberté. Parce que, dès le lendemain, ils seraient libres. Tous. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir.

Cela dit, elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait bien gardé le petit brun pour elle. Le plus jeune, un des neveux de Thorïn. Il était appétissant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Et il avait bon goût. Elle ne se serait pas lassée de lui aussi vite qu'elle voulait bien le dire, elle le savait, ce qui l'énervait encore davantage. Oui, le petit Kili était vraiment très sensuel et adorable, pour un Nain, mais il était aussi obtus et stupide que son oncle. Il avait refusé de lui appartenir. Pourtant, elle l'aurait rendu heureux. Puis, quand elle aurait été lassée de lui, elle l'aurait renvoyé auprès des siens, dans les Halls d'Aulë - cela, elle ne le lui avait pas dit, bien sûr. Mais il avait refusé. Ce sale petit rat l'avait mordue avant de lui cracher au visage. Alors elle l'avait puni, parce qu'il devait apprendre l'obéissance. C'était avant que Thranduil ne lui interdise de les toucher. Parfois, son Roi pouvait être un véritable monstre de cruauté.

L'Elfe aux cheveux roux ouvrit une porte et s'engagea dans un autre couloir. Au croisement d'un autre corridor, elle tomba nez à nez avec un tout petit homme aux cheveux blond foncé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Un Hobbit, lui semblait-il. Et derrière lui, les Nains. Avec un sourire, elle dégaina son épée.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici, celle-là ? Ne devait-elle pas surveiller le banquet et veiller sur le Prince Legolas ? Ils étaient vraiment dans de sales draps, maintenant, et Bilbo réfléchissait à toute vitesse sans parvenir à trouver une solution.

- Vous allez sagement retourner dans vos cellules, vous autres.

Sûrement pas. Bilbo n'avait pas fait tout ça pour qu'elle saccage tout. Dans un élan de courage, le Hobbit dégaina sa courte épée.

- Tu risques de te blesser, petite créature insignifiante.

Bilbo engagea le combat en attaquant de front. Tauriel para aisément la manoeuvre et, d'un coup de pied, envoya le Hobbit rouler au sol. C'était absolument ridicule. Elle posa la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de son agresseur, souriant toujours. Alors qu'elle allait la transpercer, elle vit, du coin de l'oeil, un éclair blanc fondre sur elle. Les attaques, toutes en puissance, l'obligèrent à reculer, libérant le passage.

- Continuez, Bilbo, je vous rejoindrai.

- Vous n'irez nulle part ! rugit l'Elfe en attaquant à son tour.

Le couloir s'emplit bientôt des sons grinçants de lames ennemies qui se heurtaient. Bilbo n'osait plus bouger et ne savait pas quoi faire. Thorïn dégaina légèrement Orcrist et s'entailla la paume de la main, laissant quelques gouttes de sang tomber au sol. Il rengaine sa lame et avança vers le cambrioleur pour le pousser légèrement. La voix grave du Roi déchu parvint aux oreilles du Hobbit, malgré le fracas des armes, et ils reprirent leur marche, laissant Daenerys derrière eux.

* * *

Les Elfes étaient des créatures gracieuses, évanescentes. Même lorsqu'ils se battaient. Ils avaient besoin d'espace et de liberté. Au contraire, les Nains détestait les grands espaces. Ils avaient l'habitude des passages exiguës. Comme ce couloir, où Tauriel était clairement handicapée. Tandis qu'elle-même avait l'avantage. Les voix de son esprit riaient à gorges déployées. Enfin, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée...

Pas besoin de combattre à la loyale face à une femme qui n'avait aucun honneur et n'hésitait pas à user de toutes les bassesses pour vaincre. Une femme comme Tauriel. Une femme comme elle. Le sourire de Daenerys s'élargit.

D'abord, la désarmer. Quelques passes suffirent pour faire voler l'épée de Tauriel loin derrière l'Elfe. La lame se planta dans une aspérité du sol et ne bougea plus. La femme aux cheveux roux s'élanca vers son arme, misant sur sa rapidité. Daenerys courut derrière elle et, au dernier moment, bondit sur le mur, dont elle se servit comme tremplin pour rebondir et atterrir devant Tauriel, bloquant le passage vers sa lame courbée. L'Elfe ne se démonta pas et entreprit d'attaquer à mains nues.

Ensuite, l'empêcher de se mouvoir. Rien de plus facile. Daenerys se jeta entre les interminables jambes nues de son adversaire et se redressa derrière elle, ses lames noires déchirant les tendons des chevilles fines. Tauriel s'effondra immédiatement et, profitant de sa faiblesse passagère, la Naine lui brisa un genou d'un bon coup de pommeau. Il y eut un cri bref. Usant de sa masse, Daenerys brisa le tibia de l'autre jambe.

Puis, bloquer les membres supérieurs. Ou les abîmer suffisamment pour qu'ils soient inutilisables. Là encore, rien de plus facile. Daenerys retourna l'Elfe aux cheveux roux, ignorant ses insultes et ses cris de Banshee. Elle s'assit sur son ventre et arrêta le poing qui fusait vers son visage. Décidément, Tauriel lui facilitait la tâche. La Naine bloqua le poignet sous son aisselle et, d'un coup sec, brisa la clavicule, récoltant un nouveau cri. Elle fit la même manoeuvre avec l'autre bras et, satisfaite, se redressa.

* * *

Enfin, s'amuser un peu. Bon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant elle. Elle estimait à moins de cinq minutes le temps de réaction des gardes et leur arrivée. C'était largement suffisant pour ce qu'elle avait prévu. Daenerys sortit un dague, qui émit un son chuintant des plus délicieux, et la posa délicatement sur la gorge de l'Elfe.

- Savez-vous sourire, vous les Elfes ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton badin.

Tauriel lui hurla des insultes qui auraient fait frissonner Ohgren, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de la Naine. La femme aux cheveux blancs pressa un peu plus sa lame contre la gorge pâle en se pencha sur sa victime. Leurs nez s'effleuraient presque tant leurs visages étaient près l'un de l'autre.

- Je vous ai demandé si vous saviez sourire. Dois-je en conclure que non ?

La lame quitta la gorge blanche et vint caresser les lèvres roses de Tauriel, qui cessa ses imprécations, ses pupilles se dilatant sous l'effet de la peur.

- Il faut sourire, vous savez. Vous êtes beaucoup trop rigides, vous les Elfes. Regardez, nous les Nains, malgré tout ce que nous avons vécu, malgré tout ce que nous vivons encore, souvent à cause de vous les Elfes, d'ailleurs, nous savons rire et profiter de la vie. Mais vous...

La pointe de la lame s'enfonca légèrement dans la lèvre inférieure, l'entaillant par le milieu. Tauriel tourna la tête pour échapper à ce traitement qui, elle le savait, n'était qu'un prélude à son véritable châtiment. Son visage prit un masque d'impassibilité qui ne convint pas du tout à la Naine.

- Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?

La voix glacée de la Naine terrifia Tauriel plus sûrement que toutes les créatures démoniaques sorties de Dol Guldur. La main pâle de Daenerys se referma sur le menton fin de l'Elfe et ramena son visage droit, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche. La lame de la dague glissa entre les lèvres roses et les dents contractées et remonta jusqu'à la commissure de la bouche. La chair se fendit sous la pression et Tauriel hurla. La lame remonta jusqu'au creux de la joue et ressortit dans une gerbe de sang. L'Elfe se débattit furieusement, ravivant les douleurs de ses clavicules brisées. Cela n'empêcha pas la dague de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche, entaillant un peu plus les lèvres, avant de tracer le même sillon rouge sur l'autre joue. Des larmes acides coulaient sans discontinuer des yeux mordorés de Tauriel, le sel qu'elles contenaient démultipliant les souffrances atroces causées par cet hideux sourire ensanglanté.

Daenerys était fière d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

Elle se recula légèrement et s'assit sur les hanches fines de l'Elfe pour remonter la tunique de soie verte, exposant le ventre plat.

- Je m'appelle Daenerys. Et je vais m'assurer que tu n'oublies jamais le nom de celle qui t'a vaincu, Elfe.

La pointe de la lame s'enfonça dans la chair tendre de l'abdomen, juste sous la poitrine parfaite de l'elfe, qui criait, criait, criait, agrandissant un peu plus son nouveau sourire. Les cordes vocales lâchèrent et bientôt, elle ne put émettre que des gémissements douloureux, bien loin des hurlements qu'elle aurait voulu lancer. Elle pleurait encore, encore, encore. Mais ne cessait plus de sourire, grâce aux bons soins de la Naine qui la torturait savamment. Enfin, la lame ressortit de son ventre, juste au-dessus du pubis. Daenerys se redressa et admira son travail. Nul doute, c'était son chef-d'oeuvre. Mais elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle claqua un baiser sur le front trempé de sueur de l'Elfe et s'en fut, l'abandonnant là pour que ses gardes la trouvent facilement et comprennent le message, eux aussi.

Au croisement du couloir où elle avait engagé le combat, quelques gouttes de sang isolées. La jeune Naine s'immobilisa, sachant parfaitement quoi faire pour retrouver ses compagnons mais répugnant encore à le faire maintenant que sa vengeance était assouvie. Malgré tout, puisque c'était le sang de Thorïn, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, et que cela semblait s'apparenter fortement à un ordre direct, elle se pencha et les recueillit du bout des doigts pour les goûter. Aussitôt, le voile rouge familier, qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle était revenue à elle dans sa cellule, mais s'était tout de même légèrement évaporé avec les cris de Tauriel, s'épaissit davantage. Ce sang sentait délicieusement bon. Il _était_ délicieusement bon. C'était comme si un chemin de lumière écarlate s'ouvrait devant elle. Et au bout de ce chemin, battant sourdement, l'attendait le coeur de Thorïn.

Guidée par le sang de son amant, elle se mit en chasse.

* * *

Les gardes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Quelques minutes trop tard. Ils trouvèrent leur Capitaine étendue au sol, les membres brisés. Elle pleurait. Non plus de terreur, mais de soulagement. Un sourire d'ange défigurait son beau visage et, sur son ventre, étaient gravé en lettres de sang le nom de Daenerys.

* * *

Il y avait deux gardes en stationnement. Dwalïn et Thorïn s'en débarrassèrent aisément, avec une discrétion que le petit Hobbit ignorait qu'ils possédaient. Une fois la voie dégagée, il courut jusqu'à un ingénieux système de poulie qui permettait d'ouvrir une large trappe, au sol, sous lequel passait un fleuve. Aidé de Dori et Bombur, Bilbo parvint à ouvrir les panneaux de bois qui la fermaient et attacha la corde à un anneau de métal fixé au sol, puis il frotta ses mains sales sur son par-dessus jaune.

- Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan ? s'enquit Nori en regardant le vide.

- Et bien on saute, pardi !

Thorïn s'approcha du bord et lanca une chope, qui traînait sur une table, dans le fleuve. Il évalua la chute à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Sûrement pas plus de cinquante mètres (du moins l'espérait-il) mais pas moins de trente. C'était trop.

- Sauter. Là-dedans. Hors de question, trancha-t-il.

- Ecoutez, il n'y a pas d'autre issue. Vous voulez retourner dans votre cage ?

Les Nains frissonnèrent et secouèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Bilbo se retint de sourire et désigna les larges tonneaux vides qui attendaient d'être lâchés dans le fleuve.

- On va utiliser ces trucs-là, expliqua-t-il. Il y en a largement assez pour vous tous. Alors vous vous glissez là-dedans et...

- Hola, attendez. Vous voulez nous enfermer dans des tonneaux ? demanda Balïn en fixant le petit Hobbit, les yeux plissés.

- Mais oui, acquiesça le cambrioleur après un court silence.

Les Nains ouvrirent des grands yeux, stupéfaits, sauf Thorïn qui continuait à fixer les eaux tumultueuses du fleuve, loin en contrebas.

- Etes-vous tombés sur la tête, monsieur Bilbo ? s'inquiéta le gentil Ori.

Le Hobbit secoua ses boucles claires et retint une exclamation agacée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de discuter, les gardes pouvaient rappliquer d'un instant à l'autre. Et Daenerys, qui ne les rejoignait pas, malgré les gouttes de sang de Thorïn qui balisaient leur trajet... La panique, qui s'était jusqu'alors tenue à distance, commença à s'étendre sur l'esprit de Bilbo. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que serait son châtiment pour avoir tenté une évasion. Sûrement, il serait envoyé dans cette horrible salle des tortures qu'il avait aperçu près des cachots.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute façon... marmonna Thorïn en se tournant vers son cambrioleur. Montrez-nous, Bilbo.

S'il s'étonnait d'obtenir ainsi la bénédiction du Roi déchu, le Hobbit n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de desceller les tonneaux, indiquant à ses compagnons de se fourrer dedans et de ne plus faire le moindre bruit.

* * *

Elle croisa des gardes. Trois gardes, qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Armés jusqu'aux dents, visiblement en plein branle-bas de combat. Elle dégaina ses lames noires qui, comme d'habitude, ne produisirent aucun bruit, et se glissa dans le dos des Elfes, plus silencieuse que le Fantôme qu'elle avait été. Autrefois.

Elle poursuivit son chemin, quelques instants plus tard, apercevant au sol quelques gouttes de sang isolées. Mais à dire vrai, elle n'avait pas besoin de les voir. Leur goût riche et puissant sur sa langue et leur odeur tentatrice la guidait plus sûrement qu'un phare vers son amant. Vers son Roi.

Elles laissa derrière elle trois gardes morts, proprement égorgés.

* * *

Bilbo émit un cri aigu assez peu viril quand il entendit une porte claquer. Des pas se rapprochaient rapidement de leur position et lui n'aurait pas le temps de dégainer Dard. Les Nains étaient, pour la plupart, déjà enfermés dans leur tonneau. Ne restaient plus que Thorïn, Dwalïn et Gloïn. Il lâcha la plaque ronde qui fermait le tonneau de Bifur quand la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. En un éclair, le nouvel arrivant fut plaqué au sol, la lame d'Orcrist posée contre la gorge.

- Si j'avais sû quel accueil tu me réservais, je me serais pressée un peu plus pour te rejoindre...

Thorïn se permit un sourire devant la mine aguicheuse de Daenerys. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rappelait à quel point elle était jeune, et à quel point il l'aimait. Pendant un bref, très bref, instant, l'éclat de l'Arkenstone cessa de l'aveugler, libérant son esprit de son emprise néfaste.

- Que les Valar soient remerciés, c'est vous, soupira Bilbo en portant une main à son pauvre coeur, qui palpitait à tout rompre. Bon, Daenerys, j'ai ici un tonneau qui n'attend plus que vous !

La jeune Naine rejeta la tête en arrière pour regarder le Hobbit à l'envers, toujours étendue au sol et n'ayant, de toute évidence, aucune envie de se lever. De toute façon, Thorïn était toujours accroupi sur elle et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Un tonneau, répéta-t-elle d'un air blasé. C'est une plaisanterie.

Bilbo ferma les yeux et pressa deux doigts sur ses tempes douloureuses.

- Non, malheureusement, répondit Thorïn à sa place en se redressant.

Il la releva d'une traction et la fit pivoter sur elle-même avant de la pousser vers le pauvre Hobbit au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, bien évidemment, reprit le roi Nain avant que sa compagne ne puisse parler. Allez, grimpe là-dedans.

Obéissante, Daenerys se hissa sur le rebord de l'énorme tonneau et se laissa tomber dedans. Elle n'était pas particulièrement claustrophobe. Comme tous les membres de sa race, et plus encore de part son appartenance à la Légion, elle avait l'habitude des endroits très exigus. Mais là, tout de même, elle pressentait que ce serait difficile. D'autant qu'elle ne savait pas du tout combien de temps durerait le trajet, et n'aurait aucun moyen de se repérer, géographiquement et temporellement. De plus, une puissante odeur de vin émanait de ce tonneau. Elle se rendit soudainement compte que seule sa tête dépassait du rebord de bois cerclés de métal. Ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle redressa la tête avec fierté.

- Je tiens à dire que vous me traitez d'une honteuse manière, monsieur, dit-elle à Thorïn en imitant la voix hautaine de la princesse qu'elle devrait être. Et que ca se paiera, vous pouvez en être sûr.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe (qui commencait à repousser, d'ailleurs) et se roula en boule entre les parois de bois de son tonneau tandis que Thorïn le refermait soigneusement. Elle entendit vaguement la voix grave de Dwalïn, très étouffée à cause du bois, dire au Roi déchu de se mettre à l'abri et celle de Bilbo approuver. Quelques instants plus tard, elle devina à ses ronchonnements étouffés qu'il était lui aussi enfermé dans une prison de bois.

Attendez une seconde. Et Bilbo ?

* * *

Le Hobbit se tourna vers le tonneau fermé de la jeune Naine. Des grattements insistants se faisaient entendre, comme si elle essayait de soulever la plaque de bois sans y parvenir. Bilbo se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et parvint à rouvrir le tonneau. Pour se heurter à un regard vert cerclé d'écarlate mi-inquiet mi-furibond.

- Euh... Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas alerter les autres Nains.

- Comment allez-vous faire ?

- Faire quoi ? s'étonna le cambrioleur en haussant les sourcils.

- Pour sortir d'ici, comment vous allez faire ?

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il utiliserait son anneau, bien entendu. Puis il se rendit compte que ledit anneau, aussi magique soit-il, ne faisait que le rendre invisible. Il ne le sauverait pas de la noyade, qui l'attendait aussi sûrement que Lobelia était la voleuse de ses chères cuillères en argent. Il était donc dans une impasse, s'en rendit compte et referma la bouche sans avoir prononcé un mot.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, marmonna la Naine en secouant la tête.

D'une poussée, elle se hissa sur le rebord du tonneau et observa les environs. Evidemment, tous les tonneaux étaient pris. Il n'en restait aucun pour le pauvre cambrioleur qui les avait sorti de là. Puis son regard tomba sur un renfoncement, dans le mur. Là, au fond, il y avait des tonneaux plus larges. Plus grands aussi. Largement assez pour contenir deux personnes. D'un bond, elle rejoignit Bilbo, qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle lui prit le poignet et le tira derrière elle.

- Venez, j'ai une idée.

* * *

C'était d'ailleurs une idée proprement géniale. Sauf qu'à deux - ou plutôt un et demi, songea-t-elle narquoisement - il était plutôt difficile de rouler un tonneau aussi gros que celui qu'elle avait repéré. Surtout qu'il était plein (mais pas de liquide, d'après le bruit) et qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps, selon le Hobbit effrayé. Daenerys, elle, ne paniquait pas. Elle se disait que, vu l'état dans lequel elle avait laissé Tauriel, on préférerait sauvegarder sa vie vacillante.

Ils immobilisèrent le gros tonneau face à la trappe ouverte et la Naine essaya d'enlever une des plaques de bois qui le fermaient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Daenerys et Bilbo se tournèrent vers Kili, qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds depuis son tonneau. Pourquoi cet imbécile avait-il éprouvé le besoin de sortir ?

- Je m'échine à sauver la peau de notre Hobbit. Cache toi, tu veux ?

La plaque céda enfin et Daenerys, sous le coup, tomba en arrière avec un cri de surprise. La Naine aurait basculé dans le vide si Kili, rapide comme l'éclair, n'avait pas bondi pour la rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix étouffée de Fili.

- Rien ! Dors, toi !

Maugréant contre la jeune femme, le prince héritier ne décrocha plus un mot. Elle secoua la tête et adressa un remerciement à l'archer avant de lui demander de retourner dans son tonneau. Quitte à ce qu'ils se fassent avoir, autant limiter les dégâts. Il hocha la tête en regardant Bilbo vider le tonneau de ses pommes et retourna se mettre à l'abri.

Inspirant à fond, la jeune femme plongea dans les fruits bien rouges.

* * *

Rapidement, Bilbo rouvrit les tonneaux pour donner deux pomme à chacun des Nains. Au cas où, argua-t-il d'un air très sérieux. Daenerys se retint de lui dire qu'une pauvre pomme ne les sauverait pas, et qu'ils mourraient de soif avant que la faim ne les emporte, si ce voyage durait plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'escomptaient. Elle regarda vaguement les fruits dévaler le fleuve, loin sous ses pieds, avant que Bilbo ne referme la trappe et l'aide à faire rouler le tonneau vide avec les autres.

- Après vous, indiqua-t-elle au Hobbit.

- Tenez, prenez vos pommes.

La Naine leva les yeux au ciel et prit ses deux fruits sensés la sauver de la famine avant de suivre son compagnon dans le tonneau. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à replacer la plaque et attendirent. Ils attendirent de longues minutes, qui leur semblèrent une éternité. Puis, enfin, leur parvinrent des voix, qui parlaient entre elle dans une langue chantante et fluide. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se disait, mais ils entendirent distinctement le bruit des cottes de mailles et des épées cliquetantes contre les armures d'écailles que portaient les garde. Les Elfes fouillèrent la salle et firent mine de s'intéresser aux tonneaux. Une voix masculine claqua sèchement et les pas s'éloignèrent sensiblement. Il y eut encore quelques disputes, puis les Nains entendirent la trappe s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Le tumulte du fleuve leur parvint avec une acuité décuplée par la peur. Puis, on les fit rouler. Il y eut d'autres éclats de voix, un nouvel ordre sec.

* * *

Et ils tombèrent.

* * *

La chute fut à la fois effroyablement longue et étonnamment courte. Les tonneaux heurtèrent la surface du fleuve dans un fracas infernal. Les Nains crurent, durant un angoissant instant, qu'ils allaient céder à la pression des eaux et de la chute cumulées et éclater en morceaux. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

Les tonneaux se frappaient entre eux ou cognaient des débris végétaux. Parfois, ils s'enfoncaient au fond du fleuve, et les Nains voyaient avec horreur quelques bribes d'eau pénétrer leur prison de bois. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Daenerys décida qu'ils étaient assez loin pour sortir à l'air libre. Ignorant les cris terrifiés de Bilbo, elle retira la plaque de bois qui les tenait enfermés et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

La première chose qu'elle constata, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Fili et Kili, paniqués, hurlaient à plein poumons, ballotés dans tous les sens par les flots rageurs. Non loin d'elle, il y eut un horrible craquement et des échardes de bois volèrent en tout sens, juste avant qu'un lourd marteau de guerre n'apparaisse, immédiatement suivi par Dwalïn. Il y eut un cri strident et tous levèrent les yeux pour voir Nori être éjecté de son tonneau et plongé dans le fleuve. Dans un sursaut de courage, le petit Bilbo bondit à sa suite, retenu uniquement par la main de Daenerys, qui s'était refermée sur sa cheville au dernier moment.

Par un miracle incroyable, Bilbo parvint à agripper le pickpocket, qui se débattait en hurlant, et à le tracter jusqu'à lui, aidé d'une Naine terrifiée qui ne cessait plus de cracher des jurons bien sentis. Nori s'accrocha désespérément au rebord de leur tonneau, qui tangua dangereusement.

* * *

Fili et Kili avaient réussis, on ne savait comment, à s'agripper l'un à l'autre, et l'aîné tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer le cadet alors qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa voix de partir dans les aigus sous le coup de la panique.

Dwalïn, usant de sa voix de stentor pour couvrir les rugissements du fleuve, appelait son frère Balïn, appelait Ori, appelait Thorïn. Seul le dernier répondit.

Une autre plaque de bois vola en éclat et le Roi déchu parvint enfin à sortir de son tonneau. Voir ses neveux sains et saufs le rassura. Voir la situation précaire de Daenerys, Bilbo et Nori glaça son sang dans ses veines.

La Naine se rejeta en arrière, usant de tout son poids, pour éviter que le tonneau ne bascule définitivement dans l'eau. Mais malgré sa masse, les deux hommes réunis pesaient plus lourd qu'elle. Elle croisa un regard bleu et une idée germa dans son esprit. Ce tonneau était assez large pour accueillir deux personnes (enfin, une et demi) mais pas trois. Et puis Nori allait finir par se noyer, à ce rythme, et Bilbo avec lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions. Daenerys attrapa la main de Nori et tira de toutes ses forces, le faisant entrer de force dans le tonneau, qui commenca à s'enfoncer dangereusement dans le fleuve. Prenant appui sur la tête du Nain roulé en boule, elle se hissa sur le rebord du tonneau et repéra rapidement celui, vide, du pickpocket.

Thorïn aurait bien voulu crier, si sa voix ne s'était pas bloquée dans sa gorge devant la manoeuvre. Fili, lui, n'hésita pas une seconde à hurler de toutes ses forces. Ce qui, avec les rugissements du torrent, n'eut bien sûr aucun effet sur la Naine.

* * *

Le tonneau était trop loin, et il filait plus vite que les autres car plus léger. Elle pouvait éventuellement prendre appui sur la tête de Dwalïn (qui ne manquerait certainement pas de l'écharper s'ils survivaient). Mais il resterait encore trop loin. Et elle n'avait plus de temps devant elle pour réfléchir. Bilbo poussa un hurlement de terreur pure quand l'eau commença à affluer dans leur grand tonneau.

Daenerys cessa de penser, ignora la lame de peur qui s'enfonça dans son âme et refusa de regarder en direction de Thorïn.

Elle plongea dans le fleuve.

* * *

Immédiatement, la puissance du torrent la submergea. Il balaya ses jambes et la propulsa contre le lit de la rivière, s'infiltrant dans sa gorge pour la noyer. Le monde était noir, tous les sons étouffés. Elle ne percevait même plus les voix de ses compagnons. Ni les rugissements furieux des flots. Perdue dans ce monde de silence et de ténèbres, elle se dit que c'était une belle façon de mourir. Seule, légère, sans clameur de bataille, apaisée. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir là. Syrio et Ohgren avaient dit qu'elle avait encore des choses à faire. Alors, elle devait remonter, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle nageait réellement comme une enclume et l'air commençait déjà à manquer. Si son environnement immédiat était d'une douceur trompeuse, elle distinguait des formes qui se mouvaient autour d'elle. Au-dessous d'elle. Entre ses jambes. Elle sentit distinctement quelque chose la frôler. Quelque chose de froid et de visqueux, long de plus d'un mètre et gros comme sa cuisse. Un éclat d'argent perça le noir, une trille claire explosa à ses oreilles et des yeux dorés s'ouvrirent pour la fixer.

Ce truc-là ressemblait vaguement aux serpents des profondeurs. Elle avait déjà vu quelques unes de ces créatures lors de ses voyages dans les Tréfonds du monde. Il s'agissait de serpents énormes aux écailles blanches et, bien entendu, parfaitement aveugle. Mais, et Daenerys ignorait tout à fait comment c'était possible, ils n'avaient aucun mal à se repérer dans les eaux noires des lacs souterrains, et pouvaient sentir leurs victimes sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ils étaient dôtés de deux crocs longs et acérés distillant un poison paralysant qui pouvait s'avérer mortel s'il n'était pas contré par un antidote. La victime blessée commençait alors à se noyer, et regardait la créature la dévorer vive sans pouvoir réagir. Pas de douleur, juste l'angoisse et la vision effroyable d'un animal monstrueux arrachant des lambeaux de votre propre chair pour s'en repaître.

Et ce machin-là ressemblait à ces serpents. En plus petit. En le voyant de près, elle considéra qu'il faisait sûrement un peu plus d'un mètre. Et qu'il n'était pas aveugle. Et qu'il semblait décider à faire d'elle son repas. La Naine poussa une exclamation en se propulsant en arrière. L'eau glacée du fleuve s'engouffra dans sa gorge et la fit s'étrangler. Ses mouvements désordonnés, loin de la ramener à la surface, la firent couler un peu plus. C'étaient ses armes et son armure qui l'empêchaient de remonter, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en séparer. Même pour sauver sa vie.

La créature nageait vers elle sans se presser, sûrement persuadée d'avoir affaire à une proie facile. Ces animaux étaient cruels et aimaient à traquer leurs victimes avant de les tuer. Daenerys aussi aimait traquer ses victimes. Autrefois. Et elle n'avait pas du tout le profil d'une proie. Elle cessa de bouger et laissa le monstre s'enrouler autour d'elle et resserrer ses anneaux d'argent. Puis elle dégaina son épée et la colla contre elle. Au dernier moment, la créature referma sa prise violemment, sûrement dans le but de lui briser les os et de l'immobiliser le temps de lui croquer la tête. La lame noire s'enfonça légèrement dans le plastron de cuir de la jeune Naine et ne bougea plus. La créature poussa une sorte de glapissement strident et déroula ses anneaux tandis qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de ses blessures. Furieux, le serpent se rua en avant et la percuta par le côté, l'envoyant au fond du fleuve. Des éclairs noirs commencèrent à apparaître à la périphérie de la vision de Daenerys tandis que ses poumons cherchaient désespérément de l'air.

Juste à temps, elle écarta les jambes et la créature fila entre elles. Voyant là une issue possible à sa périlleuse situation, la Naine referma ses cuisses et se cramponna à la bête, qui rua férocement avant de filer à toute vitesse. Au-dessus d'elle, Daenerys voyait le fond des tonneaux de ses compagnons. La surface se rapprochait. Les écailles argentées n'offraient aucune prise, si bien que la Légionnaire se sentait glisser à chaque mouvement du puissant corps qui ruait sous le sien. Alors, dégainant sa deuxième lame, elle planta ses deux épées entre deux écailles, s'arrimant fortement à la créature. Le serpent rua encore plus et bondit soudain hors de l'eau. Elle eut à peine le temps d'avaler une grande goulée d'air qu'il retombait dans l'eau dans une éclaboussure.

Daenerys planta un peu plus ses épées dans la chair du serpent, qui tentait désespérément de la désarçonner, sans succès. Plusieurs fois, il fit de beaux looping à l'air libre avant de retourner au fin fond du fleuve, lui permettant de se ressourcer en oxygène. Mais finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'un combat acharné, la créature finit par se calmer. La Naine inclina légèrement ses lames vers la gauche et la créature se dirigea vers la gauche. Elle fit de même vers la droite et s'émerveilla de voir le serpent suivre le mouvement. Enfin, elle amena ses épées vers elle, légèrement, et sa monture la ramena à la surface.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de respirer un grand coup. La deuxième, de rire. Elle ramena ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau sur une épaule et les essora rapidement, le temps que les tonneaux, qu'elle avait distancés, la rattrapent.

- Hey Fili ! T'as vu ca ? J'ai dompté un serpent ! Tu as vu ? cria-t-elle quand elle aperçut son ami.

Fili, plus blanc qu'un linceul, la regardait avec horreur. Kili, toujours accroché au tonneau de son frère pour rester près de lui, lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste apaisant, tout en fusillant la Naine du regard pour la crise d'angoisse qu'elle avait provoqué chez le Prince héritier. L'insouciance de Daenerys quant à sa propre sécurité avait le don de lui taper sévèrement sur le système.

- Espèce d'idiote, siffla-t-il à son encontre, réalises-tu seulement que tu as failli mourir ? Sous nos yeux, qui plus est ? Où n'en as-tu absolument rien à faire ?

La jeune femme regarda l'archer avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas les raisons de sa soudaine colère. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de lui parler sur un autre ton s'il ne voulait pas s'en prendre une quand Fili revint à lui.

- IMBECILE ! hurla-t-il de toute la puissance de sa voix. TU N'ES QU'UNE FOUTUE DEBILE, UNE PUTAIN DE TAREE ! NE REFAIS JAMAIS CA !

Daenerys ne savait plus que dire, surtout quand Bilbo se mit à lui hurler dessus en parfaite synchronisation avec le prince blond. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle lui permit de constater que tous ses compagnons étaient livides. L'idée qu'ils aient eu peur pour elle lui fit chaud au coeur, mais elle se garda bien de le dire à voix haute. Seul Nori ne criait pas. Il se contenta de tendre les mains, quand le tonneau qu'il partageait avec Bilbo passa près d'elle et de son serpent, pour prendre les siennes et la remercia avec tant de gratitude et de reconnaissance dans la voix que la pauvre jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle lui fit un sourire, ignorant quoi faire d'autre.

Puis elle se retrouva face à Thorïn.

* * *

_"Moi, je serais toi, je l'étranglerais une bonne fois pour toutes."_

Frerin n'avait pas tort. Son coeur s'était arrêté et il avait réellement cru mourir de peur quand elle avait plongé. Il savait, rationnellement, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir passé plus de quelques minutes sous l'eau. Néanmoins, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle y avait passé des heures. Quand elle avait basculé dans le vide sous les coups du Roi Gobelin, il avait cru que son monde s'écroulait. La brusquerie de sa disparition ne l'avait frappé que plus tard, une fois l'adrénaline retombée. Là, il avait eu tout son temps pour assimiler l'idée. Il avait regardé ses cheveux blancs disparaître progressivement. Il avait vu l'eau bouillonner, des filaments de sang remonter à la surface et il avait cru, au plus profond de son âme, qu'elle était morte. Définitivement, cette fois. Pour de bon. Son coeur n'avait pas eu le temps de se briser. Etait-il encore capable de se briser, seulement ? Elle avait jailli du fleuve, juchée sur une créature terrifiante, dont les mâchoires auraient pu la briser comme fétu de paille. Ses épées noires planter dans le corps serpentin, son visage arborait une telle exaltation qu'il avait considéré ses inquiétudes comme dérisoires. Futiles. Inutiles. Puis il s'était dit que ce n'était pas ses inquiétudes à lui qui étaient stupides. Elles étaient normales, pour un homme, surtout lorsqu'il était aussi amoureux d'une femme que lui l'était de Daenerys. C'était son comportement à elle qui n'était pas normal. C'était _son_ attitude qui frisait la folie. Une question ne cessait plus de tourner dans sa tête, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dompter son monstre. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça, pourquoi se mettait-elle toujours en danger, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment les souffrances que sa mort lui causerait ? Pourquoi ?

_"Parce qu'elle est folle, mon frère. Tu as réussi le coup de maître de t'enticher d'une véritable tarée, comme dit Fili. Amuse toi bien."_

Si sa folie l'amusait, autrefois, ce n'était plus le cas. La vie n'était pas un jeu, elle était précieuse. Infiniment précieuse. Surtout celle de Daenerys, dont dépendait la sienne. Qu'elle en fasse si peu de cas lui retournait l'estomac. N'avait-elle donc que faire de mourir ? Bien sûr, les expériences qu'elle avait vécues en tant que Légionnaire l'avait endurcie et lui avait sûrement appris à ne pas craindre la Mort, à courir à sa rencontre comme une femme heureuse de revoir son amant longtemps parti. Mais lui voyait ca comme une aberration. Après avoir vu, de ses yeux, le feu de Smaug ravager son peuple et son royaume, après avoir vu sa femme brûler vive, après avoir vu son petit frère être brisé en deux comme une vulgaire poupée de porcelaine, il avait appris à respecter la vie comme un trésor, à la chérir et la protéger. Leurs visions de l'existence étaient si différentes qu'elles lui semblaient parfaitement incompatibles. Alors quand il la vit rire, réellement rire, comme si elle n'avait pas frôlé la Mort de près, encore une fois, comme si la peur sans nom qui l'avait envahi, lui, ne valait rien, quand il la vit rire, il se prit à la haïr de toutes ses forces. Plus que Thranduil, qu'il comprenait malgré le goût amer que sa trahison avait laissé. Plus que Smaug, qui avait saccagé sa vie. Plus qu'Azog, qui lui avait pris son grand-père, son père et surtout, _surtout_, son cher petit frère. Il la haïssait au point de vouloir la tuer de ses propres mains, pour qu'elle cesse de lui faire si peur, pour qu'elle cesse de lui faire tant de mal.

_"Si seulement je vivais encore, si seulement je pouvais être près de toi, mon frère, je l'empêcherais de te faire souffrir..."_

Mais elle continuerait. Elle n'écoutait jamais personne, pas même Fili, pas même lui. Il la voyait déjà, s'ils parvenaient à rejoindre Erebor, combattre Smaug, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner. Pas cette fois. Il voyait déjà les flammes l'engloutir et la consumer, comme la petite fille de son rêve. Et pour cela, il la haïssait encore plus, car son coeur saignait déjà de la savoir perdue. Et elle continuait à rire, fière d'elle. Les reproches de Kili ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, tout comme les cris conjugués de Fili et Bilbo. Elle était trop fière de son exploit, trop fière d'avoir dompté un serpent monstrueux, trop fière d'avoir une nouvelle fois dansé avec la Mort et d'avoir esquivé son baiser glacé. Trop fière. La haine et la colère flambèrent dans le coeur de Thorïn comme la ville de Dale quand le feu de Smaug s'était abattu du ciel.

Il voulait qu'elle cesse de rire, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ecoutant les paroles douces de Frerin, Thorïn sortit lentement Orcrist de son fourreau.

* * *

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit briller la lame d'Orcrist et esquiva l'attaque en forcant son serpent à dévier de sa trajectoire initiale. La vision des yeux bleus de Thorïn, vides de toute émotion, figea son sang dans ses veines. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, là ? La lame revint dans un revers dévastateur, et elle dut plonger dans le fleuve pour éviter l'attaque qui l'aurait bien décapitée. Kili, qui regardait la scène avec des yeux effarés, en lâcha le tonneau de son frère.

- Thorïn, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria-t-il.

Son oncle ne lui répondit pas. Son visage avait l'immobilité d'une statue et ses yeux vagues, la fixité du regard d'un mort.

- Par Durïn, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? hurla la jeune femme en revenant à la surface, dans l'angle mort du roi déchu pour ne pas risquer un nouveau coup.

Le serpent nagea jusqu'au tonneau et elle lâcha ses épées pour prendre entre ses mains le visage de Thorïn. Il ne la reocnnaissait pas. Il ne reconnaissait personne. Il n'était même plus là. Le désespoir la submergea. Elle l'appela, plusieurs fois, sa voix montant dans les aigus tandis que la peur tordait ses entrailles.

Le regard de Thorïn s'illumina et il revint à lui. La voix de Frerin, dans sa tête, s'estompa progressivement. Elle crut que tout était redevenu normal. A tort.

- Espèce d'inconsciente, cracha-t-il d'une voix sourde, les dents serrées. Tu mériterais que je t'arrache le coeur pour m'avoir fait une peur pareille !

Daenerys s'écarta, soulagée de comprendre que c'était simplement la peur qui avait dicté ces attaques. Mais une petite voix lui sussura que c'était faux, que ce n'était pas la colère rétrospective de son plongeon qui lui avait valu une telle fureur de la part de son amant. Son regard, son visage et la volonté meurtrière qu'il avait mis dans chacun de ses coups témoignaient d'autre chose. Ce n'était plus Thorïn. Néanmoins, elle choisit de faire semblant. De faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle redressa donc la tête avec arrogance et se tint droite, telle une reine sur un trône, et s'éloigna de lui.

- Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Adieu, messieurs !

Et elle disparut sous l'eau, accompagnée du rire incrédule d'Ori. Pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, loin devant eux, son serpent nageant à toute vitesse.

* * *

La nuit tomba, fila et, vers minuit, ils laissèrent la Forêt Noire derrière eux. Le ciel noir s'éclaircit et laissa la place au jour. La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand ils arrivèrent sur une berge de sable clair. Toujours sur le dos de son serpent, Daenerys tira les quelques tonneaux qui ne s'étaient pas échoués sur la rive pour qu'ils ne continuent pas leur course vers on ne savait où.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'eau, qui lui atteignit la taille, et arracha ses épées. Le serpent s'en fut aussitôt sans demander son reste, retrouvant sa liberté.

Certains Nains, comme Dori et Balïn, étaient restés enfermés dans leur tonneau durant tout le trajet, et étaient réellement mal en point. Les mieux portants, comme les deux Princes, les aidèrent à s'extirper de leur barrique et les allongèrent sur le sable pour qu'ils respirent et se reposent de cet éprouvant voyage.

Du côté de Thorïn, la peur et la colère avaient fini par cesser de le tourmenter. Il avait retrouvé son calme et seule la culpabilité d'avoir réagit aussi violemment tournait dans son esprit. Alors quand il la vit nettoyer ses lames noires, de l'eau jusqu'au genoux, il refusa d'écouter la voix de Frerin et la rejoignit.

Elle le sentit approcher plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Tous ses muscles se tendirent, craignant tout autant les remontrances glacées qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui cracher au visage que le coup d'épée qui mettrait fin à ses jours. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit, parfaitement immobile, son coeur cognant fortement entre ses côtes.

- J'ai cru mourir de peur, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Elle pivota et rencontra un regard bleu parfaitement limpide, inquiet et coupable. Elle se détendit enfin. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux blancs pour rejeter sa tête en arrière, un bras entoura sa taille et la hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Il l'embrassa avec un désespoir tellement palpable qu'elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait si peur pour elle. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle n'avait songé qu'à sauver Nori de la noyade, quitte à la risquer à sa place. Elle avait tant de foi dans les paroles de Syrio et Ohgren, qui lui avaient assuré que son heure n'était pas encore venue, qu'elle ne s'inquiétait plus de sa sécurité. Elle n'imaginait pas que Thorïn, lui, souffrirait de son inconscience calculée. Alors la culpabilité serra son coeur avec force et elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour lui rendre son baiser, tentant d'y faire passer tout son amour et ses regrets.

* * *

**Voilà. Il faut que je me remette à écrire, je n'ai que deux chapitres d'avance. Ca va mal.**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu !**

**Je vous embrasse, et à la revoyure !**

**Aschen ( capo de Dona Corleone, Maîtresse des Araignées et Fléau des Elfes (at your service)**


	22. Chapter 22 : Contrat brisé

**RAR Zone**

Chupa14 : T'inquiètes pas, sucette, j'avais pigé que c'était toi. Je ne critique pas la qualité du jeu de Matt Smith, mais c'est vrai qu'il a un visage très particulier (un peu comme Benedict Cumberbatch, d'ailleurs). Oh, ne t'en fais pas, pour Game of Thrones. Je sais déjà ce qui arrive à Robb Stark, par exemple... Pour la signature, c'est vrai que ca m'a violemment rappelé Inglorious Basterds quand j'ai marqué "c'était son chef d'œuvre". Oh, et je retiens l'idée du démembrement et du repas de cœur elfique cru. Tu verras la réaction de Thranduil dans le chapitre spécial Gandalf, qui ne devrait plus trop tarder. Thorïn est totalement submergé par le côté obscur de la force, c'est vrai, mais SI c'est une très bonne raison d'essayer de la flinguer ! Pis c'est Frerin qui le dit, alors c'est forcément vrai ! En tout cas, merci de ta lecture et de ta review, sucette =)

Ayuki : Daenerys étant ce qu'elle est, elle a beau s'être rendue compte que, oui, son inconscience générale faisait très peur à ses proches, elle ne va pas changer beaucoup. Elle fera juste un peu plus attention à ne pas avoir l'air aussi heureuse quand elle courra au devant du danger. La dernière scène graphique est dans ce chapitre, chouchou. Enjoy. Merci pour tes commentaires, ca fait plaisir =) Bisous !

Soop : Hell'O Soopelette ! Globalement, j'essaie de donner un peu d'émotions, oui, même si c'est pas toujours facile. Bilbo et Nori, okay, le premier a été courageux et le second a failli crever. Mais, non, je ne pige toujours pas ton coup de cœur pour Fili et Kili qui n'ont rien fait. Si, le dernier a sauvé Daenerys avant qu'elle tombe dans la rivière, si. Moui, lui j'accepte. Mais Fili O.O Mais de rien, très chère, merci à toi de continuer à lire. Au fait, tu es autorisée à me refaire tes analyses, parce que je les aimais bien, et qu'elles me manquent, figure toi. Bisous, Soopelette !

EvenIF : Ah, ma copine venu de l'Ouest ! Commet ca va, dis ? Il fait beau, aux USA, par là où tu es ? Pour le coup du serpent, comme je t'ai dit, ca me vient de mes cauchemars XD Après, on sauve sa peau comme on peut, hein XD Merci d'être passée laisser un petit commentaire, c'est gentil. Et merci de continuer à lire =)

* * *

**Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre, et nous atteignons Laketown.**

**Nous rencontrerons donc Bard, qui en a un petit coup dans le nez, et le Maire. Balïn fera des révélations aux jeunes et il y aura la dernière scène graphique, à la fin. The LAST ! Elle est assez longue, qui plus est. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais quelques avis objectifs mon déjà dit que, grâce à elle, mon honneur était sauf. Voilà, après moult re-corrections, je prie pour que ca vous plaise.**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, mes très chères, en espérant, toujours.**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Contrat brisé

* * *

Ils durent marcher encore plusieurs heures.

La journée tirait à sa fin quand ils arrivèrent en vue de Laketown. La cité humaine avait été construite par les rescapés de Dale, les rares qui avaient survécus à l'attaque dévastatrice de Smaug. Ils avaient cru - à tort, ils s'en rendraient compte bientôt - que l'eau de cet immense lac les protégerait des flammes infernales du Dragon, s'il lui venait l'idée d'achever son oeuvre de mort commencée plusieurs décennies auparavant.

Noyée dans l'ombre majestueuse de la Montagne Solitaire, la ville se dressait fièrement à plusieurs centaines de mètres du bord du lac, entourée d'une eau sombre et calme. La cité entière reposait sur pilotis. Pour passer d'un trottoir de bois à un autre, on empruntait des pontons de bois solidement arrimés. Pour se déplacer en ville, on utilisait des gondoles conduites par des passeurs discrets et silencieux. Laketown était unique en son genre, aucune autre ville humaine ne lui ressemblait. Elle aurait pu être belle, elle aurait pu attirer beaucoup de monde, des riches marchands désireux de posséder une propriété dans un endroit reculé et tranquille, quelques nobles fatigués des aléas des cours du Rohan ou du Gondor. Ca aurait pu être possible. Mais les habitants de Laketown, descendants des Humains de Dale, étaient trop méfiants. Ils n'aimaient pas les étrangers. Après tout, pourquoi devraient-ils se montrer hospitaliers ? Personne n'était venu les sauver, autrefois, quand ils avaient appelé à l'aide. Personne sauf les Elfes de Vert-Bois, devenu Forêt Noire depuis quelques temps. Même depuis leur lac, les Humains ressentaient la noirceur qui émanait du royaume elfique. Les anciens disaient que c'était l'oeuvre d'une puissance maléfique d'un autre temps. Et ils avaient peur. Ils ignoraient seulement à quel point ils avaient raison.

* * *

Un immense pont de bois reliait les berges du lac à la ville isolée. Un pont assez large pour accueillir trois charettes côtes à côtes. Il fallait bien que les cultivateurs, dont les champs entouraient le lac sur ces faces Sud et Ouest, puissent rapporter en ville le fruit de leur labeur, n'est-ce pas ? La pêche ne faisait pas tout. Les Nains se sentaient encore plus petits qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà devant ce pont. Surtout Bilbo, qui n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Seule la perspective d'être proche du but les fit avancer. Revenir près de la montagne qui les avait vus naître sembla redonner détermination et force aux plus vieux Nains de la Compagnie. Balïn se tenait un peu plus droit, Oïn cessait de s'appuyer sur son frère, Dori souriait un peu plus. Et les plus jeunes regardaient pour la première fois leur mère-patrie avec espoir et fierté dans les yeux.

Thorïn, lui, était de nouveau absent, bien que marchant toujours d'un pas alerte. Son esprit était loin, bien loin, de ses Compagnons, perdu dans les méandres des souvenirs et des cauchemars, bercé par la voix entêtante de Frerin. Et Daenerys, près de lui, s'était depuis longtemps enfermée dans un silence morose.

Mais ils continuaient de marcher, parce qu'il le fallait bien. Même si Thorïn s'échappait de plus en plus de la réalité, attiré vers sa montagne et le trésor qu'elle recelait comme un papillon de nuit vers l'étoile de feu qui l'éblouit. Même si Daenerys avait l'impression persistante et terriblement angoissante d'arriver au bout de son chemin. Elle le pressentait, du plus profond de son âme. Sa fin viendrait bientôt.

* * *

Les gardes lui empoignèrent chacun un bras et, ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup de pied, le jetèrent hors du Serpent de Mer. Un nom assez ridicule et pompeux quand on savait que le tavernier appelait "serpent de mer" une pauvre couleuvre qu'il avait pêché plusieurs années auparavant. Bon, quand même assez grosse, la couleuvre. Plus qu'une couleuvre normale, d'accord. Mais quand même. De là à la comparer à un serpent de mer, ces créatures immenses et effroyablement dangereuses qui peuplaient les abysses maritimes, il y avait un ravin - un _canyon _- à ne surtout pas franchir. Et le gros Marcus le franchissait allégrement, cet abruti.

Le jeune homme, étendu de tout son long sur le trottoir de bois, la tête et les bras pendants au-dessus de l'eau, quelques mètres en contrebas, se mit à rire sans aucune raison. Mais le monde, c'est bien connu, est toujours beaucoup plus drôle avec quelques litres d'alcool dans le sang. Et le jeune Bard avait déjà plus d'alcool dans le sang qu'un Nain après une dure journée de labeur. Alors que la journée n'était même pas finie, soit dit en passant. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps pour continuer à boire.

Sauf qu'il n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Il avait été successivement banni de La fille du Pêcheur, de La Tête de Gobelin, de l'Elfe Ivre et maintenant du Serpent de Mer. Les quelques tavernes qui restaient étaient soit trop mal famées ou soit trop bien famées. Peut-être pourrait-il soudoyer la "jolie" Marcia, fille de Marcus, pour qu'elle lui serve une dernière bière ? Même une toute petite. Une chopine. Un godet. Un verre. Peu importait dans quoi elle lui servait, tant que c'était de l'alcool. Son nombril, peut-être ? L'hilarité de Bard redoubla à l'image qui lui traversa l'esprit. Cette femme ressemblait à un cheval édenté, pourtant il était prêt à tout pour boire encore un peu.

Il était décidément tombé bien bas, mais ca le faisait rire.

Alors, parce que la vie lui semblait magnifique, même sans bière, il se releva et se mit à chanter et à danser, tournoyant sur lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à celui-là ?

Bard tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de parler et se stoppa net, figé dans une posture ridicule. Les bras toujours écartés, il écarquilla les yeux et laissa sa mâchoire se fracasser sur le sol de bois.

- Bordel de merde, parvint-il à marmonner malgré sa langue pâteuse.

* * *

Olaf ne savait pas quoi faire. Il resta donc devant la porte de son Maître, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds avant de retomber sur ses talons toutes les deux secondes. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il entre, et qu'il lui dise. Parce que c'était son travail, n'est-ce pas, et qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à bien faire son travail. Mais il n'était pas pour autant obligé de l'apprécier. N'est-ce pas ?

Cela dit, ce n'était pas réellement à lui de venir porter ce message. C'était son jour de repos. Il avait simplement eu le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et connaissant son Maître comme il le connaissait - c'est à dire très bien, même trop bien à son goût - il risquait de considérer qu'Olaf ne pouvait plus se passer de son travail et de son Maître. Et donc de lui retirer son pauvre jour de repos, pourtant chèrement acquis. Il avait dû payer de sa personne pour avoir droit à ce jour de repos. Merde, il n'avait rien à foutre ici !

- Un problème, monsieur Olaf ? demanda la jolie petite Stella d'un air inquiet.

Olaf tourna les yeux vers elle et regarda l'immense pile de draps qu'elle transportait dans sa panière en osier. Cet homme était un monstre de faire travailler cette délicieuse jeune fille (trop jeune, d'ailleurs, pour faire partie du personnel d'un homme aussi dévoyé que le Maître) à une heure aussi tardive. Il l'aimait bien. Beaucoup même. Ses cheveux roux, difficilement contenus dans un ridicule fichu blanc, et son petit nez retroussé couvert de tâches de rousseur devaient lui attirer bon nombre de soupirants malgré ses douze printemps. Elle était vraiment mignonne, la petite Stella. Et nul doute qu'il lui arriverait des ennuis si elle restait inactive trop longtemps.

- Aucun, répondit-il en souriant gentiment. Retourne à ton travail, tu veux ?

Il attendit qu'elle se soit suffisament éloignée pour frapper à la porte du Maître. Il entra sans attendre de réponse et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. La pièce, comme de bien entendu, était plongée dans l'ombre. De lourds rideaux rouges occultaient la lumière du soleil couchant. Olaf se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, dans une alcôve fermée par une tenture transparente où trônait un immense lit.

Ce meuble avait été fait sur-mesure pour le monstre qui y dormait chaque nuit. Le Maître était immense, et aussi large que haut. En vérité, songea Olagf en regardant d'un air vide le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le Maître ressemblait plus à un Troll qu'à un Humain. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne lui appartenait pas de juger. Il se racla donc discrètement la gorge, sans que cela ne perturbe les occupants du lit.

- Monsieur ! finit-il par s'écrier au bout du troisième raclement.

Le Maître poussa un grognement de dépit et tourna vers son page un regard furieux.

- Monsieur, se depêcha de continuer Olaf, je suis navré de vous déranger en aussi... charmante compagnie mais il faut que vous veniez avec moi.

Charmante était tout de même un bien grand mot. Du moins pour l'une des deux femmes qui se recouvraient hâtivement d'un drap. Si la petite blonde était mignonne à croquer (et visiblement là par obligation, et non par désir), la brune était aussi laide qu'un Gobelin famélique. A ce demander ce qu'on pouvait lui trouver. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de se pencher sur la question que le Maître se redressait dans toute sa glorieuse nudité pour l'apostropher fortement, exigeant des réponses.

- Monsieur, interrompit Olaf dès qu'il put en placer une, des Nains sont arrivés en ville. Des Nains et un Hobbit. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être au courant.

Olaf n'avait aucune envie d'affronter la colère que son Maître, aussi décida-t-il de s'enfuir, ignorant le regard larmoyant et désespéré de la jolie petite blonde. Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte que des cris de femmes se faisaient entendre.

* * *

Putain, il lui fallait une chope d'hydromel. Tout de suite. Assis à la table d'honneur du Maire de Laketown - qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer, soit dit en passant - Bard suppliait mentalement tous les dieux de la création pour qu'on lui amène un peu de son alcool favori. Ca devenait réellement vital.

Déjà, parce que la présence du Maire à son côté lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se sentait comme un service à thé. Celui dont on a hérité d'une très vieille et très vénérable grand-mère. Le plus beau des services à thé, rare et précieux, car plus coûteux aussi. Celui qu'on ne sort que pour les très grandes occasions, et uniquement pour impressionner les invités. En restant parfaitement honnête, il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas très reluisant, comme service à thé. Mais le Maire mettait un point d'honneur à l'exhiber à ces Nains comme un trophée inestimable. Et ca lui donnait envie de vomir. Et de se souler jusqu'à oublier son nom, jusqu'à oublier qu'il était Bard, fils de Sloan, fils de Gidéon, et Roi légitime d'Esgaroth.

Et puis il y avait ces Nains. Tout droit sortis des légendes d'antan. La montagne solitaire était un rappel constant de ce peuple qui avait dominé la Terre du Milieu pendant de longues années avant d'être irrémédiablement déchu, mais à ses yeux, ce n'était qu'une montagne. Rien de plus. Une montagne où vivait un dragon dont il valait mieux ne pas provoquer la colère. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des Nains. Et ils voulaient reconquérir leur royaume perdu, souhait parfaitement légitime. C'était là quelque chose qu'il comprenait. C'était là quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait **pas** accepter. Réveiller le dragon signerait leur fin, à tous, Humains comme Nains.

Le Maire disait que ces Nains ne devaient pas quitter Laketown. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était d'accord avec lui. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, il n'en avait aucune envie, mais il fallait le faire. Parce qu'il était Bard, petit-fils de Gidéon. Le Roi légitime d'Esgaroth. Mais d'abord, une petite chope d'hydromel.

* * *

Balïn, un rouleau de parchemin serré dans sa main, frappa deux coups à la porte de bois, qui s'ouvrit après une courte attente sur un Kili torse nu, dont les joues échauffées et le regard fuyant ne laissaient aucun doute sur les activités qui les occupaient, lui et son frère, avant que le vieux sage ne vienne les interrompre.

Le Premier Conseiller du Roi entra d'un pas vif et alla immédiatement s'assoir sur une chaise avant d'étaler le parchemin sur la table qui lui faisait face.

- J'ai trouvé une faille. Daenerys ne devrait plus tarder.

Fili, assis sur le lit, échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec son petit frère. Balïn soupira et fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de le rejoindre. Bientôt, comme il l'avait dit, la jeune Naine les rejoignit en rasant les murs, mal à l'aise dans cette ville humaine, et referma sans bruit la porte derrière elle. Sur la demande du vieux Balïn, elle vint s'assoir autour de la table et eut l'impression d'être en plein conciliabule.

- On prépare un coup d'Etat ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Balïn dit qu'il a trouvé une faille, dit Fili d'un voix morne et étouffée, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

- Ceci est une copie de ton contrat de mariage, expliqua-t-il au Nain blond, qu'Ori a bien voulu me recopier. Ce petit a une mémoire prodigieuse.

Fili redressa immédiatement la tête, accordant son attention pleine et entière au sénéchal de son oncle.

- Il n'a rien oublié ? s'enquit Kili en lisant vaguement les lignes de khuzdul qui s'étalaient sur la surface craquelée du parchemin.

- Absolument rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pu réfléchir à ton souhait, mon garçon. Je dois t'avouer que ce contrat est remarquablement bien ficelé. On ne vous a laissé aucune chance.

Fili ne marqua pas de réaction, mais son regard clair, aussi bleu que celui de son oncle, se voila de tristesse. Kili prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, tentant bien mal de masquer sa propre déception. Daenerys, qui s'était faite plus immobile qu'une statue, préféra fermer les yeux, comme si elle refusait de voir la vérité en face.

- Mais, reprit Balïn, j'ai trouvé une faille.

Si la Naine ne bougea pas d'un cil, les yeux des deux jeunes hommes s'illuminèrent d'espoir. C'était beau à voir, songea Balïn. L'espoir. Lui n'en avait plus depuis _très_ longtemps. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu l'espoir qu'il devait l'arracher à ces deux garnements qui avaient illuminé sa vie ces dernières années. Au contraire, il estimait de son devoir de le raviver. Parce que personne ne méritait de vivre sans espoir, et sans amour. Comme lui.

Alors, le vieux sage leur sourit et leur expliqua.

* * *

Thorïn n'était pas encore stupide, ni aveugle. Il était perdu, ca il voulait bien l'avouer, mais il était très loin d'être un imbécile. Il connaissait par coeur la lueur de haine entrapercue dans les yeux du Maire de Laketown. Il savait parfaitement qu'il les accueillait dans sa ville - avec tant de respect et d'amabilité - pour mieux les y enfermer. Thorïn savait que ca se passerait comme ca. Et il avait déjà prévu de quitter cet endroit bientôt. Mais d'abord, et ca il ne pouvait guère le prévoir, il fallait que ses compagnons se reposent. Qu'ils se remettent de leur captivité et des privations, des _tortures_, qui en avaient découlées. Cela prendrait sûrement du temps, et cela donnerait l'illusion qu'ils se soumettaient au Maire. Ce n'était pas un mal. Mais ca ne devait pas durer indéfiniment. Pas quand son royaume et son trésor se trouvaient si près.

Il ne releva pas la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit et se referma sans bruit. Il ne fit pas un geste quand des pas feutrés s'approchèrent de lui. Il ne cilla pas quand une main fine effleura les tresses noires de ses cheveux pour les replacer correctement dans son dos.

- Tu es encore parti, n'est-ce pas ?

La pierre à affuter chanta en glissant sur la lame d'Orcrist sans que le visage de Thorïn ne marque la moindre réaction. Son regard était vague, fixé sur le reflet ambré des yeux de Frerin sur l'épée elfique, ses pupilles réduites à un minuscule point noir perdu dans les lacs sans fonds de ses iris océanes. Ses traits marqués étaient vides, sans émotions. Daenerys n'avait plus l'énergie de le rappeler, puisqu'il finissait toujours par repartir là où elle ne pouvait le suivre. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et posa la main sur la lame brillante de l'épée elfique. La pierre s'arrêta à quelques milimètres de ses doigts, signe que, finalement, il l'avait vue.

- Thorïn, regarde moi.

Il y avait un ordre dans sa voix. Le Roi sans Montagne, enfin, s'arracha aux yeux de son petit frère et fixa sur Daenerys un regard perdu.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

La jeune Naine se contenta de sourire, mais il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse sur son visage. Elle leva une main et caressa le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait de toute son âme. Et qu'elle avait perdu. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait beau se battre pour le ramener à la réalité, et à elle, ce qui le poussait à repartir, ce qui l'éloignait d'elle, quoi que ce soit, était plus fort. Infiniment plus fort qu'elle. Tout simplement.

- Je t'ai amené ca, dit-elle sans répondre à sa question.

Il posa la pierre à affuter sur le lit, près de lui, et prit le rouleau de parchemin que lui tendait Daenerys. Il le déroula délicatement et le lut attentivement, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. A la fin, son visage était sombre et fermé, mais il lut jusqu'au bout. Il releva les yeux des runes khuzdul et plongea dans le regard vert écarlate de sa petite compagne.

- C'est ton contrat de mariage. Je le connais déjà par coeur.

La jeune femme, à genoux devant lui, posa ses avant-bras sur les genoux de son roi et se hissa légèrement pour l'embrasser doucement. Instinctivement, et parce que la voix de Frerin le lui ordonna, il se recula au dernier moment, esquivant les lèvres pâles. Il sembla à Daenerys qu'une lame glacée se fichait dans son coeur. Elle se laissa retomber sur ses talons et resta devant lui sans bouger, cherchant ses mots. Finalement, ne parvenant pas à dire les mots qui menaçaient de l'étouffer, elle se releva et lui prit le parchemin des mains. Elle le roula rapidement, sans égards, et se détourna.

- Si ca t'intéresse encore, finit-elle par mumurer d'une voix cassée, sache que ce contrat ne vaut plus rien. Balïn a trouvé le moyen de le briser.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et jeta le feuillet dans les flammes. Il s'embrasa presque immédiatement avec un léger sifflement et Daenerys, fascinée, le regarda se consumer en songeant que son coeur partait en fumée avec lui.

* * *

Thorïn la regarda jeter le parchemin au feu, peinant à enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pourtant, le geste de Daenerys était sans équivoque et la flamme verte, qui s'élevait entre ses compagnes rouges, une preuve éclatante que le parchemin brûlait haut et vif. Il s'attendait à être submergé par une vague de bonheur, une euphorie proportionnelle à la frustration et à la détresse qu'il avait ressenti, toutes ces années, à la savoir formellement fiancée au blond Fili. C'est un désespoir sans borne qui le balaya. Parce que Thorïn n'était pas fou et avait parfaitement conscience de s'éloigner d'elle malgré tous ses efforts, et les siens. Il voyait bien l'emprise de plus en plus forte qu'exercaient la lumière de l'Arkenstone et la voix de Frerin sur son esprit. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin d'entendre son petit frère lui parler. C'était comme s'il était encore en vie, près de lui. Et il avait besoin, désespérément besoin, de s'évader, pour pouvoir retrouver sa chère Arkenstone. Parce que la réalité où l'un et l'autre était absent était bien trop cruelle pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

Et ce, malgré Daenerys.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas la perdre. La regarder partir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait passé trop de temps, toute sa vie, à l'attendre et à la désirer pour accepter qu'elle s'en aille alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de la posséder. Pleinement, entièrement. Corps, coeur et âme. Il avait parfaitement conscience que c'était de sa faute, qu'il l'avait délibérément éloignée de lui au profit de ses rêveries oniriques où Frerin et le Coeur de la Montagne étaient présents, avec lui. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une patience sans faille, d'une volonté à toute épreuve mais qu'elle atteignait tout simplement ses limites. Qu'elle n'avait plus ni la force ni l'envie de se battre pour quelqu'un qui ne la voyait presque plus, trop aveuglé par la lumière d'un joyau perdu. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, le comprendre, et encore moins l'accepter. Il avait beau entrevoir un futur bien sombre pour eux deux, il voulait, très égoïstement, il en avait parfaitement conscience là aussi, qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Il espérait, naïvement il le savait très bien, pouvoir retrouver le précieux trésor de son Grand-Père, satisfaire l'esprit de son petit-frère et se conserver l'amour de Daenerys. Mais elle s'en allait. Il la regarda se détourner du feu et du feuillet calciné. Elle lui murmura, tout bas, qu'ils se verraient le lendemain avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle s'en allait. Et cette séparation, aussi brève soit-elle, avait un amer goût d'adieu qui lui déchira le coeur.

Elle s'en allait.

Orcrist siffla en tranchant l'air avant de heurter le tapis épais qui recouvrait le sol. Il lui fallut cinq pas pour la rattraper. Il referma brusquement la porte, qui claqua séchement dans le silence, fit pivoter la jeune femme et s'empara de ses poignets pour les plaquer contre le battant de bois, de chaque côté de sa tête. Sa langue força la barrière de ses lèvres et il prit possession de sa bouche avec autorité. A bout de souffle, elle rompit le baiser et détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Thorïn laissa glisser les siennes sur sa joue pâle avant que ses dents ne se referment sur le lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller. Il dériva sur sa gorge blanche, dénichant déjà quelques cicatrices presque effacées.

- Thorïn... Arrête...

- Non.

Il retraça la fine ligne blanche qui courait du creux de sa gorge jusqu'à la nuque, vestige d'un ancien combat qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Il remonta les poignets au-dessus des épais cheveux blancs et les maintint contre la porte d'une seule main tandis que l'autre, de nouveau libre, glissait le long du bras pour aller effleurer l'opulente poitrine prisonnière de la tunique noire. Ses doigts agiles dénouèrent rapidement les entrelacements qui fermaient l'encolure profonde du vêtement, exposant la peau pâle de son buste. Il but à ses lèvres chacun des soupirs qu'elle émettait, de plaisir sous ses légères caresses ou de souffrance quand il heurtait des cicatrices plus récentes.

- S'il te plaît, lâche moi...

- Non.

Il l'embrassa encore, coupant court à ses protestations. Si elle voulait réellement le repousser, elle avait toute latitude pour le faire. Il ne lui suffirait que d'un coup bien placé pour le mettre au tapis, c'était un risque qu'il voulait bien prendre. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Son pouce effleura la pointe érigée d'un sein et elle gémit encore tandis qu'il souriait contre ses lèvres. Sa main enroba le globe de chair et sa jambe se glissa entre les siennes tandis qu'il se pressait contre elle. Leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement. Ses courbes à elle, ses angles à lui. Ses doigts se mirent en mouvement et sa langue, taquine, retraça la dessin sensuel de ses lèvres avant d'aller chercher sa compagne. Il sentait la peau blanche se réchauffer à mesure que les résistances de Daenerys s'effondraient. Bientôt, elle roula imperceptiblement des hanches, frottant lacsivement son entrejambe contre sa cuisse. Puis elle s'immobilisa complètement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de savourer sa victoire. Les yeux toujours grands ouverts, il continua de la tourmenter de ses doigts experts en regardant deux larmes acides rouler sur ses joues échauffées. Il les recueillit du bout de la langue, goûtant leur saveur salée, avant d'embrasser ses yeux aux paupières closes.

- Je t'en prie... Thorïn, arrête...

- Non.

- Pitié...

- Si je te lâche, tu vas partir. Et tu ne reviendras jamais. Alors non.

Thorïn l'embrassa plus férocement, étouffant ses suppliques. Délaissant son sein, il laissa sa main s'égarer plus bas, mais heurta le tissu de son encombrant vêtement. Il lui lâcha les mains, le temps de s'emparer des pans ouverts de l'encolure, et déchira la tunique sur toute la longueur, acceptant son hoquet de stupeur comme une petite victoire. Elle posa immédiatement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser, mais la sienne revint caresser sa poitrine dénudée tandis que la seconde plongeait dans son pantalon de cuir. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet.

Elle était magnifique. Simplement la regarder était honteusement excitant et incroyablement délicieux. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement le centre de sa féminité, lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés avant de plonger en elle. Bientôt, elle ondula contre lui, ses hanches roulant au même rythme que sa main. Il sentait sa propre respiration s'affoler. Ses reins le brûlaient du désir de s'enfoncer en elle et son sexe dressé tendait douloureusement son pantalon. Mais il devait être patient. Il avait réussi à briser les barrières qu'elle avait érigées entre eux mais, si elle acceptait ses caresses sulfureuses, elle ne s'offrait pas encore complètement. Et il la voulait tout entière. Corps, coeur et âme. Le premier était acquis, le second avait été faconné pour lui mais la dernière lui échappait. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il lécha encore les larmes qui sillonaient ses joues, savourant le renoncement qu'elles annonçaient.

- Embrasse moi, ordonna-t-il.

Les mains pâles, posées sur ses épaules, glissèrent dans son dos et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque tandis qu'elle obéissait docilement. Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes et rougies par de trop rudes baisers. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi, avec sa bouche meurtrie. Chaque seconde qui défilait la rendait plus affamée que la précédente, augmentant d'autant son excitation. Oh, Dieux, qu'il avait envie d'elle...

- Dis moi que tu en as envie, exigea-t-il encore.

- Oh oui... S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

Corps. Il délaissa de nouveau sa poitrine, son gémissement déçu envoyant une flèche de désir ardent dans son bas-ventre douloueusement tendu, pour déboucler sa ceinture et délacer les liens qui retenaient son pantalon sans jamais cesser de la tourmenter.

- Dis moi que tu m'aimes, demanda-t-il avec avidité.

Elle s'arqua contre lui pour permettre à ses doigts de s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle et haleta sourdement avant de déglutir difficilement.

- Dis moi que tu m'aimes.

C'était un ordre qui ne souffrait aucune répartie.

- Je t'aime, gémit-elle en réponse. Je t'aime, Thorïn, je t'aime...

Coeur. Il la récompensa d'un baiser vorace, dévorant ses lèvres avec une passion incandescente qu'elle lui retourna immédiatement.

- Dis moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais...

Sa voix grave et éraillée de désir n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les ficha dans les siens. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême, ne laissant plus qu'un cercle rouge sang visible de ses iris clairs. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, ignorant que ses doigts agiles avaient cessé leur délicieuse torture, et l'embrassa doucement, chastement, avec une dévotion qui lui tordit le coeur.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Et âme. Il ferma les yeux et ses doigts se remirent en marche. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et se refermèrent sur un sein pour mordiller savamment sa pointe érigée. Il sentit ses mains s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux noirs tandis qu'elle se cambrait fortement, son corps tendu à l'extrême. Puis elle explosa entre ses bras avec un cri éraillé.

Elle lui appartenait. Complètement. Totalement. Corps, coeur et âme. Enfin.

Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

* * *

Thorïn la souleva sans efforts et la porta jusqu'au lit, se débarassant des lambeaux de sa tunique et de son propre pantalon au passage. Il l'étendit sur les draps sombres et se redressa pour retirer sa chemise bleue. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, le regard embrumé de plaisir et de désir mêlés. Nu, il grimpa sur la couche pour l'embrasser encore, ne se lassant jamais de ses lèvres rouges et meurtries. Lentement, lacsivement, il acheva d'ouvrir le pantalon qui couvrait ses longues jambes délicieusement galbées. Ses doigts accrochèrent la ceinture et firent glisser le cuir, avec une lenteur délibérée. Sous les caresses conjuguées de ses mains chaudes et du cuir frais, elle s'arqua légèrement, de petites décharges d'électricité courant sous sa peau. Il laissa tomber la pièce de cuir au pied du lit et la contempla, longuement. Il pouvait voir, avec une acuité fascinante, chaque cicatrice qui parsemait cette peau de nacre. Là, juste sous le sein gauche, puis sur la hanche droite. Une longue sur le ventre, une autre dans le dos. Toutes étaient blanches, anciennes. Presque effacées. Et puis il y avait celles que les Elfes lui avaient infligés. Celles-là étaient encore légèrement rouges, en bonne voie de guérison mais toujours bien visibles. Elles couraient sur sa peau comme des serpents écarlates. La haine flamba dans son coeur aussi vivement que le désir. Ces cicatrices, loin de l'enlaidir, témoignaient de son courage et de sa loyauté, la rendant plus belle que tous les plus beaux atours des plus belles courtisanes. Ses jambes étaient tailladées de toutes part, des traces de morsure apparaissaient de ci de là. Idem pour ses bras.

Il sentit son sexe durcir encore plus.

Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière erratique sous son regard brûlant, ce qui ne fit que rajouter à son excitation. Elle tendit les mains vers lui, désireuse de le toucher, mais il les intercepta avant qu'elles n'atteignent l'objet de leur convoitise. Pris d'une idée subite, il se pencha pour ramasser son ceinturon.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête, sans hésitation, et il lui sourit tendrement. Il remonta ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et les attacha au montant du lit avec la ceinture de cuir. Ainsi entravée, les joues rougies et les jambes écartées, elle était plus belle et excitante que jamais. Il l'embrassa pour la récompenser de sa soumission, savourant sa réponse passionnée. Cette femme était magnifique et absolument parfaite. Et elle était tout à lui. Corps, coeur et âme. Cette idée lui réchauffa le coeur.

Ses mains caressèrent les bras tendus, s'égarèrent sur la poitrine offerte tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue s'amusaient de leurs pointes dressées. Les gémissements sourds qu'elle émettait étaient, à ses oreilles, la plus belle des mélodies. Ses doigts continuèrent leur course sur sa taille et ses hanches larges avant de glisser sur ses jambes, ses ongles griffant légèrement la peau pâle pour la rougir un peu plus. Il se redressa encore et la contempla. Audacieusement, elle effleura son sexe du bout du pied. Il eut un haletement et préféra s'empara de la cheville tendue. Délicatement, il effleura de ses lèvres la plante du petit pied, avec la dévotion qu'on accorde à une créature divine. Il passa à la cheville puis au mollet, sa bouche embrassant sa peau centimètre par centimètre. Arrivé au genou, sa langue en caressa le creux et elle poussa un petit cri aigu. Il remonta un peu plus haut et grignota l'intérieur de sa cuisse, ses lèvres se faisant plus voraces à mesure qu'elles avancaient. Enfin, il arriva au sommet de ses jambes. Elle était déjà tendue comme un arc et plus que prête à le recevoir. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses pour les écarter un peu plus et il l'embrassa. Elle se cambra brusquement en criant tandis qu'il enfonçait sa langue en elle. Il entendit la plainte lancinante du cuir qui se tordait, de la peau qui se froissait alors qu'elle se débattait avec ses liens pour pouvoir enfoncer ses mains dans la masse de cheveux longs et noirs. Il savoura ses cris et le goût de son désir jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse une deuxième fois.

Tandis que les spasmes qui la secouaient s'apaisaient, il se lécha les lèvres et l'embrassa profondément, lui permettant de goûter sur sa langue sa propre saveur. Ses mains retournèrent sur ses cuisses pour les soulever légèrement. D'un puissant coup de rein, il s'enfonça en elle. Elle était brûlante et terriblement étroite, tous ses muscles resserrés sous l'effet de ses deux orgasmes. De quoi perdre la tête. Elle verrouilla ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se cambra encore pour le prendre plus profondément en elle, ne retenant pas ses cris. Il se redressa, modifiant l'angle de pénétration, et ne put empêcher une fierté purement mâle de l'envahir quand la voix de Daenerys se brisa. Elle ne murmura plus que son nom, dans une litanie sans fin qui faisait ruer son sang dans ses veines. Elle semblait en pleine déroute, son regard noir voilé d'une brume de luxure, sa peau blanche rougie, brûlante et luisante de sueur, ses longs cheveux hérissés en une crinière de neige. Il apercut un fin filet rouge sur ses bras pâles et remarqua que le ceinturon avait entaillé la peau de ses poignet tant elle s'était débattue, tant elle se débattait encore. Loin de l'inquiéter, cette constatation l'excita davantage. Cette docilité forcée lui plaisait énormément. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de lui rendre ses coups de reins avec autant de force mais la voir ainsi, soumise à son bon vouloir, agissait sur lui avec plus d'efficacité que le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux rendus noirs et, de sa voix cassée, le supplia de la prendre plus fort, plus vite, plus loin. Thorïn gémit sourdement et retourna l'embrasser, soudainement en manque de ses baisers. Leurs hanches bougeaient à un rythme frénétique. La douceur et la lacsivité du début étaient bien loin, balayées par la fureur et le besoin impérieux de la regarder jouir encore, et de jouir avec elle. Il tira brutalement sur les mèches blanches pour la forcer à rejeter la tête en arrière et dévora sa gorge de baisers affamés, ses dents marquant la peau trop blanche, s'enivrant de son odeur si particulière. Puis elle s'arqua violemment et cria son nom, forçant sa voix. Elle se resserra brutalement autour de lui, l'enserrant impitoyablement. Il plonga dans ses yeux noirs cerclés d'écarlate et la regarda jouir avec une fascination émerveillée. Regarder Daenerys prendre du plaisir entre ses bras était le plus beau spectacle du monde. Elle retomba sur le matelas de plume, brisée, et il la détacha d'une main sans jamais cesser ses assauts. Aussitôt, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Viens, mon amour... Viens pour moi...

C'était un ordre tout autant qu'une supplique. Alors, accrochés par les yeux, il bascula dans l'abîme et vint en elle, encore, et encore, et encore.

* * *

**Suis épuisée. Bon, j'espère avoir rétabli mon honneur.**

**Voilà, nous nous rapprochons doucement mais sûrement de la fin.**

**Bard vous a plu ? Moi je l'aime beaucoup, comme ca, complètement bourré.**

**Je vous embrasse, mes très chères, et vous dit à la revoyure !**

**Aschen - Capo de Dona Corleone, Maîtresse des Araignées et Fléau des Elfes (at your service)**


	23. Chapter 23 : Bard d'Esgaroth

**RAR Zone**

So-darkCorleone : Revoici Bard, et Thorïn est un peu plus présent dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ca vous plaira, patronne. Bisous, et encore merci.

Guest : Qui es-tu ? Ma sucette préférée ? Je vais partir du principe que oui. Non, je n'ai pas pu y aller, malheureusement. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il y avait le TARDIS, mais il y avait aussi et surtout Matthieu Sommet, créateur de SLG ! Je suis triste T_T Bard est encore là, dans ce chapitre, toujours bourré. Fifty Shades. Ah ah ah ah ah. Mon dieu, mais ca va pas ? XD Merci pour la lecture et le commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous !

Ayuki : Te revoilà, toi ! En r'tard, en r'tard, j'ai rendez-vous que'que part ! Je n'ai pas l'temps de dire au r'voir, je suis en r'tard, en r'tard ! (Ceci était une interprétation très personnelle de la chanson du Lapin Blanc d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles). Tu verras par toi-même si ce rabibochage entre Thorïn et Daenerys a servi à quelque chose. Mouahahahahahahah... Merci, chouchou. Et gros bisous !

* * *

**Bien le bonjour, mes très chère !**

**Bon, autant cracher le morceau maintenant : j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle (mais pas si mauvaise que ca, en fait...). J'ai repris le travail ce qui, en soi, est super pour mon compte en banque et ma santé mentale. Malheureusement... c'est chargé. Très chargé. Je suis claquée en permanence et je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, ni pour écrire ni pour voir mon homme. Du coup, je vous annonce que je ne pourrai pas poster la semaine prochaine. J'en suis navrée, croyez-le bien (ca m'emmerde royalement). Néanmoins, je vous jure sur les têtes de Thorïn ET Frerin (c'est donc du sérieux, ce serment, tenez-vous le pour dit) que je posterai la semaine suivante (donc dans deux semaines). Je suis désolée. J'essaierai quand même, la semaine prochaine, mais à moins d'un miracle... Bref.**

**En route pour un nouveau chapitre. Nous ne serons pas restés très longtemps à Laketown, hein... Mais bon, reprenons notre cri de guerre, ensemble.**  
***inspire à fond* ON S'EVAAAAAAAAAADE !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes très chères, en espérant, toujours, que ca vous plaise.**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Bard d'Esgaroth

* * *

Ils restèrent une semaine complète à Laketown. Le temps que tous se remettent de leurs émotions et restaurent complètement leurs forces. En présence de Daenerys, Thorïn était plus alerte et plus présent que depuis bien des semaines. Mais dès qu'elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision, son regard bleu se voilait et son visage perdait toute émotion. Son esprit s'en aller rejoindre Frerin dans les Halls d'Erebor et il contemplait l'Arkenstone, comme pour s'en repaître avant que la proximité de la jeune Naine ne l'en arrache. Fili et Kili ne se cachaient plus du tout, au grand damne de certains Nains comme Oïn et Dori, très à cheval sur les traditions et la morale. A leurs yeux, si l'homosexualité était acceptée, voir normale, l'inceste était un crime impardonnable. La plupart des autres membres de la compagnie pensaient de même, mais faisaient néanmoins l'effort d'être aimable et polis avec les deux neveux de Thorïn, contrairement aux deux hommes précédemment cités qui, eux, refusaient tout contact.

Et puis il y avait Balïn, qui regardait cette romance interdite s'épanouir au grand jour, enfin, avec un regard aussi bienveillant que possible. Il n'approuvait pas, bien sûr, mais il adorait ces deux sales garnements et ne voulait rien tant que leur bonheur. Alors, pensait-il, qui était-il pour les séparer s'ils s'aimaient sincèrement et étaient heureux ensemble ? Personne. La seule personne, en vérité, qui avait un droit de regard sur cette relation incestueuse était leur oncle, Thorïn. Qui, lui, ne trouvait rien à redire, trop obnubilé par son trésor perdu ou par sa maîtresse. Dans un moment de lucidité, il était venu lui demander de préparer un nouveau contrat de fiancailles, qui le lierait à la jeune fille aussi indissolublement qu'un mariage en bonne et due forme. Il l'épouserait, avait-il dit, avec ou sans le consentement de son frère et tuteur, Daïn, et ce dès la reprise effective d'Erebor. Balïn avait néanmoins demandé si elle était d'accord et Thorïn, retrouvant le sourire mutin et arrogant qui était le sien autrefois et qu'il avait perdu au moment de son premier mariage, avait assuré qu'il saurait la convaincre. Et à regarder le visage radieux et les yeux brillants de la jeune femme, le vieux sage ne doutait pas un seul instant de la réussite pleine et entière de son Roi.

Et il y avait Ori, qui se passionnait pour les quelques bibliothèques de la ville humaine et se fichait pas mal du concept d'inceste. A ses yeux naïfs et profondément bons, seul le bonheur des deux héritiers de Durïn comptait. Et il était clairement visible qu'ils étaient heureux. Dès lors, estimait-il, il valait mieux que les autres se taisent et les laissent vivre leur relation au calme. Pour ce qui le concernait, sa soif de connaissance n'ayant pas de bornes, il entreprit d'écumer tous les centres de savoir, dans leur intégralité. Ainsi, il partait avant le lever du soleil et ne revenait qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Dori et Nori s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour sa sécurité (même si le pickpocket faisait mine de se moquer des activités de son petit frère, il l'avait suivi, un jour, comme un faucon surveillant sa proie). Dwalïn se proposa alors, avec son laconisme habituel, de l'escorter dans la ville et de veiller à sa sécurité tant que ses frères ne pourraient pas le faire eux-mêmes. La proposition avait été accueillie avec un soulagement sincère, sous les regards amusés de Gloïn et Thorïn, qui trouvaient la tactique de séduction de leur ami aussi tortueuse qu'inefficace. Ils durent revoir leur position lorsqu'ils surprirent, au détour d'un couloir, le pauvre Dori en pleine crise d'apoplexie devant le spectacle effrayant d'un Ori déchaîné qui avait plaqué Dwalïn contre un mur pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, hissé sur la pointe des pieds et son attirail de scribe abandonné au sol.

- Mouais, marmonna alors le Nain aux cheveux rouges en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il a du le faire boire.

- Forcément, il ne serait jamais parvenu à ses fins autrement. Dori, dit Thorïn d'une voix mortellement froide, viens avec moi. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, concernant mes neveux.

Ce soir-là, non seulement Dori avait dû faire le deuil de l'innocence de son frère, dont il entendait les éclats de voix derrière la porte de la chambre de Dwalïn, mais aussi de son amitié avec son Roi, qui n'appréciait guère son "comportement stupide et mesquin" ainsi que ses "propos archaïques et réactionnaires" à l'égard de Fili et Kili.

* * *

Le Maire de Laketown laissa tomber le masque quand Thorïn lui annonça leur désir de poursuivre leur périple. Les gardes de la cité humaine les enfermèrent chacun dans leur chambre et restèrent postés par groupe de deux devant les portes de bois.

Bard, qui avait encore bu plus que de raison, s'affala sur un siège de bois face à celui qui l'avait spolié de son héritage. La vue de ce visage grassouillet et suprêmement arrogant lui donna la nausée et il sentit tout l'alcool ingurgité remonter dans sa gorge mais il parvint, in extremis, à s'empêcher de vomir sur les bottes lustrées du Maire.

- Mon petit Bard, dit le Maire de sa voix haut perchée au désagréable accent snobinard, j'ai réussi aujourd'hui un coup de maître.

Le jeune homme préféra se désintéresser de la conversation. Il surprit le regard d'une jeune femme blonde, qui le suivait des yeux dès qu'il entrait dans une salle où elle se trouvait. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà... Cara ? Olga ? Non... Mirryn ! Elle s'appelait Mirryn. Bof, il n'était pas tombé loin avec ses deux premières suppositions. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et la regarda rougir adorablement. Hum, cette petite méritait réflexion. Il avait trop bu pour être bon à quoi que ce soit, pour le moment, ca c'était admis. Mais la présence du Maire et sa conversation inintéressante faisait baisser son taux d'alcool à vue d'oeil, il le sentait. Peut-être serait-il assez vaillant, au sortir de cette épreuve, pour rejoindre la petite dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas l'air très farouche. Nul doute qu'elle lui ouvrirait ses jambes, espérant sûrement pouvoir ferrer l'homme qui, s'il le voulait, pourrait expulser ce Maire incompétent et stupide du pouvoir pour reprendre sa place. Pas comme si ca l'intéressait, le pouvoir et toutes ces conneries. Mais ca, la petite Mirryn n'était pas obligée de le savoir... Ouais, il irait la retrouver.

- Qu'en penses-tu, mon garçon ?

- Hein ?

Le regard assassin que lui jeta le Maire aurait suffit à faire fuir n'importe qui. Mais lui, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il était trop ivre pour avoir peur. Mais pas assez, en revanche, pour ignorer qu'il avait encore fait une connerie.

- Pardon, j'ai pas écouté la fin.

- Oui, je vois ca... grinça le Maire en suivant le regard du jeune homme jusqu'à la jolie petite blonde, occupée à nettoyer une table.

Le décolleté profond de la jeune fille était suffisant pour le charmer. Mais il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Faisant pour une fois preuve d'une patience et d'un self-control exemplaire, il réexpliqua la situation au jeune archer.

Il avait fait arrêter les Nains et les avait enfermé dans leurs quartiers. Il avait également envoyé deux messagers, parmi ses hommes les plus courageux, quérir le roi elfe Thranduil Oropherion, qui vivait au coeur de la Forêt Noire. N'étant pas si stupide que ça, l'arrogant Humain avait compris, vu leur état à leur arrivée dans sa ville, que les Nains fuyaient les Elfes de Mirkwood. Il se proposait donc de les leur livrer sur un plateau d'argent en échange d'une juste compensation pour sa peine.

- Mais... Mais c'est une exécution pure et simple !

Le Maire fusilla Bard du regard avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

- Monsieur, si vous remettez les Nains à Thranduil, il va les tuer ! Vous savez la haine qu'il voue à cette race !

- Moui, et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Bard resta estomaqué et soudainement parfaitement dégrisé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Certes, il ne voulait pas que les Nains atteignent leur montagne, c'était une question de survie et de bon sens après tout, mais de là à les faire assassiner... Non, il ne cautionnait pas ça, et ne cautionnerait jamais ca.

- Vous êtes fou, dit-il sous le coup de la révélation.

- Fou ? Je suis fou ? hurla soudainement le Maire en se levant, renversant la lourde table dans le même mouvement. Je ne suis pas fou, sale ivrogne débauché ! Je fais ce qu'il faut pour protéger ma ville !

- Ce n'est pas _votre _ville, grogna Bard en se redressant.

- Oh que si, c'est la mienne ! Je ne laisserai pas un petit merdeux dans ton genre me dire ce qu'il faut faire pour préserver Laketown !

Le poing gras du Maire partit en direction de son visage mais Bard, plus agile, esquiva le coup aisément. Il s'empara d'un lourd chandelier échoué au sol et, d'un grand mouvement tournant, l'abattit violemment sur le crâne de son adversaire. Le Maire s'effondra sur les restes de la table de bois sous le cri aigu de Mirryn. Bard tourna vers elle un regard désolé et lui intima de s'en aller, tout de suite, vite, et de ne pas parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'assura rapidement que le Maire était toujours vivant et quitta la pièce en verrouillant les issues derrière lui.

Non, il ne cautionnait pas cela et ne cautionnerait jamais ca. Il n'était peut-être, aux yeux du Maire, qu'un ivrogne débauché tout juste capable de tirer correctement à l'arc. Mais il était aussi et surtout Bard, petit-fils de Gidéon. Le Roi légitime d'Esgaroth.

Et dans cette ville, sa parole avait force de loi.

* * *

Les gardes obéirent sans protester. Il fallait aussi dire que sa révélation lui avait donné une autorité et une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas une heure auparavant. Ca devait se sentir. Peut-être les leaders naturels émettaient-ils des phéromones qui faisaient que tout le monde leur obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil ? Il faudrait qu'il se penche sur la question. Mais plus tard. D'abord, il libéra les Nains. Alors seulement, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Ils étaient quatorze. Or, à leur arrivée, il avait compté quinze personne. Il manquait le Hobbit. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu cette minuscule créature.

- Attendez une seconde. Où est votre ami ?

- Ici, Maître Bard.

L'Humain sursauta violement en poussant un cri fort peu viril et posa une main sur son torse, au niveau de son pauvre coeur affolé. Mais d'où sortait-il, celui-là ? Il remarqua confusément que les Nains ne semblaient pas en savoir plus que lui. A part la femme, qui souriait de toutes ses dents et serrait le Hobbit contre elle dans un élan d'affection.

- Merci, Maître Bard, d'avoir libéré mes amis. Mais je m'en serais parfaitement sorti tout seul, vous savez ?

- Je... Je n'en doute pas.

L'Humain décida sagement de ne pas s'intéresser de trop près aux méthodes de cette Compagnie étrange et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils récupérèrent leurs armes dans la salle de garde, désertée, et l'archer les fit sortir du vaste manoir du Maire de Laketown. Discrètement, il les mena à travers la ville par des chemins que seuls les parias devaient connaître. Mais ils atteignirent finalement le petit port où attendaient les joncs des pêcheurs, qui partaient parfois pour plusieurs mois sur le Lac. La nuit venait juste de tomber. La chance était avec eux. L'Humain les fit grimper dans l'embarcation, ignorant les sifflements hargneux de quelques Nains ou les tremblements de peur incontrôlés de certains parmi les plus jeunes de la troupe. Avec des geste sûrs nés d'une longue habitude, Bard détacha les amarres et sauta dans la jonc, qu'il manoeuvra habilement pour la faire sortir de son embarcadère. Il attendit d'être certain qu'ils soient hors de danger (pour le moment) avant d'expliquer aux Nains le pourquoi de ce revirement de situation. Sans surprise, il écouta les cris de rage de la majorité des Nains devant la perfidie du Maire et la cruauté de Thranduil.

- Merci, finit enfin par dire le jeune Nain aux cheveux blonds. Sans vous, nous serions encore enfermés à attendre notre exécution.

Bard hocha brièvement la tête mais ne répondit pas au sourire chaleureux qui lui était offert. Il avait l'horrible impression de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Néanmoins, il fit ce qu'il pensait être son devoir. Il sauva des innocents d'un sort qu'ils ne méritaient pas. Il espérait juste que son acte ne déchaînerait pas sur lui la fureur de Smaug, le dragon qui sommeillait encore dans la Montagne.

* * *

La première heure de navigation se passa bien, si ce n'était le silence pesant qui planait sur la jonc. La plupart des Nains avaient fini par s'endormir, sauf le jeune archer aux cheveux bruns qui épiait la nuit de son regard d'aigle, et le minuscule Hobbit, qui regardait le Nain blond (Fili, mais il n'était pas sûr) dormir la tête posée sur les jambes étendues de la petite Naine (Clarys ? Maelys ? Viserys ? Oh, il était sûr que ca finissait par "ys"...), elle-même enfermée dans les bras du grand Nain aux cheveux noirs - le légendaire Thorïn Oakenshield. Il y avait des choses, comme celle-là, que Bard trouvait très étranges, en ce bas monde. Comme un Nain _grand _ou Elfe _petit_.

Tout compte fait, il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait dessoûlé.

L'Humain secoua la tête et se concentra davantage sur sa barre. C'était difficile, et toujours très dangereux, de naviguer de nuit. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme un océan, avec des récifs et d'autres saloperies du même genre, non. Mais plus ils avancaient vers le Nord, plus le froid s'intensifiait. Bientôt, avait-il calculé, ils croiseraient peut-être des plaques de glace. Voir des icebergs. Il devait être vigilant et prudent. Très prudent. Sans oublier les quelques bestioles qui vivaient au fond du lac.

- Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ?

Bard sursauta brusquement et porta une main à son coeur avant de baisser les yeux sur le petit Hobbit, qui ne se souciait pas de parler bas pour préserver le sommeil de ses compagnons. Il savait, lui, que le sommeil des Nains était de pierre. L'Humain et le Semi-Homme se regardèrent longtemps, l'un réfléchissant aussi rapidement que possible à une réponse et l'autre attend patiemment que le premier se décide à parler.

Pour dire l'entière vérité, Bard ne savait pas pourquoi il les aidait. Il aurait dû applaudir des deux mains au plan du Maire, puisqu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir ces Nains réveiller le Cracheur de Feu qui sommeillait dans la Montagne. Mais néanmoins... Il ne parvenait pas à se dire que les tenir enfermés jusqu'à ce que le roi Elfe Thranduil ne les capture pour les exécuter les uns après les autres relevait du "bien commun", comme disait souvent le Maire pour justifier ses actes répréhensibles. Après tout, leur souhait était parfaitement légitime. N'avaient-ils pas, eux aussi, tenté de reprendre Dale ? Et les hommes qu'ils avaient envoyé n'avaient-ils pas été décimés par Smaug ? Et bien, il misait là-dessus. Les Nains réveilleraient Smaug, se feraient dévorer et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ce n'était pas moins méprisable que l'enfermement du Maire, il en avait bien conscience. C'était même plus hypocrite. Mais il préférait clairement les laisser poursuivre leur Quête, quitte à en mourir (comme ils devaient bien l'avoir prévu avant de partir) que de les exécuter pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore commis. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela au Hobbit, dont les yeux verts le mettaient mal à l'aise.

- Je n'aime pas les injustices.

Maître Baggins haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous les boucles blond cendré qui couvraient son front.

- Vous n'aimez pas les injustices, répéta-t-il d'un ton morne.

- Le Maire vous aurez renvoyé auprès de l'Elfe qui règne sur Mirkwood. Et vous auriez été exécutés pour la simple mais néanmoins bonne raison qu'ils sont des Nains et que vous, vous les aidez dans leur Quête suicidaire. Injustice.

Le Semi-Homme hocha la tête, comprenant mieux ses raisons, et saluant le courage de cet Humain prêt à combattre les siens pour leur venir en aide.

- Merci, Maître Bard. Merci, de tout coeur.

Bard détourna les yeux du sourire franc que lui offrait le petit Halfling. Il passait pour un héros de la justice et de l'honneur, alors qu'il était simplement trop lâche et trop méprisable pour assumer clairement ses idées et ses choix. Il préférait laisser le Dragon les dévorer plutôt que se salir les mains. Bard comprit alors que, malgré ses dénégations et son dégoût, il ne valait pas mieux que le Maire.

- Ne me remerciez pas, Monsieur Baggins...

* * *

La seconde heure, il s'avéra que d'autres joncs s'étaient lancées à leur poursuite. Malgré leur confortable avance, Bard était seul pour manoeuvrer le bâteau, alors que les trois vaisseaux qui les suivaient bénéficiaient de tout un équipage. Leurs poursuivants gagnaient donc rapidement du terrain sur eux et, bientôt, ils furent à portée de tir. Les Nains s'éveillèrent lorsque le ciel s'illumina de rouge alors qu'une pluie de feu s'abattait sur eux. Il ordonna sèchement aux Nains d'éteindre les lampes à huile qui parsemaient le pont de la jonc et de ne plus faire un bruit. Dans le noir complet, une désagréable sueur froide dévalant son dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Bard fit rouler la barre, changeant son cap, pour trouver un lieu sûr où se mettre à l'abri.

L'Humain, glissant silencieusement entre de larges plaques de glace, entraîna son navire dans une petite crique connue de lui seul et qui était son repaire personnel. Son sanctuaire où le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Où il pouvait se recentrer et se recueillir en tout quiétude. C'était la première fois qu'il amenait des gens dans sa petite crique. Il n'en avait aucune envie, mais nécessité faisant loi, il n'avait guère le choix. Pour sauver sa vie et celles des Nains, il devait violer le secret de son repaire. Il amena sa jonc au ponton qui courait sur l'eau jusqu'à la plage et regarda l'horizon noir. Leurs poursuivants passèrent devant l'entrée de la crique, cachée par des gros rochers acérés, sans la voir. Bard n'en était pas peu fier. Il ne savait pas faire grand chose, mais il savait au moins naviguer et tirer à l'arc (bien qu'il lui faille être considérablement ivre pour viser juste, mais c'était une autre histoire).

Ses bottes claquèrent en heurtant le bois du pont et il s'en fut tranquillement, laissant les Nains se débrouiller pour quitter la jonc. Un cri aigu, suivi d'un bruit d'éclaboussure, déclencha l'hilarité de ses passagers et il se retourna pour voir le Nain blond se relever, trempé jusqu'aux os, sous les rires de l'archer brun et de la Naine aux cheveux blancs, qui riaient plus forts encore que leurs compagnons. Il se détourna de ce spectacle grotesque et rejoignit la plage et la maison de bois qui l'attendait. Il l'avait construite lui-même, pour sa femme. Elle avait été si heureuse et si fière quand il l'avait ammenée là, pour la première fois, afin qu'elle puisse voir de ses propres yeux les fondations de ce qui aurait dû être leur foyer. Maintenant, cette maison enfin construite était plus vide qu'un tombeau, mais elle restait sa maison, et son sanctuaire.

Il poussa la porte de la bâtisse et la laissa ouvert tandis qu'il évoluait dans la vaste pièce à vivre, illuminée par la lumière de la lune. Il se rendit immédiatement dans la cuisine et fouilla ses placards pour trouver quelques vivres non périssables qu'il pourrait donner aux Nains. Cela apaiserait peut-être sa conscience, qui le tourmentait sans relâche. Le bruit de lourdes bottes aux semelles renforcées de métal attira son attention tandis qu'une ombre occultait brièvement la lumière de l'astre nocturne.

- Vous pouvez entrer, dit l'Humain sans cesser de fouiller ses rangements.

Bientôt, Thorïn Oakenshield fut à ses côtés et le regarda retourner sa cuisine pour leur trouver de quoi se nourrir convenablement.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela.

Bard s'arrêta une seconde et tourna un regard incrédule vers le Nain.

- Nous nous débrouillerons, ne vous en faites pas pour cela.

- Et bien... marmonna le petit-fils de Gidéon, en ce cas vous pouvez rester pour la nuit, ce sera plus commode pour vous de partir quand le soleil sera levé.

- Non, merci. Nous avons déjà suffisament abusé de votre gentillesse.

Bard savait que ce n'était là que des paroles de politesse toutes faites, mais il sentit une flèche de culpabilité mortellement ajustée se ficher dans son coeur. Sa gentillesse. Il les laissait courir à leur mort et ce Nain si fier appelait ca de la "gentillesse". Ca lui donnait furieusement envie de vomir.

- Ecoutez, Oakenshield... commença-t-il.

Le regard bleu que le Nain darda sur lui suffit à l'arrêter. Le reste de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses mots s'évanouirent dans les airs.

- Je me fiche de vos motivations, dit le Roi Nain à voix basse en le regardant dans les yeux. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que nous allons pouvoir poursuivre notre Quête. Pour cela, je vous remercie.

Oakenshield se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Vous allez mourir, Thorïn. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Nain s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna, la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée elfique. Bard aurait donné cher pour voir l'expression de son visage à cet instant précis mais, ainsi noyé dans la lumière lunaire, les traits de Thorïn étaient invisibles. Il n'aperçut qu'un sourire fugace sur les lèvres du Roi-sans-Montagne. Fugace et terriblement triste.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais les autres, eux, ne sont pas obligés de le savoir.

Il se détourna et s'en fut. Bard regarda par la fenêtre la silhouette sombre rejoindre celles, plus lointaines, de ses compagnons, ses longs cheveux noirs fouettant l'air sous l'effet du vent, au rythme de ses pas.

- Adieu, Thorïn, murmura-t-il, et son souffle se perdit dans la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu...**

**Je m'excuse encore pour la semaine prochaine, je vous promet de faire mon possible, malgré les contraintes.**

**Je vous embrasse, mes très chère.**

**Live long and Prosper.**

**Aschen (at your service)**


	24. Chapter 24 : Escalader la Montagne

**RAR Zone**

So-darkCorleone : Patronne, tu sauras dans deux chapitres ce qui arrive à Bard ensuite. Merci pour ta lecture et ton commentaire =)

Ayuki : Cela dit, vous non plus vous ne savez pas ce qui l'attend... Je te fais un bisou, petite chose. Et merci =)

* * *

**Bien le bonjour mes très chères. Je vais adopter un rythme d'un post toutes les deux semaines, parce que bon tout le monde étant en vacances ou au travail, plus personne n'a le temps de lire - ou d'écrire, dans mon cas.**

**Je poste aujourd'hui un chapitre assez long, pour vous faire patienter. Et je vous annonce dors et déjà que, la prochaine fois, vous aurez un premier chapitre suivant Gandalf avec des guest-stars super connues comme Radagast, Thranduil, Legolas et... Tauriel, oui, aussi.**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant toujours.**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Escalader la Montagne

* * *

Ils marchèrent pendant deux jours. Kili chassait le peu de gibier qu'ils croisaient. Bombur cuisinait. Le gros Nains roux semblait revenu de ses vélléités cannibales et couvrait son frère Bofur d'attentions, allant jusqu'à lui donner sa seconde part, déterminé à se faire pardonner pour une offense que Bofur ignorait avoir subi. Le tout se faisait dans un silence quasi religieux. Le danger omniprésent dans les Terres Désolées avait eu raison de la bonne humeur des plus jeunes et tous avancaient armes à la main, sur le qui-vive. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucun prédateur d'importance dans les environs qui puisse s'en prendre à eux, du moins aucun qu'ils devraient craindre. La plupart des animaux avaient fui la zone depuis très longtemps. Néanmoins, aucun ne relâchait sa vigilance.

Une fois, Kili rata le petit lapin qu'il avait repéré. L'animal détala à toute vitesse, mais ne put éviter la pierre qui lui fracassa le crâne. Ce fut la seule source d'amusement qui anima la Compagnie. La joie d'Ori, qui avait réussi où Kili avait échoué, était belle à voir et arracha un sourire même aux plus renfermés. Sauf Dwalïn, qui se rembrunit significativement quand le petit érudit lui montra sa prise, ce qu'aucun ne comprit. Le colosse au crâne tatoué accéléra le pas, abandonnant le pauvre Ori qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction, et rejoignit Thorïn en tête de file pour rester près de lui. Rapidement, Gloïn alla les rejoindre et les trois Nains, qui se connaissaient depuis toujours, discutèrent entre eux de choses et d'autres, se replongeant avec nostalgie et bonheur dans leurs souvenirs du passé. Ori, tête basse, rejoignit Fili, Kili et Daenerys et resta avec eux sans se mêler aux conversations, sous le regard désolé de Bilbo.

Le soir même, le Hobbit rejoignit les trois Nains, un peu à l'écart du reste de la Compagnie, et se campa devant eux les poings sur les hanches. Le regard polaire que lui jeta Thorïn ne l'effraya même pas, ce qui étonna le Roi déchu. Et c'est avec un étonnement croissant qu'il écouta la petite créature aux grands pieds faire à Dwalïn un sermon tel qu'il n'en avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Un très vague instant, il eut l'impression de voir sa mère, mais la vision s'évapora soudainement quand Bilbo administra une claque bien sentie au géant tatoué avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin. Mais, et cela aussi étonna Thorïn, Dwalïn ne répliqua pas avec ses poings comme il en avait l'habitude et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant d'aller s'assoir auprès du petit Ori.

- Vous êtes doué, Maître Baggins. Rappelez moi de ne jamais vous contrariez, voulez-vous ? dit Gloïn en levant sa chope.

Bilbo rougit fortement et bafouilla quelques mots inintelligible qui firent rire le Nain aux cheveux rouges avant qu'il ne s'en aille rejoindre son frère. Le petit Hobbit, cloué au sol par le regard glacé de Thorïn, ne savait plus que dire, ni que faire.

- Asseyez-vous donc près de moi, Bilbo Baggins.

Le Semi-Homme sembla lutter de toutes ses forces pour empêcher sa mâchoire de s'effondrer au sol. Il resta immobile quelques instants, paralysé, avant d'obéir au Roi déchu et de prendre la place laissée par Dwalïn.

- La Comté vous manque-t-elle ?

Bilbo contempla longuement le Nain assis près de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi accessible. Aussi ouvert, même après ce fameux combat contre Azog où le Hobbit lui avait sauvé la vie. Et le regard clair que Thorïn portait sur lui n'avait plus rien de troublé ou de froid. De tous ces longs mois passés à chevaucher à ses côtés, Bilbo ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et cela, loin de l'effrayer, lui fit chaud au coeur.

Alors, il raconta la Comté et le peuple Hobbit, avec les accents chauds et nostalgiques d'un homme à qui son foyer manque terriblement.

Assise près de Fili, Daenerys regarda son Roi rire franchement aux anecdotes du Hobbit et sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle, elle ne parvenait pas à le mettre de si bonne humeur. Et cela lui fendait le coeur. Non loin d'elle, Balïn aussi regardait la scène. La peur se distillait dans ses veines à chaque fois que la voix grave de son Roi lui parvenait. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Thorïn rire aussi franchement, Erebor était encore au faîte de sa gloire, les Nains étaient la race la plus puissante de la Terre du Milieu, et Frerin vivait encore. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi.

* * *

Puis ils arrivèrent en vue de ce qui fut Dale. Au loin, deux immenses statues Naines se dressaient contre la montagne, encadrant les portes scéllées du Royaume d'Erebor que l'on ne pouvait plus voir, car les Portes des Nains, une fois fermées, sont invisibles.

- C'est impossible, enfin. Qu'est-ce qui peut faire _fondre _la pierre ?

Balïn posa une main sur l'épaule de Bofur tandis que son visage se voilait de tristesse.

- Le feu d'un dragon, mon garçon. Ce que tu vois là est l'oeuvre de Smaug.

- C'est ca, Dale ? demanda Kili, horrifié, d'un ton si bas que seul Fili l'entendit.

L'antique cité Humaine se dressait toujours au pied de la Montagne Solitaire. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. Les Nains savaient que Smaug l'avait détruite par simple cruauté, et parce qu'il le pouvait. Les plus jeunes avaient entendu nombre d'histoire relatant l'attaque du Dragon et la destruction irrémédiable de la ville. Thorïn, Gloïn, Oïn, Dwalïn et Balïn l'avait vue partir en cendres. Le souvenir était encore frais dans leur mémoire. Mais pour ceux qui n'avaient pas été présents, ce qui n'avaient pas été témoins des ravages causés par un Dragon, la vision qui s'offrait à eux était choquante, et terrifiante. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme un décor trop bien fait. Les ruines de ce qui fut une fière cité Humaine leur apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur passée, crûment, rappel constant des ravages que pouvait provoquer un Dragon par simple plaisir. Simplement parce qu'il le pouvait.

- Continuons, marmonna Thorïn avant de se remettre en marche.

Les Nains le suivirent, plus difficilement pour certains. D'un pas réticent, ils quittèrent le promontoire de pierre où ils se tenaient et descendirent par un chemin raide jusqu'à la plaine où attendaient les ruines de Dale.

* * *

Traverser la cité était difficile. Ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à sa destruction ne voyaient que l'affreux spectacle de la mort. La tristesse et la haine embrumaient les lieux, donnant aux ruines un aspect fantomatique effrayant. Ils évitaient les pierres fracassées, passait par des chemins de traverses pour éviter les tours éventrées qui bloquaient le passage dans les grandes artères de la cité. Malgré mille précautions, Daenerys trébucha sur quelque chose et s'effondra au sol. En jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'une jambe. Une jambe de porcelaine blanche. Ignorant les recommandations des autres Nains qui lui disaient de se relever, qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, la jeune femme rampa jusqu'à elle pour enlever les débris rocheux qui masquaient le reste de la poupée. Quelques éclats manquaient à ses jambes nues. La robe bleu pâle qui l'habillait était déchirée par endroit, et très sales. La poupée était très belle, et très grande, assez pour être une compagne de jeux plutôt qu'une simple poupée. Sûrement offerte à une petite fille par des parents aimants et aisés, vu la qualité du jouet. Daenerys repoussa une dernière pierre, et ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le coeur. Le visage de la poupée était à moitié brisé et des veines bleutées s'étiraient sur la partie intacte en un motif arrachnéen. Elle avait des yeux bleus, de la même nuancé que la jolie robe, et des lèvres délicatement rosées. Mais ce n'était pas tant la destruction d'un objet aussi beau qui la faisait suffoquer. Un des bras était fracassé au sol, ne laissant que des bords tranchants pour toute articulation, tandis que le second était relevé au-dessus de la tête brisée, enserré entre les doigts osseux d'un squelette d'enfant. Les longs cheveux blonds et bouclés de la poupée le recouvraient comme un linceul doré. La position des deux était étrange. Comme si la poupée s'était dressée entre sa maîtresse et la pluie de pierre et de feu qui les tuaient, dans une vaine tentative de protection. Bien entendu, un jouet n'étant pas doué de vie, l'idée était ridicule. Mais peut-être la petite fille s'était-elle cachée derrière sa compagne de porcelaine pour qu'elle la protège en l'absence de ses parents. Où étaient ses parents ? Il devrait y avoir trois squelettes sous cet amas de roches. Mais il n'y en avait qu'un. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Daenerys, qui leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Thorïn. Il l'aida à se relever et, passant un bras autour de sa taille, l'éloigna de la poupée et de la petite fille. Il fallait avancer.

* * *

Les plus âgés, eux, voyait la ville détruite au travers du filtre du passé. Là, dans ces grandes artères aux pavés défoncés, ils voyaient les étals chargés de produits divers et variés, les paliers des maisons couverts de fleurs. Les femmes discutaient entre elles de choses et d'autres, un panier en osier au bras. Certaines plus aisées évoluaient dans la foule sous le couvert bienfaisant d'une ombrelle. Les hommes riaient et fumaient la pipe, assis sous un porche, ou négociaient des prix avec les marchands. On entendait les éclats de voix des tavernes, le clicquetis des armures et des armes des gardes. Et les rires des enfants, qui jouaient à se poursuivre entre les grandes jambes des adultes. Là, une Naine offrait un collier unique à une ravissante petite fille vêtue de blanc, là un vieux monsieur portait dans ses bras un enfant Nain pour le ramener à son père, qui montrait un jouet de bois en forme de dragon à une bande de petits garçons fascinés. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil étincelant et le monde vibrait de couleur. La vie régnait sans partage. Puis Balïn heurta une pierre et le charme fut rompu. Le bois était calciné, les fruits noirs et racornis. Des maisons ne restaient plus grand chose, et les fleurs lumineuses n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Des femmes et des hommes si vivants la seconde d'avant ne restaient que des squelettes décharnés ou des traces de poussière. De-ci de-là, des armes brisées et des boucliers fracassés, des armures tordues ou fondues. Plus d'enfants, plus de rires. Plus que les gémissements du vent entre les murs effondrés, semblables aux plaintes désespérées des morts sans repos de Dale. Le monde avait perdu ses couleurs et sa vie. Ne restait que le noir et le gris.

- Quel malheur s'est abattu ici... murmura Gloïn, que cette vision désolante bouleversait profondément.

- Cette ville était si belle, surenchérit Dwalïn.

- Autrefois.

Dwalïn regarda fixement son Roi quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux du visage fermé de Thorïn et de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Je me souviens vous avoir couru après dans toute la ville, dit abruptement Balïn. Tous les trois. Et Frerin. Vous m'avez fait courir toute une journée.

_"Il faut dire que tes cours étaient vraiment barbants, Balïn."_

Thorïn sourit avec amusement à la pensée fulgurante qui venait de traverser son esprit et secoua la tête pour chasser le rire de Frerin.

_"Arrête, c'est vrai. On s'ennuyait comme des rats morts, dans sa foutue salle de classe..."_

Oui, bon. C'était vrai que pour des enfants, rester enfermés dans une salle à disserter sur les taxes et surtaxes en vigueur dans le commerce des gemmes précieuses n'était pas la meilleure façon de passer une journée. Et Balïn avait cette capacité, parfois, de prendre un ton si monocrode et dépassionné qu'il parvenait à endormir n'importe qui en un temps record. Mais ca, il valait mieux ne pas le lui dire.

- Je n'ai jamais su qui avait fomanté cette évasion de ma salle de classe, d'ailleurs.

- C'était Thorïn, lancèrent d'une même voix Gloïn et Dwalïn.

Aussitôt, le regard chocolaté de Balïn poignarda le Roi-sans-Montagne, qui eut la décence de détourner les yeux d'un air parfaitement innocent qui ne trompait pas son ancien précepteur.

- C'est du passé, maintenant, marmonna-t-il pour couper court à la discussion.

- Il n'y a pas de prescription pour ce genre de crime.

Oïn tendit son bâton à son ami et cousin, qui en assena un coup sur le crâne du roi déchu, sous les regards éberlués de Fili et Kili. Tandis que Thorïn grimacait douloureusement, Frerin éclata de rire, satisfait d'être trop mort pour encourir le châtiment de Balïn, qui se tournait maintenant vers son frère et celui d'Oïn afin de les punir de cette délation. Dwalïn essaya bien de s'échapper, mais le sénéchal parvint néanmoins à le frapper sur le crâne, plus fortement que pour les deux autres vu qu'il avait un crâne plus épais. N'y tenant plus, les deux neveux de Thorïn éclatèrent de rire tandis que les autres se permettaient uniquement de sourire. Daenerys enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant en se moquant allégrement de lui.

- C'est Frerin qui avait organisé ca, râla-t-il à voix basse.

- Je te crois sur parole, mon amour.

_"Ah oui, tiens. C'est vrai : c'était moi !"_

Pendant quelques instants, la vie était revenue à Dale. Puis un coup de vent fit gémir les morts, et le monde redevint gris tandis que la vie volait en éclat.

* * *

Ils quittaient Dale alors que le soleil se couchait à l'Ouest. La nuit était tout à fait tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes scellées d'Erebor. En vérité, la montagne n'offrait qu'un mur lisse encadrait par les deux monumentales statues de pierre à l'effigie de Durïn Trompe-la-Mort, Père de la lignée de Thorïn. Et puis la lune se leva et ses rayons caressèrent la paroi de roche, qui se mit à scintiller d'argent, révélant le dessin des portes. Car seule la lumière lunaire peut révéler une porte naine scellée.

En s'approchant du majestueux dessin de runes, les Nains purent voir des runes hâtivement gravées dans la pierre, plus récentes que les autres. Il y en avait trois. Leur lumière était beaucoup plus diffuse, presque éteinte, signe que leur pouvoir était presque brisé. Balïn, puisque le Roi déchu ne semblait pas décidé à le faire, expliqua que Thror, dans un sursaut de courage, avait fait fermer les portes et avait gravé lui-même une des runes de scellé, condamnant son royaume et les rares survivants qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'enfuir à temps, pour enfermer le dragon à l'intérieur d'Erebor.

- Qui a gravé les deux autres ? demanda Ori en effleurant le dessin d'une rune.

- Mon père et moi.

Fili et Kili regardèrent leur oncle, choqué.

- Vous les avez enfermés avec le Dragon. Ceux qui n'ont pas été assez rapides pour sortir. Vous les avez condamnés...

Thorïn ne répondit pas, n'essaya même pas de se justifier. Ses neveux avaient raison, quand bien même le murmure de Fili et le regard de Kili avaient sur lui le même effet qu'une multitudes d'échardes d'acier plantées dans son coeur.

- Et vous auriez préféré quoi ? Qu'ils laissent les portes grandes ouvertes, pour que Smaug finisse de massacrer le reste des survivants quand l'envie l'aurait pris ? Que valent les vies de quelques uns face à la survie d'un peuple entier ?

C'était une conception effroyablement pragmatique, ca ne faisait aucun doute, mais un guerrier et plus encore un futur Roi devrait comprendre cela. C'était au Roi de prendre ce genre de décision, aussi difficile soit-elle, pour préserver son peuple et leurs intérêts. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter entre attendre et sauver quelques hypothétiques survivants, sûrement morts de toute manière, et fermer les portes en condamnant quelques uns pour sauver la majorité. Elle avait appris ca dès son plus jeune âge, comme Daïn, comme Thorïn. Daenerys ne comprenait pas que Fili ne puisse pas accepter cela. Encore, de la part de Kili, ca ne l'étonnait pas trop : il était un second né, il ne serait jamais Roi. Mais Fili... Thorïn l'avait visiblement trop choyé.

- Ta naïveté est dangereuse, Fili, approuva Dwalïn sans le savoir.

Alors que le jeune homme allait répondre vertement, Balïn leva une main apaisante, mettant un terme à la dispute naissante en signifiant qu'ils avaient mieux à faire. Il leur restait encore à trouver la fameuse porte dérobée, et à l'atteindre.

Thorïn sortit donc sa carte et relut la traduction d'Elrond des runes lunaires. Alliée à ses souvenir d'Erebor, elles lui permirent de conclure que le passage devait s'ouvrir sur la salle du trésor royal. Il pensait savoir où les attendait cette porte dérobée. Mais il allait falloir grimper, assez haut. Et s'il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à le faire, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que Bombur, Balïn ou Oïn puissent suivre le rythme.

- Que fait-on, maintenant, Thorïn ? demanda Daenerys en s'approchant de lui pour jeter un bref coup d'oeil à la carte.

- On grimpe, répondit-il à voix basse en roulant le parchemin pour le glisser dans son manteau. Ils n'y arriveront pas tous.

- Bombur certainement pas, ricana la jeune femme en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Ni Oïn d'ailleurs. Quant à Balïn...

Stupidement satisfait de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, il revint vers les autres en la prenant par la taille, pour la lâcher presque immédiatement.

Ils allaient faire deux groupes. L'un grimperait pour trouver cette fameuse porte cachée tandis que l'autre suivrait depuis le pied de la montagne. Une fois la porte trouvée, et si ils disposaient d'espace, ils feraient monter le groupe à pied en rappel. Il fut donc décidé que seuls Thorïn et Dwalïn grimperaient. Bien entendu, cette décision fut saluée d'un concert de protestations. Il expliqua donc avec un calme total qu'il était inutile et dangereux que tout le monde escalade la montagne, et qu'à eux deux ils y arriveraient très bien. Mais Dwalïn ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée, bien qu'il ne dit rien.

- C'est hors de question.

Thorïn tourna un regard excédé vers Daenerys, n'appréciant que peu ce ton catégorique. Il croisa les bras et attendit qu'elle veuille bien poursuivre.

- Si tu dois grimper, ce sera avec moi et personne d'autre.

Le Roi déchu se retint de grincer des dents, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui manquât. Il dut rendre les armes quand il vit le sourire reconnaissant que son ami de toujours dédia à la jeune fille avant de marcher jusqu'à Ori d'un pas assuré. Il ferma donc les yeux et poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- En ce cas, nous partirons au lever du soleil...

* * *

Elle commença par ouvrir le col de sa tunique et préleva un des liens qui le fermaient pour attacher ses longs cheveux blancs. Sous le regard de leurs compagnons, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la monumentale statue de Durïn, celle de gauche, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. L'énorme Nain de pierre les surplomba bientôt et ils levèrent la tête pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la tâche.

- Tu veux toujours me suivre ? demanda Thorïn une dernière fois.

- Tu as déjà fait ca ? s'enquit-elle sans répondre.

- Une fois. Avec Frerin.

- Et ?

- On n'a jamais atteint le haut de la jambe.

- Voilà qui est rassurant, ricana Daenerys en faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Tu peux encore rebrousser chemin. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Elle le fixa quelques instants de son regard vert écarlate avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres pâles. Elle se contenta de lui prendre la main et de la serre fort l'espace d'une seconde avant de le relâcher.

- J'ai dit que je te suivrai, Thorïn.

Il soupira, résigné, et traca mentalement le chemin à suivre, dénichant des aspérités auxquelles s'accrocher. Puis il cala son pied dans une crevasse, au niveau de ses genoux, et commença l'ascension de la statue de Durïn. En quelques mouvements, il s'éleva bientôt d'une dizaine de mètres.

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder en bas pour savoir qu'elle le suivait.

* * *

Il leur fallut une heure pour atteindre le haut du socle de roche qui soutenait la statue en elle-même, une de plus pour grimper tout en haut de la jambe, et un quart d'heure de plus pour parvenir à se hisser dans l'angle formé par le manche du marteau et le bras replié de Durïn. Ils marchèrent sur le bras de pierre, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur les écailles de l'armure rocheuse, et remontèrent jusqu'à l'épaule de la statue pour faire face à la paroi verticale de la montagne. Ils s'assirent quelques minutes, le temps de délasser leurs doigts et de boire une gorgée d'eau fraîche aux outres de cuir qui pendaient à leurs ceinturons avant de se remettre en mouvement. Jusque là, se dirent-il, c'était la partie facile et amusante de l'escalade. Maintenant, ils allaient attaquer la partie dangereuse et épuisante.

Les paumes et les doigts écorchés, Daenerys déchira deux longues bandes d'étoffe de sa tunique et les enroula autour de ses mains pour les protéger, se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, comme Thorïn.

- Regarde là-haut, lui dit-il en désignant un renfoncement dans la pierre très loin au-dessus d'eux. Cette corniche contourne une grande partie de la montagne. Il faudra sûrement jouer les acrobates de temps en temps, mais ca devrait nous faciliter grandement la vie.

- Oui, si on ne meurt pas avant de l'atteindre.

Le Roi déchu laissa un sourire amusé jouer sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il passa les mains dans ses lourdes boucles noires, regrettant pour la première fois de sa vie de ne pas pouvoir les couper. Il aurait sûrement moins chaud. Daenerys retira le second lien qui fermait l'encolure de sa tunique, se fichant pas mal du décolleté plongeant que cela provoqua (personne ne pouvait la voir, à part Thorïn, de toute façon) et réunit doucement les longs cheveux de son amant, qui la regarda faire avec un air interrogatif. Elle les attacha rapidement en un catogan bas avant qu'il puisse avoir le plus petit mouvement de retrait et admira son oeuvre.

- Ca te va bien, dit-elle après une inspection minutieuse.

Il préféra secouer la tête et entama sa nouvelle ascension.

- Quoi, c'était un compliment...

Boudeuse et déçue, elle attendit qu'il aie grimpé quelques mètres avant de le suivre.

* * *

Le soleil avait depuis longtemps dépassé son zénith et avait presque chuté à l'Ouest lorsqu'ils atteignirent ladite corniche. Thorïn s'y jucha, épuisé, mais tendit quand même la main à une Daenerys au bord de l'évanouissement pour l'aider à le rejoindre. A quelques mètres de là, une large esplanade semblait les appeler.

- Bon, fini pour aujourd'hui... dit-il dans un souffle.

- S'il te plaît... Dis moi qu'on est presque arrivés...

Le Roi déchu eut un rire saccadé et secoua la tête. Si ses estimations étaient justes, et elles l'étaient certainement, ils n'avait pas encore fait la moitié.

- Nous devrons aller un peu plus vite demain, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Pourquoi ? s'alarma la jeune femme. Il nous reste encore du temps, non ?

Comme Thorïn ne répondit pas, elle procéda à un rapide calcul et sentit son estomac se tordre. Le Jour de Durïn était pour le lendemain. Ils devaient trouver la porte dérobée avant le coucher du soleil ou cette Quête n'aurait servie à rien.

Plus loin en contrebas, alors qu'eux-mêmes étaient installés sur l'esplanade, ils voyaient le feu de camp allumé par leurs compagnons, qui les avaient suivis toute la journée durant depuis le pied de la montagne. Eux n'avaient que les étoiles et la Lune pour les éclairer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de feu, même pour la chaleur qu'il aurait pu dispenser. Car, étonnamment, si le vent était assez fort, ils n'avaient pas froid.

Après un rapide repas de viande séchée, la fatigue de la journée les terrassa. Le dos appuyé contre la surface verticale de sa montagne, Thorïn ferma les yeux et glissa presque immédiatement dans un sommeil profond, tenant Daenerys enfermée dans ses bras. La jeune femme sourit tendrement en le voyant sombrer si aisément dans les bras de Dame Estë et se mit à tresser les longs cheveux noirs qui passaient à sa portée, peu encline à dormir pour le moment. Mais il semblait que les Valar, ou autre chose, en avaient décidé autrement. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, serrée dans les bras de Thorïn, les mains et le visage enfouis dans les mèches sombres.

* * *

_Dans un autre Temps, dans un autre espace_

* * *

La Montagne vibrait. Sous ses mains, dans son dos, partout. Ce n'était pas un tremblement brutal et sonore, non, mais une sorte de frisson léger et délicat. Quelque chose de quasi imperceptible mais de bien présent pour peu qu'on y accorde de l'attention. Et lui, perdu dans les brumes d'un sommeil trop profond, arraché aux bras d'Estë, la sentait vibrait dans toutes les fibres de son être. Puis il perçut un son. Très bas, sombre et profond. Une battement. Une pulsation. Qui résonnait dans sa tête en sychronisation parfaite avec son propre coeur. Des murmures se firent alors entendre, indistincts, chuchotés à voix basse comme pour ne pas déranger son sommeil. La voix était chaude et apaisante, douce et envoûtante. Les murmures se firent plus précis, plus audibles, et il commença à distinguer des mots. "_Cela faisait si longtemps_", "_comme tu m'as manqué_", "_enfin, tu m'es revenu_". Alors il ouvrit les yeux.

La Lune brillait toujours, suspendue dans un ciel d'encre et accompagnée par quelques étoiles qui ne pouvaient rivaliser avec sa lumière argentée malgré tous leurs efforts. Thorïn se redressa, se sentant plus léger que jamais. Il marcha jusqu'au rebord et ne vit que le noir du ciel partout où son regard se posa. Autour de lui, une brume légère glissait sur la pierre, s'enroulant autour de ses jambes comme autant de doigts fins qui le toucheraient pour s'assurer de sa réalité. Il se dit, très brièvement, qu'il devrait être accompagné. Quelqu'un d'autre devrait être sur cette esplanade, avec lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de qui, ni pourquoi. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le vide, fouillant le noir de son regard clair sans trop savoir quoi chercher.

Puis les murmures se turent, le volume de la voix baissant davantage à chaque seconde avant de s'éteindre tout à fait. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, et quand il souleva les paupières, il n'était plus au bord du vide mais au centre d'une immense grotte aux murs de saphir. Devant lui se tenait une petite fille, mais il ne pouvait distinguer les traits de son visage. L'éclat du joyau aux mille facettes, qu'elle tenait entre ses petites mains, était trop aveuglant pour qu'il puisse apercevoir d'elle autre chose qu'une silhouette menue.

- Cela faisait si longtemps... Je t'attendais.

La voix, qui se répercuta sur les murs aux sombres reflets bleus, résonna en écho dans son esprit, le touchant au plus profond de son être. Il fit un pas vers la silhouette. La lumière célèste du joyau se fit plus intense et la caverne explosa en une pluie de saphirs.

Il volait, juché sur le dos d'une immense créature aux écailles d'or. Il aperçut, très loin en contrebas, des collines verdoyantes percées de portes rondes. Puis il traversa un orage de pierre et vit, dans les nuages noirs chargés d'éclairs, les silhouettes des montagnes qui se battaient entre elles. La créature d'or le porta jusqu'à une sombre forêt, dont les arbres morts semblaient hurler. Il survola une forteresse faite d'ombres et de haine, où luttaient encore vaillament trois faibles flammes opiniâtres.

Et la plaine apparut. Une plaine immense, interminable, dont l'herbe haute était écarlate. La créature d'or plana quelques instants au-dessus de cet océan carmin avant de perdre lentement de l'altitude, et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit. La végétation et la terre se nourrissait du sang des montagnes de cadavres sans visages qu'il avait d'abord prit pour de douces collines vallonnées. Sa perception fut annihilée par l'éclat soudain d'une intense lumière et il se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait devant les monumentales portes de pierres de ce qui fut le plus grand Royaume Nain de la Terre du Milieu, et la silhouette diffuse de la petite fille l'attendait.

Dans la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant apparurent alors deux créatures de cauchemar, auréolées de noir, semant mort et chaos autour d'elles. Un grand Orc à la peau blanche et un Gobelin géant tenant entre ses mains un redoutable marteau taillé dans le crâne pâle d'un animal. Il n'eut plus que l'envie de fuir loin de ces montres. Un cri de pure terreur explosa dans son esprit, fissurant l'espace et le temps, puis la gorge du Gobelin s'ouvrit, déversant un flot de sang noir, et la créature s'évanouit dans les airs, laissant le grand Orc derrière elle. Le regard jaune qui se fixa sur lui déclencha en son coeur une flambée de haine et de peur mêlées. Une main s'empara de la sienne et le monde s'assombrit tandis que les massives portes de pierres se refermaient.

Il se tenait maintenant au centre d'une grande salle vide dans ce qu'il savait, inconsciemment, être le Royaume d'Erebor. Perdu, il regarda autour de lui et reconnut la salle du trésor, mais elle était parfaitement vide. Ne restait que le joyau aux mille facettes, qui brillait de plus en plus fort, engloutissant la silhouette de la petite fille. Qui n'en était plus une. Elle s'était muée en femme. Une belle femme aux courbes sensuelles, dont les longs cheveux blancs cascadaient plus bas que ses reins.

- Enfin, tu m'es revenu... entendit-il et la voix résonna encore dans son esprit. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué...

- Mais qui es-tu ?

La femme avança d'un pas et sembla glisser sur le sol comme un être éthéré tandis que la lumière du joyau flamboyait un peu plus entre ses belles mains.

- Je suis, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres de sa voix double, ton destin, Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thraïn et Roi sous la Montagne. Je suis ce pourquoi tu es né.

Il y eut un rugissement terrible, et la clameur lointaine d'une grande bataille.

- Je t'avais dit, murmura-t-elle encore, que nous naîtrions pour toi, et nous l'avons fait. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme il avait été prévu. Il nous a volé, et la trame du destin s'est fracturée. Nous avons été séparés, toi et moi, elle et moi.

Les murs de pierre qui l'entouraient commencèrent à s'effriter, et le ciel apparut. L'aube était rouge. La créature qui lui avait permis de voler sur son dos se révéla, dans la lumière écarlate du soleil naissant, être un dragon fait d'or et il fondit, majestueux et mortel, sur un grand lac aux eaux noires. Et le feu embrasa le ciel.

- Tu as besoin de moi pour reprendre ton Royaume. Tu es né pour cela, et je suis née pour toi, murmura la voix double d'un ton pressant.

Tandis qu'Erebor s'étiolait sous ses yeux, la pierre transformée en cendres, il vit enfin le visage de la femme aux cheveux blancs, et le nom de Daenerys transperça son esprit comme une flèche de lumière. Ses lèvres pâles remuèrent encore, et le joyau célèste brilla plus fort, tentant de noyer de nouveau les traits de son visage.

- Ton monde brûlera, Thorïn Oakenshield, si tu la laisses faire, et tu perdras tout. Mais à noux deux, nous redonnerons à notre peuple sa gloire d'antan, et tu seras le plus grand Roi que la Terre du Milieu aie connu. Tu es né pour cela.

Erebor explosa et il entendit le hurlement strident d'une femme tandis que des spirales de feu jaillissaient de la gueule béante du dragon d'or. Il recula, terrifié, désespéré et la femme aux longs cheveux blancs tomba à genoux devant lui. Il entendit une voix prononcer son nom, indisctincte et trop basse, mais ne put déterminer d'où elle venait et qui l'appelait avec tant d'insistance.

- Que dois-je faire, demanda-t-il à voix basse, perdu. Que dois-je faire ?

- Tu le sais.

Alors il se pencha, alors que le monde partait en cendres, et ses mains se refermèrent sur le joyau aux mille facettes, qui brillait plus fort encore que le soleil rouge du ciel. Le temps et l'espace se figèrent. Les flammes immobiles, la cendre suspendue dans l'air. Ne restait que le joyau, qui pulsait entre ses mains au même rythme que son coeur. La femme à genoux leva vers lui un regard perdu. Le temps reprit brutalement ses droits. Le dragon d'or poussa un rugissement qui se répercuta jusque dans les entrailles de la terre tandis qu'il chutait du haut du ciel, ses ailes d'or brisées. Les murs de pierre se reformèrent et, en l'espace d'un battement de coeur, tout ce qu'il avait vu disparut.

- Oh, mon amour... dit la femme de sa voix grave, et sans écho. Pourquoi ?

Puis ses yeux se voilèrent de noir et des larmes de sang glissèrent sur ses joues pâles. Elle s'effondra au sol et, très vite, le rouge recouvrit la pierre. Son joyau au mille facettes ne brillant plus que pour lui, il se détourna de la femme aux cheveux blancs et s'en fut, sans regrets, reprendre possession de ce qui lui appartenait.

- Thorïn, réveille toi !

La voix explosa dans son esprit et la réalité sembla se déchirer. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Loin en contrebas, un feu de camp brûlait. Au-dessus de lui, la Lune était suspendue dans un ciel d'encre, seulement accompagnée de quelques étoiles qui ne pouvaient rivaliser avec sa lumière argentée malgré tous leurs efforts.

Il crut, un très bref instant, voir des perles rouges couler sur les joues rondes du visage qui le surplombait, mais la vision s'effaca bien vite. Ne laissant plus que le visage mortellement pâle de Daenerys. Et ses yeux noirs.

* * *

_Dans un autre Temps, dans un autre espace_

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle se tenait debout, vêtue comme au temps où elle était encore Légionnaire, et regardait Thorïn dormir, appuyé contre la surface verticale de la montagne. Et elle se regardait dormir, enfermée dans les bras de son Roi. Ce n'était pas normal, elle s'en rendait bien compte, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer cet état de fait. Alors elle se contentait de regarder. Le monde était noir, complètement. Plus de feu, loin en bas, plus de vide ni de montagne. Juste le ciel noir et la Lune, immense à l'horizon, qui l'illuminait. Elle s'agenouilla près de son double endormi et écouta sa respiration. Peut-être était-elle morte et contemplait-elle son cadavre ? Mais non, elle semblait respirer. Thorïn aussi. Elle avança la main pour effleurer les cheveux noirs du Nain endormi. Il semblait si paisible, si serein. Si jeune, aussi. Le sommeil avait cet effet magique sur lui de lui ôter tous les soucis qui l'accablaient, et de lui rendre sa jeunesse volée. Sa main glissa des cheveux à la joue ombrée de barbe, et elle caressa ses lèvres du pouce.

- Laisse le dormir, il est épuisé.

Daenerys se redressa et se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix grave et chantante qu'elle avait déjà l'impression de connaître tant elle ressemblait à celle de son amant. Mais l'homme qui se dressait devant elle n'était pas son Roi. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond ensoleillé et sa peau délicatement halée. En vérité, cet homme était un astucieux mélange de Thorïn et de Fili. Elle retrouvait le premier dans la forme du nez et dans l'arète de la mâchoire. Et le second dans la courbe des lèvres et des yeux. Elle aurait pu le trouver séduisant, si ses yeux d'ambre n'avaient pas luis d'une lueur si sombre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien qui je suis.

- Navrée, je pense que je m'en souviendrais si nous nous êtions déjà rencontrés.

L'homme eut un fin sourire qu'elle jugea hautain et méprisant, mais préféra ne pas en prendre ombrage. Pas maintenant, du moins. Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha de Thorïn pour s'agenouiller près de lui et l'observer dormir.

- Très bien, essayons autre chose. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je te retourne la question, petite fille.

- Pour commencer, que vous vous éloigniez de lui, cracha la jeune femme sans relever le "petite fille" proprement insultant.

- Ce serait contraire à mes propres désirs, je le crains.

Le Nain aux cheveux blonds leva la main et la posa sur la poitrine de Thorïn, la regardant s'élever légèrement au rythme de la respiration profonde du Roi déchu avec une fascination que Daenerys jugea morbide.

- Enlevez vos sale pattes, siffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Le regard glacé qu'il lui renvoya suffit à la stopper à moins de deux mètres. Il aurait arrêté un Balrog en furie. Le Nain blond reporta toute son attention sur le Roi déchu et, la gorge sèche, elle ne fit pas un mouvement alors que le main remontait le long du torse puissant de Thorïn pour glisser sur sa gorge et s'enfouir dans les longues mèches sombres parsemées de tresses. L'inconnu défit une tresse et la refit, souriant tendrement, avant de poser son front sur celui du Nain endormi, fermant ses yeux d'ambre.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton, petite, murmura-t-il doucement sans jamais regarder la jeune femme.

La fierté mise à mal de Daenerys se hérissa à ces paroles. Sans réfléchir, agissant comme le lui dictait son ego de Légionnaire (qui n'appréciait décidément pas d'être appelée "petite fille" par un type à peine plus âgé qu'elle), elle avala d'un seul pas la distance qui les séparait et, refermant son poing sur le col de la tunique rouge que l'inconnu revêtait, l'arracha à Thorïn pour le plaquer contre ce qui semblait être un mur de pierre noir. Elle lui assena un coup de genou dans le ventre, ce qui le fit tomber sur les siens, et lui donna une gifle bien sentie (et bien plus humiliante qu'un coup de poing - tout comme les "petite fille" dont il l'abreuvait).

- Alors ne vous avisez plus jamais de le toucher, cracha hargneusement la jeune femme en lui administrant un revers.

Il y eut un rire grinçant et l'inconnu s'évapora en une écharpe de brume. Surprise, Daenerys recula d'un pas, et se heurta à un corps chaud. Elle hoqueta et tenta de s'en défaire quand des bras se refermèrent sur elle, assez fort pour faire grinçer ses côtes. Une main plongea dans ses cheveux blancs et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière.

- Qui crois-tu être pour m'interdire de le toucher, petite fille ? murmura l'inconnu à son oreille d'une voix basse et chaude. Il était à moi bien avant le jour funeste qui t'a vu naître...

Daenerys grimaça et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de l'inconnu avant de se dégager de cette étreinte d'ours. Le souffle court, elle se retourna et porta les mains aux manches de ses épées. Qui n'étaient plus là. Elle eut alors l'impression d'être nue et vulnérable. Et elle n'aimait pas ca du tout.

- Qui êtes-vous, par Aulë ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

L'inconnu pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés, un sourire lent étirant ses lèvres.

- J'ai eu bien des noms.

- Je me contenterai de l'usuel, marmonna la jeune femme.

Il éclata de rire, ce qui changea radicalement son visage. La ressemblance avec Fili la frappa encore comme un coup de poing à l'estomac, et elle sut qui il était.

- Vous êtes Frerin, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Le rire se stoppa net. L'inconnu la regarda fixement, les yeux vides de toute émotion, semblant peser le pour et le contre d'une décision importante. Puis un sourire très doux, et d'une étonnante gentillesse se peignit sur son visage, et la jeune femme crut revoir Kili plusieurs années auparavant, avant qu'il ne la haïsse.

- Non, je ne suis pas Frerin. Mais son visage me plaît. Et il était le plus à même de plaire à Thorïn, également. C'est pourquoi je l'utilise à mon gré pour parler avec lui depuis de nombreuses semaines. Et oui, ma petite, reprit-il après un court silence en voyant l'expression désemparée de Daenerys. C'est pour moi qu'il délaisse la réalité au profit des rêves que je tisse pour lui. Et c'est de moi qu'il rêve en ce moment même...

La jeune femme préféra fermer les yeux et cessa d'écouter. Mais la voix de l'inconnu qui avait volé le visage de Frerin - sur ce point, elle voulait bien le croire - transperçait toujours son esprit, telle une flèche de feu fichée dans son coeur. Une flèche qu'on s'amuserait à tourner et retourner dans la plaie. Quand le souffle chaud de l'inconnu caressa ses lèvres, elle rouvrit les yeux. Tout cela n'était que mensonge. Elle en était persuadée. Alors elle le repoussa vivement et courut rejoindre Thorïn, auprès duquel elle s'agenouilla, et essaya de le réveiller. Elle l'appela par son nom, plusieurs fois, en le secouant légèrement sous les rires du faux Frerin.

- Il ne t'entend pas, ma mignonne. Vous n'êtes pas sur le même plan.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez au juste ?

- Tu es auprès de lui, endormie toi aussi. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas le toucher. Vous n'êtes pas sur le même plan physique. Tu n'es qu'un... pur esprit, si je puis dire.

Daenerys, qui ne comprenait rien, secoua la tête et passa une main imperceptiblement tremblante sur son visage, ignorant ce qu'elle devait faire. L'inconnu vint s'agenouiller près d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, comme pour la rassurer. Il l'attira contre lui, l'empêchant de se débattre, et la pressa contre son torse.

- Tu as perdu, petite fille, il va te falloir l'admettre si tu ne veux pas souffrir inutilement. Parce que je ne te le laisserai jamais.

Daenerys ricana et parvint enfin à le repousser. Dégoûtée, elle le contourna et s'approcha de son propre corps, paisiblement endormi. Ses épées semblaient luir, comme deux étoiles jumelles perdues dans le noir du ciel. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle se pencha sur son corps, comme pour l'examiner, et sa main se referma sur le manche d'une des lames. Lentement, elle tenta de la dégainer. Comme la lame apparaissait, elle sourit.

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous...

- C'est parce que je le suis, énonça calmement le faux Frerin en souriant aussi.

D'un mouvement vif, Daenerys sortit ses deux épées, qui glissèrent hors du fourreau sans bruit, et se tourna vers l'inconnu. C'était étrange. Il semblait que les épées étaient encore sagement dans leurs foureaux, attachés à la ceinture de la Daenerys endormie. Mais pourtant, elles luisaient dans ses mains, leurs lames noires gravées de rouge.

- Qui que vous soyez, quoi que vous soyez, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, je ne vous laisserai pas me le prendre. Vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça.

Le faux Frerin éclata d'un rire sans joie et, entre ses mains, apparut une longue épée qui ressemblait étrangement à Orcrist. Le sourire mauvais qu'il lui dédia fit courir un affreux pressentiment le long de son échine.

- Alors, tu mourras, petite fille.

Elle sut que ce combat était perdu au moment même où leurs lames se heurtèrent dans un crissement d'acier. Elles chantaient, heureuses de s'affronter. Il semblait bien que l'hostilité entre Nains et Elfes passait aussi dans les armes qu'ils forgeaient.

Elle se savait vaincue, déjà, après seulement une passe. Mais elle attaqua quand même. Question de fierté, et d'honneur aussi. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle avait abandonné sans combattre. Daenerys, fille de Naïn, _fille d'Ohgren_, n'abandonnait jamais. Même si c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Alors elle attaqua, feinta, esquiva, para, contre-attaqua. Elle se retrouva rapidement acculée au bord du vide, et vacilla en arrière. Seule la poigne du faux Frerin, refermée sur sa gorge, la ramena sur la terre ferme. Et le combat reprit, plus féroce encore, plus hargneux. Et plus désespéré. L'infime espoir de victoire qu'elle entretenait s'évapora tout à fait quand ses épées volèrent et se volatilisèrent dans les airs. Désarmée, sans défense, elle regarda la lame d'Orcrist voler vers elle. Elle hoqueta de douleur quand l'épée elfique se planta dans son ventre, déchirant sa chair de part en part. Un bras passé autour de sa taille, Frerin lui sourit doucement.

- Cela aurait pu se finir autrement, tu sais. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre. Alors adieu, petite fille. Nous ne nous reverrons pas.

Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de Frerin, tétanisée par la douleur. Sa vision se fit bientôt floue et, quand le Nain blond retira son bras et la lame, elle bascula en arrière. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, et quand elle les rouvrit, les yeux fixes qui la clouaient au sol n'étaient plus d'ambre, mais bleu de glace. Frerin avait disparu, et c'était bien Thorïn qui la regardait mourir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que le noir se refermait sur elle, elle s'éveilla en sursaut.

* * *

A mesure qu'ils grimpaient, le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort. Daenerys avait pris la tête, trop furieuse pour parler ou pour s'inquièter de Thorïn. Il avait eu l'air si vulnérable quand il s'était réveillé, si perdu. Il avait regardé autour de lui, pas très sûr d'où il était, et avec qui. Et elle, qui avait encore en mémoire le sourire qu'il avait eu dans son rêve alors qu'il l'assassinait sans remords, n'avait plus eu en tête que de s'échapper d'ici. Loin, et vite. Mais comme elle ne pouvait rompre sa promesse, elle lui avait séchement fait remarquer qu'ils avaient assez dormi et avait repris son ascension, éclairée par la puissante lumière de la Lune, qui brillait haut dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas attendu de réponse et se souciait peu de savoir s'il la suivait ou non. Elle voulait juste partir. S'éloigner de lui et de cet endroit le plus possible, même si un Dragon l'attendait au bout du chemin. Dans son esprit fracassé par les trop grandes épreuves connues tout au long de sa courte vie, la peur et la fureur s'entredéchiraient rageusement.

Ce fut la peur qui l'emporta.

* * *

Elle inspira profondément et, refusant de penser au vide vertigineux qui s'ouvrait à quelques centimètres sur sa gauche, courut le long de la minuscule corniche. Une fois arrivée à l'extrême limite de la corniche, elle banda tous les muscles de ses petites jambes et sauta. Trop juste. Trop loin. Elle parvint tout juste à crocheter le rebord et resta suspendue dans le vide quelques secondes. Thorïn, qui avait réussi à sauter plus loin qu'elle, tendit la main pour l'aider à monter mais le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta suffit à le faire reculer. Elle se remonta elle-même sur la nouvelle portion de corniche à la seule force de ses bras. Elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne, et surtout pas de celle du Roi. Alors qu'elle se remettait sur ses jambes, elle perçut une expression d'incompréhension peinée sur son visage grave mais refusa d'y accorder de l'attention.

**Un éclair d'acier transperça la nuit et déchira sa chair pour s'enfoncer dans son coeur. Et tandis qu'elle sentait la vie s'échappait d'elle en vagues rouges, elle leva les yeux vers son assassin et croisa le regard trop bleu qui avait hanté sa vie.**

Daenerys secoua la tête pour chasser son rêve, la peur tordant ses entrailles.

- Reprenons la route, dit-elle avant de placer sa main sur une nouvelle prise.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait à l'Ouest, parant le ciel de rouge. Devant eux se tenait une arche de pierre noire. Thorïn en était sûr, c'était là l'entrée secrète qui menait au coeur d'Erebor, directement dans la salle du trésor.

"_Tu y es presque, nous serons bientôt réunis_".

- Tu es sûr que c'est là ? demanda Daenerys et observant la surface lisse.

- Oui, je suis sûr, répliqua-t-il sèchement sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit et se referma, ne laissant plus passer la moindre émotion. Il ressentit un léger malaise dans la poitrine, mais chassa bien vite cette impression inutile. Ils y étaient arrivés.

- Je vais faire monter les autres.

Alors qu'elle déroulait une très longue corde, les derniers rayons du soleil caressèrent la montagne. C'était le Jour de Durïn et, devant son Roi enfin revenu, la porte cachée se mit à scintiller d'or. Sortant la clé de son manteau, il l'inséra dans la petite crevasse au centre même du dessin. Il la tourna vers la droite. Son coeur tambourinant à tout rompre, il regarda les lourds panneaux de pierre s'ouvrir dans un grondement sourd.

- Je suis revenu, murmura-t-il dans le vide, et il entendit, en réponse, un cri de joie raisonner dans son esprit.

* * *

**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines !**

**Bonnes vacances, travaillez bien, et à la revoyure !**

**Aschen (at your service)**


	25. Chapter 25 : Vieux amis

**RAR Zone**

Ayuki : Pou le simple plaisir de titiller ta curiosité... C'EST PAS FRERIIIIIN ! Mais c'est rudement bien imité... *intense réflexion*

So-DarkCorleone : Bien le bonjour, Patronne. J'ai eu deux reviews pour le prix d'une, dites donc =) Bofur ne pige rien. Mais bon, on ne crache pas sur une deuxième portion de bouffe, surtout quand elle est offerte par un morfal comme Bombur ! XD Diable, si Bilbo allait gifler Dwalïn je crois bien qu'il se ferait péter un bras ou deux ! Et c'est uniquement parce que j'aime bien Bilbo, et que je n'ai aucune envie de l'amocher, que Dwalïn n'a pas vraiment réagi, pour le coup. Balïn, il les a vu grandir, tous autant qu'ils sont (à part Oïn et Dori qui, selon moi, on à peu près le même âge que lui). Alors forcément, il a vu tous les changements opérés en Thorïn depuis Erebor, et les souvenirs sont encore vivaces dans sa mémoire. Il se souvient que Thorïn a été incapable de rire réellement depuis que Frerin est mort, alors oui, il a peur de ce que signifie ce rire. Il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas un retour à la vie, mais il ne comprend pas exactement ce qui se passe, malgré ses doutes. Thorïn aime ses neveux, en effet. Mais il ne leur a pas rendu service. Fili, en l'état actuel des choses, n'est pas près à être Roi. S'il le devient un jour... Niark niark niark ! Pour t'éclairer, oui les rêves se passent en même temps, mais ils n'ont aucune incidence l'un sur l'autre. Et celui de Daenerys se termine un peu avant celui de Thorïn, c'est pour ca qu'il l'entend l'appeler alors qu'il parle avec l'autre Daenerys. Mouahahahahahahah je suis contente. Réfléchis autant que tu voudras, ma belle ! Pourtant, je l'ai déjà dit qui était ce grand méchant. A plusieurs reprises, même. Je vais te faire un spoil, rien que pour toi. S'ils survivent, Dwalïn roulera la pelle du siècle à Ori devant tout le monde. Ah, le cri de joie final, c'est le Super Vilain qui le pousse. Reste à savoir qui c'est ! AH AH AH AH AH AH !

Pour finir, je crois que je ne peux te dire que merci. Merci pour tes compliments, ca me fait vraiment plaisir, et ca me redonne du courage. Parce que mine de rien, je manque vraiment de confiance en moi, pour le coup... Mais grâce à toi, ca va mieux. Je prends peut-être plus de temps pour écrire (la faute à mon taf) mais je finirai cette fiction. Et j'espère que le final, tel que je me l'imagine, te plaira autant que le reste de la fiction, et que tu ne seras pas déçue de m'avoir suivie jusque là.

Alors merci. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

**ME REVOILA ! Deux semaines plus tard, on change les persos et on recommence !**

**Ce chapitre, mes chères, suit notre bon Gandalf le Gris, comme je vous l'avais promis. A la base, j'avais prévu de ne faire qu'un seul chapitre sur lui, mais, vu les événements qui se déroulent ici, un deuxième ne sera pas de trop !**

**Nous retrouvons donc Gandalf, Radagast, Thranduil, Legolas (que les fangirls cessent de crier, merci) et... et Tauriel. Qui a été unanimement haïe dans les chapitres précédents (j'ai donc réussi mon taf, pour le coup) et qui, nous montre une autre facette de son visage saccagé =)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mes très chères. En espérant, toujours.**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Vieux amis

* * *

Alors que les tresses de Gloïn disparaissaient dans l'ombre de la Forêt Noire, Gandalf talonna son étalon. L'animal partit au grand galop, droit vers le sud. Beorn ne serait pas content du tout, et lui risquait de se prendre un bon coup de patte la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait la route du Métamorphe, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il avait tant et tant de choses à faire, et si peu de temps... D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le temps avait toujours joué contre lui. Il avait déjà passé près de trois cents vie d'Hommes sur cette Terre, mais voilà que le temps lui manquait, maintenant. C'était un fâcheux coup de sort, mais il était vrai qu'ils avaient toujours été capricieux, l'un comme l'autre. Le Destin ne valait vraiment pas mieux que le Temps. Mais s'ils pouvaient se jouer de tout et de tous, lui n'admettait pas qu'on se paie sa tête impunément. Et puisque ses adversaires ne savaient pas jouer fair-play, il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi lui devrait se cantonner au rôle du magicien gentil et honorable.

Un murmura s'échappa de ses lèvres pour voler jusqu'aux oreilles du puissant cheval. Ce n'était pas Gris-Poil, certes, mais c'était une brave bête, et le meilleur destrier qu'on puisse rêver. Il était simplement un peu trop lent à son goût. Alors il lui donnait juste un petit coup de pouce. Les Elfes n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir user de magie pour améliorer la vitesse de leurs destrier. Bientôt, le cheval alla si vite que ses sabots ne touchaient presque plus le sol. Il volait, avalant les kilomètres sans efforts apparents. C'était un pied de nez au Temps et au Destin, certes.

Mais ils le méritaient bien, pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

* * *

Radagast, à son côté, tremblait de peur. La noire citadelle de Dol Guldur, depuis son éminence rocheuse, se dressait devant eux. Il pouvait sentir, jusque dans la moëlle de ses os, la sombre magie qui était à l'oeuvre ici. Radagast n'était pas habitué à une telle débauche de magie noire, malgré la maladie qui se répandait en Vert-Bois. Sa peur était compréhensible, bien que dangereuse. Cela dit, lui non plus. Mais il contrôlait mieux ses émotions que son petit camarade.

- Resaisissez-vous, mon ami. _Il_ se nourrit de votre peur. Vous lui donnez des forces.

Le Mage Brun secoua la tête, l'air halluciné, peu sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, et ce qui l'avait amené dans un tel endroit. Le Magicien Gris détourna le regard, attristé par cette vision. Tous les champignons hallucinogènes de la Terre du Milieu ne lui permettraient pas de fuir indéfiniment la réalité de son destin. Son cousin et ami n'en avait pas encore conscience, ou en n'en avait que trop conscience au contraire, mais son heure viendrait bientôt. Il était venu à bout des capacités de cette enveloppe charnelle et, bientôt, il devrait la laisser retourner à la terre qu'il aimait tant. La magie noire qui envahissait Vertbois n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus, dévorant sans scrupules les dernières décénies qu'il restait au petit Radagast pour se nourrir de la puissance d'un Istari. Cela le peinait. Bientôt, il devrait dire adieu à cet homme qu'il chérissait. Bien sûr, il savait pertinement que Radagast renaîtrait ailleurs, dans un autre corps plus vaillant, et qu'il recroiserait un jour sa route. Il doutait cependant de le revoir dans cette vie-ci...

- Gandalf, et si c'était un piège ? demanda le Mage Brun dans un murmure.

- Oh, c'est sans aucun doute un piège.

Le Vagabond Gris dégaina Glamdring, la légendaire épée du Roi Elfe de Gondolin, et la lame d'acier refléta la lumière de la Lune, illuminant le chemin. Son bâton, au sommet duquel brillait un cristal, vibra bientôt de magie, tout comme celui de Radagast.

Repoussant la peur dont les doigts noirs et froids rampaient sur son échine, il fit un pas sur le pont de pierre menant à Dol Guldur.

* * *

Il régnait un silence mortel, surnaturel. Même le bruit de leurs pas était totalement étouffé, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour ca. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il comprit quoi à l'instant où quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Radagast poussa un hurlement strident et, par réflexe, tendit son bâton. Un éclair d'énergie pure jaillit du cristal bleu à son sommet et frappa l'assaillant de Gandalf en pleine tête, l'arrachant à sa victime.

Le Mage Gris se releva, sonné, et fit face à son adversaire alors que son cousin se placait dans son dos. Il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans le combat quand il se rendit compte. Le choc le stoppa dans son mouvement et il resta parfaitement immobile, l'épée et le bâton baissés, à regarder le visage de son ennemi. Comment était-ce possible ? Existait-il réellement une magie capable de faire ca ? Le Pouvoir qu'il respectait tant, qui faisait tant de bien entre ses mains et celles de Radagast, pouvait-il vraiment faire une chose aussi immonde à un être vivant ? Son vieux coeur se brisa quand son ennemi releva la tête, ses yeux morts voilés illuminé d'une magie mauvaise.

- Oh, mon ami, que vous ont-il fait ?

Thraïn retroussa les lèvres et un grognement sourd jaillit de sa gorge, juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur le Vagabond Gris.

* * *

_"Gandalf Maison-Grise, je vous présente Thraïn, fils de Thror."_

Sa chère amie Valmora avait été si fière, si heureuse, de lui présenter son fils, l'héritier tant attendu du trône d'Erebor. Il se souvenait d'un jeune homme qui avait hérité des cheveux blonds de son père et des yeux d'orage de sa mère. Un jeune homme grand et fort, beau et vigoureux. Il se souvenait d'un homme promis à un avenir radieux. Il se souvenait de la poignée de main ferme et accueillante qu'il lui avait donné pour le saluer et lui souhaiter la bienvenue en son Royaume, et il se souvenait avoir tout de suite apprécié ce garçon, malgré son visage froid et son sourire hautain. Ce n'était qu'une facade, s'était-il dit en le regardant sourire avec douceur au Nain brun qui le suivait comme son ombre. Une facade imposée par son tyran de père. Il se souvenait des regards et des sourires échangés avec Balïn, quand personne ne les observait pour rapporter les faits et gestes du Prince héritier au Grand Roi sous la Montagne. Il se souvenait avoir plains ces deux garçons, que le Destin et le Temps ne faisaient que séparer quand tout devrait les rapprocher.

_"Permettez moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Luàn fille d'Alaric."_

Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors que sa chère amie Valmora se mourrait doucement, il était revenu à Erebor et se souvenait d'un Roi brisé par le déclin de sa femme et la folie qui couvait dans sa tête. Il se souvenait d'un jeune homme qui avait vieilli trop vite, et dont les yeux d'orage autrefois si vivants s'éteignaient avec la vie de sa mère. Il se souvenait aussi de la pâle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux plus bleus que les cieux du Sud qui s'était inclinée devant lui et lui avait souhaité la bienvenue. Il se souvenait aussi de Balïn qui, noyé dans l'ombre de son Prince, soutenait son regard vaillamment et souriait encore avec douceur malgré les coups que le Destin s'amusait à lui infliger. Il se souvenait du regard qu'il portait sur la belle Luàn, sombre mélange de passion et de haine, et de celui qu'il posait sur Thraïn, tendre et résigné. Et il se souvenait de l'amitié, à défaut de l'amour, qui unissait les deux époux et futurs régents du plus grand Royaume de la Terre du Milieu. Il se souvint s'être dit, devant ce couple uni et souriant malgré l'adversité, que le monde avait de beaux jours devant lui s'il était gouverné par ces trois-là.

_"Je vais être père, Gandalf. Je vais être père !"_

Il se souvenait des larmes de joie contenues qui rallumaient les yeux d'orage à l'idée de cette future paternité. Il se souvenait du bonheur sans borne de Luàn, dont le ventre s'arrondissait à mesure que les mois défilaient, et des sourires radieux de Balïn, que sa bienveillance naturelle poussait à se réjouir d'une telle nouvelle. Il se souvenait avec une grande joie, également, que Valmora avait récupéré santé et force à l'idée de devenir grand-mère, et que Thror était enfin parvenu à s'arracher à sa folie naissante. Il se souvenait aussi des cris, du travail qui se passait mal, de l'angoisse de Thraïn toujours fidèlement soutenu par son meilleur ami, des pleurs du nouveau-né. Il se souvenait qu'une incroyable tempête de neige recouvrait le monde d'un manteau blanc en cette nuit qui avait vu naître Thorïn fils de Thraïn. Il se souvenait des larmes qui avaient coulées sur le visage grave du Prince héritier quand il avait serré son fils aîné contre lui pour la toute première fois. Et de celles qu'il avait versé, des années plus tard, lorsque naquirent Frerin, puis Dis. Et si l'aîné ressemblait en tout point à sa mère, les deux derniers avaient tout pris de Thraïn. Il se souvenait de la complicité des deux frères, aussi infernaux qu'adorables, de la beauté de leur petite soeur, de la vie qui avait ranimé les couloirs glacés d'Erebor.

_"Lorsque le moment sera venu, mon ami, vous lui donnerez ceci."_

Il se souvenait de la tristesse qui planait continuellement dans les yeux d'orage depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis la mort de sa mère, sa chère Valmora, depuis celle de sa femme, la douce Luàn, depuis l'attaque de Smaug et la Chute d'Erebor, depuis la Bataille d'Azanulbizar qui lui avait ravi son père et son second fils. Depuis que le coeur de Thorïn s'était brisé, transformant le jeune prince souriant et charmeur en une muraille de glace. Depuis que sa petite fille était partie mener sa propre vie avec son mari, loin de lui. Il se souvenait avoir voulu le dissuader d'entreprendre une Quête aussi folle, mais ne pas l'avoir fait. Le Destin, toujours aussi cruel, lui avait soufflé à l'oreille qu'il fallait laisser faire, que tout était prévu et, qu'au final, il y trouverait son compte, mais qu'il devait les laisser s'amuser un peu, le Temps et lui. Il se souvenait avoir pris la Carte et la Clé en jurant de les remettre à Thorïn lorsque le temps serait propice - et que le Temps le lui autoriserait, mais cela il ne l'avait pas dit. Il se souvenait avoir regardé le Prince devenu Roi, dont les blonds cheveux s'étaient depuis longtemps parés de gris, chevaucher au loin sans son fidèle ami Balïn, resté veiller sur les derniers membres de la lignée de Durïn, vers la Montagne Solitaire qui l'avait vu naître en sachant parfaitement que le Destin ne lui permettrait jamais de la revoir. Il se souvenait de tout, malgré le temps passé.

_"C'est primordial, Gandalf, Thorïn doit savoir pourquoi je suis parti. Je vous fais confiance, mon ami, guidez-le."_

Il se souvenait de tout. Et surtout de sa trahison.

* * *

Les yeux d'orage avaient pris une teinte noire suintante de malfaisance, et le voile opaque qui les recouvraient ne pouvait être que l'oeuvre de la Mort. Les cheveux, autrefois si lumineux, étaient sales et emmêlés, pendants sur les épaules décharnées comme des lianes desséchées. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, s'il avait un jour été Thraïn, ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Thraïn n'était pas capable de haine, il ressemblait trop à Valmora pour ca, et l'influence de Balïn sur lui avait été trop forte pour qu'il suive les traces de son père. Non, c'était ce qui animait son cadavre qui le regardait avec tant de haine à travers ses yeux morts.

- Traître, entendit-il murmurer d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il regarda les lèvres de Thraïn remuer, mais c'était dans sa tête que la voix basse et glacée parlait. Une voix qui n'était pas celle de Thraïn, selon ses souvenirs.

- Ce n'est que du vent Gandalf, murmura Radagast dans son dos avec une sagesse et une lucidité que le Vagabond Gris s'étonna de trouver en lui.

Glamdring para un coup d'épée tandis que son bâton vibrait en lancant un souffle chaud qui balaya tout sur un rayon de cinq mètres. Thraïn s'écrasa contre un pilier à moitié détruit dans un nuage de poussière. Un cri à glacer le sang s'éleva et un froid mordant s'insinua en lui. Il sentit venir le Nazgul avant qu'il n'arrive et se prépara au combat. Mais ce n'était pas lui, la cible de ce nouvel ennemi. Thraïn revenait à la charge alors que l'Ombre fondait sur Radagast, qui para le coup d'épée spectrale avec son bâton déjà bien malmené. Après une éternité à entendre l'acier crisser en se heurtant, le soleil se leva à l'Est pour éclairer de ses rayons écarlates les deux duels qui se jouaient dans les Halls de Dol Guldur. Mais tout mages qu'ils étaient, ni Gandalf ni Radagast ne pouvaient abattre leurs adversaires. Comment tuer un mort ? Comment disperser l'ombre ? La solution s'imposa à l'esprit du Vagabond Gris. Il leva haut son bâton, et le cristal qui couronnait son sommet réfracta la lumière solaire. Le Nazgul que Radagast tenait en respect depuis longtemps, maintenant, s'enfuit en hurlant lorsque les rayons brûlants de l'astre diurne le touchèrent. Seule la lumière, bien sûr, pouvait repousser l'ombre, et seule la vie pouvait vaincre la mort.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ramener Thraïn à la vie. Alors il fallait le détruire. Irrémédiablement. Son cher ami ne retournerait pas à la pierre comme ses ancêtres mais périrait par le feu. Au risque d'être privé des Halls d'Aulë, Gandalf en avait bien conscience. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le Destin devait bien rire de ce spectacle. Il le lui paierait cher, Gandalf le jurait sur son âme immortelle d'Istari.

- Je vous reconnais bien là, Nécromancien... Nul respect, ni pour la mort, ni pour la vie.

Aidé de son ami, Gandalf combattit Thraïn jusqu'à l'acculer au précipice qui entourait la forteresse. Sans échappatoire, il ne put rien faire pour esquiver l'attaque qui suivie. Le grand bâton du mage Gris vibra à l'unisson de celui de Radagast alors que le feu jaillissait des cristaux de Magie pour entourer le Nain mort, enflammant les vêtements rapiécés dont il était vêtu et les cheveux emmêlés. Le Vagabond Gris regarda brûler son ami, dans ce même silence surnaturel qui les avait accueilli et, s'il crut voir un sourire de reconnaissance éclairer le visage décharné de celui qui fut Thraïn, fils de Thror, il préféra ne pas y voir autre chose qu'un tour de son esprit. Il le regarda brûler, brûler, brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres.

Alors seulement, il fut certain que son ami reposait en paix, loin des sombres manigances du Nécromancien. Libre.

* * *

Alors qu'ils s'enfoncaient dans les entrailles de Dol Guldur, le monde se mit à trembler autour d'eux. Le Hasard jouerait-il pour eux contre le Temps et le Destin ? Il lui semblait bien que oui. Et tandis que le regard du Nécromancien se tournait vers l'armée elfique qui déferlait sur sa forteresse, Gandalf avancait jusqu'à lui.

A l'instant où ils pénétraient tous deux au cœur de la forteresse où attendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Thranduil voyait son coup d'épée paré par un bras fin de métal. Il recula d'un pas pour jauger son nouvel adversaire et le trouva aussi horrible que laid.

Au même moment, Gandalf et Sauron entamaient la première passe d'un combat qui se répéterait encore et encore dans les décennies à venir tandis que Thranduil et Azog se lançaient à l'attaque.

* * *

Sa Lumière seule ne pouvait rien contre _lui_. _Il_ était bien trop fort. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il n'avait même pas recouvré la totalité de sa puissance ! Il n'avait même pas son anneau ! Comment pouvait-il les écraser comme de vulgaires insectes aussi aisément ? Comment ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était seul. Radagast avait perdu sa Lumière dès l'instant où il avait pénétré dans cette salle circulaire où se régénérait lentement celui qui se faisait appeler le Nécromancien. Radagast s'était retourné contre lui, manipulé depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied dans Dol Guldur. Et, seul face à Sauron et Radagast, lui n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il allait se faire tuer et Sauron aspirerait son pouvoir hors de lui pour accélérer son retour en Terre du Milieu. Et que dirait-il aux Valar lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à eux ? Que pouvait-il dire pour qu'ils lui pardonnent son orgueil démesuré, qui l'avait poussé à combattre Sauron malgré l'effroyable écart de puissance qui existait entre eux ? Et surtout, que pourrait-il dire pour qu'ils le renvoient ici bas continuer la tâche qui lui avait été confiée des siècles auparavant ?

Il n'y aurait rien à dire, semblait-il, puisqu'il ne mourrait pas là.

Alors que, vaincu, il regardait le Nécromancien lever son épée noire au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à la planter dans son coeur pour aspirer sa magie, il entendit une voix s'élever faiblement derrière lui. Les mots qu'elle prononçait ne lui étaient pas inconnus, même s'ils pénétraient difficilement son esprit en déroute. Ils suffirent néanmoins à stopper le Mage Noir, qui releva sa tête ombreuse vers le possesseur de cette voix fragile et basse. La lame fouetta l'air tandis qu'il enjambait Gandalf, marchant droit sur le petit Radagast qui, à genoux au sol, murmurait ses incantations en se balançant d'avant en arrière, son cristal bleu serré dans ses mains tremblantes. Les yeux fermés, il refusa de regarder sa mort venir à lui. Sa voix se fit de plus en plus forte, bien que vacillante, et, au fur et à mesure que les mots s'écoulaient de sa bouche, se chargeait de puissance. Celle de Sauron s'éleva bientôt, murmurante, pour contrecarrer la magie de Radagast.

La Lumière revenue du mage brun brillait, haute et clair, dans le sombre tourbillon de magie noire qui émanait de Sauron et Gandalf, cloué au sol par une force plus grande que lui, ne pouvait qu'observer ce duel qui scellerait le sort de son existence et de la Terre du Milieu. Radagast avait toujours été le plus faible des Istari, le meilleur aussi. Bon et incapable de la moindre félonnerie, il était destiné à être abattu le premier. Mais il n'avait jamais été dit qu'il devrait mourir seul et terrifié. Il le voyait bien, maintenant, qu'il ne pourrait jamais participer à cette guerre qui couvait, qu'il ne pourrait jamais aider et soutenir son ami Gris comme lui le faisait depuis toujours. Son unique tâche était de veiller sur les Forêts du monde et même cela il n'avait pu le faire correctement. Il le voyait bien, maintenant que la Mort le prenait dans ses bras. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas que ca se passe ainsi. Et alors que le Destin riait de lui, alors que le Temps filait entre ses doigts comme la lumière qui émanait de son cristal de pouvoir, Radagast vit, parfaitement, ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pas pour la Terre du Milieu, pas pour les Valar non plus. Pour son ami, pour son frère. Et pour lui, aussi.

Alors, quand Sauron fut assez près de lui pour le frapper, il leva les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sourit. Pour son ami. Pour son frère. Il devait mourir, c'était écrit ainsi. Mais il ne partirait pas seul. Non, pas seul. Pour son ami, pour son frère. Pour Gandalf. Et pour lui. Le cristal bleu, qui brillait dans ses mains d'une lumière divine, glissa entre ses doigts et vola en éclats au contact de la pierre du sol. Un vent brûlant monta alors, tourbillonnant rageusement. Radagast croisa un regard gris et son sourire se fit d'une infinie tristesse. Pour son ami, pour son frère. Les lames de vent se refermèrent sur lui et sur Sauron, dispersant la sombre magie. Le Nécromancien, qui n'avait pas encore pris forme physique, subit sans broncher la tempête qui tentait vainement de le renvoyer d'où il venait. Le magicien brun ferma les yeux, comprenant qu'il faudrait plus que le sacrifice de son pouvoir et de sa vie.

"_Ô ma Mère, puissiez-vous avoir pitié de mon âme_"

Et le vent devint feu. Un feu blanc, lumineux et purificateur, qui détruisit le Mal sur son passage.

* * *

Il sentit des bras se refermer sur lui et l'attirer dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Il y eut un froissement et un tissu doux et soyeux l'entoura, comme une couverture posée sur lui pour le réchauffer. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux, et croisa un regard vert si brillant qu'il en fut aveuglé. La femme lui sourit avec douceur et tendresse.

- Yavanna, ô ma Mère...

_"Dors, mon enfant. Je suis fière de toi..."_

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et il laissa des larmes de bonheur couler sur son visage épuisé. Il referma les yeux, souriant. Et heureux.

L'obscurité qui s'abattit soudainement sur la large salle blessa les yeux de Gandalf qui, enfin, parvint à se relever. Immédiatement, il accourut près de son ami. Il le trouva étendu au sol, un sourire de bien-être aux lèvres, des perles de larmes luisant encore sur ses joues parcheminées. Entre ses mains, croisées sur son ventre rond, deux petites branches d'arbre, l'une argentée et l'autre dorée, serrées l'une contre l'autre par un lien de soie vert émeraude. Le Vagabons Gris ferma les yeux et serra les dents, mais ne put empêcher ses pleurs. Au moins, se dit-il, Radagast était auprès de sa mère.

* * *

Quand ses pleurs se tarirent, il se rendit enfin compte de quelque chose.

Il eut beau fouiller toute la salle, puis toute la forteresse, il ne trouva pas la moindre trace de la présence néfaste de Sauron.

* * *

Epuisé, Thranduil enleva son casque et secoua la tête pour détacher de son front ses cheveux blonds collés par la sueur et la crasse. Il parcourut le champ de bataille d'un regard grave, passant sur les cadavres des araignées géantes, passant sur les orcs, pour ne voir que les pertes elfiques. Tant de ses hommes étaient morts ici, eux qui avaient pourtant l'éternité devant eux. Eux qui étaient encore si jeunes... A part lui-même, cependant, il se félicita d'avoir laissé Legolas au palais, de lui avoir interdit de venir. De même que Tauriel. Elle n'était peut-être qu'une elfe de rang inférieur, mais elle lui était chère. Elle était la fille que sa tendre épouse avait tant voulue sans jamais l'obtenir. De fait, il ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir, en regardant les visages de certains elfes morts au combat trop jeunes pour porter une épée. Ils étaient morts, trop tôt, mais au moins, Legolas et Tauriel étaient en sécurité. Ils seraient toujours en sécurité, désormais. Et c'était bien là tout ce qui comptait. Thranduil rengaina son épée et, sans plus jeter un seul regard aux cadavres qui jonchaient les Halls de Dol Guldur, s'en fut vers sa Forêt.

Gandalf restait obstinément silencieux tandis qu'ils marchaient côtes à côtes vers son palais. Il avait demandé où était le Magicien Brun, et n'avait reçu qu'un regard insondable et un hochement de tête attristé pour toute réponse. Aussi fût-il incroyablement soulagé lorsqu'enfin apparut la cascade qui masquait l'entrée de son Royaume souterrain. Revigoré par la seule vue de sa demeure toute proche, il accéléra le pas et distanca le Vagabond Gris. Les elfes qui gardaient l'entrée s'inclinèrent profondément, lui souhaitant un bon retour chez lui, mais il ne leur adressa qu'un vague signe de la main. Il voulait voir son fils. Et sa fille. Thranduil détacha rapidement la ceinture où pendait le fourreau de son épée et la lança avec son casque à un serviteur, qui attendait patiemment dans le hall les ordres de son maître. Il retira les attaches de son plastron et enleva la plaque d'écailles pour la laisser tomber dans les mains tendues d'un garde. Enfin, il poussa les lourdes portes qui fermaient la Salle du Trône, et s'arrêta dans son embrasure. Assis sur le trône, bien droit et d'une grande prestance, Legolas écoutait les paroles sûrement soporifiques d'un serviteur avant de lui répondre avec empressement en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il le congédia d'un geste de la main et porta son regard clair jusqu'à la porte où attendait son père. Le sourire lumineux qui étira ses lèvres réchauffa le coeur fatigué de Thranduil, qui avança d'un pas calme jusqu'à l'estrade. Legolas se leva à son approche et s'inclina, lui aussi, quand il s'installa dans son trône qui, il fallait l'avouer, allait fort bien à son fils.

- Bienvenue chez vous, Majesté, murmura Legolas en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Bienvenue chez vous, Père.

Thranduil sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avec une chaleur réelle.

- Dis moi, mon fils, où est Tauriel ?

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand il poussa la porte de la chambre de son Capitaine de la Garde. La chambre de sa fille. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mal éclairée par le seul chandelier qui, posé sur la table de chevet, baignait de sa lumière d'or le visage endormi de Tauriel. Il s'approcha du grand lit de bois et regarda la jeune femme sommeiller. Son coeur se serra à la vue des blessures atroces qui défiguraient son beau visage. Mais même malgré ca, elle était belle, sa fille. Elle serait toujours belle, à ses yeux. Toujours. Quoi que les Nains aient pu lui faire subir. Soucieux de ne pas l'éveiller, il s'assit doucement près d'elle et caressa les cheveux roux étendus sur l'oreiller blanc d'une main aussi délicate que possible. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, les yeux mordorés s'ouvrirent et se plantèrent dans les siens. Il sourit avec douceur.

- Tout va bien, mon enfant. Rendors toi. Je suis revenu.

Il regarda son sourire se transformer en grimace de douleur et sentit poindre une vague de fureur. Alors il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses joues ravagées. Il attendit que ses yeux se fussent refermés pour se lever et s'en aller, la laissant à son repos.

Legolas l'attendait dans le couloir. Il referma la porte et s'y adossa le temps que son rythme cardiaque se calme. Puis il fit un signe à son fils et se rendit dans le salon où il avait invité Thorïn, juste avant son départ pour la bataille. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et se servit immédiatement une coupe de vin, avant d'en tendre une deuxième au prince.

- Qui, demanda-t-il. Qui lui a fait ca ?

Legolas but une petite gorgée, les sourcils fronçés, pour se donner un peu de courage.

- La Naine, Père. Daenerys, fille de Naïn. La compagne d'Oakenshield.

Thranduil grinça des dents et reposa brutalement sa coupe sur la table une fois qu'il l'eut vidée. Il se releva et marcha de long en large, sa longue cape dorée balayant le sol à chaque demi-tour qu'il effectuait.

- Je veux tous les détails, fils. Je veux tout savoir !

Alors, après avoir bu une seconde fois, Legolas raconta tout à son père. L'évasion, le duel entre Tauriel et Daenerys, le jeu macabre auquel la Naine s'était livrée pour marquer la Capitaine de la Garde. Il expliqua avoir préféré sauvegarder la santé de Tauriel, précaire après son supplice, que poursuivre les Nains.

- Tu as bien fait, mon fils. Tu as bien fait. Nous attendrons qu'elle soit complètement remise, puis nous nous lancerons à leur poursuite. En espérant que Smaug ne les aie pas dévoré avant que nous ne leur mettions la main dessus...

* * *

Penché sur le lit de Tauriel, Gandalf murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Il fouillait sa mémoire pour trouver les informations dont il avait besoin. Il revit les tortures de Daenerys, puis la captivité des Nains. Il revit l'évasion et le courage de Bilbo, puis la rage de la Naine, et sa vengeance. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne comprenait pas, non plus. Comment Thorïn et la jeune femme avaient-ils pu changer aussi radicalement en aussi peu de temps ? Il soupçonnait l'oeuvre d'une force malfaisante, malgré les ricanements insistants du Destin. Encore une autre. Pris d'une curiosité sinistre, il écarta les draps frais et souleva légèrement la tunique de l'elfe, dénudant son ventre. Elle garderait ces cicatrices jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, nulle magie ne pourrait l'empêcher. Elle devrait, pour le restant de sa vie, voir le nom de son ennemie gravé dans sa chair, sans pouvoir l'effacer. C'était une honte qu'elle allait devoir surmonter seule, ou qui la détruirait. Attristé, indécis, le Vagabond Gris s'en fut de la chambre sombre et rejoignit la sienne.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils recevaient un message de Laketown.

Thranduil reposa le parchemin sur la surface polie de la table et caressa sa lèvre inférieure de son index, réfléchissant à la conduite à tenir. Legolas, penché sur la table, finissait à peine de lire les quelques lignes tracées sur le feuillet qu'il se tournait déjà vers lui, dans l'expectative. Le roi elfique leva les yeux vers son fils et lui intima de faire quérir son Capitaine de la Garde. Il ne fallut que deux minutes à Tauriel pour arriver. L'elfe rousse s'était remise de ses blessures et du choc qu'elles avaient provoqué. Et si, désormais, elle portait constamment un foulard vert émeraude remonté jusque sous son long nez fin pour masquer ses cicatrices, elle ne se terrait plus dans l'obscurité de sa chambre personnelle, et vaquait à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

- Mon enfant, dit immédiatement le roi en tendant la main vers elle. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

Tauriel s'inclina respectueusement et noua ses doigts à ceux de Thranduil pour presser sa main brièvement avant de la relâcher. Sur un geste de Legolas, elle s'assit sur un troisième siège qu'il avait amené jusqu'à la table, et répondit d'un ton clair et aimable que tout allait pour le mieux. Les deux gardes qui veillaient sur eux, de chaque côté de la porte, ne cessaient de s'émerveiller des changements radicaux de personnalité qui s'opéraient en leur Roi, leur Prince et leur Capitaine dès l'instant où ils se retrouvaient tous les trois en privé.

Thranduil était connu pour être un Roi juste mais sévère, et particulièrement froid envers tout et tout le monde. Legolas, s'il était proche du peuple, était toujours un peu distant et ne se mêlait que rarement aux autres. Tauriel, elle, était un véritable dragon, d'une sévérité confinant à l'implacabilité, et menait ses hommes d'une main de fer. Mais aussitôt qu'ils étaient ensemble, réunis dans le secret de cette salle à manger ou d'un salon privé, ils laissaient tomber les masques que leurs statuts respectifs imposaient, et montraient enfin leurs vrais visages. Tauriel vouait au Roi et au Prince un respect et une dévotion qui frisaient dangereusement la vénération. Legolas aimait celle qu'il nommait sa soeur malgré l'absence effective de liens du sang entre eux, et ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour voir son père sourire. Et Thranduil, qui ne savait plus la signification du mot "bonheur" depuis le départ de son épouse pour le Valinor, ne vivait plus que dans l'espoir de voir ses enfants heureux et en bonne santé. Les deux gardes se savaient particulièrement privilégiés de pouvoir les observer interagir entre eux.

- Ma fille, nous avons reçu une missive de Laketown, annonça le Roi après avoir versé une coupe de vin à son capitaine.

Tauriel baissa son foulard, dévoilant son honte à son Roi et à son Prince les cicatrices qui ravageaient son beau visage et but une gorgée, interrogeant Thranduil du regard.

- Le Maire nous informe avoir réussi à capturer les Nains. Il les retient prisonniers en sa cité, et nous invite à venir l'y rejoindre pour les récupérer.

La coupe de métal entailla le bois quand la femme aux cheveux roux la reposa brutalement sur la table. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et croisa les bras, adoptant une posture renfrognée.

- Cet humain est d'une arrogance inqualifiable. Croit-il réellement réussir là où nous avons échoué ? Pense-t-il sérieusement parvenir à garder les Nains sous sa garde bien longtemps ? siffla Legolas en avalant une gorgée de vin.

- Que sa prétention soit fondée ou non, le fait est qu'il a les Nains.

- Que devons-nous faire, Majesté ? s'enquit Tauriel en se redressant.

- Je te retourne la question, ma fille. Que désires-tu ?

Le Capitaine de la Garde haussa les sourcils, l'incompréhension se peignant sur les traits autrefois harmonieux de son visage.

- Je me fiche de ces Nains, Smaug les dévorera jusqu'au dernier, et ce sera tant mieux, expliqua Thranduil en faisant tourner son vin dans sa coupe, le regard perdu dans ses profondeurs carmines. Mais toi, ma fille... Ce que tu as subi appelle à une vengeance aussi implacable qu'immédiate. Si tu le veux... Nous poursuivrons ces Nains, jusque dans les entrailles d'Erebor, pour débusquer cette Naine. Et tu pourras prendre ta revanche. Ou nous pouvons refuser l'aimable invitation du Maire de Laketown, et en rester là.

- C'est à toi de décider, Tauriel, renchérit Legolas en lui prenant la main.

L'oubli et la paix. La vengance et la guerre. Le choix était très simple, et infiniment complexe. Et il reposait entièrement sur ses épaules. L'oubli, et vivre pour le restant de ses jours avec ce sourire rouge sur son visage et le nom de son bourreau sur son ventre, ou la vengeance et la possibilité de faire payer à la Naine son affront. L'oubli et la honte éternelle d'avoir été vaincue, ou la vengeance et la satisfaction de pouvoir laver son honneur dans le sang de Daenerys, fille de Naïn. L'oubli ou la vengeance. La paix ou la guerre. Tauriel releva les yeux de ses mains fines, cessant de triturer les cals de ses doigts, et fixa sur son Roi un regard où brillait la flamme de la haine.

- Je veux qu'elle paie, Père. Je veux pouvoir plonger ma lame dans son coeur et la regarder agoniser à mes pieds, murmura-t-elle d'un ton grave.

- Tu as conscience, ma soeur, que Thorïn ne nous pardonnera jamais d'avoir tué sa compagne ? Tu as conscience que Daïn des Monts de Fer nous déclarera la guerre pour avoir assassiné sa soeur bien aimée ? demanda Legolas.

- Parfaitement. Et je suis navrée de vous entraîner là-dedans. Mais je... Je ne peux pas oublier, Père. Ni pardonner.

- Très bien, trancha Thranduil en se levant. En ce cas, ce sera la guerre.

Il fit un signe de la main à un de ses gardes, qui s'éclipsa immédiatement. Moins d'une heure plus tard, l'armée elfique de Mirkwood se préparait aux combats à venir sous le regard insondable de Gandalf le Gris.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre.**

**Dans le prochain, qui sera dans deux semaines, nous retrouverons Bard. Ouais, je l'aime bien celui-là. Et il est dans une sale histoire, là. MAIS QUELQU'UN L'AIDERA PEUT-ETRE ? (non, ceci n'est en rien une manière d'attirer l'attention sur Gandalf. Vous vous faites des idées...). Nous retrouverons aussi le Maire (on rigole moins) et nous verrons apparaître, pour la première fois, un personnage ultra important de l'histoire du Hobbit.**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais j'espère bien que ca vous donnera envie de revenir me voir dans deux semaines !**

**Je vous embrasse, mes très chères, et je vous dis à la revoyure !**

**Aschen (at your service)**


	26. Chapter 26 : Alliance

**RAR Zone**

Soop : Chalut Soopelette ! J'espère que tu as conscience des efforts déployés pour que tu aies le chapitres pour ta rentrée, histoire que ton année ne soit pas définitivement gâchée par une absence momentanée de lecture ! CAR CECI EST POUR TOI ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra, on retrouve Bard =)

So-darkCorleone : Patronne, je vous salue. Pure curiosité : tu m'as dit avoir trouvé qui était le "grand méchant" qui cause à Thorïn. C'EST QUI SELON TOI ? Je le redis, histoire que ce soit compris : ICI THORIN EST BEL ET BIEN LE FILS DE THRAIN ! (Pour ceux qui ont lu Memories et qui aimeraient bien voir des liens entre les deux histoires, je vous dis NON ! AH AH AH AH ! Memories est un Univers Alternatif de cette histoire. Tordu, n'est-il pas ?). Je t'embrasse, patronne. Et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine...

Lysis : Ben tiens, ca faisait un bail, dis donc ! Qui sait ? Pourquoi ne tuerais-je pas Thorïn et Daenerys ? POURQUOI HEIN ? PUISQUE JE LES AIME ! (Cette affirmation est fausse, d'ailleurs, je n'aime que Thorïn, qui est à moi, AH AH AH AH AH !). Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, toi =) J'espère que ca te plaira ! Bisous !

Nienna1996 : Le nombre, c'est ta date de naissance ? (question débile, tu me pardonneras, hein). UNE NOUVELLE LECTRICE, PAR MA BARBE INEXISTENTE ! Et bien merci c'est... ca fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup =) Ca me fait bizarre, aussi, qu'on dise ca de cette histoire qui, soyons honnêtes, ne casse pas quatre pattes à une poule, mais bon, ca fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle est quand même appréciée. Alors encore une fois, merci =) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la tournure des choses dans ce chapitre. Bisous !

* * *

**Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Que je poste en très grande partie pour Soop, qui me fait culpabiliser en disant que son année sera positivement merdique si elle reprend sans avoir lu mon chapitre. C'est pour toi, ma mignonne !**

**Je dois vous préciser que j'ai réellement galéré pour le poster, celui-là, à cause de problèmes informatiques relativement chiants. Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster la suite avant un certain temps, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**Je souhaite également une bonne reprise à celles (et ceux ? O.O) qui ont recommencé les cours ! Puisse cette année être faste pour vous !**

**Nous retrouvons notre bon ami Bard, en situation précaire, voir dangereuse. VA Y AVOIR UN MORT ! Mais ca devrait vous plaire.**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant, toujours, que cela vous plaise !**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Alliance

* * *

Ce serait bientôt l'heure.

Bard, assis sur sa paillasse, appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'aube, dont les rayons grisâtres pointaient déjà à l'horizon, se lever. Il était étonnament serein, malgré tout. Il savait avoir fait le choix le plus juste, même si ses intentions réelles n'étaient pas des plus claires. Oui, il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait fait le bon choix et que Eru, lorsqu'il se présenterait humblement devant lui, lui pardonnerait sa félonnerie. En partant de ce constat, il ne craignait pas l'aube, ni la hache du bourreau. Mais il regrettait. Parce qu'il ne serait pas mis en terre aux côtés de sa femme et de son enfant, derrière la petite maison de bois qu'il avait lui-même construit de ses mains, dans sa crique cachée. Il serait sûrement brûlé, ou jeté en pâture aux créatures qui vivaient au fin fond du Lac. Pas de prières adressées aux dieux pour le salut de son âme, pas d'offrandes non plus pour faciliter son passage dans l'autre monde. Il errerait seul pour trouver le chemin de la Lumière d'Eru. Et il ne la trouverait pas. Alors, parce que cette réalité où il allait être séparé des siens même dans la mort était trop dure à supporter, il garda les yeux fermés et refusa de voir le soleil de sa mort se lever.

* * *

C'était un grand jour, pour le Maire de Laketown. Durant tout son mandat, qui s'étirait en longueur d'ailleurs, il avait dû composer avec ce fils de rien qu'était Bard. Simplement parce qu'il était le Roi légitime d'Esgaroth, même sans couronne et sans trône, et que le peuple n'aurait jamais admis qu'il l'élimine purement et simplement. Mais maintenant, il tenait une occasion en or de l'écarter définitivement de son chemin. Le peuple ne pardonnerait jamais à l'autre pochetron d'avoir libéré les Nains au risque d'attirer sur eux la colère de Thranduil Oropherion, en chemin pour la cité humaine, ou pire encore : l'ire de Smaug. Le Maire frissonna à l'idée que le dragon puisse se réveiller et, après avoir gobé les Nains, attaquer sa chère petite ville. Sa chère ville faite de _bois_. Il secoua la tête, certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais deviner l'implication des Humains dans le retour des Nains à leur Montagne maudite, et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, une jolie petite blonde, la même qui avait fait du charme à Bard lorsque celui-ci l'avait fourbement attaqué dans la salle à manger, apparut dans la chambre, dans le plus simple appareil, portant dans ses petites mains la toge blanche de magistrat qu'il devait obligatoirement revêtir pour ordonner au bourreau d'abattre sa hache. Elle la déposa sur le lit massif et entreprit de lui faire sa toilette alors que, les bras largement écartés, il attendait avec autant de patience que possible qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Excédé par sa fébrilité et son anxiété, il claqua encore des doigts et une autre femme, plus âgée celle-là, fit son entrée pour arracher le linge des mains de la jeune fille afin de laver correctement son maître. La petite tenta de se retirer en silence mais le Maître semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il lui attrapa le poignet au vol et l'attira fermement à lui. Il lui sourit avec une douceur trompeuse et la fit mettre à genoux en lui tordant vicieusement le bras.

Rien de tel que la bouche d'une petite fille pour bien commencer une journée.

* * *

La porte de sa cellule grinça en pivotant sur ses gonds, et un garde entra dans la petite pièce seulement illuminée par une minuscule lucarne, trop haute pour que les prisonniers puissent l'atteindre. Dans ses mains brillaient de lourdes chaînes, visiblement graissées et nettoyées pour l'occasion. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, songea ironiquement Bard, qu'on exécutait un Roi, même un Roi sans couronne. Il fallait faire les choses correctement. Dans les règles de l'Art, n'est-ce pas. Suivre les traditions à la lettre. Et ca commencait par sortir les chaînes d'apparât, de toute évidence. Il en aurait bien ri, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Et s'il avait eu un peu d'alcool dans le sang. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas droit à une dernière volonté ?

- Et le dernier repas du condamné, alors ? dit-il d'un ton mordant.

Le garde se figea une fraction de seconde avant de lier les poignets tendus devant lui.

- Pas pour vous, Monseigneur. C'est un ordre du Maire.

- Je l'encule, le Maire. Je veux ma bière.

Un sourire étira vaguement les lèvres du garde. Le bas de son visage était, en vérité, la seule partie de son visage qui soit clairement visible sous la cagoule de maille et le casque de métal qui recouvrait sa tête. Il secoua la tête avant de lui faire signe d'avancer. Dans le couloir attendaient quatre autres gardes, en tenue d'apparât eux aussi, revêtu des couleurs de l'ancienne cité de Dale, mêlé au bleu de Laketown. Ca en devenait ridicule, de son avis. Méritait-il vraiment autant d'efforts alors qu'il n'avait fait que que boire, manger et baiser tout au long de sa vie depuis que sa femme était morte en couche ? Et même avant, s'il avait dû être honnête (mais, au jour de sa mort, il pouvait bien se permettre le luxe de mentir un peu).

Le garde de tête, qui marchait quelques pas devant ses collègues, ouvrit largement les portes de la prison, dans un geste théâtral qui tira un sourire narquois à l'archer condamné. Ils en faisaient trop. Sur la grande place, une mer humaine. Toute la ville devait s'être réunie pour le regarder mourir. Ca aurait pu être flatteur, si il y avait eu des exclamations, des cris ou d'autres manifestations de joie ou de colère à l'idée de le voir décapité. Mais non. Il n'y avait que le silence glacé d'un peuple déjà en deuil. Sans véritables raisons, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi son peuple devrait-il le pleurer ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui. C'était réellement ridicule. Stupide. Mais ce constat aussi clair qu'évident n'empêcha pas sa gorge de se serrer et des larmes amères de monter à ses yeux, qu'il avait pourtant juré de garder secs pour le restant de son existence après avoir mis en terre sa femme et son fils mort-né.

Le bourreau l'attendait déjà. De petite taille mais massif, il était tout entier vêtu de noir. Son visage n'était pas visible, caché comme il l'était derrière la cagoule noire qui symbolisait sa profession. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait demandé s'il vivait bien le fait de décapiter ou de pendre des gens au moindre commandement du Maire, mais pas ce jour-là. Parce que les yeux du bourreau, qui brillaient suspicieusement, suintaient déjà bien assez de culpabilité pour qu'il en rajouter un peu plus. Alors il se contenta de lui sourire, toujours serein face à la mort, et se tourna face au billot. Devant lui, la mer de visages formée par son peuple silencieux. Et le grand balcon qui accueillerait bientôt le Maire de Laketown et ses conseillers. Les portes de bois s'ouvrirent et les conseillers en tenue blanche de magistrat s'avancèrent sur le balcon, solennels. Le Maire fit son entrée, droit comme la justice qu'il pensait incarner, et le toisa de toute sa morgue. Comme les autres, il était revêtu de blanc et d'une écharpe rouge symbolisant sa haute fonction.

- Bard, fils de Sloan, fils de Gidéon, dit-il de sa voix de stentor avec tout le mépris dont il pouvait charger ses mots. Vous comparaissez aujourd'hui pour répondre des accusations de haute trahison dont vous vous êtes rendu coupable. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

- Vous avez déjà décidé que j'étais coupable, quoi que je puisse dire, alors je ne vais pas user ma salive, mon bon monsieur.

- A votre guise, traître. Avez-vous une dernière volonté ?

- Je veux une bière. Ou de l'hydromel. Ou les deux, tiens.

La foule fut secouée d'un rire difficilement contenu alors que le visage du Maire s'empourprait dangereusement. Cela dit, que pouvait-il bien lui faire d'autre ? Il allait le faire décapiter dans les secondes qui suivraient, de toute façon. Bien entendu, sa demande fut refusée et le bourreau lui fit mettre genoux à terre. Bard posa sa tête sur le billot et laissa le bourreau écarter ses cheveux de sa nuque. Les yeux fixés sur le visage du garde qui l'avait conduit à l'échafaud, il attendit. Le regard du garde se leva haut au-dessus de lui et il comprit que le bourreau levait sa hache quand la foule inspira brusquement, comme un seul homme.

- Ramenez moi sa tête, bourreau, entendit-il distinctement.

La lame siffla en tranchant l'air.

* * *

Le vent se leva brusquement, faisant ployer les champs de blés qui entouraient le Lac. Les drapeaux qui s'élancaient vers le ciel depuis les toits des maisons, aux couleurs de l'ancienne cité de Dale, claquèrent avec violence sous la force de la tempête qui arrivait, avant de s'envoler, arraché à leur support de métal. La hache, qui s'abattait sur la nuque de Bard, dévia de sa trajectoire et se planta fortement dans le bois du billot sans toucher la chair de l'archer.

- Par Eru, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla le Maire à un de ses conseillers impuissants par-dessus les rugissements du vent. Faites quelque chose, bon sang ! Bourreau, terminez votre oeuvre !

Il n'en eut jamais le temps. Une queue réptilienne balaya l'estrade où Bard était toujours à genoux. Les longues épines qui l'hérissaient s'enfonçèrent dans le thorax et la taille du bourreau, l'empalant vicieusement avant de l'envoyer au loin, passant au-dessus du Roi sans couronne d'Esgaroth sans le toucher. Le bourreau agonisant heurta le mur blanc d'une maison de bois, qui se teinta de rouge sous l'impact. La prison qui avait accueilli Bard pour ses derniers jours sur terre, pendant ce temps, s'était vue traversée horizontalement par la pointe acérée de la queue réptilienne. Lorsque l'appendice ressortit du bâtiment dans une gerbe de pierres, il s'effondra sur lui-même, noyant la grande place dans un nuage de poussière grise.

Puis une pluie de feu tomba du ciel.

* * *

Les hurlements emplissaient ses oreilles. Immobile car toujours entravé, Bard comprit ce qu'il se passait sans avoir besoin de rouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. Sa plus grande peur, celle qui l'avait habitée depuis que son père lui avait raconté l'histoire de son grand-père et le malheur qui s'était autrefois abattu sur Dale et la Montagne Solitaire, venait de se réaliser. Le Dragon s'était réveillé et, ivre de rage d'avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil, venait détruire sa ville. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'était pas aussi terrifié qu'il l'aurait cru. Non, en vérité il était en colère. Parce que sa ville était attaquée et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la défendre, enchaîné comme il l'était et courbé sur ce putain de billot. Oui, c'était la rage de l'impuissance qui l'emplissait, pas la terreur sans nom qu'il avait pensé ressentir. Il releva la tête et regarda le massacre. Les gens couraient en tous sens avant d'être fauchés par la queue hérissée de piques du Dragon, ou par la fournaise qui jaillissait de sa gueule comme un torrent de flammes. Les maisons s'effondraient dans une pluie de pierre, tombant dans le lac ou détruisant les ponts. Son coeur cessa de battre quand il vit la créature frapper la maison du Maire qui, toujours sur son balcon, regardait la ville partir en fumée. Il croisa le regard du prisonnier, juste une seconde.

La grande demeure subit l'attaque de plein fouet. Le balcon explosa sous l'impact et le bâtiment se retrouva, en l'espace de quelques secondes, tranché en deux par le milieu. Bard regarda les cadavres des conseillers tomber sur la place et vit, un peu plus loin, un corps massif drapé de blanc et de rouge chuter dans le lac avec une grande éclaboussure avant de couler, couler, couler.

* * *

Distrait de son oeuvre de mort, Smaug tourna sa tête reptilienne vers l'armée qui faisait route vers lui. A sa tête, chevauchant à tombeaux ouverts vers lui, un humain vêtu de gris. Et, à sa main, un long bâton de bois surmonté d'une pierre qui brillait plus encore que tous les joyaux d'Erebor. Immédiatement, le Dragon comprit qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais le repos tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas arrachée au corps sans vie de l'impudent. Délaissant la cité à moitié détruite, il se posa dans un champ et cracha un jet de flammes en direction de l'armée en marche. L'étonnement l'envahit quand il vit un halo de lumière blanche faire barrage. Son feu s'écrasa sur l'écran lumineux sans faire le moindre dommage. Estomaqué, il hésita une seconde avant d'attaquer une nouvelle fois. Hésitation que les Elfes de Thranduil mirent à profit. Smaug perçut une série de claquements secs, dans l'air, avant que le ciel bleu ne s'obscurcisse étrangement. Les flèches frappèrent ses écailles sans les percer malgré leur puissance. Sauf une, parfaitement ajustée, qui transperça le cuir de sa peau juste entre deux écailles.

Smaug poussa un rugissement de douleur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait jamais connu ca, avant. Aucun de ses frères draconiques n'était parvenu à le blesser avant qu'il ne descende au sud s'emparer de cette montagne pleine d'or et de joyaux. Aucun des Nains qui y vivaient n'était parvenu à le blesser. Pas plus que les Humains qu'il avait massacré avant de s'en prendre aux habitants de la montagne, ou même après, quand ces créatures chêtives et frêles avaient tenté de le chasser pour reprendre possession du tas de ruines qu'ils osaient encore appeler "ville". Jamais il n'avait été blessé, jamais il n'avait vu son sang couler. Jamais il n'avait eu mal. _Jamais_. Ivre de rage, il cracha un nouveau jet de flammes, déterminé à griller sur place ces foutus Elfes qui, pour la première fois de son existence, lui avaient fait ressentir la douleur. Encore une fois, un halo de lumière barra le chemin à son feu, qui s'y écrasa sans toucher les Elfes. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'hésiterait pas. Il attaquerait dès que la lumière serait éteinte, et il les rôtirait tous. Mais la lumière ne s'éteignit pas. Au contraire, elle augmenta encore et encore, jusqu'à l'aveugler. Il comprit qu'il finirait vraiment aveugle s'il ne se débarassait pas de cet Humain vêtu de gris qui tentait de lui voler la vue. Un coup de pattes lancé au hasard faucha un cheval, envoyant un Elfe s'écraser à plusieurs mètres de là. Une nouvelle flèche perfora son cuir, juste au-dessus d'une patte, et il rugit encore. Puis une troisième, et une quatrième.

D'un battement d'ailes puissant, Smaug bondit vers les cieux et, choisissant la voie la plus sûre, s'enfuit rapidement loin des Elfes et de Gandalf. Il survola la cité Humaine presque détruite et s'en fut le plus loin possible. Il vola, vola, vola, pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un petit ilôt, perdu au beau milieu du Lac, où il se posa pour reprendre des forces.

Ici, ils ne le trouveraient pas. Il allait se reposer, guérir et entretenir la colère qui vrombissait dans ses entrailles. Ces sales, Elfes, ces sales Humains ! Il les tuerait tous, tous jusqu'au dernier enfant, jusqu'à la dernière femme. Il jetterait leurs demeures à bas, brûlerait leur chère forêt. Puis il retournerait dormir sur son lit d'or, dans la montagne qu'il avait conquise des années auparavant.

Il les tuerait tous. Tous !

* * *

Gandalf enjamba le cadavre du Gros Marcus, le tenancier du Serpent de Mer où Bard avait ses habitudes, et pénétra sur la place. Il n'en revenait pas. Malgré l'attaque foudroyante de Smaug et sa propension à détruire absolument tout sur son passage, l'estrade où se dressait le billot était intacte. Tout comme le prisonnier qui attendait toujours que le bourreau veuille bien lui trancher la tête.

- Et bien, Bard d'Esgaroth. Vous avez de la chance, mon garçon.

- Je suis né chanceux... Qui êtes-vous ?

Le magicien s'approcha calmement sans accorder un regard aux morts qui parsemaient la place et grimpa agilement sur l'estrade pour détacher le prisonnier.

- Gandalf le Gris, répondit-il succintement.

- Un Mage ? Il n'y en avait pas un autre, dans la Forêt Noire ?

Le magicien se figea une fraction de seconde à la mention de Radagast mais reprit bien vite le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne devait pas s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur le sort du Mage Brun. Il fallait avancer. Ou son ami serait mort en vain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y en a plus, parvint-il à dire.

Bard comprit le message et secoua la tête avant de se redresser. Il fit craquer sa nuque et sa colonne, rouillées d'être restées trop longtemps dans la même position désagréable. Il regarda autour de lui, désemparé, et une grimace déforma son visage. Tant de morts, tant de ravages. A cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas libéré les Nains...

- Ca se serait produit de toute façon, dit Gandalf à voix basse.

L'archer secoua la tête et se leva. Ignorant la maison dévastée du Maire, il fouilla la place à la recherche d'un éventuel survivant parmi les corps qui s'amoncellaient. Longtemps. Pendant des heures, en vérité. Alors qu'il allait abandonner, au bord des larmes à l'idée d'être responsable de tout cela, un gémissement lui parvint et, écartant difficilement les cadavres d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et de son mari, un garde qui n'était pas en service et que Bard avait bien connu, il trouva son origine.

C'était une petite fille. A moitié étouffée sous la masse des corps de ses parents. Couverte du sang de sa mère, les vêtements et quelques mèches de cheveux brûlés, mais vivante. Elle fixa sur lui ses grands yeux gris et, en le reconnaissant, se mit à pleurer. Il l'extirpa des cadavres et la prit dans ses bras. Elle noua les siens autour de son cou et, les yeux obstinément fermés, pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

Thranduil l'accueillit sous sa tente, dans le campement que les Elfes avaient monté dans le champ où ils avaient affronté Smaug. Il avait néanmoins fallu l'intervention de Gandalf le Gris pour qu'il fasse au moins preuve de cette politesse. Le Roi elfique n'avait jeté qu'un bref coup d'oeil à la petite fille endormie dans les bras de Bard et lui avait permis d'entrer. En quelques mots secs, il lui annonca qu'une tente était à sa disposition et qu'un de ses gardes allait l'y conduire. Bard tenta, à plusieurs reprises, de lui faire part de sa gratitude pour l'intervention inopinée des Elfes mais le monarque ne voulut rien entendre. Ce fut son fils, le Prince Legolas, qui lui expliqua la raison de leur venue, et ce qu'ils comptaient faire maintenant.

- Votre maire nous avait demandé de venir récupérer les Nains. Mais s'ils ne sont plus là, nous n'avons guère de raison de rester ici. Nous allons continuer vers la Montagne, dès demain à l'aube.

Bard hocha la tête, et ce mouvement réveilla la petite. Avec quelques caresses et des mots rassurants, il lui fit refermer ses yeux et elle se rendormit rapidement. Le sommeil de cette enfant serait toujours perturbé, désormais. Elle ne dormirait plus jamais tranquille en sachant qu'un monstre avait assassiné ses parents et détruit sa ville. Elle ne dormirait plus que d'un oeil, de peur qu'on attaque une nouvelle fois les siens, ou elle-même, pendant son sommeil. Et cela, par sa faute.

Et celle des Nains.

Il devait réparer cela. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Si vous acceptez de rester un jour de plus, Majesté, je réunirai tous les hommes valides de Laketown, et nous vous accompagnerons à la Montagne. Nous avons, nous aussi, un compte à régler avec ces Nains.

Gandalf posa sur lui un regard surpris, tandis que Legolas haussait ses sourcils si haut qu'ils disparaissaient sous les mèches blondes de ses cheveux.

- Vous pensez que nous avons besoin de votre aide, Humain ?

Bard se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux roux qui venait de cracher ces mots, prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser quant à sa manière de s'adresser à lui, mais Thranduil leva une main, obtenant immédiatement le silence.

- Accompagnez-nous si vous le désirez, Humain, mais je préfère poser immédiatement les conditions de notre accord.

- Je vous écoute, accepta Bard en hochant la tête.

- Thorïn Oakenshield est à moi. Personne d'autre ne sera autorisé à le toucher. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Parfaitement, Majesté.

- Et la Naine qui l'accompagne appartient à Tauriel, reprit le roi elfique en désignant l'Elfe aux cheveux roux qui se tenait près de lui.

Bard hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Tant que les Nains mourraient, il serait satisfait. Il n'avait nul besoin d'être celui qui porterait le coup fatal au Roi Nain. Il allait se lever pour réunir ses hommes quand Gandalf éleva la voix pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans la tente, surprenant tout le monde. Et Bard le premier.

- Si vous désirez vous allier, je pense qu'il serait grand temps que vous respectiez cet Humain pour ce qu'il est, Majesté.

- C'est à dire ? s'enguit Legolas en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Le Roi véritable d'Esgaroth. Et votre égal, Thranduil Oropherion.

L'Elfe rousse eut un sifflement méprisant. Rien ni personne n'était l'égal de son Roi. Mais Thranduil se leva, avec la grâce habituelle des Elfes, et s'inclina légèrement devant Bard, stupéfiant tout le monde. Il vécut cette reconnaissance envers un autre monarque bien mieux que la fois précédente. Thror l'avait obligé à s'incliner devant lui, au point de mettre genoux à terre. Cet Humain ne demandait aucune marque de respect et, s'il se considérait seulement comme un vrai roi, se fichait pas mal de lui ou de sa reconnaissance. Cela lui plaisait. C'est pourquoi il s'inclina de bonne grâce.

- Je vous salue, Bard d'Esgaroth. Puisse Eru vous accorder un règne prospère.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, à l'aube, l'armée elfique se remettait en marche, accompagnée d'une légion humaine. Les femmes et les enfants, restés à Laketown, regardaient leurs hommes partir vers la montagne, persuadés qu'ils raméneraient assez de richesses pour reconstruire leur cité et s'assurer de sa prosperité. Les femmes ignoraient encore que moins de la moitié d'entre eux reviendraient vivants. Les enfants ne songeaient pas encore qu'ils pourraient bientôt rejoindre les rangs des nombreux orphelins qu'avait causé l'attaque de Smaug. Ils pensaient que seuls une petite bande de Nains se dressaient entre les hommes et les immenses richesses d'Erebor. Entre eux et un futur radieux.

Ils avaient tort.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu plus court, ma foi, et je m'en excuse.**

**Merci de votre lecture, je vous embrasse !**

**A la revoyure !**

**Aschen - qui va finir par balancer sa box et son PC par la fenêtre (at your service)**


End file.
